Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire
by salanderjade
Summary: Primrose Mellark continues to get into trouble despite her brother's pleas. She has one last chance to redeem herself. Can behavior specialist, Katniss Everdeen, help heal this family? Will helping them enable her to help herself? Major AU!
1. Chapter 1

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

Part 1: Prim

Katniss Everdeen was late for work. Blame her alarm clock. Blame traffic. Blame the fact that it was 78 degrees and without a cloud in the sky. Either way, she was late again. The boss was definitely not going to be happy. Her phone had been beeping continuously for ten minutes. The decision was to waste precious seconds locating the phone, answering, and coming up with a plausible explanation why she was late again or ignore it. She chose to ignore it and silently begged the traffic gods to please give her green the rest of the way in.

Five minutes later, she strolled through the front door; backpack slung casually over one shoulder and flicked a little wave toward the supervisor's office when she saw a hand waving in the general direction of the clock. Plopping down at her desk, she kicked the backpack further underneath as she rifled through the stack of phone messages and case updates.

"Everdeen, you sure are a piece of work." Gale Hawthorne yelled across the room, flipping a wadded up ball of paper in the vicinity of her head. Smiling lazily, she propped her booted feet up on her desk and retorted, "That's a little like the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it Gale?" He rolled his eyes at her tone and said, "Funny but you will notice who was here on time and ready to work. And it wasn't you." He elbowed her booted feet. "You can tell me. You had a hot date and still haven't recovered. I want details." Propping his elbows up on her desk, Gale gave her a big-eyed look of feigned interest and Katniss couldn't stop herself from laughing.

If it had been anyone other than Gale, the reaction would have been quite different. They had been best friends since age 5. They had attended the same elementary school. They were practically inseparable in high school being named Homecoming King and Queen. No one really believed either of them when they protested that they were just friends. The talk and speculation only increased when they both applied to and was accepted to the same university. One brief stint at a relationship had convinced them that they were never meant to be romantically involved. They severed that tie while the friendship was still intact and vowed to always be there for each other no matter what. The irony that they had vastly different degrees and yet still ended up working for the same company wasn't lost on either.

Soon after starting at Better Way as a counselor and behavior expert, Katniss had recommended Gale for the position of guide and instructor for one of the pilot programs Better Way ran to facilitate troubled youth. He came in and quickly established himself as an innovator and creative thinker. In other words, he was a perfect fit. The two of them made it perfectly clear that they were just friends, opening the door for Gale to start dating Johanna Mason, another counselor and instructor. They seemed happy and Katniss wished that they would hurry up and tie the knot already. She wanted her best friend settled and happy.

Katniss, despite the punctuality problem, was one of the most respected behavior analysts with the group. She was often given the most troubled or disturbed to work with. She seemed to have a way of getting inside a kid's head, figuring out what made them tick, and finding a key to unlock the bars that had been built up. She spent hours designing, refining, and perfecting a treatment plan for every case that came her way. Her success rate was astounding. That's why the few minutes she ran late everyday were generally overlooked.

It was to the amazement of her friends and co-workers that Katniss rarely socialized. She was most often found at home with her scraggly cat, named Buttercup. Her Friday night companions were a stack of files, her IPOD, and chocolate. She could be coaxed out for some special occasions or, after a heavy round of guilt tripping, a friend's night out. Even then, she was usually the first one to call it quits and head home. It wasn't for a lack of invitations, she had plenty. She just wasn't interested. She was forever reading what books were popular with the young adult set, listening to the latest music, playing the latest game or downloading the most popular apps. She said that you couldn't get a kid to listen if you didn't speak their language. She focused on that ability with a terrifying single mindedness and let those parts of her life not necessary to her job languish.

"All right, kids. Now that we're all present and accounted for, can we please get the morning meeting up and running." Haymitch Abernathy groused from the open conference room door. "I would like to get to lunch on time. Besides, you know how she is when the schedule is upset." A wave of laughter swept through the room at Haymitch's long suffering tone. His assistant, Effie Trinket, was the soul of organization. She had every minute accounted for and could become quite shrill if her careful planning was disrupted in any way. Haymitch found it best to keep her happy and she kept everything else running smoothly. The arrangement suited everybody and kept Haymitch from resorting to the flask that he kept stashed in his desk for just such an occasion.

Once they had filed in and taken their seats, he slid packets across the table and flipped open the overhead to reflect the details they now had before them. "We have the new group almost ready to go. I want Gale, Johanna, Annie, and Finnick to double check the details. Make sure all documents are signed, all the court orders are in place, and all the accommodations are in order. The Princess made most of those arrangements so I don't expect there to be issues there. Just make sure that all the "t's" are crossed and the "I's" dotted." He toyed around with another file before sliding it over to Katniss. "The roster for this group is almost full. This one was added this morning. The rest of you familiarize yourself with names and histories of the eleven that are already finalized. Katniss, I want to send you down to Central to get this one taken care of. Judge Paylor sent this one to me this morning." He rolled his eyes. "This one is hot so make this your top priority."

Katniss opened the folder and questioned, "What's the hurry? They don't usually come to us quite this quickly."

Haymitch nodded, "This is true. One point for you, Everdeen. But like I said, this one is a special case. Her brother is connected with Governor Snow. He called the governor after she was picked up. Once Judge Paylor got the call requesting an alternative, the girl was red-lined over to us. So go check her out, explain the program, and get her consent to cooperate. You will have to have the brother sign all the forms as well." Katniss rolled her eyes and flipped open the packet again. "Primrose Mellark. Okay, boss. I'm leaving now. Please give Central a heads up that I'm inbound. We wouldn't want this to take any longer than it has to." She commented, mock sweetly and headed for the door. The rest of the group burst into laughter and Haymitch shot her a disgruntled glare as she swept out the door. Grabbing her bag and keys, Katniss punched the button to summon the elevator and began reading as soon as the doors closed behind her.

She stood outside the interview room and carefully watched the young girl inside. She noted the long ash blond hair and china blue eyes. The delicate girl didn't look to be much more than twelve despite the fact that her age was listed at fifteen in the bio section of the file Katniss had been given earlier. She leafed through the folder and pulled out the arrest report from yesterday morning. The girl and two others had been caught coming out of a gas station with several cartons of beer, cigarettes, and lottery tickets. The cashier had cooperated with the threesome but had hit the silent alarm while they were distracted. The police had busted them less than a mile from the store with the goods arrayed on both seats of the car they were driving. The other two, both above the age of eighteen, had been booked into the county lockup to await arraignment. At age fifteen, Primrose had been brought to Central and held in the juvenile block before being fast-tracked into court. Katniss noted with some interest that this was the girl's fourth offence in 8 months. She was well on the road to things getting serious.

Katniss pushed open the door and smiled gently as the big blue eyes darted warily up to check the identity of her visitor. The eyes narrowed in confusion and an uncertain frown marred the porcelain perfect brow. Katniss sat down easily, placed her bag at her feet, and opened the folder to the desired sheet. She then waited quietly for Primrose's curiosity to get the better of her. Finally, she softly questioned, "Who are you? I was expecting someone else."

Katniss pulled out a card, slid it across the table and held out her hand. "It is nice to meet you, Ms. Mellark. My name is Katniss Everdeen. I represent a group called Better Way. We've been asked by Judge Paylor to speak with you and offer you some options that you might not be aware of."

Primrose's eyes narrowed again but she did shake Katniss' hand and gingerly take the card. "Options?" she questioned warily. "I thought I was going home. My brother or Ms. Cartwright is supposed to pick me up." She eyed the card and repeated, "I thought I was going home."

Katniss signed and pulled out a pen along with a notepad. "I don't know what you were told. Judge Paylor sent your file to my boss this morning. What you allegedly did carries serious consequences. Especially for you since this wasn't the first time you have been picked up. I was asked to come speak with you regarding our program. It gives young people a way to get things back on track without having a permanent record following them for the rest of their lives."

Primrose eyed her with contemptible amusement. "I don't need any diversionary program. My brother will take care of me. He always does." She flung the card back into Katniss' lap. "Thank you for coming but I don't think that I will need your options today." She curled her hand underneath her chin and stared at a spot directly over Katniss' head, thoroughly dismissing her presence from the room. Katniss felt her lip twitch. The girl had spunk, no doubt about it. Apparently, a good dose of cold hard facts was going to be necessary to get through to her.

"Your brother has taken care of you, Ms. Mellark. That's why I'm here. Governor Snow called Judge Paylor at your brother's behest. They are trying to avoid any further unpleasantness for you. It's your choice, of course, whether or not you choose to listen. But, I seriously doubt that the Governor, the Judge, or your brother will be happy to hear my report if I leave right now. It's up to you if I stay or not." She closed the folder and gathered her belongings, making her way slowly toward the door. Her hand was on the knob when she heard a shaky sign followed by, "Wait. Please." Katniss looked over her shoulder and met pleading blue eyes. "I'll listen to what you have to say. Just please don't leave."

Katniss moved back to her chair and opened the file back to the appropriate page. She slid a pamphlet in front of Primrose along with the now wrinkled card. "Thank you for reconsidering." She said warmly. "Let's get to it. The material I've just given you outlines what our program is all about. In a nutshell, we offer thirty, sixty, and ninety day rotations. The participants are set up with living quarters. They will take part in various activities designed to facilitate both therapeutic and occupational decision making. We offer several courses which you can choose according to your interests. The therapy sessions for both group and individual are mandatory. The whole group consists of twelve at a time. We break those twelve down into four sub-groups who actually live together. There is a counselor assigned to each sub-group. Your counselor is responsible for directing you as you navigate the program. They will write up status reports, and have regular meetings with family members as well as the case worker assigned by the court."

Primrose flipped through the pamphlet and smirked slightly at the logo imprinted on the back. She didn't comment on what amused her so Katniss didn't ask. She perused the class section and questioned, "I would get to choose which of these classes I take. Can I choose who my counselor is too?" Katniss hesitated, "Yes about the classes and other activities. Not so much about the counselor. The director, my boss, usually assigns counselors and participants. It avoids favoritism and promotes unity in the group." Primrose eyed her thoughtfully. "How are you able to offer so many things? There's everything from archery to creative writing. That's quite an array."

Katniss grinned. "We work within the community. A lot of our staff is volunteers who donate their time. Others, like me, feel like the more areas there are to explore, the better the outcome. So if anyone has a particular talent, we try to integrate it into the program."

Prim flipped through the catalog again. "Which ones are yours?" She asked curiously. Katniss quirked an eyebrow but answered honestly, "I cover the psychology/behavior class for those interested in what I do for a living. I split the nature/survival classes with a friend of mine. I also do the archery class. That is my favorite."

Primrose's eyebrows rose into her hairline. "You do archery. Seriously?"

Katniss laughed at her disbelieving tone. "Yes, I do archery. I was an only child. My father always wanted a son. He got stuck with me so he taught me everything he knew. I am a fair shot with just about any gun you want to put in my hands. I can hunt and know what to make a meal out of in the woods. I also have been shooting a bow since I was 7 years old. I competed at University."

The girl looked thoughtfully at the pamphlet again and hesitantly questioned, "If I do this, how long do I have to stay?"

Katniss reviewed the paperwork and answered honestly, "Judge Paylor has recommended the ninety day program for you. We usually comply with the Judge in this matter."

Primrose's eyes clouded and tears flooded the blue depths. "Is my brother allowed to visit me? I've never been away from home that long before."

Katniss smiled sympathetically, "We do allow visits after the first two weeks once you are settled. The next visit is scheduled after the forty-five day mark. You are allowed to write as often as you wish. You can call home one time per week for about ten minutes." The girl's expression looked so woebegone that Katniss added, "Your counselor meets with your family and case worker at least once weekly. I'm sure that messages can be given." Primrose's lip trembled and Katniss reached for her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You'll be okay. You can do this."

The return grasp almost cut off the circulation to her fingers as the girl held onto her hand like a lifeline. "Will you be my counselor if I do go? I think that I can do this if you're there. You don't lie. You don't treat me like I'm too young or stupid to understand." She gripped Katniss' hand tighter. "I'll come if I can be in your group. Please say yes."

Katniss met her eyes and silently cursed. She couldn't make promises but Primrose's eyes touched off a protective instinct that Katniss didn't even realize she had. She blew out a breath and stated, "If you want to do this, I'll make the arrangements for you to be with me. I promise. I'll help you in any way that I can, okay?" The answering smile she received was nova bright in its intensity. She handed Primrose the documents to sign and recorded her own signature in the correct area.

"Thank you, Ms. Everdeen." Primrose said quietly. "I appreciate your coming to see me."

Katniss grinned at her, "You're welcome. But please call me Katniss. If you keep saying Ms. Everdeen, I'm going to start looking for my mother." She grasped the small hand and stated, "I'll see you soon."

She was almost to the door when she heard, "Katniss, are you going to see my brother?" Katniss nodded and she continued, "Tell him I'm sorry for this. I really didn't mean for this to happen." Katniss inclined her head and opened the door. "Also, you can call me Prim if you like." The girl whispered. "That's what everyone else does."

Katniss gave her one more smile and stated, "Thank you, Prim. I will be back tomorrow okay. Do you want me to bring you anything?" Prim shook her head and Katniss let the door swing closed behind her. Now she had to convince Haymitch to help her keep her promise. He was going to have her head, no doubt about it.

End Part 1

A/N This is my very first attempt at any kind of AU. I'm usually strictly a canon sort of girl. If this story has peaked your interest, let me know by REVIEWING!. Otherwise, I will regretfully have to let this one go. And I have such a good plot thought out already too. I really want to hear from you if you want me to continue please. Thanks so much for reading.


	2. Part 2: Peeta

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

Part 2: Peeta

Peeta Mellark was having a very bad day. It had started out bad and progressively gotten worse as the hours wore on. The alarm clock had mysteriously died, making him late. His partner, Daniel Cato, had failed to get him the information needed for a major revision to the report he was scheduled to hand in this morning. As a result, he had to explain to Albert Coin, the President of the group, why the client copies were not going to be available as promised. Coin had understandably been less than pleased. Peeta had until the end of the day to get something thrown together. If he missed this deadline, then an update to his resume might well be in order. To add insult to injury, Prim had once again managed to dig herself into a hole and expected him to pull her out.

He had called Delly Cartwright, the firm's attorney, to look into the matter. He had called juvenile and spoken to Prim, listening as she tearfully promised this was the last time. He assured her that the cavalry was on its way then dived back into his tattered report. Cato finally graced Peeta with his presence and the numbers he desperately needed. After a hasty round of number crunching and fact checking, a mockup of the requested design was drafted, a production budget was assembled, and Peeta was able to breathe for the first time all day. He just wanted to get his things, slip quietly out the door, and collapse for the rest of the evening. This, of course, was dependent upon the time Prim would be released. He hoped that he could get home and settled before midnight. He would need to be sharp tomorrow when the client came in for final approval.

He had done the unthinkable and called Governor Snow when it seemed like the prosecutor was dead set on punishing all involved with the holdup. Peeta had been roommates with Snow's son at college. The Governor had always had a soft spot for both Peeta and Prim. He told Peeta to call anytime if there was ever anything he needed. Peeta had squashed his reservations, curtailed his pride, and made that phone call this morning. He had given serious consideration to strangling Prim once he got her home. But the last thing he needed was for them to have adjoining cells.

Peeta had just thrown his papers, laptop and other personal items into his bag when the line beeped for his attention. His assistant Sadie, affectionately called Sae around the office, very seldom beeped him unless it was important. He signed impatiently and keyed the line. "What is it, Sae? You know I was headed home."

"Sorry, Peeta." She said, "But you have a visitor. Ms. Katniss Everdeen. She said it was urgent."

Peeta's brow furrowed. Katniss Everdeen? Who in the world was Katniss Everdeen? He keyed the line again, "Did she say what this is about? I don't see an appointment here. I was about to leave."

Sae's impatience could have fried the line. "I know she doesn't have an appointment but she says it is important to see you today. It's about Prim." Peeta leapt out of his chair and rushed to the door. Before he could get it open, Sae had entered followed by his unexpected guest. "Here he is now, Ms. Everdeen. Can I get you anything at all? Tea? Coffee?" Peeta heard a voice respond negatively to the question and met his assistant's amused gaze with a frown of his own. He shut the door and turned to greet his guest. He stopped cold, mouth open as she came into view.

She was small, petite. Her dark hair was casually styled in an intricate braid. She had on no makeup. Her attire consisted of jeans, boots, a collarless shirt, and a leather jacket slung over one shoulder. Her eyes gleamed like polished silver fringed with equally dark lashes. Her backpack looked a little worse for wear. In short, she was nothing like he expected. She said she was here about Prim? Peeta realized that he had missed her entire greeting and flushed red because of it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tune out there. You told Sae you were here about my sister." He took her proffered hand and nodded toward the seats fronting his desk. She gracefully dropped into one and watched with some amusement as he reclaimed his.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen, Mr. Mellark. It is a pleasure to meet you." She introduced herself again, since he hadn't heard her the first time. "I've just come from seeing your sister. I represent Better Way Group. Judge Paylor referred your sister to us as a possible diversion in regards to her current situation." She extracted some pamphlets and a file from her bag, passing him the copies as she flipped to the correct page. "This information is the same as was given to your sister earlier today. She has been given the option to enroll in our ninety day program instead of having to face trial and sentencing for the incident yesterday. Are you familiar with our group?"

Peeta took the pamphlet, noting with some amusement that his company logo was listed on the back. He eyed the graphics and couldn't help smiling a little wider. "You might say that I'm somewhat familiar with your group, Ms. Everdeen. My company designed the layout for your pamphlet. I personally designed the graphics for it and this card." He laughed quietly as her face flushed. "I'm not familiar with the full details of your program, however, and how this affects my sister. Perhaps you would be so kind as to enlighten me."

She recovered from her embarrassment quickly and outlined the basics of the program. She gave him a copy of the paperwork drafted by the court. He was slightly surprised to see Prim's name already signed at the bottom. He read the contents over quickly and then met her gaze. "It looks like someone has convinced Prim this is the way to go. I'm rather amazed. I didn't think that Prim could be convinced to do anything." Katniss' mouth quirked in amusement at his statement. "So if she completes this program, her record will be completely clean?"

Katniss clarified, "Her record will be expunged of these charges. That's how diversion works. She will have to complete some community service work in addition to the program. She will be on probation until that is done. Once all the requirements have been met, her record will be completely cleared." She cleared her throat hesitantly. "She asked me to tell you how sorry she was that this happened. She said she didn't mean for it to turn out like this. She seemed very sincere."

Peeta barked out a laugh. "Yes, she's always sincere after she gets caught. She never listens until something goes wrong. Then she expects me to wave my magic wand and make it all go away." He shook his head, hands tiredly rubbing his forehead and eyes. "I kept telling her there would come a time when I wouldn't be able to protect her. I guess that time finally came, didn't it." He was startled to feel small fingers grasp his own. Looking up, his blue eyes met shining gray, sympathy clear on her features and in her eyes.

"Prim knows that you love her. She practically threw me out of the interview room when I first showed up. She was waiting for a knight in shining armor to rescue her. I guess that's you, huh?" Her teasing was rewarded when a small smile quirked his lips. "I think she's a good kid. She just seems a little confused. If we can give her some direction, I think that she will surprise everyone at how quickly she turns it around."

He blew out a slow breath, feeling calm seep into him for the first time all day. He eyed her appreciatively, "I don't suppose you're by any chance going to be her counselor, are you? You come in here, carrying messages and giving me pep talks. If I didn't know better, I'd swear that you're more familiar with my baby sister than I am. You certainly have a talent for getting people to open up. That's for sure."

She eyed him briefly, wondering if he was insulting or complimenting her. Deciding on the later, she retorted, "She did ask if she could be in my group. It's not the way that we usually do things. I do believe that an exception can be made in this case. My boss, Haymitch Abernathy, is known for tailoring the solution to fit the problem. This is an easy one." She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself rather than him. Peeta chose to let it go for now.

He flipped through the pamphlet again, reading the details of each class and session. "Better Way is part of a nationwide group, aren't they? I seem to remember it was covered in the material we received when designing the pamphlets."

She nodded, "Yes, Better Way is part of the Panem Behavior Studies Group. It is a nationwide concern of doctors, volunteer groups, clinics, and teachers who work within the system to provide at risk youth another outlet for rehabilitation and reintegration. There is an overall supervisory committee that runs things on a national level. The rest of us are divided up into thirteen districts. Each district has a manager whose responsibility is to coordinate and facilitate resources at a community level. It streamlines the process considerably. Haymitch Abernathy, my boss, is the manager for District 12. He is quite talented and has set up many programs which are being tested in other districts across the country. The program your sister is slated for is one of those programs. We're very excited at the results achieved so far."

Peeta grinned at her enthusiasm. "You know if you ever decide to change careers, we'd love to have you in our sales department. I think you could talk a penguin into buying an ice cube." She flushed red once more at his unintended compliment. "Ms. Everdeen, be honest please. Is this the best option for Prim? Is this the best that can be done?" Blue eyes just like his sisters demanded her most honest response. She nodded mutely and he bit his lip thoughtfully then signed his name to the paperwork. "I trust that you will send me a meeting schedule as soon as possible. I also need to know what items from home she is allowed to take so I can get them together."

Katniss gaped at his sudden shift in direction. She eyed him briefly then pulled out a sheet detailing the needs for the duration of the program. "This will show you everything she needs. It also includes the stuff that she is not allowed to bring with her. I must ask that you abide by the list implicitly. There are reasons why only these items are allowed. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. My main line and cell are listed on the card." She gathered up her materials and shoved them into the backpack. She rose to her feet, hand extended and he took it meeting her eyes squarely.

"Ms. Everdeen, thank you. I can't tell you how grateful that I am." She shook her head and tried to cut him off but he continued. "Prim must have taken a liking to you. Otherwise, we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation. You will be able to get her in your group, right?"

Katniss met his gaze, the warmth of his hand an unwelcome distraction. She eased her fingers away from his grasp. "I promised her that I would. I keep my promises, Mr. Mellark." She swung her bag over her shoulder. "Thank you for seeing me."

"Peeta," he blurted out. She look confused for a moment so he repeated, "My name is Peeta. I wish you'd use it. Mr. Mellark makes me start looking for my Dad." She grinned at his unconscious echo of her earlier remark to his sister. "We will be seeing each other regularly for the next few months so it would be easier if you call me Peeta."

She nodded again, gray eyes meeting his. "Well, Peeta, I guess that means you can call me Katniss." She smiled once more and slipped silently out the door.

"Katniss," he murmured. "Yes, I believe I will call you Katniss." He grabbed his own bag and stopped briefly to pick up the card she had placed on his desk at the beginning of their meeting. "Maybe I'll just call you." He grinned to himself and headed out the door. He had a long night ahead of him but somehow, the day didn't seem so bad anymore.

End Part 2.

A/N –I already had this part written so I'm posting it tonight. I'm very nervous about exploring an AU with these characters. Reviews are the best motivation for me to keep going. If you're interested…let me know. Thanks as always for reading.


	3. Part 3: Of Pastry and Pass Times

HEART OF ICE, SOUL OF FIRE

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.

PART 3: Of Pastry and Past Times

Eyes gritty and blurry, Katniss Everdeen staggered into her office on time for once. It was a major accomplishment for her. She should be proud of it. Three cups of coffee and a cold wash cloth had failed to revive her enough to appreciate the irony. She dumped the box of files, threw her backpack under the desk, and wished that she had just stayed in bed. Five more minutes would have been perfect. She closed her eyes; head pillowed on her folded arms, and blissfully avoided the long list of items clamoring for her attention.

She had come back after her meetings with both Mellarks, outlined the situation to Haymitch, and then requested that Primrose be assigned to her group for the duration of her participation in the program. Haymitch had a few choice words about procedure and method, but eventually had agreed with Katniss that a rapport had been formed with the girl. It made sense even if it did go against the usual way.

She moved a pile of notes from underneath her elbow and shifted to a more comfortable position. Her brief nap was interrupted by an exasperated voice, "Hey, Catnip. Being on time for once doesn't include a nap break especially when you have company. Come on, girl, hit the deck. You've got a big day ahead." She lifted her head to shoot Gale a half-hearted glare, eyes still too unfocused to have much strength behind it. Johanna stood behind him, clearly fighting a grin. The endless back and forth between these two never ceased to amaze her. If Johanna was prone to jealousy, her eyes would be permanently green.

Katniss readied her best sarcastic comeback when her brain finally processed the last part of Gale's statement. Company? She heard a quiet chuckle and looked up to meet a shining pair of bright blue eyes. Shaking her head to clear the remaining cobwebs, Katniss couldn't stop the red from climbing her cheeks. Great. Just wonderful. She was never going to live this down. Gale would never let her hear the end of it. Peeta stood with his jacket thrown over one shoulder and a heavy suitcase resting by his immaculate shoes. He was also inexplicably carrying a brown paper bag. "Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked quickly. She hastily pushed her hair back away from her face and climbed to her feet.

"I brought Prim's stuff. I didn't think she would be able to keep this much with her. So I figured the easiest thing was to drop it by here. She said that you were picking her up this morning." His gaze swept over her quickly. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The grin sent her way was too innocent by half. "You certainly looked busy when I came in. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." Gale seemed to be choking at this point. Johanna had taken it upon herself to smack the back of his head so Katniss summarily dismissed him from her mind. Peeta, however, was soon on the receiving end of her most potent glare.

"I was just reviewing my notes from my meeting with Mr. Abernathy," She retorted, eyes daring him to contradict her. "I can take her stuff with me as I go. I'll be picking up your sister and one other girl." She gestured for him to drop the bags and sit down. "Prim will be with me along with three others. One of them is the other girl I'm picking up today. Maybe they'll hit it off. It's always easier with a friend."

Gale had finally stopped choking and was frantically trying to catch her attention, waving when he thought Peeta couldn't see him. Johanna was openly grinning and following the conversation with interest. It was rare to see Katniss so loquacious. Katniss rolled her eyes at the pair and gestured sharply, "Mr. Mellark, let me introduce you to some other members of our team. They will be working with me during Prim's stay. She will probably have to tolerate both of them. They are competent so don't judge them by their actions this morning. The tall, dark and grinning like an idiot one is Gale Hawthorne. He runs the survival/nature classes. He also backs me up in the archery classes when he gets a minute. The short blond beside him is Johanna Mason. She is a counselor and all around pain in the rear."

Peeta gracefully shook both proffered hands and said, "Please call me Peeta. I hate being called Mr. Mellark. "His gaze swung to Katniss, who heard the subtle edge of reproach and colored again. "I'm pleased that Prim is being given this chance. She seemed very excited when I left her last night. It's been a while since I've seen that reaction."

Gale chuckled and agreed, "Katniss mentioned that she would be joining us. I'm sure you've realized that Katniss is our biggest salesman. She doesn't realize the effect that she has on people." Johanna hit Gale in the ribs and he yelped, holding his side. "Jo, that hurt. Damn it!"

Johanna rubbed her knuckles and retorted, "You deserved it, you inconsiderate ass. You'll have him thinking that she is one of those snake oil slime balls that hang out on street corners selling junk watches and condos." Katniss rolled her eyes at their exchange and shared an amused glance with Peeta.

A mischievous expression played quickly across those blue eyes, and Peeta asked, "What does she do for fun when she's not out seducing the masses to let her brainwash them?" Katniss felt her jaw drop and she hastily shot Gale a quelling look, daring him to answer that question. Gale, however, was totally unimpressed.

"She is the most unsociable, taciturn person that I know. She refuses to go anywhere even with her closest friend. I've known her since we were five. If it weren't for work, she would gladly stay the rest of her life in her apartment or up a tree in the woods." A teasing grin thrown in Katniss' direction took the sting out of that admission. "Her fashion sense is horrible. She's worn the same jacket since high school. Johanna here did manage to get her in a skirt once. That rumor hasn't been confirmed though." Gale appeared to think carefully then snapped his fingers. "She is inclined toward music so a concert might be the one failsafe way to guarantee her presence. This is strictly theory and has never been tested of course. What did you say that you do for a living, Peeta?"

The two men shared a glance of perfect understanding. Looking absurdly satisfied, Peeta replied, "Graphic design is my nine to five. My company does websites, pamphlets, posters, advertising, and basically anything else our clients can come up with. It leaves me a little free time. I bake. I paint. I attend the occasional concert." Gale grinned, sure now that he had a willing accomplice in drawing out his difficult friend. Judging by the expression on her face, Katniss knew exactly what the two were obliquely discussing and didn't like it one bit.

Before she could blast the two of them, something in the exchange caught her attention. "Wait a minute. You bake?" She asked incredulously. "Like food. That kind of baking."

Peeta chuckled, "Yes like food. It has been known to be edible." He held up the brown paper bag. "As the matter of fact, I brought you breakfast. Strictly as a thank you, of course. I hope you like chocolate" He handed her the bag, grinning at her expression.

She gingerly took the bag and muttered, "Thank you." Her eyes met Johanna's and nearly laughed as she gave her a discreet thumb's up. Katniss' lip twitched, fighting the urge to smile. She ruthlessly quashed it and set the bag on her desk top. "That was very kind. You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

Peeta shook his head. "It was no trouble. I had to eat anyway. I just thought that you might enjoy them." He turned his gaze back to Johanna and Gale. "It was very nice to meet you. There's more than one in there so make her share. I'll be looking for the meeting schedule, Katniss." She nodded weakly and he flashed another smile before making his way to the exit.

She smacked Gale on the arm and then buried her face in her hands completely mortified. "What were you thinking, Gale? He's a patient's brother for crying out loud. It would be completely unethical not to mention the fact that I never said I was interested." She dropped her hands and glared at him. "'She likes concerts. She would definitely show up for that.'" She bit out. "Why not just buy the damned tickets and drive us there personally. That way you wouldn't miss any of the juicy details."

Gale absently grabbed the bag from her desk top and pawed inside. He snagged one of the pastries, and then retorted, "You need to get out more. It's not unethical for you to see him after Prim finishes her program. You are allowed to be friends. You can be friendly once the three months are up." He grinned at her and took a big bite out of the pastry. His eyes widened, "Besides, you have to go out with him. How else are we going to keep him bringing this stuff by?" That prompted Johanna to commandeer the bag and take out one. She took a bite, closed her eyes, and sighed blissfully. "See," Gale crowed. "Johanna even agrees with me."

Katniss snagged her bag back and liberated the last of the pastries. She absently took a bite as she searched for the stack of files she came in with. The tang of rich cream coated with smooth dark chocolate brought her attention back to her hand. "Good Lord, Gale. You might be onto something there." She took another careful bite savoring the rich flavor. "This is sinful."

Johanna polished off the rest of her pastry. "If I wasn't already attached to brainless here, I'd be giving you some competition. The combination of those eyes and these things make it kind of hard for a girl to pass that up." She winked at Gale and ruffled his hair. "Also, I like the tall, dark types. So he really wouldn't do for me at all. You, on the other hand, are free as a bird to snap that one right up."

Katniss shook her head, "He's the brother of one of my patients. That means he's off limits." She let out a disappointed sigh and demolished off the last few bites of the pastry. Looking regretfully at the empty bag, she muttered, "It would almost be worth considering if he had some more of these things lying around."

Johanna and Gale exchanged a glance. In that moment, a conspiracy was born. Try as she might to hide the fact, Katniss was definitely interested. They just needed to convince her to lower the walls enough to let nature take its course. And get Peeta Mellark to drop off some more baked goods. If they could do that, it was only a matter of time.

End Part 3

**A/N… I know that this is kind of a filler chapter. Sorry. We will get deeper into the plot/action next chapter. I just needed to get Katniss' attention first. We'll get to meet some familiar faces next go around. And maybe find out what Gale & Johanna have up their sleeves for our star-crossed pair. Reviews make me smile. Favorites/alerts make me happy. Thanks to everyone for reading**.


	4. Part 4: Here's Where the Fun Begins

HEART OF ICE, SOUL OF FIRE

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games

PART 4: Here's Where the Fun Begins

Katniss tossed the bag into the rear compartment of her Jeep and slammed the door, giving it an extra bump with her hip to make sure it was securely closed. She slid behind the wheel, giving the blond in the passenger seat a reassuring grin. "Looks like we are going to get everything in one trip. Ready to go?" Prim nodded and tentatively returned the smile. "Honestly, I would hate to see how that brother of yours packs for a vacation. Are you sure he left you any clothes at home?"

Prim giggled, "That's just Peeta. He takes lists very seriously. I think he packed every allowable thing on the paper you gave him. If I didn't already own it, he went out and bought it. That's just how he is." She rolled her eyes. "He's very sweet but sometimes, I wish he would just ease off. He's worse than a mother hen. He has been since we lost Mom and Dad."

Katniss saw the slight grimace of pain cross Prim's features. She took one hand off the wheel to gently pat Prim's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm always up for a story, you know."

Prim's blue eyes flashed gratitude and she twisted her fingers, wringing her hands. "I came along right after Peeta turned eleven. I don't think he ever forgave me for not being a boy. He was the perfect big brother, though. He always took time to play with me, didn't tease me, and would slip me an extra dessert. When I was seven, Mom and Dad left me at home with Peeta and went out to pick up dinner. A girl who was paying more attention to her radio than her driving blew through a red light and hit their car. Dad was gone instantly. Mom lasted another week but she never woke up." A few tears ran down the pale porcelain cheeks. Katniss felt a burning in her eyes and squeezed Prim's shoulder. The girl's hand caught hers and held it tightly. Katniss almost suggested that the story could wait until later, but she sensed that Prim hadn't opened up in long time. The girl was begging for a release, even if it came in the form of a stranger. Prim swallowed noisily then continued, "Peeta was going to start college that fall. He had a full scholarship thanks to grades and baseball. He was ready to give that up to take care of me. Luckily, Sae was there to help us."

Katniss questioned, "The same Sae who guards his door at his office. That Sae?"

Prim grinned, "Yep, that Sae. Her real name is Sadie but we all call her Sae. She was the owner of the restaurant that Peeta worked at part time in high school. She taught him to cook. After the funeral, she came to see us. She flatly refused to let Peeta give up his scholarship. She lived in a small apartment above her restaurant. She put it up for rent and moved in. She took care of the house and me while Peeta went to school. When he finished up and got the job at Coin & Crane Designs, he hired a permanent manager for the restaurant and Sae went to work for him. She doesn't live with us anymore but she still acts like a maiden aunt. They keep a pretty close eye on me." This was said dourly, with a grimace narrowing the china blue gaze.

Now we get to the heart of it, Katniss thought. The girl had every opportunity, a good support system and a stable home. Despite that, she had been arrested four times in the last eight months. There had to be an explanation. She commented softly, careful not to sound judgmental, "Sounds like they did everything they could to give you a good home. What am I missing, Prim? You honestly don't fit the bill as a career troublemaker."

Prim's grimace turned to red-faced embarrassment. Her eyes focused firmly on the toes of her expensive shoes. Finally, she mumbled, "He still treats me like I'm seven. I asked if I could get a part time job and he said no. I asked if I could go on Spring Break with some friends from school. It was only a weekend with plenty of supervision but Peeta said no. He absolutely refused to discuss it. That accounted for the first arrest; I got picked up for hitchhiking when I decided to go anyway. The second time was stupid. I got caught shoplifting. Peeta yelled at me for two days. I had to do community service down at the Mission. I served during the lunch shift for 2 months. The third time was for skipping class. The truancy officer caught me, Rory, and Vick in the park. I barely avoided getting expelled. That time I had to do towel duty for the basketball team and keep the water bottles filled at games. Peeta or Sae was there after every practice and game. So I had to go straight home. You already know about this last one."

Katniss did indeed know about this last one. Taking part in a robbery was infinitely more serious than those other offenses but that still didn't explain why this girl chose to habitually make such poor decisions. "Do you get to spend a lot of time with your brother other than when he's acting as a warden? What do you do for fun?"

Prim shook her head, tears glazing her eyes again. "He works a lot. He doesn't usually get home until late. I go over to my friend's house sometimes to study and eat dinner when I know he's going to be really late. Sae comes over when she can and we'll eat and watch television. On the weekends, it's better. We catch a game, eat hotdogs, and sometimes go to the matinee if a good one is playing. Peeta sometimes will take a shift down at Sae's restaurant. He says it helps him to stay in practice. I go along to watch the show." The sudden grin flashed like sunlight through a cloud. "You should come with me sometime. I bet you would think it's as funny as I do."

"The show?" Katniss asked, enthralled by the wicked glee emanating from Prim's face. "You're not about to tell me some inappropriate story about your brother, are you? Somehow, I don't think he would find it quite so amusing."

Prim suppressed another giggle and retorted, "I know he wouldn't appreciate it. It would be worth it to see his face. Every time Peeta takes a shift, one of the waitresses will switch so that she can work it too. Madge Undersee is her name. I call her Malibu Barbie. She's such a fake that she should be plastic." Katniss felt an unwilling grin split her face. The mental picture was hilarious. She quickly suppressed it and shot Prim a stern glance. "You should see how red he gets when she pins him into a corner. I don't know if that or the constant fake compliments are worse. 'Peeta, you're so smart. Peeta, you're such a good cook. Peeta, you must work out.' It's so sweet that it makes me gag." Prim rolled her eyes. "She tried to be friendly with me but I just couldn't take it like Peeta does. What a joke!"

Katniss had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the picture the girl painted. "Prim, is she really so bad or do you just not want your brother to date? He does deserve a life outside of his job and you, don't you think."

Prim shook her head, "No, Katniss, it's not like that at all. I want Peeta to find a girl and have a good life. He deserves it. I just think he deserves better than Malibu Barbie. She couldn't make him happy." A sly gleam flickered in the blue gaze. "He asked about you, you know. The night after you came to see me, he stopped by to make sure that I was okay. He wanted to be sure that I was actually willing to do the program. He said you had stopped by and seemed very interested in what I knew about you." Katniss felt the blush rush up to her hairline. "I told him about you doing archery. He thought I was making it up until I told him you had competed at college. Knowing Peeta, he went home and looked you up online. I know my brother, even though he tried to hide it and play cool, I think he likes you." Prim looked over at her, pleading blue eyes meeting wide gray. "He told me that he brought you pastries. He's never done that for anyone before. Dad taught him how to bake. Our favorite story as kids was listening about how our parents met. Dad proposed to Mom by hiding the ring in a bag of pastries. Some kind of chocolate and cream one. He would make them for Mom every year on their anniversary. Peeta said her face would light up like Christmas lights." She grasped Katniss' hand tightly. "If he does ever ask you out, I hope you'll go. I know it's probably against the rules to date an inmate's family, warden…but I won't be here forever. Keep that in mind."

Katniss was saved from responding by the GPS announcing that they had reached their destination. She exchanged an uncomfortable glance with Prim then eased the Jeep into the closest parking space. Grabbing her backpack from the rear seat, she motioned for Prim to join her. "What's this place?" Prim asked as she gazed around. The building had an institutional feel with speckled paint, cramped windows, and close clipped hedges hugging the ground.

"We're here to pick up another girl. She's going to be part of our group for the next three months." Katniss glanced at her folder then smiled up at Prim. "She's fifteen, like you. I figured this would be a good opportunity for you two to get to know each other. You'll be living together for the foreseeable future. Her name is Ruth Ann Matisse."

The matron met them at the front desk and had both sign in. Katniss handed over the appropriate paperwork and then they were shown to a small room just off the ward station. Knocking quietly, Katniss and Prim heard a small voice acknowledge and then entered.

She was small; almost bird like, with thin arms and legs, smooth brown hair and big doe eyes. She clutched a ragged teddy bear and eyed them warily. Her clothing was ill fitted, tattered and worn. Her bio listed her age as fifteen but much like Prim, she barely looked twelve. Katniss felt her heart immediately go out to the girl. Something about the big dark eyes prompted an almost forgotten memory.

_Thirteen years earlier:_

_The November day was cold and brisk. The gray limbs reached up toward the leaden sky like bent fingers. Their steps made a quiet rustling in the dead leaves. She tried in vain to hush her steps and match them to her father's. He moved through the woods like a ghost, his velvet tread hardly stirring the leaves. He stopped suddenly and motioned for Katniss to do the same. His gray eyes, so like hers, flicked back to meet hers then he nodded his head to the left. Katniss followed his gaze and gasped quietly as she saw the tiny doe. The deer was frozen at the edge of a small copse of trees. Had she the guile and cunning of an older animal, she could have melted into the forest like a shadow. Instead, she regarded the two strange beings with large liquid eyes. Katniss, her hand shaking, nocked an arrow and lifted the bow already drawing back. Her father's hand on her arm stayed the motion. The doe, startled, darted quickly away and disappeared. "Why did you stop me?" She questioned. "Because, Katniss" he answered, "that one hadn't learned to live yet. If she had, we would never have come up on her quite so easily. It's best to let them go in that case. Everything deserves a chance at a life. Never forget that." _

Katniss came back to the present, the memory of that doe's eyes overlapping the wide brown gaze currently looking at her. She dimly heard her father's voice again, "Everything deserves a chance at a life." She held out her hand and quietly introduced herself, "Hello, Ruth Ann. My name is Katniss. I'm a friend of Annie, the lady that you met yesterday. She sent Prim and I to pick you up. Are you ready to go?"

The girl's eyes flicked from Katniss to Prim and she nodded slowly. She stood up, pulling the overlarge jacket up over her shoulders. The teddy bear stayed firmly in her grasp. Katniss noted that there were two paper bags sitting next to her feet. "Is this everything?" Another silent nod answered her. Prim's eyes widened and Katniss shook her head briefly at her. The girl's belongings would easily fit into Prim's bag with room to spare. Prim couldn't help but notice and compare the difference in attire, luggage, and overall appearance. Where Prim's clothing was tasteful and carried a designer label, Ruth Ann's was bedraggled, torn in spots, and hung on her small frame like a sheet. Prim's stylish shoes gleamed in the low light. Ruth Ann's foam rubber clogs were dingy and worn down in the heels. The two girls couldn't have been more different if they tried.

Katniss motioned for Prim to help carry the bags and the three made their way out to the Jeep. The girl's eyes hadn't lost their glazed and staring expression. She climbed into the back seat without a word and huddled quietly, teddy bear clutched tightly in her small hands. Prim climbed into the front and half-turned chattering to Ruth Ann about a variety of topics. She asked, in the space of minutes, about favorite bands, favorite color, family, and the teddy bear's name. Katniss grinned as she navigated the lights back to the main thoroughfare. Haymitch had once again proven why he was the director and Katniss the counselor. Prim would eventually break down those walls that Ruth Ann had surrounded herself with. Ruth Ann, on the other hand, would provide a reference point for Prim, a reminder that others had rough lives too but managed to keep going.

The girl continued to talk, alternately flipping stations on the radio and soliciting opinion on every topic that popped into her head. The most she got for this great effort was a couple of head shakes and a small smile. It was, Katniss noted, a very good start. "I hope that you two are enjoying each other's company because you will be roommates when we get there." She was pleased to see the excited grin on Prim's face. Ruth Ann's remained impassive but Katniss noticed that the teddy bear wasn't being clutched quite so tightly. "Let me do the honors. Ruth Ann, this is Primrose Mellark. She is quite the conversationalist as you have seen. She likes to be called Prim."

They were almost to the compound when a tiny voice came from the rear, "Rue."

Katniss and Prim exchanged a glance, and Prim turned around half-leaning over seat, "What did you say?"

The girl's eyes flicked from one to the other and she said in a slightly more normal tone. "Rue. That's what everybody calls me. You can call me Rue."

Katniss smiled widely. She saw a matching one reflected on Prim's face. Both replied, "It's very nice to meet you, Rue."

"So everyone is present and accounted for. All the room assignments seem to be working out. Any questions or problems about the current assignments?" Haymitch flipped through the stack of papers in front of him. His gaze scanned the six faces around the table. No one raised any issues so he continued, "Let's run them down to familiarize ourselves with this crop, shall we?"

Gale started, "My four are settled in. They seem to be getting along. The oldest is Marvel Fenig, age 17. This is the last opportunity before he gets sent to County. If he doesn't finish, he's a goner. The next is Enobaria Agnaste, age 16. Minor drug charges. Her bags were checked before we came in. Possible gang affiliation. Third, Richard Bettins aka Beetee, age 15. Gifted in computers. Caught in a hacking break in. Last but not least, Weiress Upton, age 16. Chronic rule breaker and another last chance."

The rest of the meeting ran in a similar fashion. Johanna, Annie, Finnick, and Chaff quickly ran through their rosters and personal observations. Finally, Haymitch looked at Katniss and nodded for her to continue. She flipped open her notebook and began, "Diana Glimmer, age 15. Shoplifting, breaking and entering, and other assorted misdemeanors. No known gang affiliation but some tattoos do suggest that she has been exposed to The Gamesmakers. Clove Jewelton, age 15. Every arrest was in the company of Diana Glimmer. Same tattoos. Same exposure. We will have to watch these two. Ruth Ann Matisse, age 15. No arrests. Found by local PD digging burnt bread out of a dumpster. Investigation followed up and discovered her and three other children living in an abandoned house down by the Seam. When questioned, it was found that her guardian, an aunt, was out dealing. The kids had been left to fend for themselves. Ruth Ann, she prefers Rue by the way, was smart enough to ask for help. The other three kids have been placed with one of the most stable foster homes. The family is ready to take Rue also once she completes the program. She's not usual but I think we can do a lot of good here. The last is Primrose Mellark, prefers Prim. Caught in a robbery. Priors include misdemeanors and miscellaneous petty crimes. Has a good support system. Just needs direction." Katniss jerked her head up at several snickers. Her gaze swept the table, auguring into each one of them. Gale grinned openly and made no attempt to hide his amusement. Johanna mirrored him exactly. Finnick quirked an ironic brow and grinned unrepentantly, tossing back his usual snack of sugar cubes. Katniss felt her cheeks flush and looked pleadingly to Haymitch to change the subject. She should have known better.

"Speaking of Lover Boy, I received a phone call today from Mr. Mellark." Haymitch said drolly. "He had some questions regarding the process of signing up to volunteer. He seems to have skill sets which would mesh nicely with what we're trying to accomplish here." He eyed Katniss' pink cheeks. "I've told him that since his sister is participating in this cycle, he won't be eligible to begin in the class rotation until next time. He seems to be something of a whiz when it comes to financials and software. Right now, he's doing a couple of hours a week checking over our books and getting on Effie's nerves. He will be worth his weight in gold if he can get those books into some sort of order. That woman is the soul of organization but she is completely hopeless when it comes to simple math." Laughter met that statement. Katniss winced in sympathy for poor Peeta. Stuck in a room with Effie Trinket for any period of time was the equivalent of capital punishment.

Haymitch continued, "Looks like everything is proceeding according to plan. We will let them have dinner and a good night's sleep. The fun begins tomorrow, ladies and gentlemen. I hope that you will be ready and come with your game face on. Until then, go have fun. Eat. Drink. Be merry or whatever." The group climbed to their feet, grabbing files and stacks of paper. Katniss swept her belonging into her backpack in one practiced motion. She was almost to the door when Haymitch's voice stopped her cold. "By the way, Sweetheart, tell your boyfriend that he's welcome to bring those baked goods by any time. I hear they were a hit…even made you crack a smile. If he can do that, he must be a miracle worker. Hell, I might even date him." Laughter erupted again and some muffled cheering which sounded suspiciously like Gale and Finnick.

Katniss felt her face go up in flames yet again. She clutched her bag tightly and practically ran to the elevator. Even though she had only seen him this morning, Peeta Mellark had haunted each step she made, his presence like a hand poised on the back of her neck. The thought of blue eyes and a wide grin ignited butterflies in her belly. Him and his pastries. Next time she saw him, she was either going to kiss him or kill him. She wished that she knew which one. Her life had just gotten infinitely more complicated.

End Part 4

A/N I know this chapter had a lot of information. I wanted to get everyone introduced and set up some initial plot points. We're set up quite nicely to get into the real action of the story. Any ideas on where this is going? Anybody surprised at the identity of Prim's roommate? As always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far. Everyone who has put alerts/favorites/etc…I thank you. You make my day so much brighter by taking the time to read my stories. I am forever grateful.


	5. Ch 5: Something Wicked this Way Comes

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

Part 5: Something Wicked this Way Comes

The next morning found the twelve new residents gathered in the largest classroom. They were arrayed in a loose circle and eying each other with some trepidation when the door banged open. Not knowing what or who to expect, jaws dropped when the tall redhead sauntered in and leaned gracefully against the door.

Well, well. What have we here? Look at all the eager faces and bright smiles this lovely morning," he grinned disarmingly. "I'm not a fan of "my name is" stickers or the part where everyone tells their life story. Takes too long and is boring as hell besides." He pushed off the door and twirled the only empty chair around, straddled it and rested his chin on his crossed arms. "The rules here are simple. Listen to what everyone has to say. Participate in group activities, and revere me for the wonderful creature that I am." A dozen disbelieving looks greeted his pronouncement, causing Finnick Odair to chuckle quietly. "Now I don't mean to come across as a pompous ass, but I've found that complete honesty is the best policy in situations like this."

Bounding to his feet one again, he struck a deliberately heroic pose with feet spread apart, chest puffed out, hands braced commandingly on his hips. "Don't let this distract you, I'm really quite harmless." He reached into his pocket and drew out a handful of sugar cubes, carelessly popping one into his mouth. A moment of stunned silence pervaded the room then was broken by Prim and Rue's giggling. They looked at each other, lost in a moment of shared hilarity then back to Finnick. The giggles continued unabated and Finnick himself grinned like a fiend. "There now. The tension is all broken. Nothing to be uncomfortable about anymore. Everybody can talk like friends." Losing the overbearing air, Finnick let a genuine smile cross his face and surveyed the group expectantly.

"All right then, I'll start just to get the ball rolling, so to speak. My name is Finnick Odair. I've worked here for four years. I am not married but I am accepting applications for the position. I grew up locally, went to school here, and will probably fossilize here. I know what you're probably thinking—how can this guy possibly know what we're going through to end up here. Simple, I used to sit right where you are now." Here, Finnick completely dropped the playful demeanor and his eyes became solemn and somewhat sad. "I grew up in the system. My mom left me at a clinic when I was three. I was bounced from foster home to foster home for longer than I care to mention. At age thirteen, I was assigned a new case worker. He insisted on weekly meetings and whoever happened to be my guardian at the time was forced by the courts to comply. What they didn't know or didn't care about was the fact that my case worker was involving me in a little side line that he had going for years. I was just the latest in a string of many others he had taken advantage of. The system and lack of supervision gave him all the freedom he needed. No one ever asked me about what went on during our little chats or the strangers who attended them. No one cared until Haymitch Abernathy. He had stumbled onto the situation and luckily for me, was determined to help in any way possible. Long story short, Haymitch became my new worker, kept me from completely losing my mind, and hired me once I got my degree. "

He drew a deep breath, visibly pulling himself back together. The silence in the room was deafening. Finnick, however, wasn't one to stay down for long. He met each gaze, smiled and questioned, "Why so serious, boys and girls? That was supposed to be an uplifting, heartwarming story. They keep telling me I need to look those two words up. I guess they're right if these long faces are anything to go by." He reached toward the stack of leather binders. "Enough about me. I want to know something about you. These are for you. Inside, you will find sketch paper, regular note paper, and a few writing implements. I don't care if you think you don't know how to write or draw. That is irrelevant to me. I want your attention and your cooperation. I also want you to have an open mind when considering these exercises. There are no grades or wrong answers. This is you, unedited and uncut. That's all I want. I want your story in your words and pictures. Give me something real. I'm interested. I want to get to know you. So, enthrall me with your acumen as Dr. Lector would say. The first assignment is a picture. It doesn't have to be a Picasso. Draw for me your happiest memory. Something that made you giddy and sure that nothing could ever be better than that moment. I'll be wandering around for the next forty-five minutes while you work on that. Ask any questions that pop into your head." He waved his hands in a flapping fashion, gesturing for them to proceed.

Prim grabbed her binder and took out the pencils and pens provided. She though furiously for a while then slowly began to move the pencil across the paper.

_It had been 4 years since their parents had passed away. Prim was supposed to have a picnic at the park with her friends after a soccer match. It started raining steadily the night before and once morning came, showed no signs of letting up. The call came in to cancel the outing and Prim was devastated. Peeta was supposed to be studying for finals. However, after fifteen minutes of her staring moodily out the window he closed his books and dragged her into the kitchen. Peeta's answer to any kind of turmoil was to bake. It's what their father had taught him to do, and he still fell back on that habit. Prim had never learned but he didn't let that small fact stop him. Soon, mixing bowls, flour and parchment paper covered every available inch of counter space in the kitchen. Peeta toasted hazelnuts and almonds while Prim mixed up the cream cheese filling. The chocolate was melting slowly in a double broiler on the stove. The end results were a mix of burnt and soggy. They were lopsided and haphazard and Prim was almost embarrassed when she saw the final product displayed on the counter. Peeta, however, popped one in his mouth, swearing that they were the best things he had ever eaten. They took the rest along with glasses of milk into the living room and watched old movies for the remainder of the day. _

Prim didn't know why this memory came to mind so clearly at Finnick's prompting. But he had asked for something truthful and real, so it was the best Prim had to offer. She roughed in the outlines then went back to detail the figures. She shaded and rubbed the lines to create shadows and depth. She used the pen sparingly to create contrast. When she heard Finnick's step behind her, she glanced up to meet the sea-green gaze flushing uncomfortably.

Finnick quickly perused the drawing, nodded his approval and patted her shoulder. He moved onto Rue and bent down, whispering a question. Prim shifted over and angled her gaze, trying to get a glimpse of Rue's picture. Finnick, catching the movement, gestured for her to move closer. She sidled in and Rue tipped the binder, allowing Prim to see what was inside. The drawing was elementary. Stick figures and rectangle trees dominated the scene. One that was obviously meant to be Rue sat underneath a high limb, whistling or singing. An oddly formed but recognizable bird sat close by her and seemed to echo the notes. Finnick grinned at both girls and said, "Looks like someone has something in common with our Ms. Everdeen. Did she ever tell you that the birds stop to listen when she sings? We should get the two of you going at once. They wouldn't know what to do." Rue looked at him in disbelief; however, Prim wasn't so sure that he was exaggerating. Maybe she could talk Katniss into giving a demonstration.

Rue gestured toward Prim's folder and she handed it over without thought. Rue's eyes widened and Prim felt self-consciousness heat her cheeks. Drawing was just something she did. She wasn't especially talented. Rue, however, looked at the simple pencil sketch in awe. Finnick had wandered away by that point so Rue was able to gesture to the drawing questioningly without raising any suspicions. "You want me to draw something for you?" Prim asked. Rue nodded and pointed to Peeta in the picure. Prim let confusion pucker her brow for a second before understanding came. "You want me to draw your family? Sure. You'll have to tell me about them, describe them to me so that I can get it right." Rue nodded furiously and the two girls put their heads together, one sketching swiftly the other nodding and pointing. Finnick observed this from afar, a satisfied smile stretched across his face.

Katniss moved quickly over the rack of bows and quivers, visually examining each one for any flaw. She pulled out an arrow from each bundle, examining the nock, feathers, and shaft. With new comers, she didn't want to take any chances. Hearing a familiar tread behind her, she said quietly, "Hello, Gale. You were checking up on me.

"No, Catnip. Just wanted to see if you needed any help. Finnick will be sending eight of them your way any time now." Gale reached around her to pick up a bow, running a finger over the string and testing the tautness. "You want me to stick around so that we can run them in doubles. Might go a little faster."

Katniss nodded, "Sounds like a good idea. Eight, huh? Didn't think that many of them would be interested. I'm usually lucky to get two or three. Have to wonder what makes me so popular?"

"Who could possibly resist that face?" Gale teased, tugging on the end of her braid. "Certainly not our wandering baker turned graphic designer. He is definitely interested."

Katniss pulled away quickly, giving him one of her best drop it looks. She had no intentions of discussing her relationship or lack of one with Gale Hawthorne even if he was her best friend. "You don't know what you're talking about, Gale. He's just being nice because we're helping his little sister. It's just gratitude. Don't make more of it then it is."

Gale looked at her, eyes sad and withdrawn. He watched her as she watched him then asked quietly, 'This is about Ryder, isn't it? Katniss, it's been five years. He wouldn't have wanted this for you. You know that." He drew back swiftly as her eyes flashed gray fire.

"How can you say that? How can you say that to me?" She screamed, hand connecting solidly with his cheek. "I know how long it's been, Gale. I think about it every day. I know he wouldn't want this. Hell, Gale, I don't want this. But I can't go back and change it. I can't forget it."

His cheek stinging, Gale shook his head. "You can't keep using his death as an excuse to keep from living, Katniss. He died. You didn't." His hand cupped her chin, forcing her gaze up to his. "He's a good man. He could make you happy if you let him. You can't keep hiding behind work and excuses."

Katniss felt her hands shaking and clinched her fists together, fighting for control. Gale Hawthorne had been her best friend since they were both five years old. Ryder Hawthorne, Gale's older brother, had been the only one who ever put a claim on her heart. Gale and she were enrolled in their first year at the university. Ryder had come up on a weekend hop before being deployed with the rest of his unit overseas. The two of them had been frequent companions over the years, often doubling with Gale and whoever he happened to be in love with that week. Something about this visit felt different. They went on solitary walks, hands grazing occasionally but finally culminating in fingers being intertwined. Kisses were exchanged in the tipsy moonlight. This led to letters coming in from various bases all over the world. The infrequent leaves found them catching stolen moments before he was called away yet again. The last trip home had come with protestations of undying love and a ring to seal the promise. Only Gale had known of the engagement. Only Gale knew how devastated she was when the word came that Ryder had been killed while guarding a convoy.

The sound of approaching feet forced her from her reverie and she shook herself free of the deluge of memories. The eight new arrivals stood clustered to one side of the range, unsure where to go or what to do. Katniss assumed a blank welcoming face and gestured for them to line up just beyond the edge of the field. She smiled warmly, "Glad that you could join me this morning. I'm pleased that so many of you are interested in my little hobby." She picked up her favorite bow. "How many of you have ever fired a bow before?" Two hands went up, Marvel and a smallish boy named Ray. She eyed them and clarified, "How many have used a recurve bow instead of a compound bow before?" The two hands went up again and she grinned. "Now you're speaking my language. For those of you who aren't familiar with the different types, those with the elliptical wheels close to either end of the string are compound bows. They reduce the force required to hold the string at full draw. The recurve bow requires a little more effort. If you're interested, let me show you what these can do."

She grabbed a quiver and stepped up to the target area. She pulled back, feet spaced shoulder width apart. Taking a deep breath, she drew back to maximum draw length, steadied the arrow with a finger, and blew out a half-breath. Pausing slightly and not even seeming to aim, she let the arrow go then turned back to the group smiling widely. They watched the arrow quiver in the dead center of the target with gaping mouths. "Now," she chirped. "Who wants to go first?"

The next hour was spent correcting hand position, widening stances, and giving advice on the most effective methods of aiming. She was making notes on each one, writing down her observations while they were still fresh. Hearing a noise, she looked up to find Glimmer and Clove still clustered around the bows with Enobaria speaking quietly but firmly. Katniss cleared her throat, "Anything wrong, ladies." All three shook their heads and began walking quickly away. Katniss then realized what had been nagging her previously, what she had overlooked. Clove and Glimmer had similar tattoos, one being a circle pattern enclosing a bird with outstretched wings clutching an arrow. It appeared to be on fire. What Katniss and the others had overlooked was the fact that Enobaria had the exact same tattoo on her wrist. The Gamesmakers. Three of their twelve apparently had ties to one of the most violent street gangs in the city. The Gamesmakers didn't go for petty crimes such as drugs and gun running. They existed solely to subjugate, terrorize, and dominate. The flaming bird enclosed in a circle was one of the few known things about them. They were experts at staying low and hidden. The only visible proof that they even existed was the occasional mutilated corpse showing up…usually festooned with the bird symbol. It was a signature and brag. The Gamesmakers were untouchable. Katniss quickly jotted her notes into an email and sent them to Haymitch. This situation could get ugly very quickly. They would have to be careful.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the phone announcing that she had a text. Glancing at the ID, she frowned when she realized it wasn't a number she was familiar with. Her cell phone wasn't readily available to just anyone. She clicked on the message, and grinned as the sender became abundantly clear. "_How about mtg 2mor?" _Peeta Mellark. She sent back, "_why? Purpose is to rprt progress. Only been one day." _She didn't have to wait long before the phone beeped again, "_I want to see you. Please._" Her breath shuddered in her throat. Damn Gale and his stupid encouragement. If he had just left her in peace, she wouldn't in this mess. Wouldn't even consider opening herself up again. Damn the man. Damn blue eyes and a sweet smile. Damn her traitorous heart for even considering it. She blew out an exhausted breath and picked up the phone quickly punching in her reply. Covering her face in her hands, she flinched when she heard the phone beep again. Glancing down, she read "_Mockingbird Dinner 3pm. don't be late." _Clamping down on her galloping emotions, she tossed her phone back on the desk and hid her face in her hands once more.

Prim had been drawing nonstop since class rotation had finished up. Her fingers and wrist ached but she could have cared less. Rue was grinning ear to ear as she tacked up the finished portraits of her family on the wall above her bed. She had described them in exacting detail. Prim had sketched and revised each drawing until Rue pronounced it was perfect. She pasted the finished ones onto backing to protect them and make them easier to hang. It was exhausting and Prim was looking forward to a good night's sleep. However, it was worth it to see Rue happy.

The door banged open and before either girl realized they had company, the threesome had already entered and made themselves at home. Enobaria lounged in the solitary chair. Glimmer and Clove leaned against the dresser watching and grinning. Enobaria wasted no time but addressed Rue pointedly, "You know what we are." Rue's terrified eyes met Prim's and tears began to roll down her face. Prim stood up but Clove and Glimmer cut her off, hands on her arms to restrain her. Enobaria repeated, "I asked you a question. Do you know what we are?" Silently, Rue nodded her eyes never leaving Enobaria's face. A satisfied smirk curled the older girl's lip. "Well now, I do believe we have found ourselves a Tribute. How very convenient." Rue made an animal like whimper that chilled Prim's blood. She pulled against the hold Clove had on her arm, trying to get to her friend to offer what comfort she could. Glimmer jerked Prim roughly back, slapping her in the back of the head sharply. Enobaria continued, ignoring the commotion behind her. "You will do what we say, when we say it, and how we say it. Otherwise, you know what will happen. Consider yourself reaped, little Tribute. You belong to us now. If you act out in any way or your friend causes the slightest hiccup in our plans, the punishment will be swift and painful." Rue curled back into her pillows, clutching the worn teddy bear tightly. Her hands were visibly shaking and the tears still poured forth. Prim could only watch in horror as Enobaria walked over and pulled one of the drawings from where it hung on the wall. "Think carefully, little Tribute, before causing any trouble. I can get to anyone at any time. They won't save you. They won't even hear you beg." She ripped the picture in half with one swift emotion then tossed the pieces back onto the blankets. Smirking, Clove and Glimmer followed her out the door shutting it behind them.

Prim carefully gathered Rue up in her arms, rocking her slowly and whispering nonsense as she tried to comfort her friend. Rue continued to sob quietly, shaking hands clutching the teddy bear as her eyes stared fixedly on the ripped drawing. Prim wanted to go to Katniss but couldn't think of a way to keep the others from finding out. Her mind raced furiously, even as she kept rocking and whispering in a vain attempt at comfort. Her mind settled finally on the one hope she had, the only hope she ever had. She couldn't wait two weeks. Not now. Not with so much at stake. She had to talk to Peeta. He could help her. He always helped her. Prim continued to whisper and rock, her eyes like Rue's resting on the destroyed drawing. Peeta would know what to do. He just had to.

End Part 5

A/N Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review/alert/favorite this story. I'm thrilled at the reaction this little project is getting. Anybody else want to drop a tracker jacker nest on the terrible threesome. Poor Rue. I almost hate myself for getting her into this. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Hit the little blue button or PM me. All opinions are welcome. Thanks again for reading…Salanderjade


	6. Part 6: If You Say Stop, We'll Stop

HEART OF ICE, SOUL OF FIRE

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.

PART 6: IF YOU SAY STOP, WE'LL STOP

She glared at the clock because the hands kept moving. The closer it got the three o'clock, the more butterflies clamored in her stomach. Finally at 2:49pm, she grabbed her keys and bag and stalked to the door, muttering and cursing until it closed behind her. Gale and Johanna exchanged satisfied glances. Phase one was underway. Gale pulled a cell phone from his pocket and sent a warning text message. Johanna slung an arm around his shoulders, resting her chin on the top of his head. "What if this little plan you two have cooked up doesn't work?" She asked quietly.

Gale shrugged and twined his fingers with hers. "It will. It has to, Jo. She can't keep hiding away." He placed a light kiss on their joined fingers, "She's existing not living. I owe it to her as a friend. I owe it to my brother. He would kick my ass for letting her carry on this long."

Johanna laughed and mussed his hair affectionately. "I agree with you, idiot. I just think we're overstepping our bounds slightly. Wouldn't it be easier to just get her in the car along with him and let nature take its course? Why must we have an elaborate charade?"

Gale eyed her incredulously, "You do realize that this is Katniss Everdeen we are talking about? She will never do things the easy way. Anyway, we didn't come up with this elaborate charade as you so aptly put it. She came up with this plan all on her own. She said we should just buy the tickets and drive them so that we don't miss any of the juicy details. That's exactly what we're doing." Johanna grinned, remembering the conversation from just a couple days ago. Katniss had said those very words in a fit of pique. Gale continued, "Peeta and I just tweaked those details a little bit. She'll still put up a fight. We're just giving him an extra edge. With her, he's going to need all the help he can get." Johanna, unfortunately, couldn't disagree with him.

Katniss parked her Jeep and cleared the door at the Mockingbird Diner at 2:59pm. She looked around, noting with a great deal of annoyance that there was no familiar blond head occupying any of the tables. Her annoyance gave way to a flash of anger. Don't be late indeed.

A petite blond garbed in a tight red blouse and short black skirt ambled over, menu in hand. "Welcome to the Mockingbird, table for one." Katniss eyed her in frustration and nodded tightly. She was led to the only open booth, given the menu and a recitation of specials and then abandoned. So much for customer service, she thought darkly and glared at the menu.

"Should I be scared that you are strangling the menu," Peeta asked mildly. "Or are you wishing that it was my neck instead?" He slid into the other seat, smirking as her glare shifted to his face.

"I was ordered to appear at three o'clock. I came as ordered." She groused, tossing the menu aside. "I can't understand why someone requests a progress report after only one day but here I am. You could have least had the courtesy of letting me know you would be late especially after you commanded me to be on time."

He chuckled at her tone and remarked, "I wasn't late. I've been here since noon to help with the lunch rush. I didn't get the clearing up done as soon as I had hoped so, Katniss, I was a few moments late. Please allow me to beg your forgiveness." She met his amused gaze sharply and finally noticed the long white apron he had casually tossed aside. He followed her glance and chuckled quietly. "I didn't expect that we would have such a crowd. It's not usually that busy mid-week." He gestured to the discarded menu, "You should get something. The food here is really good. I'm not just saying that because I helped to make it either."

Katniss' eyebrows rose into her hairline as understanding dawned. So this was Sae's restaurant. Very interesting. She retrieved the menu and flipped through it quickly. The waitress chose that moment to finally return, Katniss' tea in hand, and chirped, "Are you ready to order?" Katniss bit her lip at the cold tone and mutely shook her head. She dimly noted the name tag, "Madge" attached to the collar of the red blouse. Ms. Short Skirt stalked back toward the kitchen, anger rolling off her in waves. Ah, yes. This must be the Malibu Barbie that Prim spoke about. Katniss felt her mood take a turn for the better. The day was starting to look up.

Peeta clearly noted her changing expression and gratifyingly began to look a little nervous. He didn't know what caused that sudden gleam to appear in the steely gray gaze. He did notice how her eyes followed Madge and groaned to himself. He was going to kill Prim. His turncoat little sister had clearly spilled the beans. Peeta cursed himself for inviting Katniss to meet at the Mockingbird. It had seemed like such a promising idea that the time. He had completely overlooked that Prim might tell Katniss about his side job. He definitely had not considered the little wretch would blabber about his embarrassing situation with Madge. The infernal woman wouldn't take no for an answer. Being polite had gotten him exactly nowhere. Peeta had decided to let Sae know that he was no longer available to take shifts. He hated to give it up but he could see no other alternative. Until now.

Katniss waited impatiently for him to speak. She had clearly given away the fact that she was aware of his issues with the hired help. Pity. According to Prim, the show was a good one. She had no idea why he continued to sit there looking way too satisfied all of the sudden. She jumped as his hand slid across the table, catching hers up and he began to play with her fingers. "I'm sorry that you had to wait, Sweetheart. I promise that I'll make it up to you tonight. Please don't be mad." He placed a nibbling kiss on her fingertips and almost ended up with a lap full of tea when she jumped at the contact.

"Tonight," she squeaked, gray eyes wide. She twisted her fingers, trying to get them free but he continued to pepper the tips with kisses, blue eyes dancing merrily at her predicament. "What do you mean tonight?"

"Katniss, I'm talking about the concert that we're attending with Gale and Johanna tonight. You didn't forget, did you? Gale said that you and he made the arrangements at the office. He picked up the tickets this morning." He smiled lazily, rotating her hand to kiss softly on the inside of her wrist.

Katniss mentally cursed Gale with every oath learned over the course of twenty-six years. She added a few in for Johanna also because there was no doubt in Katniss' mind that she was involved in this little setup. She finally extricated her hand, "I thought this was a progress meeting about your sister not a set up to get me out on a date with you." She retorted coldly. "Gale is just being an ass. I expect Johanna to join in. It's what she does best. How did they con you into it?"

Peeta rolled his eyes at her offended tone. He reached across the table and tucked a stray hair strand behind her ear. "Nobody conned me into anything. Did you or did you not tell Gale that he needed to buy tickets to a concert and drive us there." She mutely nodded so he continued, "He took that as a sign that you were willing to spend some time in my company. I enjoyed meeting your friends and was happy when he called earlier. It's been too long since I've had some down time. I'm looking forward to it."

"Fine," she groused. "I'll go but this had better not happen again. And for future reference, don't use me to clean up your other problems either. You can deal with Malibu Barbie on your own."

Peeta raised his eyebrows in surprise at her easy acceptance and the reference to Malibu Barbie. Prim had definitely talked. He would deal with her later. Right now, he had to placate the obviously irritated Katniss if there was any hope of a pleasant evening. "Don't worry about Madge, honey. She's going to be taken care of soon. I'm telling Sae today that I won't be able to do shifts until she gets everything sorted out. I guess I'll see you later then." Climbing to his feet, he dropped a kiss on the top of her head and strolled toward the kitchen, whistling as he went.

Katniss growled an oath under her breath, snatched her bag up and headed for the exit. The waitress, Madge, watched her go, eyes venomous, and Katniss sent her a sugary smile as she pushed through the door. Peeta caught the exchange and tossed her an amused grin. One side of her mouth quirked up in response. She gave Madge a challenging look and then blew Peeta a kiss before the door slammed shut behind her. Madge stamped her foot and glared at the door before turning her scowl on Peeta. He merely shrugged and continued into the kitchen. He hoped Gale and Johanna knew what they were doing. He didn't want smacked. He also didn't want to lose the opportunity to spend more time with her. That was the part that she didn't need to know about just yet.

It was much later when the four of them parted company at Katniss' front door. The night had gone unexpectedly well. The concert that they attended featured a local band that wasn't well known but put on a fantastic live performance. The night had been filled with easy laughter and joking. It had been something of a shock when Katniss came down wearing a skirt and vest top, her feet shod in comfortable leather sandals. She had accepted Peeta's compliments gracefully, bantering with Gale and Johanna like she didn't have a care in the world. It was almost surreal, which made Peeta very wary. She reminded him of a ticking bomb just waiting for the right stimulus to explode in fire and devastation.

They had met at Katniss' place, piled into Gale's beat up Range Rover, and just made it in time for the opening number. Afterward, they had stopped at the Mockingbird for a late supper. Sae was running the register when they entered and greeted all of them like old friends. She gave them their meal on the house, insisting that they try the homemade blackberry cobbler. Sae also told Peeta that there was no need for him to discontinue his shifts if he still wanted to work. The Madge situation had been handled. Peeta actually felt a little sorry for Madge. Sae's methods of taking care of a situation weren't known to be pleasant. The girl was lucky that she maintained her job. Sae wasn't known for giving second chances.

Gale and Johanna dropped them off, laughingly suggesting that they do it again soon. Katniss rolled her eyes and retorted that she would love to be asked instead of coerced. Peeta just shook his head at her reprovingly, giving Gale yet more ammunition as her face reddened in embarrassment. The two stood awkwardly, watching the lights fade into the night. Finally, Katniss cleared her throat and asked hesitantly, "Do you want to come in?"

Peeta flashed a half-hearted smile, "I don't think that's such a good idea, do you? It's been a long day. I'm sure you have a lot to do tomorrow. You have been forced into my company enough for one day."

Katniss nodded mutely, her expression suddenly downcast. "No, I haven't been forced into anything. But if you have to go, it's okay. I just thought you might want to…"her voice trailed off and she looked even more uncomfortable.

He gently touched her hand. When her gaze lifted to his, he said, "It's not that I don't want to stay, Katniss. I just don't want to intrude. If you want me to stay, I'll stay."

She smiled up at him shyly and turned toward the building. They entered the elevator and he was surprised when she hit the button for the roof access. He looked at her questioningly. "I wanted you to see something. I think you will like it. It's my favorite place in the world." He nodded mutely and tried not to look too pleased as she reached for his hand the moment the door opened.

They stepped out into a fairy tale. The moon gave just enough light to outline the gravel path that wound back and forth among the beds and pots. The landlord had set up the roof as a pocket sized garden complete with a tinkling fountain and wind chimes that danced when caught in a convenient breeze. Small flowering shrubs edged the pathways that separated the roof into several different beds. At the center, a small waterfall flowed endlessly into a pond enclosure, the water splashing soothingly on the rocks carefully arranged below.

She stood quietly; eyes closed, and let the peacefulness quiet the butterflies in her stomach. They had started the moment that Gale drove off leaving her gazing into a pair of brilliant blue eyes. She had acted on instinct, inviting him to see her sanctuary. She had never brought anyone to her rooftop garden. It was hers alone. She shivered and felt his hands on her shoulders, briskly rubbing up and down her arms as if he could warm her by touch alone. She leaned into his chest, eyes still closed and signed contently as his hands dropped to encircle her waist and pull her closer. He hugged her tightly for a second then loosened his hold. One hand tangled in her braid, undoing the tie and separating the strands until they hung in loose waves about her shoulders and back. He turned her around to face him, eyes taking in his handiwork. She smiled slightly at his wondering expression and brushed the wayward strands behind her ears. The quiet air around them began to hum with shared anticipation. He stepped forward, lowering his head and she stopped him, unsure and unsteady on her feet.

"Why did you bring me pastries, Peeta? Especially those pastries?" She questioned.

"I don't know," he responded after an uncomfortable minute. "I really don't. I guess Prim told you the significance." He laughed quietly, running a hand through the already tumbled curls. "They were kind of a tradition with my parents. My dad used them when he proposed. He gave them to Mom each year on their anniversary. I loved to see the look on her face when he would hand her that bag. You would have thought she held the whole world in her hand. At least, that's what her face looked like." He hesitated, clearing choosing his words. "I wasn't aiming that high when I gave them to you. I just wanted to make you smile. You were so full of life and enthusiasm when you came to my office to talk about Prim. You made me believe that she could get it together and be okay again. I guess, I wanted to thank you for that. And, I'll admit, I wanted to see you again. It had been so long since I had felt anything good. I just wanted to return the favor, hence the pastries. I just wanted to repay you. It was stupid, I know."

He trailed off surprised as she stepped toward him, her hands coming up to cup his face. He grabbed her wrists, holding her hands to his cheeks. Their lips met, just a quick exchange of pressure and breath before she pulled back. Her eyes searched his, looking furiously for what he didn't know. He held her gaze, pressing her palm to his mouth then gently kissing each finger in turn. She shivered again, the cold air contrasting with the heat where he held her. Releasing her hand, he removed his jacket and swept it about her shoulders enfolding her in its warmth.

"What are we doing?" She whispered shakily.

"I don't know, Sweetheart." He answered quietly. "This was your idea. What do you want to do?"

She shook her head, eyes closing as she fought some internal battle. When they opened, Peeta was startled to see a haze of tears in the gray depths. He reached for her again and she deftly sidestepped his hands, moving to a small bench and sinking down. He followed her, gaze never leaving her face, and waited until she spoke. "I wasn't looking for this. I didn't plan this. You were just so…" she trailed off shifting uncomfortably. "Please, Peeta. I'm begging you for both of our sakes. Don't make me love you. I don't think I could handle it."

Startled at her words, he grabbed her shoulders and waited until her eyes met his before speaking, "Make you love me. Sweetheart, I couldn't even if I wanted to. It's completely your choice, Katniss, as to how far this thing goes." He smiled ruefully at her. "I was a goner from the moment you came into my office. Nothing I've seen since then has altered my opinion in the slightest." He twined her fingers with his once more. "I don't know where this is going. I'm afraid to question it. But you have to realize that unless you want it too, that is as far as it goes. I could love you, Katniss. I know that I could. But I can't and won't force you to love me back. We both deserve better."

She leaned forward and their lips met again. Slow and warm. Gentle and giving. She felt as if he had lit a fire in her. It terrified and excited her at the same time. Eventually, he pulled away and rested his forehead against her shoulder. Meeting her gaze, he smiled and pushed her hair back, trapping the flyaway strands between his fingers. "We can't figure this out tonight," he whispered. "After Prim is done, we will talk this out. If you say stop, we'll stop. But I promise you this, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me so get used to it."

She smiled, fingers tangled into his hair. "I think I can handle it." She retorted. "I'm not going anywhere either. You've got yourself a deal, Mellark. In three months, we decide." They curled into each other, hands and mouths meeting to seal the deal. Three months. It suddenly seemed like an eternity away.

End Part 6

A/N This was just a fluffy chapter since the last one was unpleasant. Thanks to all who put this story on favorite/alert/author, etc. Thanks also to the reviewers who took the time to brighten my day. It's very much appreciated.


	7. Part 7: Give a Heart Away

HEART OF ICE, SOUL OF FIRE

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

A/N: This chapter was hard to write for a number of reasons. Most will be obvious. The song chosen to set the mood is Matchbox 20, "If You're Gone (Acoustic). The specific version can be watched at /oRuk1W-6qQU if you are interested. Yes, I picked this version for a reason.

Part 7: Give a Heart Away

Johanna laughed at Gale's overtly giddy expression as he maneuvered the Range Rover into his usual space in the garage. He looked happy, more so than she had seen him in a while. It lifted her spirits to see him look so carefree for a change. Johanna knew that he worried about Katniss. She was more of a little sister than best friend. Gale took the role of protector upon himself, never listening when both Johanna and Katniss herself tried to deter him. The success of last night's outing had lifted a load from Gale's shoulders. What that load entailed was not information he shared with Johanna. She accepted that there were facets to the long friendship that she would never fully know or understand. Johanna knew that he loved her. As long as that fact remained, she didn't need to know anything else.

"Do you think they can fly solo from now on or will we have to babysit them for a while longer?" She questioned playfully.

He grinned at her, his gray eyes alight with shared amusement. "I don't know. They looked pretty cozy when we dropped them off last night. Good Lord, she even wore a skirt. We could be completely off the hook." Johanna rolled her eyes at his hopeful tone. Yep, he was definitely giddy. She almost dreaded the moment he set eyes on Katniss. The teasing was going to be epic. The car slid to a stop and Johanna twisted to get her bag out of the rear seat. Snagging the shoulder strap, she unsnapped the seat belt and made ready to exit the car. She was about to ask him teasingly if he had forgotten how to open the door when she caught sight of his face.

The gray eyes had lost all semblance of gaiety. His brows were drawn down, lips pressed together tightly as he stared fixedly at the car a couple of spaces over. Johanna followed his gaze, feeling a mild tingle of shock as she recognized Katniss' Jeep. She felt a knot of something curl thorough her belly. Katniss was never on time, nor did she ever beat them to the office. It didn't necessarily mean that something was wrong. However, it was just strange enough to curb the good mood and bring an expectant tension to fill the void. "Damn it." Gale hissed through his teeth. "Damn it to hell." Apparently, he knew something more than Johanna did in this particular case. Exchanging grim glances, they grabbed their gear and headed for the elevators at a fast walk.

The office was mostly deserted when they pushed the door open. The clatter and low voices from Haymitch's area showed that Effie Trinket was already hard at it. The smell of fresh bagels and coffee pointed up that she had stopped on the way in and procured breakfast. In the main room, Annie sat at her desk looking lost in a stack of case forms. Annie handled the group sessions with Finnick and did the more rigorous one-on-one sessions herself. She had clearly picked up the memory pictures from the first group and was examining both the drawings and notes to have a base line when the personal sessions started today. She was engrossed in whatever she was currently looking at and didn't notice them enter. The only other occupant failed to notice their appearance. Katniss was huddled in her chair, legs drawn up and arms clasped tightly around her knees. She appeared lost in thought but otherwise okay. Johanna breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at Gale. His eyes looked desolate and lost as they took in the curled up form. Johanna frowned, realizing now that she was missing something important. Katniss peered at them over her bent knees and Johanna reeled at her expression.

Her eyes were red and swollen, dark circles faintly visible even across the room. She was pale, wan and looked like she hadn't slept at all. Mind flickering back to the laughing, joking girl from the night before, Johanna couldn't reconcile this image with that memory. She had no idea what could have happened in so short of a time to have brought about such a change. She looked back at Gale hoping for an explanation but the change in him was even more puzzling. Fists clinched at his side, breathing heavily, he looked ready to charge through a brick wall. She put a hand on his arm to stay him and draw his attention to her. When he met her gaze, she hissed, "What the hell is going on, Gale? She looks like she hasn't slept in a week and your head is going to explode if you don't lighten up. What am I missing? Does Peeta have anything to do with this?"

Gale's eyes softened and he shook his head reluctantly, "No. He didn't have anything to do with this, at least not directly. I should have seen this coming. I shouldn't have pushed her."

Johanna snorted, "Shouldn't have pushed her. Gale, she wanted to or she wouldn't have gone. You know that as well as I do. She's never been interested before. You saw the difference this time. Don't tell me you didn't. She wanted him. I don't understand what's brought this reaction on. You know he wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

Gale shook his head, "I know she was interested, Jo. That's not what I meant. She told me she wasn't sure. I pushed her to open up. She's not ready obviously. She might never be." He pounded his fist into the open palm of his other hand. "I knew I shouldn't have pushed her. This is completely my fault." Johanna shook her head but his eyes were back on the sitting form across the room. She gently took his hand and forced his attention back to her.

"I want you to go get some coffee and calm down. Go on. I'll talk to her." She inclined her head toward the common area. "Just go please. She doesn't you hanging around interrogating her and feeling sorry for yourself over something you can't do anything about." He finally consented. Johanna absently brushed his cheek with a hand then watched as he made his way back to the snack room. She blew out a breath and walked over to Katniss' desk deliberately taking a chair in the girl's line of sight. "I would say good morning but I can see that it's not. Care to tell me what's bothering you?" She questioned gently.

Katniss' eyes met hers briefly before resuming her staring contest with the far opposite wall. "Where's Gale?" She asked. "Did he leave?"

Johanna shook her head, "I sent him for some coffee. He looked like he needed it. So do you for that matter. What happened, Katniss? Did you and Peeta have a fight after we left?" Her tone implied that she didn't really see this as an option but she asked anyway to be thorough. A hesitant head shake was her answer. "Then what is it. You know you can talk to me. What has you so upset that Gale freaked out just from the sight of you?"

Katniss met her friend's worried brown gaze and felt tears sting her eyes again. Ruthlessly, she suppressed them but the knot in her throat refused to be dealt with quite so easily. She swallowed noisily and felt a sob shake her shoulders. Fighting against the emotions which threatened to swamp her, she mutely shook her head. Johanna's hand on her arm broke whatever hold she had on the wellspring of tears and they began to flow silently down her face. Seeing this, Johanna's arms encircled her and Katniss let herself fall apart, crying desperately into her hands even as Johanna held her tightly. "I can't do this. I thought I could but I can't." She choked out, voice trembling. "I can't do this again."

Johanna let her cry it out and gently rubbed her back as she wound down. "Can't do what? Honey, nobody is going to make you do anything you don't want to do. Not me, not Gale, and certainly not Peeta. What is going on?"

Katniss shook her head again, angrily wiping her eyes. "I know that. He even said that it was up to me how far we would take this. He left it completely in my hands." Her mouth tightened in a parody of a smile but there was no amusement in it. "We decided to wait until Prim made it through before naming it. I made that deal with him. I did but I shouldn't have. I can't do this and I won't hurt him by pretending I can." She grabbed her bag and leapt to her feet. "Thank you but I've got things to do. I'll see you later."

Johanna watched her as she practically ran from the room. Turning back, she met Annie's eye. The brown-haired woman had witnessed most of the exchange. She looked just as confused as Johanna felt. What the hell had happened and how were they going to fix this? Her cell phone beeping cut off that train of thought as she pulled it from her pocket and flipped it open. Her brow furrowed. "_Jo, I had to cut out. I'm going to see Peeta. He deserves to know why she won't see him anymore. See you later today. Will explain then. Love, Gale." _Hissing in frustration, Johanna shoved her phone back into her pocket and tromped to her desk. Somebody was going to explain to her exactly what was going on-preferably before she lost it and punched something. She grabbed a pile of files and began initialing class reports, losing herself momentarily in the tedious task.

**X.O.X.O.X.O**

Rue was gone from the room when Prim returned from her one-on-one session with Annie Cresta. The woman was nice and seemed genuinely interested in Prim's drawing that she had sketched in group. She had questioned Prim why that she had chosen that memory in particular. Prim had responded that her brother had raised her after their parents died. He always made sure to spend time with her. That made her happy. Annie had asked for her to try and be more specific—what was so special about that memory. Prim had been so distracted in her thoughts about Rue and how to help that she couldn't come up with a real answer. Ms. Cresta didn't seem angry but Prim could tell she thought there was more to the story than was being said. She didn't have time to play these silly games. She had to get to Peeta. It was the only way to help her friend.

Prim had talked to Katniss briefly after the infamous visit. Katniss had asked about the classes Prim had chosen how she liked her roommate and made general small talk. She accepted Prim's monosyllabic responses but regarded her with curious eyes. Katniss had seen through Prim's attempts to hide that anything was wrong. She didn't call her out on it, but they both knew that something wasn't right. Prim dreaded the inevitable questions. She didn't want to lie to Katniss. She didn't want to lose the respect and trust that had been forming between them. It was almost like having an older sister. Prim didn't want to lose that feeling but she couldn't cause her friend to suffer any more pain. So she hedged and gave deliberately vague answers to any questions that came her way.

The door opened silently and Rue shuffled in. Her gait was painful and slow. Prim leapt from the bed and immediately ran to help her. She eased her down onto her blankets, fingers probing her middle where Rue's arms were protectively folded. A strained hiss alerted Prim that there was indeed something hidden beneath Rue's shirt. She asked softly, "Can I see? Please?" Rue's big doe eyes hazed over with tears and she moved her arms, wincing as a pain arched its way through her body. Prim pushed up the shirt edge and gasped, tears filling her own eyes. The bruising was just starting to become clear. The skin over her ribs was scraped in places, red and raw in others. She traced the clear outline of a shoe print outlined in bluish purple on the scrawny back. Biting back tears, Prim softly asked, "Are your ribs broken, Rue? Did they hit you anywhere besides here?"

Rue shook her head, wincing and her hair swung with the motion. Prim spotted something behind her left ear and gently caught her friends shoulder, angling her head for a closer look. A thin line of blood beaded up behind her ear, the bald spot where hair had been harshly jerked out blatantly obvious now that she knew where to look. "We have to tell somebody. You can't take this. It will kill you." Prim grated. Rue shook her head violently. "You have to let me. I can't stand by and let this happen, Rue. You're my friend. They can't get away with this."

Rue slurped down a glass of water and then held the glass out for another. "You can't tell. They will hurt you or my family if you do. They know too much about what goes on here, Prim. You can't get involved." She slipped an extra sheet out of the closet and began to fold it lengthwise until she had a sturdy bandage. Prim helped her remove her jacket and lift the shirt. She then wound the sheet as tightly as Rue could stand it around her ribs. She got a wet cloth and daubed the blood crusted area behind her ear. Prim had scrounged a couple of alcohol wipes and some antibiotic ointment from the medical area. She swabbed the area, blowing on it lightly to take away the sting, and then put a thin layer of the ointment over it to stave off infection. "Rue, how did you know what Enobaria was talking about? Did you know her before?"

Rue shook her head and eased down in the pillows. Her breathing was shallow and halting as she shifted, trying to get comfortable. Prim picked up her spare pillow and eased it behind Rue's back. The answering sigh assured her that her friend had found a way to rest without aggravating her injuries. "My aunt made a deal with one of the members for a shipment. Cray, I think his name was. He's old and tired looking. Been in the life too long. She gave my little sister to them for a supply of meth. I volunteered to go in my sister's place. She is only eight. I couldn't let that old man carry her off. I begged them to let me go instead. They are called the Gamesmakers. Stupid name, if you asked me. They are big, powerful, and mean. Cray must be pretty high up. He made the deal for the trade. They call us tributes, the ones who are brought in to settle a debt. Tributes are the lowest you can get. They do the dirty work, get beaten, and are killed if they do the slightest thing wrong. I had been there for about a week. I saw Enobaria in and out before she got picked up. The other two was there too. They just hang around hoping that someone will notice them. They've got the marks but haven't been brought in officially yet. That's how they knew me. I ran off because Cray told me that he was about to get my little sister. My aunt had gone through her stash and needed more. She was going to give up my sister this time. I knew she would have them holed up in that old house in the Seam. It was the only place she had left to go. I waited until the coast was clear and took off. I'm small so it was pretty easy to slip past most of their guards. I found the kids starving in that house. Police picked me up when I was digging through the dumpster behind the bakery. They throw out the burned loaves. I figured that would be the quickest way of getting them some food since I didn't have any money. Plus I had to stay low because I knew Cray would be looking for me. When I got arrested, I took the chance because I had to. I couldn't leave the kids there. You know the rest."

Prim's mind reeled at the story Rue told so bluntly and unfeelingly. It was barbaric what her friend had been through. Prim didn't think she could have endured it much less had the wit to escape and get help. Her friend was much braver than Prim had ever thought about being. She just had to help her. She eased her other pillow under Rue's knees to keep her as still as possible and then lay down on her own bunk. Tomorrow, Prim decided, she would find a way to call Peeta. Then, he could fix it so Rue could be safe. Prim's eyelids drooped and she fell into sleep, knowing absolutely that Peeta would fix it if she could just tell him. He could fix anything. He always had.

**...XO.**

"Peeta, Gale Hawthorne is here to see you. Do you want me to show him in?" Sae's voice pulled him out of the reverie he had fallen into yet again. Peeta had been fighting a losing battle all day to concentrate on work. Every time he made the slightest bit of progress, a memory of silvery eyes in the moonlight would flit through his mind and he was lost. Dark hair spilling in waves over slim shoulders. Dancing to a song of falling water and clanging chimes. Pleading voice begging him not to make her fall in love. The knot in his throat when he saw tears about to fall and didn't know how to stop them. The smile when he said he wasn't going anywhere. The softness of a stolen kiss before her door slipped shut behind her.

Peeta shook his head, angrily scrubbing his hand back through his ashy blond curls. Damn it. He had to get his mind back on his work and soon. The client had approved the mock up design with minimal changes. He had to get those revisions done by end of day so that they could be at the printer in the morning for the first run. Blowing out an irritated breath, Peeta keyed the intercom. "Send him in, Sae, and hold all my calls for the rest of the day. I have to get this draft done before leaving." He heard her acknowledgement and then released the line.

The door banged open and Gale Hawthorne eased into the office. Peeta smiled and made his way around the desk, hand outstretched. "I never got the chance to thank you for getting those tickets." He stated. "It was a really great night. We'll have to do it again soon." Gale smiled half-heartedly and returned the hand shake. Peeta's brow furrowed and he gestured for Gale to take a seat. He looked at the other man, noticing that Gale's usually teasing demeanor was absent. "Gale, is something wrong?" he asked quietly. "Is it Prim or Katniss?"

Gale's eyes clouded and he seemed to hesitate before speaking, "No. Your sister is fine. I need to talk to you about Katniss. It's something that I should have told you earlier. I did consider it." He remarked critically. "I thought that it wouldn't be an issue so I held off. I was wrong to do that and I owe you an apology."

Peeta raised his brows, thoroughly confused at this point. "You should have told me what earlier? Is she sick or married? Forgive me, but those are the only two things that I can think of to spark such a visit. So which is it?"

Gale looked slightly annoyed at his tone. His jaw worked briefly as he pondered the best direction to attack this issue. Head on, he decided was usually the best way. "She likes you. That much is obvious. It was even before we went to that concert. You seem to care about her too," He glanced at Peeta for confirmation and received an impatient nod for his trouble. Gale continued, "I figured as much which is why I wanted you two to go out. She hasn't exactly been sociable and if anyone deserves to be happy, she does." He rubbed his hand through his hair wearily. "Katniss was never an open person, even as kids. She doesn't trust or make friends easily. She is the most loyal person I know. But, things have happened to make her lose faith in what most people take for granted. She's lost two people very important to her. She lost them in the worse way that anyone could. It's left her scared. It's left her afraid to let go with anyone again. She's lost almost everyone she's ever loved. Somebody like Katniss can't let go of that. She won't because she's afraid she will lose someone else. She can't take that kind of hurt again. It would kill her."

Peeta bit his lip. This was definitely not what he had been expecting to hear. That explained her begging, "Don't make me fall in love with you. I don't think I could handle that." She had told him what but not the why. It looked like Gale had come with the intentions of answering that question. "Who did she lose?" Peeta asked huskily.

"She lost her father right before we graduated high school. He was a mining inspector. Gas pocket let go and he was caught in it along with five others. None of them made it out." Gale's voice faltered but he forced himself to continue. "The second was my brother, Ryder. They were engaged. He was killed overseas while guarding a convoy. They were supposed to be married the next time he got leave. I'm the only one who knew about the engagement. It almost killed her when the call came. She shut down completely. She dove into her work. It would go for months at a time and I wouldn't hear from her except for work stuff. Finally, she seemed to get her feet back under her. I thought she was ready to live again. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have encouraged you. She's scared to death and close to going off again. Ryder and her dad dying so close together opened up something in her. I don't know how to fix it. I don't think she does either. I just wanted you to know. I don't think she'll agree to a repeat of last night. She's too afraid and she won't risk it."

Peeta slowly digested this news, examining it through the framework of her actions the previous night. The tears and the pleading made perfect sense when he knew the history behind the actions. And yet, she had still let him kiss her. She had still agreed on the three month waiting period. From what Gale was insinuating her nerves had gotten the better of her. She was reneging on that deal. Peeta knew that left him with two courses of action: he could respect it or he could fight for what he wanted. Biting his lip, Peeta closed his eyes and replayed those moments on the roof once more. He let out a shuddering breath and reached his decision.

"Gale thanks for telling me, " Peeta stated. "You're a good friend to her and to me. You're a hell of a guy to bring this to me, you know. Most people would have just stayed out of it and let the whole thing blow up. I appreciate that you didn't do that."

"I don't work that way. Not when it comes to important things. I'm only an ass when nothing is on the line. It makes life easier that way." Gale grinned crookedly at his own joke before becoming serious. "You deserve to know the truth. The real question is what you're going to do with it."

Peeta grinned, some real amusement behind it and he announced, "I'm going to change her mind of course. I told her that I couldn't force her to love me. That's true. I can't. But that doesn't stop me from giving her every reason to fall on her own. So what do you say, Gale, want to help me out? I promise you won't regret it."

Gale eyed him for a full minute, clearly weighing the options. Then, like sunlight through a cloud, an answering grin broke across his face. He stuck out a hand and Peeta grasped it. "It would be an honor." Gale answered. Peeta nodded and drew in a long breath. Now they just needed a plan. He had no idea what kind but something would come to him. It usually did.

End Part 7.

A**/N I already feel like a total ass for what I have done to Rue. It was really hard to write that scene. Thanks for all the alerts/favorites/reviews that are rolling into my inbox. It makes my day to see that people are reading and enjoying this story. If anyone has any suggestions that they want me to try and work into the story, review or pm me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks as always for reading. It makes me very happy. **


	8. Part 8: She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

Part 8: She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

She was quiet. She was delicate. She had a sweetly vague air that made anyone speaking with her drop their guard and divulge their deepest, darkest secrets. She also had a temper like lightning when things didn't go according to plan, as Finnick Odair was quickly finding out.

"I've told you for the tenth time," he grated, a hint of strained patience noticeable in his voice. "I tacked a post it to your monitor advising you that the therapy order was being changed. How exactly is it my fault that you didn't see it?"

Tangled dark hair swung about like a flail as she wheeled her chair around to face him. Finnick took a quick step back as sea green eyes flashed a promise of mayhem in his direction. "Show me where exactly in our procedures book that it advises the proper method of changing therapy protocol is to stick a post it onto a computer monitor." Annie growled. "If you deviate from the original plan, you have to let me know otherwise I'm completely out of the loop when we get to the personal sessions. Not only do I look like an idiot but it undermines the process, Finnick. Even a pompous ass like you should be able to appreciate that fact."

Finnick felt his cheeks heat and then his temper. "Quick to go for the low blow, honey?" His gaze swept her from head to toe and she stiffened in outrage. "Everyone else in this office can get by without having every little detail done according to procedure. Why should you be any different? Loosen up and live a little. If you need any help, I'm more than happy to be at your service." She sputtered an incoherent reply, her face getting progressively redder. Finnick appeared to lose all interest as he perched on the corner of the desk, feet swinging, and popped sugar cubes into his mouth.

"How dare you!" She screeched "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

Finnick shook his head in amusement. "I was just making a friendly offer. You seem stressed. It's not healthy for you to maintain such a high level of tension. If you're not careful, you will burn yourself out. I merely asked if I could do something to assist you as any good co-worker and friend would."

Annie pulled herself up proudly and glowered at him. "Whatever gave you the idea that I would turn to you of all people to help with stress relief." She spat. "I've seen how you operate, Odair, and I have no intention of being a member of your harem. You can keep your opinions and your assistance to yourself. I'm not interested." She grabbed her notes and swept out of the room, long brown locks waving furiously behind her.

Haymitch, who had witnessed the entire exchange from the safety of his office door, turned to scowl at the shell-shocked red head. "Boy, you do realize that she could file a complaint on you for that little stunt. There's no way I could save your hide if she does and wants to push it."

Finnick grimaced at the old man and popped another sugar cube into his mouth, eyes thoughtful. "She really went off on me didn't she? I didn't think she had it in her. All that spit and sass in such a little package." He smirked at Haymitch. "Don't worry old man. I'll fill out her damned form from now on. And I won't offer to show her any of my special relaxation techniques. I wouldn't want to offend her feminine sensibilities."

Haymitch snickered, "See that you don't. Don't need any more paperwork around here. I'm buried as it is." He staggered back into his office, slamming the door. Finnick rolled his eyes then let his gaze wonder back to the door she had stalked out of in such high dungeon. Who would have dreamed that Annie Cresta would fire up like that? Finnick's lips curled up as his mind furiously plotted his next move. No, he wouldn't offer to help with her relaxation techniques anymore. His plan called for a direction that was quite the opposite of that course of action. If she could explode so marvelously over a trivial matter like a post it, he couldn't wait to see the superb rampage she was capable of when something truly didn't go her way. Hands in his pockets, Finnick strolled leisurely back to his desk to strategize his next maneuver.

..XO.

She lost herself in the simple repetitive motions. There was a certain beauty in being able to do one thing well. After years of practice and honing a skill to perfection, thinking became secondary to the action itself. Muscle memory took over, ingrained reflexes in command, timing set by redundancy. Feet shoulder width apart, fingers precisely placed. Arrow nocked and drawn back in one smooth motion lining up to the lobe of the ear. Steadying the shaft with a finger before swinging free. Breath inhaled and released in time for the let go. The quivering stop once the target is acquired.

She had been at it for hours. Duplicating this one action over and over as if the act in itself could block those things she wished to avoid. She had broken. She had given in. She had let down her walls and opened up. It was not to be borne. To allow her to feel was unacceptable. To love again unbearable. Katniss hissed in fury as she pulled the bow causing the arrow to veer off target. Stupid. So stupid. She had only known him for five days. That was much too short of a time for him to affect her in this fashion. He had crept past all her defenses and now refused to leave. She wished she had never laid eyes on him. She wished he was here with her now.

Another miss and Katniss decided that the insulating value of target practice had been spent. She cleaned up her equipment, put everything back into the varying slots and decided to call it a day. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she headed for the parking lot. An early night with a good book, a cold drink, and her stupid cat was all she could think about. Maybe the usual routine would sooth her enough to block out the memories of those stolen moments on the roof. Maybe she could convince herself that it had all just been a dream, that it wasn't real. Yeah, right. Who was she trying to fool?

She was startled to see a reclining figure propped up on her Jeep. Short blondish hair and brown eyes easily identified Johanna Mason. Katniss signed. She owed Johanna an apology for running out on her. Johanna didn't know the full story and Katniss had never felt the urge to enlighten her. The past was dead and gone and she was the only one who still had to deal with that reality. Johanna had just been caught in the rubble when Katniss fell apart. She wouldn't let it happen again.

"I've been waiting for you. I need your help." Johanna announced. "You are my only hope so you can't say no."

Katniss eyed her wearily. So much for my grand plan, she thought to herself. "What's up, Jo? Where's your not so better half?"

Johanna tossed her a languid grin. "He's off with the boys plotting a strategy for Finnick. Apparently, he's found someone new to torture. You know what that means. At least, we'll have some good entertainment for the next couple of weeks. Finnick with a crush is worth its weight in gold."

Katniss grinned at the thought of Gale assisting Finnick with one of his schemes to pursue yet another unsuspecting female. The last time had resulted in some very revealing pictures of Finnick wearing what looked like fishing net around his hips and little else. The fact that he was also toting a trident only added to the fun. The girl apparently had an appreciation for Greek and Roman mythology and Finnick had decided that was the perfect opening.

Needless to say, the gesture failed miserably and Finnick had to suffer through a plethora of fishing jokes, songs featuring sea lyrics, and comments that maybe he had used the wrong bait. He handled it gracefully with a ready smile and quick retort. Katniss could see the hidden vulnerability he tried so desperately to stifle. She didn't join in the teasing, choosing instead to commiserate each other for their mutual bad luck with relationships and eat sugar cubes. She dreaded to see what this particular round would bring. Finnick was notorious for his willingness to go to any length in the pursuit of love and happiness.

"What do you need me to do?" Katniss asked as she threw her bag into the rear seat. She propped up by Johanna and regarded her cautiously. "I refuse to get involved with Finnick's plans. The last time I was forced to drive him around for hours on a stake out because she knew his car. We almost got arrested. Luckily, the cop knew Haymitch and thought we were out looking for one of the program kids. I swore that was the last time, Johanna. So count me out."

Johanna burst out laughing at the mental image of Katniss and Finnick cruising some poor girl's neighborhood. "I would love to hear that story another time. That is not why I need your help. Gale has abandoned me for the evening and I refuse to go home alone. You must keep me entertained. It's your duty as my friend."

Katniss groaned. Just as she suspected. So much for a quiet evening at home. "Fine," She mumbled. "But I'm not going out. You can come home with me if you want. I don't know how exciting it will be for you but it's better than nothing."

Johanna cheerfully agreed and swung herself into the Jeep's passenger seat. Katniss had put the car in reverse when Johanna announced, "Annie is coming over too. She was pretty upset when I ran into her earlier. I told her to meet us at your place in an hour. So if you don't have provisions, we need to stop for liquor and snacks."

Katniss didn't bother to voice any objection. She knew a losing battle when she saw it. "Fine," She groused. "Snacks and liquor it is. What has Annie upset?"

Johanna shrugged. "Some jerk called her uptight and offered to help her loosen up. She's furious. I'm surprised she didn't smack the guy. Annie's got something of a temper when you get her riled."

Katniss laughed. "Sounds like something Finnick would say. Guess it's a good thing he wasn't around or he would be the one offering. Heaven help us if that ever happens." Johanna chuckled, nodding her head in agreement. Those two together would be like gas with a match lit. Kaboom!

**...**

Gale and Finnick were already on their third beer apiece when the rest of the party strolled into the bar. Gale lifted a hand and waved him over then turned to his downcast friend. "I'm sure we'll think of something, Finnick. It's way too early to give up. From what you've told me, she doesn't even know you're interested. Besides, I've called in reinforcements. He's having a similar problem so maybe between you; you can come up with a workable solution." Gale looked up as the other seat was taken, flipping a small salute. "Nice of you to join us. Maybe now we can get this party started." The waitress set down three shots of tequila along with a salt shaker and bowl of lemons.

Peeta Mellark grinned and remarked, "Well, I couldn't exactly turn down the invitation after you insinuated that there might be a possible solution to my problem now could I." His glance swung curiously to Finnick and Gale airily made the introductions. "Finnick Odair, Better Way psychologist extraordinaire, say hello to Peeta Mellark, cook, artist, and general all around good guy." The two shook hands and then Peeta asked carefully, "How exactly is a psychologist going to help me? I don't need a psych report on her. I just need to figure out how to get past the fortress she's locked herself in."

Finnick chuckled, "Now I see. Mellark. As in Primrose Mellark's brother. The purveyor of pastries for our fair Ms. Everdeen. Gale, you were absolutely right. This poor soul needs all the help he can get." He slapped Peeta's shoulder. "We have similar issues, my friend. Gale was correct that we can help each other. You have taken on a worthy task in winning the heart of that young lady. I must warn you that she is the worst kind of woman: smart, self-sufficient, and fairly deadly with that little arsenal she keeps locked up. You're either extremely brave or glaringly stupid. Only time will tell, I suppose, which one is the truth."

Peeta looked stunned for a moment, threw a disbelieving glance at Gale, and then laughed out loud. "With manners like that, it's no wonder you have women problems. What exactly is the purpose of this little strategy meeting? Is this the part where you tell me it's hopeless and that I just need to let her be? If that is the case, forget it. I'm not walking away that easily."

Finnick observed him quietly and then exchanged a look with Gale. "He will do quite nicely, won't he? I think our Ms. Everdeen might just have met her match." Finnick pulled the sugar bowl a little closer and snagged a few bundles. He chewed slowly, savoring the sweetness then elaborated, "Peeta, you and I have the same problem. We are both interested in women who have convinced themselves that they can't trust their feelings anymore. One has become so rigid that she probably has a twelve step program to cook an egg in the morning. The other has closed herself off emotionally. She has brief moments where it seems like life has called her out but those are few and fleeting. We need to assist them to break those destructive patterns and reap their rewards."

Peeta eyed Gale in amusement then asked hesitantly, "I think I follow you. How exactly do you propose to get them to break their patterns?"

Finnick laughed, "There are three ways to break a cyclical behavior pattern. You stress the patient when they fall into the cycle. The stress disrupts their self-comfort regimen and they are forced to act in a way that they might not normally consider. This is the most aggressive of the three and I understand that it didn't work so well for Katniss during the morning after. She went out with you, enjoyed it, and then felt guilty. The guilt caused a sort of panic attack and she has convinced herself that avoidance of you is the only way to keep from having a reoccurrence. Right?" Peeta and Gale both nodded. "The second way is to entice the patient into breaking their pattern themselves. Give them a result that will gratify them more than the old habits do. After all, you will go with what makes you feel better. The trick is to get to the root cause of the behavior and tailor your counteract to balance that. The third is to combine the two. Both agitate and beguile. This one is actually the most effective. That is course of treatment that I would most recommend if they were my patients."

"Basically, you find out what they need and make it look like the thing they want the most. Is that a fair conclusion?" Peeta questioned hesitantly.

Finnick clasped Peeta's shoulder and winked at Gale, "I do believe that he's got it, Mr. Hawthorne. Very good, Peeta. Now the question is how can we convince these two lovely ladies that they just can't live without us?"

Pensive frowns were exchanged and then Gale's eyes lit up, "Gentlemen, I think I have it. The question is whether or not you willing to go the distance?"

Finnick tossed back his shot and slammed the small glass on the table surface, exchanging the ever present sugar for a lemon. He shook his head and yelled, "You know I'm there."

Peeta's eyes rebounded between the two. Shrugging his shoulder, he said, "Ah, hell. Count me in too." He slugged down the harsh liquor, plucked a lemon from the bowl and after extracting the juice, tossed the rind aside. "What's the plan, Gale?"

Gale's eyes gleamed and he leaned forward whispering conspiratorially. The other two occupants listened, eyes wide, as he elaborated on the hastily constructed plan. Drinks were consumed and details negotiated. Finally, the waitress poured all three into a taxi for the ride home. Tomorrow, Operation Lovestruck went into full effect. Those girls would never know what hit them.

End Part 8

A/N Don't worry. You'll get to see the girl's little party in the next chapter. Anybody like Finnick's psychological approach to getting a girl? Is anybody else wondering how Finnick ended up in the Poseidon suit? I certainly am. Thanks very much for reading. I love to get alerts/favorites. I really love to get reviews so…hit the blue button if you are so inclined. PM me if there is anything special that you want me to try and work into this story. I'll see what I can do. Until next time, Salanderjade.


	9. Part 9: Bring on the Rain

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Honest.

A/N Song inspiration for this chapter Jo Dee Messina "Bring on the Rain." The link to view is watch?v=xWYRfsjBNQk

Part 9: Bring on the Rain

She came back to consciousness slowly, the fog enveloping her brain refused to be burnt off in the unforgiving morning light. She didn't know what was more unhappy: her pounding head or her protesting stomach. Either way, it meant that today was going to be hell. Wishing she could just curl back up and hide until the sun came back up, Katniss hugged her pillow a little tighter and willed oblivion to return for just five more minutes.

She didn't know what had possessed them to drink until none were quite able to stand. What began as an ad-hoc girl's night out had quickly spun into something completely different. Johanna, with a little more courage thanks to a bottle of Jack Daniels, had begun to ask questions that Katniss didn't want to answer. Johanna had finally exploded, "Katniss, you know I love you but enough is enough. Gale can't take any more of this. He worries more for you than himself. He was sick when he saw you yesterday. He almost broke down. Katniss, I can't help you and I can't help him if you don't let me in. Now, what the hell is going on with you?"

_The previous night: _

_Johanna burst out laughing at the mental image of Katniss and Finnick cruising some poor girl's neighborhood. "I would love to hear that story another time. That is not why I need your help. Gale has abandoned me for the evening and I refuse to go home alone. You must keep me entertained. It's your duty as my friend."_

_Katniss groaned. Just as she suspected. So much for a quiet evening at home. "Fine," She mumbled. "But I'm not going out. You can come home with me if you want. I don't know how exciting it will be for you but it's better than nothing." _

_Johanna cheerfully agreed and swung herself into the Jeep's passenger seat. Katniss had put the car in reverse when Johanna announced, "Annie is coming over too. She was pretty upset when I ran into her earlier. I told her to meet us at your place in an hour. So if you don't have provisions, we need to stop for liquor and snacks."_

_Katniss didn't bother to voice any objection. She knew a losing battle when she saw it. "Fine," She groused. "Snacks and liquor it is. What has Annie upset?" _

_Johanna shrugged. "Some jerk called her uptight and offered to help her loosen up. She's furious. I'm surprised she didn't smack the guy. Annie's got something of a temper when you get her riled." _

_Katniss laughed. "Sounds like something Finnick would say. Guess it's a good thing he wasn't around or he would be the one offering. Heaven help us if that ever happens." Johanna chuckled, nodding her head in agreement. Those two together would be like gas with a match lit. Kaboom!_

_They stopped at the local liquor store and quickly perused the aisles. "Hello, my friend," Johanna cooed, scooping up a fifth of Jack Daniels. "Let's get the party started off right." Katniss shook her head, debating whether or not to remind Johanna that they had work tomorrow. Giving it up as a useless endeavor, Katniss eyed the display and pulled out a bottle of Bacardi white rum. She already had the Cokes at home so it simplified the choice immensely. Annie, apparently a light drinker, met them at the register with a six pack of some beer that Katniss had never seen. Johanna rolled her eyes, "You've got to be kidding me, Annie. Why not run over to Walgreens and pick up some Nyquil for all the good that will do you." Annie shook her head, face flushing, and Johanna, resigned, picked up another Jack Daniels bottle. "Give me some time to work on you. I bet I can make you change your mind." Katniss couldn't help but grin at the slightly terrified looks Annie gave her as they paid for their purchases. _

_The stereo was up high enough that Katniss feared the landlord would be knocking any minute. Bottles littered her coffee table and several half-eaten pizzas lay abandoned. Katniss had cut up a few bowls of fruit that Johanna had promptly doused in the dregs of rum. She swore that it was an old recipe she learned at college, but no one seemed willing to try it so Johanna shrugged, "All the more for me then," and promptly wandered out on the deck with bowl and spoon in hand. Katniss examined the alarmingly low level of liquid in her glass and charged after her with another spoon. In fruit salad or in a glass mixed with Coke, it didn't matter. She wasn't quite finished yet. _

_Annie had finally been coaxed into splitting Johanna's Jack Daniels stash and was well on her way to an atrocious hangover come morning. The subject of the office was inevitably broached and Annie began muttering about "the pompous ass" and "too arrogant and conceited to be believed." Katniss and Johanna eyed her in a shocked fashion having never heard the petite brunette curse. _

"_Is this about that jerk who called you uptight?" Johanna smirked. _

_Annie glared and tossed back another healthy swallow of her drink then spat, "Yeah, he's a jerk all right. I suppose that I should fall at his feet and worship him for noticing me, much less offering to help me out so politely. Arrogant ass. He parades around like he is the Patron saint of therapy and then has the gall to tell me that I'm stressed. I should have bashed his head in with those damned post it notes. That would definitely have relieved some of my tension." _

_Katniss bit her lip to keep from bursting into laughter. The idea of Annie physically hitting someone was a little more than her inebriated brain could process at this moment. "Is it a state secret or are you going to fess up? Who pissed you off so badly? Strictly so I can get the workman's comp paperwork started. Got to help Haymitch keep on top of these things after all." _

"_Haymitch already knows. He stood there and watched the whole thing." Annie growled. "If you must know, it's bloody Finnick Odair. He can't be bothered to fill out a simple form or say, 'Hey, Annie, I switched session 7 and session 4. Just wanted you to know.' Oh, no that would be too difficult. He sticks a post it to my computer monitor and thinks that everything is just peachy. I go in completely unaware to my next one-on-one and end up looking like an idiot. When I confronted him, he told me that I needed to loosen up and that he was at my service if I required any help. Moron. Like I would stoop so low." _

_Johanna cackled and Katniss had to hide a smile behind the rim of her glass. "I wouldn't take it personal, Annie. He probably did think he was just being helpful. You know how Finnick is. He's like the obnoxious brother that you wish you were never blessed with. He has a good heart. He just tries to hide it behind that devil may care persona that he adopts. Maybe you should take him up on it?" Katniss hinted, sharing a smile with Johanna. _

_If they thought her cheeks were red before, it was nothing compared to the glowing inferno that was Annie Cresta's face. Bingo, Katniss thought. That should get her thinking. Not realizing the irony of the situation, Katniss quietly commented, "Most of it is an act. He's a lot more vulnerable than he lets on. He wears his heart on his sleeve. Just saying, Annie, but you could do a lot worse." Johanna eyed Katniss in disbelief. Could this possibly be the same girl who had broken down so completely just twenty four hours ago when faced with a similar situation? _

_Annie slowly regained control of her features and sipped her drink thoughtfully. Finally, she spoke, "Even if that were true, he considers me to be a rigid control freak. Not to mention that I yelled at him like a banshee. He's probably still trying to regain his hearing." She smiled ruefully. "I tend to get vocal when upset. I was definitely upset."_

"_You might be surprised," Johanna interjected. "If nothing else, maybe you should take his advice and loosen up. So the schedule got changed. You were still able to be flexible and work through it. Maybe that's what you need to do to get Finnick's mind off your little tantrum. Be flexible." Her obvious smirk pointed up that she meant the sentiment about more than just work processes. Annie's cheeks flamed again but the thoughtful expression gave her away. Katniss and Johanna shared a grin. It was definitely going to be entertaining around the office in the weeks to come. _

_However, Johanna was not one to leave such an obvious stone unturned since the conversation gave her such a fantastic opening. "It's good that you can give Annie such fine relationship advice, Katniss. Maybe you should take notes because it's something that you need to hear also." Katniss' face lost all expression and her eyes seemed to haze over. "You have a perfectly fine specimen of manhood completely willing to be at your beck and call. And yet, you insist on throwing the opportunity away with both hands. A fine catch like Peeta Mellark doesn't wander in off the street every day. You should stake your claim before someone else does." _

_Katniss' eyes shot sparks and she grated, "Drop it, Jo. You don't know what you're talking about. Besides, Peeta Mellark is perfectly capable of finding his own companionship. He doesn't need you to recruit for him." _

_Johanna had finally exploded, "Katniss, you know I love you but enough is enough. Gale can't take any more of this. He worries more for you than himself. He was sick when he saw you yesterday. He almost broke down. Katniss, I can't help you and I can't help him if you don't let me in. Now, what the hell is going on with you?"_

_Katniss closed her eyes, fists clinched as she fought the black chasm in her chest that threatened to consume her once again. Johanna's words cut her more than she wanted to admit. Gale was her best friend. He had been beside her through the most difficult times in her life. She couldn't face the fact that her misery was causing him pain. He deserved all the happiness in the world. He deserved to enjoy time with the woman he loved instead of worrying about her. She owed him that much. She owed Johanna the truth. So, haltingly and quietly, the whole story came out. Ryder and her father. The engagement and clandestine wedding that never occurred because he was lost. And without him, she was lost. Her anchor had been swept away and the tide of grief took her under. It was only because Gale had stood behind her and supported her that she was able to breach the surface and get back on her feet. By the time she finished, all three faces were soaked in tears. The two pulled her into their embrace, whispering that she wasn't alone. That they were there. That it was okay. _

_Katniss felt something let go. She felt lighter and more at ease. The act of releasing all the pent up emotions soothed her and left an uneasy peace in its place. It wasn't completely gone but it was smaller. More manageable. She didn't feel like it was a black hole sucking up everything good and bright in her life anymore. She felt free. _

_Peeta. She needed to talk to him, see him smile, hear his laugh. Johanna had been more right than she knew. "Katniss, it's not about what you've lost or what you will lose. You can't exist in a vacuum. To be happy, you have to need. Wanting is good. It's healthy. It shows that you're still a functioning human being. But there are some things that you need. Those are what you should look for. And when you find them, you grab on and don't ever let go." Johanna smoothed her hair back, smiling softly. "You're a smart girl. You don't need me to tell you what you already know. So grab happiness while you can and fight like hell to keep it. That's the only life worth living." Her eyes flitted from Katniss to Annie. "Now I'm done being serious. Where's my drink?" _

Katniss rolled out of bed, stomach still protesting with every step that this was not a good idea. She staggered into the bathroom, washed her face, and downed some ibuprofen. Feeling a little more human, she pulled on a clean shirt and jeans and headed for the office. Afterward, she would go see Peeta. She hoped that the three month deal was still on the table. She hoped. Katniss smiled at the irony. Who would have thought salvation lay at the bottom of a rum bottle? Finnick, she thought, would appreciate that humor.

...

"Are you really sure that this is the best plan we could come up with," Finnick huffed as he maneuvered the cabinet into place. "If we're doing all this work for nothing, then this is just a stupid waste of time."

Gale scowled at the redhead on the opposite end of the cabinet. "You didn't think this was such a mistake last night. As the matter of fact, you said I was a genius."

Finnick gave the filing cabinet a final shove and straightened, twisting from side-to-side to stretch the aching muscles in his back. He winced as the dull ache in his temples reminded him of the festivities from the night before. "I was drunk last night, Gale. Plastered. Shit faced, I believe it is still called in some areas. I could have been convinced of anything. Even the fact that you are a genius." Gale shot him a sour look and gave the cabinet a final kick for good measure.

"Don't blame me. You're the one who picked a whack job control freak with OCD issues. Trust me. This is the best way to gain her trust. You're the one who suggested it. Beguile her, you said. Give her a result that will gratify her more than her old habits, you said." Gale slammed a fist on the cabinet top. "This way, she thinks she won. You're doing things her way. You are willing to compromise. She won't be able to resist. Then, you can do what you do best and agitate the hell out of her. It's golden."

Finnick's expression shifted from annoyance to thoughtful. "You might be on to something there, Gale. This could actually work. I'm glad that I thought of it." He grinned suddenly. "It will once again prove that my brilliance is unmatched when it comes to the psyche of the more fair sex." Gale snorted and Finnick grinned. "If nothing else, the sheer shock value alone will be worth all the trouble this has been."

Gale shot him a vexed glare. "Tell that to my aching head. I had no intentions of getting wasted and then rising at the crack of dawn to move furniture and color code files."

Finnck clasped him on the back. "You are a man among men, good sir. You are suffering for the greater good and Fate will reward you."

Gale rolled his eyes, "Right now, I would settle for a Tylenol and a cup of coffee."

"I knew that I liked you for a reason. It's easy to figure out why when you make sensible suggestions like that one." Finnick affirmed. "Do you think Peeta can handle his part without our help?"

Gale shrugged, "He doesn't need a wingman. His is strictly a solo mission. God help him though. I would rather move furniture than take that one on." Finnick agreed with him whole-heartedly.

**...**

Annie Cresta's head hurt. Her eyes and mouth both felt like they had been coated in cotton. She silently cursed Johanna Mason and her damned whiskey. Her brain was still wrapped in an alcohol induced haze and she just knew that she should have just stayed in bed. If she had done what she wished, she still could have been cuddled up to her pillow and not here.

She wouldn't be standing looking at the unfamiliar confines of her cubicle listening to Effie Trinket's droning explanation of why her area was not how she had left it. It was immaculate. The desk top shined. A snowy appointment calendar held court in the center of the shining surface. Small notations showed where her schedule had been meticulously copied. A brand new filing cabinet sat magnificently in the corner with drawers labeled and all files carefully arranged within. A shelf conveniently situated just above head height held all of her binders and texts. There was even a desk organizer with multiple compartments which held her pens, clips, and bands. Annie was dumbfounded.

"The new folder on your desktop will be updated automatically with the group working notes. Since it updates when Mr. Odair types his written notes into the database, it will always be current. There is also a notification which will prompt you whenever there is any deviation from the regular schedule. If you are unsure how the workbook functions, I can arrange for an IT person to meet with you." Effie trilled.

"That won't be necessary, Effie. Thank you." Annie breathed, running a finger over the immaculate surface. "Who did this? Haymitch didn't mention it to me. I didn't even requisition anything."

Effie smiled as if she knew a secret. "It wasn't Haymitch, dear. He did approve the requisition and the software changes though. I am not privy to who did make the changes for you but I was assured that it would make your day-to-day activities more manageable. I must say that I do approve. The more organized the better, I always say."

Spotting a yellow corner sticking out from below the keyboard, Annie gave Effie another vague thank you and then swiftly extricated the yellow slip. She flipped it over and couldn't help but smile.

"Forgive me yet?" was written on a yellow post it in a haphazard masculine scrawl.

Well, well. Maybe Johanna and Katniss were on to something. It appeared there was more to Finnick Odair than met the eye.

**..xo. **

Sae gave Katniss a welcoming smile when she entered the office. "How are you today, honey?" She questioned. "I was wondering when I would see your pretty face again."

Katniss' lips edged up. "I'm happy to see you again. It was very nice of you to treat us to dinner the other night. You must allow me to return the favor some time."

Sae shook her head, "No need for that now. I've fed that boy and his friends for most of his life. See no reason to change that now. You need to see him, honey?"

Katniss nodded and held up a manila folder. "I was told to drop this off for him today. If he's busy, I can come back later."

"Nonsense. He's got somebody in with him right now but they should be just about finished. Why don't you just go on in?" Sae gestured toward the closed door.

"You sure it's okay? I wouldn't want to interrupt anything." Katniss demurred. At Sae's reassuring nod, she knocked softly then entered. And came to an abrupt halt with her jaw half open.

Peeta looked up as the door opened a slight frown of annoyance on his face. When his gaze met hers, he smiled slightly and gestured for her to enter. She stood frozen, eyes on the other occupant of the office and Peeta frowned as he made quick introductions. "Come on in. We were just about finished. Katniss Everdeen, this is a colleague of mine Cinna Flickerman. She's helping me with our new account. Cinna, this is Katniss. She is involved in the program that Prim is taking part in. She's been quite helpful."

Katniss nodded politely, feeling completely out of place. Cinna regarded her with some amusement and made a noncommittal noise which she supposed was a greeting of some sorts then turned her attention back to Peeta. "Shall I come back later to get this finished up or does your friend mind waiting?" Katniss gestured for them to continue and took a seat on the small lounge area situated across the room from the desk and drafting table. She flipped through an out of date magazine and watched the two out of the corner of her eye.

Cinna was striking. Tall with dark eyes and chocolate tresses perfectly styled, she sported a burgundy tailored suit that accented her considerable assets. Katniss felt positively dowdy in her pullover and jeans. She toyed with the tail end of her braid and tried to avoid looking at the pair bent over a sheath of indecipherable drawings. The other woman's face was perfectly made up; her eyes beautifully accented with a bronze-gold liner that made them appear huge in her heart-shaped face. Cursing both her hangover which caused her to neglect attempts at a face this morning and her sudden inclination to come see him, Katniss shifted on her seat and tried unsuccessfully to focus on the magazine she was clutching so tightly.

They stood, heads practically touching as fingers trace the lines on the paper in front of them. One delicately painted hand rested comfortably on Peeta's shoulder and a tinkling laugh greeted some remark that he made. Finally, the two straightened and the reams of paper were gathered up. "So it is still on for tonight then," Cinna purred, fingers catching his sleeve and tugging playfully.

"Absolutely. All the arrangements have been made. I'll be no later than seven." Peeta replied.

Cinna smiled brilliantly and reached up to place a peck on his cheek. "Excellent. I'll be ready by then." With a last flick of his collar, she sauntered to the door and tossed back, "It was nice to meet you, Denise. See you later, Peeta."

Katniss eyes shot gray flames as the brunette slithered out of the office. She hastily unclenched her hands from the magazine and grabbed the folder. "Effie Trinket sent over the last of the spread sheets that you requested. I told her that I would drop them by." She waved the file in his general direction and jumped when he grabbed it rather than be struck in the face. "Prim told me to remind you that her first call will be later tonight. Probably around eight so don't miss it."

She dusted her hands off on her jeans as if cleaning them then nodded hastily and headed for the door. "Wait," Peeta called. "Is that the only reason you stopped by?"

She hovered in the door for a second, expression uncertain. "No it wasn't. But the other reason is not important. Sorry to have barged in on you." Her gaze flickered to the door again. "You have plans so I'll be going."

"Plans? What are you talking about?" He protested but she had already opened the door and practically sprinted across the outer office. "Katniss, wait!" he shouted but she had already cleared the door and was out of sight. Shaking his head in confusion, Peeta stepped back into his office and eyed Sae as she watched the whole scene, laughing quietly. "What was that all about?" She questioned.

"I don't know," he grated. "She acted strangely from the moment she came in. She practically threw that file at me and then ran out. I don't understand it."

Sae rolled her eyes and grinned knowingly, "Did you get the chance to invite her to our picnic? Cinna said that both she and Darius will be attending. I'm glad they're taking time out from wedding plans to be sociable. Cinna could definitely use a break. That girl works too hard."

Peeta shook his head. "I never got the chance to mention the picnic to her. Like I said, she threw the file at me and ran." He paused, "You don't suppose that Katniss thinks there's something going on between Cinna and me, do you?"

Sae nodded, her eyes twinkling. "Boy, that girl didn't run out of here because she suddenly felt like exercising. You need to go after her and clear this up."

Peeta threw the file onto her desk and grabbed his keys and phone. "I'll be back as soon as I can. The revised numbers are on my desk. Make sure that they get to accounting before you leave today." He paused in the door and met her eyes, his expression suddenly vulnerable. "How can I fix this? Why won't she trust me?"

Sae signed and patted his shoulder. "That one's been hurt, Peeta. You can see it if you look close. She wants to trust you but she don't trust herself yet. My guess is she feels like she don't deserve you. You'll have to convince her that she does. It won't be easy."

He smiled sadly, "No, it won't." His eyes took on a faraway gleam as memories of a moonlit rooftop swept over him. "But it will be worth it. More than worth it." He said again for emphasis and strolled out the door.

Sae smiled and nodded her head. Those two were in for a long hard road. But if Sae was a betting woman, her money would be on Peeta. Once he put his mind to something, he didn't stop until the goal was reached. This was no different. He would go above and beyond for those he loved. She had seen it before. The girl would put up a fight. But Peeta would prevail in the end. He always did. Always.

End Part 9

_A/N Any one surprised at Cinna? I have to admit that I giggled a whole lot while writing that. I also thought Finnick making Annie think she had won was pretty sneaky. I dread it if she ever finds it out. Thank you to all my readers who have put this on story alert/favorite and reviewed. You are awesome! As always, hit the blue button if so inclined to let me know what you think. And to A Rose Love-did you spot your line? LOL. Thanks for reading. Till next time—Salanderjade_


	10. Part 10: Roses in the Snow

HEART OF ICE, SOUL OF FIRE

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

A/N Musical inspiration for this chapter is Corey Taylor "Wicked Game" (Acoustic cover). Link is /UKzAeNP1qks

PART 10: Roses in the Snow

There was a certain beauty in something so terrible. Only those with an artist's eye could appreciate it. Push aside the pain and misery and marvel at the sublime simplicity of color and form. Cast in ruby red against a field of pure white. A fan, a river, a flood. They bloomed in ever expanding rings, bold and raw in the center and fading to an unassuming brown-tinged edge. Roses blooming in the snow. They snaked out in coarse lines and hollows, etching paths and flaring runs. Beads swelling into pearls before drawing out into crimson tears. A pattern with no order or purpose. A portrait drawn in muffled screams. What a pity that she alone was there to wonder at the master piece which marked her passing.

...

She stood with head thrown back; eyes closed, and let the wind blow the loose strands of her hair where it would. This refuge was the only place where she could find peace. With only the water and the tinkling chimes to keep her company, she could drop all pretenses and let herself feel. Katniss clasped her hands behind her back and strolled aimless over the gravel walkways. Her fingers skimmed the back of the bench, playing idly over the weathered wood. Here. In this spot. Right here, for a brief moment she had been alive again. Alive. She wanted to cling to that feeling, take it inside herself and protect it. Multiply it until there was no room for anything else.

She bent her head, thoughts and memories tumbling and intertwining. Crunching gravel interrupted her reverie and her glance swung up to catch on azure blue. She blinked, thinking for a moment that she had conjured him from thin air and wishful thinking. He walked easily, giving her every opportunity to accept his presence or bolt. Her breath hitched, a shuttering protest, but she stood her ground. Eyes locked; neither demanded nor questioned, just let the silence enfold them.

Characteristically, Peeta was the first to break it. "I knew that you would come here. It was only a matter of time."

She bit her lip, giving him an oblique look. "It's not that big a mystery. I told you this was my special place. I come here often to clear my head."

Peeta settled onto the bench, "The real question is why you felt the need to clear your head in the first place. Is something wrong?" She shook her head, eyes rising to the horizon. "Katniss, please. I need to know."

"What exactly do you need to know?" She seethed. "You want to hear that I came to apologize. You want to hear that the other night was the best time I've had in ages." She stepped closer, poking him in the chest repeatedly. "You want to hear that I felt like punching your little arm decoration in the face today. Fine, consider it said. Now leave me alone."

His eyes got progressively wider with each declaration. She stalked away from him, her loose hair whipping across his cheek. An unbidden smile bloomed on his face. "You're wrong, you know." He remarked to her stiff back. Her gaze came warily back to his. "About Cinna and me. You're wrong." Her eyes plainly displayed her disbelief. "Cinna is a co-worker. More importantly though, Cinna is engaged to Darius Snow, my former roommate from college." He grinned at her suddenly red cheeks. "The wedding is six weeks. I'm best man at the service. You are included in the invitation for the reception, in case you're wondering." A teasing smile played on his lips as the flush spread quickly up into her hair line.

Not about to back down so easily, she retorted, "If that's the case, what was that about being ready by seven. You obviously had plans with Cinna tonight."

Peeta rolled his eyes at her caustic tone. "Honestly, Katniss, she was talking about the picnic that Sae sets up for the restaurant. They've been working like maniacs lately. They will also be doing most of the catering for Darius and Cinna's wedding. Sae likes to give everyone the occasional break. I go every year and flip burgers or whatever else needs doing. You were invited to that too, but never gave me the chance to ask you. Sae likes you. She made it a point to tell me that you needed to be there."

Katniss shook her head ruefully. Wrong again. Damn it. Why could nothing ever go the way she expected it to? She lost herself in a flood or recriminations and didn't notice until his breath feathered her cheek that he had moved closer. She had time to give one small squeak of protest before his lips crashed into hers. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they tangled themselves in the fine hair at the nape of his neck. He groaned, pulling her more tightly against him, his hand holding her head firmly in place. She didn't know how long they stood, mouths fighting for dominance and arms clasped tightly around each other. She came up for air only because his lips had found a new past time, sliding down her throat and nibbling the place where her pulse pounded madly.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathily, tilting her head to give him better access.

He smiled against her and pushed the loose hair out of his way as he continued to explore the curve where neck met shoulder. "What does it look like, silly? I'm agitating you, of course." His breath puffed into her ear as his lips skimmed it causing her to shiver. "That should be obvious."

"Agitating me?" She pulled away in confusion. "What the hell does that mean?"

Peeta laughed at her disgruntled expression. "Your friend, Finnick, explained it much better than I ever could. Maybe you should ask him." He dropped teasing kisses over her eyes and down her cheek before claiming her mouth once more. Pressing into her as much as he dared, Peeta reveled in her response. Their former kisses were a brief snippet of breath and pressure, done almost before they began. These filled him up like fire, singeing his nerve endings to the breaking point and then pushing beyond until nothing existed but the connection of her mouth on his.

She pulled back, breath ragged and eyes wide with amazement. Her hand reached tentatively up to trace his jawline from eyebrow to chin. He stood quietly as she touched him, letting her explore at her leisure. His lips quirked into a half smile as she grasped his chin, turning his head this way and that. He was surprised when she rose up on tip toe and gave him one last lingering kiss before stepping out of his encircling arms. "I should warn you about taking relationship advice from Finnick. He is a natural disaster when it comes to the opposite sex. Trust me. Whatever he said, make sure that you do the opposite. You'll be safer that way."

He reached for her hand, delighted when she not only grasped his but twined their fingers together. Reclining back on the bench, he pulled her in until her back rested against his chest, arm wrapped tight about her waist. "Tell you what, I won't ask Finnick for any more advice if you agree to stop running away from me. If you want to know something, just ask me, Katniss. I won't lie to you. I'm not going anywhere. Remember?"

She let out a relieved breath, unaware of the tension leaving her back and shoulders. She relaxed further against him, watching the last rays of the sun turn the clouds to fire. He absently twisted her hair around his fingers, separating the strands and then deftly coiling them into smaller versions of her signature braid. She glanced back at him, smiling slightly and asked quietly, "You like being here with me. Real or not real?"

"Real." He retorted, pulling her back and kissing her forehead softly. "Definitely real. I could stay right here and be happy always."

"I seriously doubt that," She grinned. "It can't be blue skies and sunshine all the time. We'd fight eventually."

Peeta raised his gaze heavenward, "So much for trying to have a romantic moment. Katniss, you really are a piece of work, you know that."

"I know." She said with an amused quirk to her lips. "But I don't think you'd have me any other way." Well, when she put it that way. "Besides," she remarked, "Didn't you say something about a picnic?"

"I've been rejected for an egg salad sandwich," he intoned gloomily. "Good thing my ego's not tied up in this.

"Never for egg salad." She patted his arm, mock sweetly. "The raspberry tortes, on the other hand, could definitely give you a run for your money." They walked hand-in-hand toward the elevator. She was interrupted by the insistent buzzing of her cell phone. Pulling it out of her pocket, she noted that it was a Better Way exchange. "I've got to take this. Why don't you go on down? I'll take this, stop by my apartment to grab my keys, and then I'll meet you downstairs. Ten minutes?" He agreed and with one final brief peck, stepped into the open elevator. His blue eyes glowed and he tossed her a teasing grin before the doors slid shut.

She flipped open her cell, "Katniss Everdeen." The only answer was a seemingly dead line. She checked the screen to make sure the call hadn't dropped. It showed the still open connection, so she pushed the receiver a little more firmly against her jaw line and clearly enunciated, "Hello, Katniss Everdeen. Can I help you?" She was greeted by a small sniffle and rustling noise. "Hello. Is anyone there?" She asked yet again, receiving no response. "I guess I lost you." She stated. "You'll have to try back." Her thumb rested on the end button, almost pressing when she heard a thin frantic voice say, "Katniss are you there? Please don't hang up. Katniss, please tell me you can hear me."

Shoving the phone back to her ear, Katniss hurriedly replied, "I can hear you. Who is this?"

More sniffles answered her, then the voice came again even more quietly than before. "Katniss, its Prim. Can you hear me?"

"Prim, I can hear you. What's going on? What's wrong?" Butterflies tossed in her belly again. This wasn't the same fluttering anticipation from the other night. This was cold coils of dread which wound its way throughout her chest. "Prim, what is it? Please answer."

The voice came through, muffled but understandable. "I'm at the ward station over in your friend Gale's section. I really need you to come now. Please."

Katniss almost asked for a more thorough explanation but the girl was too agitated to question over the phone. "Okay, Prim, I'm on my way. Peeta's here. Do you want me to bring him too?"

Prim gave a pained gasp and lowered her voice still more. "No. No. Don't bring him. Don't bring anybody. Just come as soon as you can. Please." Katniss assured her she was on the way, and bypassed the elevator to run headlong down the stairs. She grabbed her keys and backpack and swiftly made her way to the downstairs lot.

Peeta stood waiting beside a low slung black Mercedes SLK. As she appeared, he grinned and went around to the passenger side and opened her door. She couldn't help but smile back at his antics. She shifted her bag to the opposite shoulder and regretfully shook her head, "Something's come up. I have to handle some work stuff. I'll go get it taken care of then I'll meet you at the Mockingbird for the picnic, okay."

He frowned at the change of plans. "Can't I just take you there and then we can go on to the picnic once you're done?"

She shook her head. "I won't have you sitting in the car waiting for me when I don't know exactly how long this will take. Just go on ahead. I'll meet you as soon as I'm done. I promise."

He nodded solemnly and a mischievous sparked danced suddenly in his eyes, "Okay I believe you. But you have to do one thing for me before I go." She looked at him questioningly. He held up one hand pinkie extended. "Pinkie swear that you will come. I'm not leaving until you do."

She laughed at the completely ridiculous suggestion but obediently hooked a pinkie around his and intoned as seriously as she was able, "I promise that I will come to the picnic." A childish impulse prompted her to add, "Cross my heart. Hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye." She pulled their hands tight and kissed him briefly on the chin. He tossed her another playful grin and climbed in his car. She watched him drive away before running like hell toward her Jeep. She didn't know what was going on but she was definitely going to haul ass to go find out.

..XO

The basement was dank and dark. Prim crept down the hallway, trying and failing to keep her steps as silent as possible. She had stayed close to Rue throughout the day, trying to camouflage the extent of her injuries from the others. The only one to ask any questions was the tall dark-haired instructor called Gale who had run the archery class instead of Katniss today. Rue couldn't pull back the bow with her sore ribs. Gale had clearly noted that she was favoring her side and ribs. Before he could question them, Enobaria had yelled out a question from the target area which required him to step away.

By the time he returned, Prim had taken the weapon and was moving into position to fire. He glanced between the two girls; then made a few comments about her stance and hand position. He watched her shoot, nodded approvingly, and then turned his attention back to the rest of the group. Rue nodded and gave her a half smile in thanks. Prim returned the nod and nocked another arrow. She shifted her feet, maneuvered her fingers until they splayed out like Katniss had demonstrated, pulled back and then let the arrow go. It struck the target low and left of the center. Gale applauded her efforts and advised that she had pulled the bow upon release. He demonstrated the breathing method that worked best for timing and a steady hand. Duplicating her stance, Prim let another arrow fly and this time hit the zone dead center. She grinned in pleasure, taking a little bow when some of the others clapped in admiration. The two girls sidled off and once class was dismissed; made a straight line back to the dormitory.

Prim had made as if to go to the showers after the hot afternoon activities. Rue watched as she gathered up her supplies and gave a little wave as she went out the door. Prim walked as far as the nearest cross corridor and waited. Sure enough within five minutes of Prim's leaving, Clove came to the door and ushered a resigned Rue out with her. Prim couldn't understand why she went so willingly, especially after they had hurt her. She decided that it wasn't going to happen again. She would follow them and as soon as things started to go downhill, she would create a distraction and hopefully get them to leave Rue alone.

They headed toward the lower levels of the building. Prim had never been in this area of the dormitory before. She glanced around, looking for a landmark and soon spotted a first-aid/medic station and a counselor's office. The signs were regular enough that she was able to follow discreetly but still mentally tag enough areas to give her a good idea of how to get back. Clove led Rue to a small inset door and pushed her through first before entering herself. Prim crept close enough to hear what was happening but hopefully far enough back to not be easily observed.

Two other voices immediately spoke up when the twosome entered. Prim noted that one was Enobaria. The other wasn't the Glimmer girl as expected, but masculine and deep. Prim couldn't get close enough to see if his face was familiar. She made careful note of his voice so that if she ever heard him speak, then it would be easy to pick him out. She could only understand what they were saying in one word snippets: "tribute, sister, Cray, and initiation." She didn't know what any of it meant. She listened as carefully as she could, trying desperately to place the male voice. She jumped when the first echoing smack came through the door. A brief crash followed by a moan of pain curdled her stomach. There were several more thuds of fist or foot striking flesh immediately accompanied by brief outcries swiftly silenced. Prim was torn between bursting in to try and distract them and running to try and find someone nearby to help her. She was so scared that she could only stand petrified, listening to her friend's agony.

"You are nothing." The man's voice grated. "Worse than useless to keep you around." He paused and footsteps could be heard pacing back and forth behind the door. "I can't have a tribute that don't know its place. I should have you killed. That is what you deserve but it can't happen now. Too many people would notice you're gone. Clove, here, has been looking for some recognition. I have decided that you will provide her opportunity, little tribute. Should your punishment prove her worthy, she will be elevated. Should it not be? Well there is always another looking for enlightenment."

Prim pressed as close as she could, desperately wishing she had the courage to just open the door. She was able to spot Clove through the crack, eyes alight with excitement, bending over Rue's prone form. She held something in her hand that Prim couldn't see but Rue flinched back from it, terror reflected starkly on her face. The shirt was pushed away and Clove bent over Rue's stomach. Prim's hand flew toward her mouth to stifle a scream as a thick stream of blood pooled in the white material of the shirt. Rue's thin wall was brutally silenced as a black boot struck her hard across the temple. She slumped down unconscious. Clove, however, didn't look up from whatever her task was. Finally, the man's voice was heard, laughter in the tone, saying "Good. Good. Cray will be pleased." Prim carefully slid behind two filing cabinets and watched as Enobaria, Clove, and an almost familiar blond head made their way to the stairs. She waited an extra couple of minutes to make sure that they weren't coming back. She then quickly made her way back up the hallway and quietly entered.

She lay there silently. Still unconscious from the blow to her head, Rue could have been sleeping except for the blood spattered t-shirt that was casually draped over her battered form. Prim crept as close as she could, looking behind her constantly to check that the threesome hadn't returned. Rue's breathing was shallow and quick. Unsteady fingers confirmed that a pulse still flickered in her wrist. Prim hesitated, nausea violently twisting her stomach as her hand slid into the blood caked garment. She pushed it up carefully, trying to access the extent of the damage. Prim removed her pullover, leaving her shivering in the cold dank air. Carefully, she folded the sleeve and wiped away as much of the blood as she could. She had to furiously bite her lip to keep from screaming when the true scope of the cuts came into view. It was etched with delicate precision. The artist part of Prim's mind could almost appreciate the surgical refinement of the image that had been engraved into Rue's stomach. The bird had wings outstretched to full length with an arrow clutched in its claws. The whole image was encircled with a thin frame. The image almost appeared to be on fire, the red flow sweeping and highlighting the stylized form.

She leapt to her feet and ran for the door, mindlessly heading for what her brain told her was the way back to safety. She made no attempt to hide her passing; the only though was to get to a phone. It was the only thing that she could focus on. She hit the ward station area in a full out run. Quickly glancing around, she slid under the counter, scooting the phone with her along with the rolodex she found sitting conveniently beside it. She tried Peeta's number first, dialing swiftly from habit. It went straight to voice mail, causing her to blow out an irritated breath. She dialed home and received the same reply. Thumbing through the rolodex, Prim caught a glimpse of one particular name. She quickly dialed the cell, sending up a frantic prayer that it would be answered.

Prim heard the phone click and a blessedly familiar voice, "Hello, Katniss Everdeen. Can I help you? Hello. Is anyone there?" Prim's mouth worked but she couldn't force the sound to come out any louder than a small squeak. Katniss said, "I guess I lost you. You'll have to call back." No, Prim screamed silently, I can't call back. She bit the inside of her cheek hard, and the bolt of pain that came with it acted like a shot of adrenalin. She forced out, "Katniss are you there? Please don't hang up. Katniss, please tell me you can hear me." She almost wept when the voice answered back. "I can hear you. Who is this?" She answered carefully, "Katniss, its Prim. Can you hear me?"

"Prim, I can hear you. What's going on? What's wrong?" The panic was readily noticeable in Katniss' voice. "Prim, what is it? Please answer."

Prim hugged the phone closer to her. "I'm at the ward station over in your friend Gale's section. I really need you to come now. Please."

She almost wept when Katniss came back "Okay, Prim, I'm on my way. Peeta's here. Do you want me to bring him too?"

Prim gave a pained gasp and lowered her voice still more. "No. No. Don't bring him. Don't bring anybody. Just come as soon as you can. Please."

Eight minutes later she heard almost silent footfalls echoing down the hallway. She huddled deeper into the confines of the counter, her heart rampaging in her chest. She was about to make a run for it when she heard, "Prim, it's me. Katniss. Are you here?" The girl rolled out of the cabinet and threw herself at the confused woman. Katniss caught her in a tight embrace, shocked to feel the slight body trembling violently in her arms. Prim clutched her as tightly as she could, tears running in steady streams down her face. Katniss pulled back slightly and scanned her head to foot. Her brow furrowed as she noticed the stains on the girl's clothing and her hands. "Prim, is that blood? Are you hurt? What's going on?" Katniss asked her voice climbing.

The blond head shook viciously. "I'm fine. They didn't even see me. It's Rue. Please, you have to help me." She tugged Katniss by the hand toward the basement access. Katniss followed uneasily, eyes darting much like Prim's as they made their way down the stairwell. Stopping at a nondescript door, Prim pushed it open and ducked hurriedly inside. Katniss followed then stopped, her jaw dropping open at the grisly sight before her. Rue laid in a pool of blood, a wadded up shirt staunching most of the flow from her stomach. The white t-shirt she wore was soaked at the hem, red painting lines across her belly and created a puddle in the floor beside her. Katniss could see the remains of severe bruising. The purple and green tinted spots flared all the more brightly in the dim light, framed haphazardly in wavering lines of red.

"Oh my God." Katniss breathed out. "Prim, who did this? Is she dead?" Katniss slid her fingers around the blood smeared wrists and felt a pulse beating steadily in the girl's wrist. Her breathing sounded thready and thin. Her gaze shifted to the waif like girl who was watching the examination with grief laden eyes. "Tell me the truth. Are you hurt? Did they touch you at all?" The blond head shook and a breathy "no" sounded in the dark. "Did you see who did this?"

Prim nodded, "Clove cut her. Enobaria slapped her this time and the time before. I didn't see who the man was but he kicked her in her head. Glimmer was involved last time. I think they're going to kill her, Katniss. We have to do something."

Katniss' head reeled at the thoughts. She cursed herself quietly for not seeing any of the signs. "Okay." She stuttered, visibly shaken but trying to maintain a calm demeanor. "We need to contact the paramedics and the cops. Haymitch will have to be notified."

Prim violently shook her head, cutting off Katniss' speech. "We can't. They can't even know that I called you. They said they would hurt her and me if they found out that we had filed a complaint or told what they were doing. I don't know who the man was. He mentioned something about an initiation for Clove. We can't tell or they will kill her. We have to find another way."

Katniss was in shock. That this was going on within their group was bad enough. To have it going on for several days in the midst of the whole Better Way staff was incomprehensible. The girl's china blue eyes were glazed and staring. She was clearly terrified. She really believed if she told, there would be dire consequences not only for herself but a girl she had only met five days ago. Katniss felt a wave of affection sweep over her. Prim was definitely Peeta's sister. It was written all over her. She, like him, gave without question. She had risked everything in the vague attempt that she could keep an innocent girl from enduring outright torture. "Okay, Prim. Let me get Annie down here. She's a trained medic. She'll be able to access Rue and let us know what further action we need to take. She'll keep it quiet, I promise." Prim gave her a look of awed relief and swiped at the tears still rolling down her cheeks. "In the meantime, we need to figure out where to go after Annie looks her over. She's not safe here and neither are you."

Prim whispered, "Can we stay with you or go home? Peeta would let her stay. I know he would. We have to keep her safe, Katniss. I promised. Please call Peeta. He'll know what to do." The girl's eyes flickered from Katniss to her friend and her hand smoothed the dark hair away from Rue's closed eyes. "I promised her that I would help her. I can't let her down."

Katniss opened her arms to the younger girl and Prim entered them readily. She held her tightly, head tucked into the open space between her shoulder and jaw. Prim slipped her arms around Katniss' waist and squeezed as tightly as her arms would close. Katniss kissed her forehead, rocking slightly, and pushed the blond hair back out of her eyes. "You will keep that promise. I told you that I would help you with anything. I meant that. We will keep her safe. I promise you that." Katniss' eyes found the tiny battered form and she felt her own tears begin to slide down into the blond head nestled in her neck. Slipping out her cell phone, Katniss made the hardest phone call of her life.

There was a brief flicker of connection. "This is Peeta." She swallowed roughly, tears streaming and choked out, "Peeta, its Katniss. I need you to come now. Yes, right now. No, it's not all right. I'll explain when you get here…."

TO BE CONTINUED…

END PART 10

A/N that definitely kicked things up a notch didn't it. Poor baby Rue! As one reviewer pointed out, I haven't killed her yet. I still hate myself for putting her in this situation. Anybody think that Peeta will be able to come up with a way to keep Rue and his sister safe? Sorry to leave on kind of a clifty… but it seemed like a good place to cut this one off. Hit the blue button and let me know what you think. As always, thanks for reading and for the alerts/favorites. You guys are awesome. Until next time. Salanderjade.


	11. Part 11: God Bless the Broken Road

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

A/N Musical inspiration for this chapter is "Fix You" by Coldplay. The link is /pY9b6jgbNyc if you're interested.

PART 11: God Bless the Broken Road

_Slipping out her cell phone, Katniss made the hardest phone call of her life. There was a brief flicker of connection. "This is Peeta." She swallowed roughly, tears streaming and choked out, "Peeta, its Katniss. I need you to come now. Yes, right now. No, it's not all right. I'll explain when you get here…."_

Something in her voice caused the little hairs on the back of his neck to rise up. He had heard many things in Katniss' voice in the short time he had known her, but this was new. There was an edge of panic, a tinge of repressed sadness, an impending sense of loss. Peeta was aware of the strange looks that he was getting from Cinna and Darius. He lowered his voice and inquired urgently, "Katniss, what's going on? Are you hurt?"

"Please, Peeta. I can't go into all that right now. I need you to call Annie, the girl I work with, and tell her to meet us at my house. Tell her it's important. Then meet me at the back entrance of the Better Way dorms. Please hurry."

Peeta hurriedly made his excuses to Sae and the rest and bolted for his car. He quickly dialed the number for Annie and impatiently waited until she answered. He introduced himself, explained what he needed, and once she agreed to meet them; he floored the gas. He made the turn into the back lot narrowly missing the yellow safety railing. His headlights briefly illuminated the back doors and he caught a fleeting glimpse of a huddled form in the breezeway. He parked as close to the building as possible and took the stairs two at a time. She met him at the door, eyes obviously swollen from crying. He reached to take her in his arms; then stopped as he noticed the dark stains covering her hands and coat.

"Katniss, what is this?" he edged closer, hesitantly fingering the nearest spot on her sleeve. Raising his hand, he panicked when he realized the sticky fluid coating his hand was blood. "What the hell! Are you hurt? Whose is this?"

She shook her head violently. "No, Peeta. It's not mine. I'm not hurt. I'm okay." Regardless of the blood staining her hands, he pulled her close and softly touched his lips to her forehead. He could feel her trembling against him and rubbed his hands down her back soothingly. She leaned into him, drawing comfort from his warmth and steadiness. "Did you call Annie?" She signed at his curt nod. "I need to tell you something. It's very important that you hear me out before you say anything. Prim called me. She sounded terrified. She begged me to come here tonight. I asked her if she wanted me to bring you since you were there when I took the call. She said no. That's why I came over here so fast." She glanced up, catching the dawning panic in his eyes and hurriedly assured him, "She's okay too. Scared but okay. Peeta, I need you to trust me. I don't have time to go into everything right now but we have to move." She grabbed his hand and led him through the labyrinth of corridors. He noticed that her eyes flicked back and forth, consciously checking each crossing and doorway as they wound deeper into the depths of the building. She stopped at a recessed doorway and then paused, looking up at him with beseeching eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you. This is bad. There is a reason that I called you and sent for Annie. I can't explain right now but please trust me. Please." He nodded jerkily and followed her through the door. The sight before him stopped him in his tracks, shock freezing his limbs, mind unable to process the spectacle being played out.

His baby sister sat beside a smaller, dark-haired girl. Prim was stroking her hair, whispering too softly for him to catch a word. Everywhere, it was red. Blood encased them both. Prim's hands were grimy with the clotted mess, her clothes plastered in spots. The smaller girl looked like she had been bathed in it. She lay in a congealing pool, the remains of her shirt showing streaks of white underlying the red-brown stains.

Peeta swung to face Katniss, eyes alight with fury. "What the hell happened here? Did somebody stab her? Is she dead? Why is Prim down here seeing this?" Each statement was flung at her like a bullet. Katniss recoiled from the anger in his face, desperately trying to get a word in around the barrage of questions he continued to fire at her. Surprisingly, it was Prim who came to her rescue.

"She's not stabbed but they cut her up. Carved her like a fucking turkey." Prim barked her tone far from her usual soft chatter. "Stop yelling at her, Peeta. She didn't know." Her eyes fell back to the battered form of her friend and her voice broke. "Rue made me promise not to tell. She was afraid that they would hurt us if they were found out." She smiled bitterly. "They hurt her anyway. I just stood there and let them do it. I didn't even try to help her." Her eyes, Peeta noticed, contained a hardness that hadn't been there before. "All of this for a stupid initiation. It was like learning a secret handshake or a password for a club at school. That's how they treated it. Then they did this to her. I didn't know who else to call. Your phone went to voicemail and nobody answered the house line. She's the only one I could find. You should thank her, not yell at her. She came to help me because I asked her to."

Peeta's gaze softened as he took in his little sister and his…he didn't know what she was. It was too soon to put a label on it. Both were looking at him with similar expressions and despite the seriousness of the situation, he couldn't stop the flood of warmth and affection welling up. They were like sisters, ready to defend the other against any foe. That included him, it seemed. A small smile touched his mouth, and then his brain went to work on how to fix this lousy mess. "I assume that we're not taking her to the hospital. They will have to file a report and then the shit will hit the fan. So, undercover it is." Prim and Katniss gave him identical looks of awe and relief. He took off his jacket as his mind furiously plotted and discarded various scenarios. "Okay. I'll take her with me. She can be put in the back seat so she will be comfortable. Prim, you go with Katniss. You're not safe here and I want you to be looked at anyway. Once we confirm that she doesn't have any life risking injuries, we will come up with a more permanent plan." Two affirming nods met this announcement.

He carefully picked up the tiny figure, wrapping her securely within the confines of his jacket. The ease with which he climbed to his feet while bearing her weight made him curse. Receiving two questioning glances, he muttered, "She doesn't weigh ninety pounds. Did you say there were three of them? Those were some damned fair odds all right. Three against one little girl. The bastards should be shot." They ghosted through the corridors, Peeta bringing up the rear with his burden while the other two inspected each cross corridor before continuing on. Katniss hurried to his car and had the rear door open by the time he made it to the foot of the steps. He carefully laid Rue down, making sure not to press on her stomach nor dislodge the covering jacket. She had to be kept warm otherwise shock would set in. Once she was safely ensconced inside, Peeta secured the door and pulled his sister into a bone crushing hug. His eyes met Katniss' over Prim's head and he reached out one hand, clasping hers tightly even as he pulled Prim closer. Prim shifted, her head coming around to meet Katniss' gaze. She grabbed the other hand, pulling Katniss into the embrace so that she stood wedged in between brother and sister. It was surreal how they fit together, Prim's head tucked into Katniss' shoulder while her own rested comfortably against Peeta's chest. One more squeeze and then they separated, Peeta going around to the driver's side; the other two walking swiftly to the Jeep parked just a few spaces over. Katniss glanced back, her eyes seeking his for one instant, and she blew him another kiss. They shared a small smile before he pulled away.

Prim curled up in the passenger seat, shivering in the cool night air. Katniss, seeing this, pulled an extra sweatshirt out of the back seat and ordered, "Put this on before you catch your death." Shaking her head at the bossy tone, Prim did as instructed and signed as the warm folds engulfed her chilled skin. "We'll get you a shower and something to eat as soon as we get home. After that, I want you to go to bed. I already have the spare room made up. No arguments, Prim. Okay?"

"Yes, mom," Prim retorted half sarcastically. Katniss shifted her gaze from the road to the blond girl in alarm but laughed softly when she realized Prim was only joking. The rest of the short drive was made in silence.

Peeta had parked close to the building and was shifting impatiently when they finally pulled into the lot. The three soon became four as Annie Cresta met them at the door, medical bag in hand. Her expression morphed into shock and despair as she glimpsed Rue's face. She looked wildly at Katniss, silently demanding an explanation. Katniss shook her head briefly and Annie scowled, clearly not happy with being forced to wait.

Once inside the apartment, Katniss rapidly directed Peeta to put Rue in the spare bedroom. Annie quickly followed her bag already open and removing items as she knelt beside the bed to examine the girl. The other three adjourned to the living room to give her some privacy. Katniss went to her closet, extracted an extra t-shirt and pair of shorts, and then sent Prim to take a much needed shower. As the door closed softly behind her, Katniss felt a pair of warm arms encircles her waist and leaned back into his chest.

"You're good with her." He muttered, lips softly touching her temple. "She obviously trusts you."

Katniss shrugged, pulling his arms just a little tighter. Closing her eyes, she let herself relax into his soothing presence. "I just understand her. It's hard to be fifteen or twenty-five for that matter. She's a sweet kid. Kind of like the sister I never had." She twisted around to catch his gaze. "If something had happened to her, I would never forgive myself."

"I know," he murmured. "But nothing did happen. She was very lucky. And I'm grateful that you were there for her. She had to have been terrified." Katniss nodded against him. "You probably were too but you helped her anyway. Thank you, Katniss, for everything."

The sound of the water shutting off signaled Prim's return so they separated and were seated on each side of the small dining table when she entered the living area. She took one of the free chairs, thankfully accepting a glass of water, and downed it in one long pull. "So what's the plan?" She probed. "Am I going home tonight? If so, I want to be back here first thing tomorrow. She will be scared if she wakes up and I'm not there."

Peeta exchanged a look with Katniss and caught her imperceptible nod. "You stay here for now, Prim. It's the best place for both of you right now. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

Katniss interjected, "You can use my room, the last door on the left. There's a new toothbrush in the cabinet if you need it and extra pillows in the closet." Prim nodded her thanks and bent to kiss her brother's cheek. She looked hesitantly at Katniss, who held out her arms silently. Prim went to her willingly, the two women embracing tightly. "Thank you," Prim whispered. Katniss smoothed the corn silk hair and muttered back, "Anytime, honey." She released her slowly and gave her a teasing nudge, "Now go get some sleep."

Prim grinned at her tone, "You sure are bossy, you know."

Katniss rolled her eyes, "I know but what else are big sisters good for if not to boss around little runts like you." Her eyes popped, realizing what she had just said. She flushed uncomfortably.

Prim exchanged an amused look with Peeta. "Good night then. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Her footsteps soon faded and a door closed softly behind.

Peeta took in her awkward expression and sought to distract her. "I gave this some thought on the way over here. I think that I have figured out what we can do for the time being." She gestured for him to continue. "Tomorrow, I'm going to go before Judge Paylor. I will tell her that I've been advised by her counselor that the group part of the Better Way program isn't being beneficial for Prim. You will have to back me up. We'll tell her that we have decided on solitary treatment for the ninety day period. You will still be her counselor and confidant since you have a rapport with her. Finnick and Annie will act as her therapists, using the same protocol that Better Way does in the group settings. She will stay here if you're willing to have her. Our place is too far out and Sae can't stay with her all the time. She will be here mostly as long as Rue is anyway."

He drew in a deep breath, his expression serious. "We will have to make sure that there is someone here with them always. I figured between us, Finnick, Annie, Gale and Johanna that it would be fairly easy to cover. Do you think they would be willing to work that out?" She nodded. "I will have a talk with Darius about who his friends are in the Crimes against Persons unit. I will need all the information you have on the three from the group for him. I'll also see if they can shake loose a few units to up patrols by here nightly. I'd feel better knowing that you were protected."

"That story covers Prim but how can I explain Rue's absence. She doesn't have anywhere to go for me to work with her on an individual basis."

Peeta bit his lip, mind working furiously. His eyes lit up suddenly, "She was a street kid, right. We'll just put out the word that she ran away and is suspected of going back into her old life. That should throw off most of the suspicion." Katniss nodded briefly. It just might work.

Annie crept into the room, rubbing her eyes and speared Katniss with an implacable look. "That girl needs to be in the hospital. She has three cracked ribs, a concussion, severe bruising and numerous contusions. That doesn't even count the hatchet job done on her abdomen. I stitched her up as best as I could, packed the rest with antibiotic and liquid bandage. I covered it and bound her ribs as tightly as I could get them. Katniss, what in the world happened? She looks like a refugee."

Peeta quickly explained the problem and the plan he had come up with for now. Katniss filled in what details she could. By the end, Annie wore the same shocked expression that Peeta had demonstrated earlier, tempered by the knowledge that this had gone beneath the staff's notice at Better Way. The thought made her physically ill. She agreed at once treat Prim on an individual level and continuing to assess and treat Rue as needed. When told Finnick would be joining them if he agreed, she flicked an amused gesture at a crumpled post it tucked into the side pocket of her bag. "Tell him if he doesn't agree, I'll never forgive him. That should make him think twice before refusing." Peeta, unsure of the significance of the post it but completely aware of the desk project that Gale and Finnick had executed, chuckled and agreed that it should definitely motivate Finnick to join them. Annie bid the pair good night and left, saying that she would stop by before work the next morning to change Rue's bandages and check on her concussion. She made them promise to wake the girl every two hours and then left, leaving two very amused individuals behind her.

Their eyes locked again, silently appraising each other. Peeta finally broke the silence, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was scared and I just reacted. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her."

Katniss reached up fleetingly to touch his cheek but stayed her hand. "I don't blame you. I was scared too. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to her. She's my friend, Peeta, almost like a sister. I would never let that happen. Never."

He smiled softly and grasped her hand between his two. His fingers toyed with the small ring she wore on her pinky. "You called her your sister earlier, you know." She nodded swiftly, her eyes huge in her face. "I liked that. A lot."

She leaned into him, her forehead touching his chin. He feathered a light kiss on her brow, and pulled her into his lap. "I should go. It's late and you need your rest." Squeezing her close for a brief moment, he uncurled his arms from around her and made to stand. She had other ideas and refused to budge from her seat. "Dare I assume you want me to stay?" He remarked, wrapping her back into a loose hug.

She nodded, gray eyes intent on his face. "It feels safe when you're here. Like nothing can hurt us. I don't want to be alone, Peeta. Will you stay with me?"

He cuddled her closer to him, encircling her completely in his warmth. She closed her eyes and eased deeper into his embrace. "Will you stay?" She muttered again. She felt a brief puff of air as his lips gently brushed her cheek and temple. Before the world went black, she dimly heard, "Always."

End Part 11

A/N Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read/review/alert this story. **101 REVIEWS! **You have no idea how stoked I am to have reached that number. I am equally proud to have hit **100 STORY ALERTS** and **51 FAVORITE STORY** tags on this little project. I'm so glad that people seem to like it. You guys are wonderful and have made my day. I hope you enjoy chapter 11. Until next time-Salanderjade


	12. Part 12: What a Tangled Web We Weave

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Hunger Games

A/N Musical inspiration for this chapter is "What I'd Give" by Sugarland. Link on YouTube is "watch?v=cT5Ji_-L_Wo" if you are interested. Happy Memorial Day to everyone.

PART 12: What a Tangled Web We Weave

Strong black coffee. Something that smelled of green forests and exotic spice. A gentle thudding underneath her ear. Warm weight across her back and hip. Muffled laughter and whispered comments. This was definitely not her usual morning wake up call. Katniss shifted, gradually regaining consciousness. Pushing a skein of hair away from her face, she raised her head and met five pairs of eyes. Startled, she shifted back and groaned as a hazy pair of blue eyes opened about an inch from her own. He looked confused for a moment still half asleep as her expression morphed from embarrassment to sheer panic. She wiggled, trying to free herself from his encircling hold but in his bewilderment, he tightened his arms rather than loosening them.

"Let me up," she hissed as she tried to maneuver her way clear.

"Why? I am pretty comfortable right now," He returned lazily all the while keeping his arms locked securely around her waist.

"In case you haven't noticed, we seem to have attracted an audience," she spat. "I'm not a fan of public performances. Let me up!"

"No, I don't believe I will." He countered. "Not unless you ask me nicely." This pronouncement was met by chuckles which precipitated in her face flushing to the hairline, from anger or humiliation he didn't know. Without warning, she stilled and studied him intently. The edges of her lips turned into a slight smile and her body relaxed against his. Peeta watched the abrupt change in her demeanor and felt a tingle of dread curl through his stomach. She had something up her sleeve, he knew it. He just didn't know what.

"Nicely, you say." She purred throatily. "Nicely I can do." She sat up so quickly that he unthinkingly loosened his hold on her. She slid down until one knee rested beside his hip on the couch; the other folded over him and reached toward the floor to steady her precarious perch. She leaned over at the waist, mouth mere inches from his and questioned softly, "Is this nice enough for you?" He nodded slowly, eyes never leaving her face as she bent closer still. She then deftly slipped out of his arms, landing softly on her feet beside the couch. Her tone amused, she drawled, "Didn't know it would be that easy. You need to work on your negotiation skills, Mellark. Seem to be slipping just a little bit." She gave him a pleased grin and headed for the kitchen in search of the elusive, aromatic coffee.

Peeta's eyes met Gale's, his face flaming as the other man saluted him with his coffee cup. "I think you let her off a little easy there, Peeta. Should have held out for more."

Finnick nodded, a feigned look of sympathy gracing his features. "In my professional opinion, you blew it big time. It started off so promising with the baked goods and moonlit strolls. Now, we are left with trying to gain small scraps of affection through brute strength. I must say I'm disappointed. I expected better."

Katniss strolled back in from the kitchen and retorted, "On his worst day, Finnick, he still does better than fish net and a trident. Not to mention the stalking incident that I swore I would never bring up again. You forced me to and I have plenty more where that came from. Don't tempt me."

Finnick opened mouth intending to let loose a barrage from which she would never recover. He was halted by a small hand covering his. Following the length of arm up to a pair of sea green eyes, he swallowed noisily and halted whatever he was going to say. Annie smirked at his reaction and then schooled her expression into one of faint disapproval. "Finnick, really. Leave the poor man alone." The others looked on in amazement as Finnick seemed to freeze, looking mesmerized at her face. He then leaned back in his chair and sipped at his coffee, completely ignoring the incredulous stares.

Katniss and Johanna exchanged smiles, and she plopped down on the sofa, her leg brushing Peeta's. She handed him a cup of coffee, settled back against the cushions andtook a bite out of the packaged breakfast pastry she was holding. Her face screwed into a moue of disgust. Peeta caught her eye and smiled faintly. "It's not as good as yours," she whispered. "I just didn't feel like cooking."

He patted her knee gently. "Do you want me to make you something? It wouldn't take a minute and anything is better than empty sugar and calories." She met his blue gaze, tempted beyond words and not just for the offer of breakfast.

"If you two can stop looking longingly into each other's eyes for a minute, some of us could definitely go for a decent meal. All this sweetness and mushiness is about to cause me to lose my appetite." Gale interjected his contribution to the exchange. He exchanged a teasing glance with Johanna. "Oh, Johanna, please let me cook you breakfast. That poor excuse for pastry is not good enough to touch your fair lips."

Johanna placed one hand on her heart and the other limply on her forehead. "Why thank you, kind sir." She replied, her tone high pitched and breathy. "I just knew you would save me from the horror of these hideous impostors. My hero." She swooned into his arms, vapidly batting her lashes. The whole room burst into laughter, including one who had silently observed as the others playfully teased her brother and his sleeping companion.

Prim had been surprised to find them entangled on the couch, sleeping quite peacefully. She attempted to move quietly, only to jump with a clatter of dropped glasses as a knock sounded at the front door. She warily peered through the peep hole, recognized Annie, and moved to let her in. Prim was slightly amazed when Finnick, Gale and Johanna trailed in behind. She motioned them to be quiet and pointed to the sleeping couple on the couch. The varying reaction that the sight of them afforded was a source of entertainment all on its own.

Gale took one look at them and turned to Johanna with a brilliant smile. She merely patted him on the back and went into the kitchen, muttering about coffee. Annie just shook her head and went to examine Rue. Finnick regarded them for a full minute before his gaze swung to Prim. He seemed to be studying her for any sign of resistance to this turn of events. Seeming satisfied, he pulled a length of string from his pocket and busied himself by tying an assortment of knots. Prim watched in awe as the string was twisted and manipulated seemingly without thought. Finnick's gaze intercepted her intent examination. He fished out an additional length of cording, handed it to her, and demonstrated various forms, fingers moving deftly along the length of string.

She sat watching them, her fingers absentmindedly twining the string. Peeta said something too softly for Prim to catch. Katniss, looking surprised, let out a low laugh and nodded. On his way to the kitchen, his gaze intercepted hers and he nodded questioningly in the direction of the couch. Prim let her smile be her answer and was rewarded with a wide grin that she hadn't seen in ages. He continued on into the kitchen, Johanna following saying something about helping, and soon a tempting smell wafted through the apartment.

After breakfast and much teasing as to who wore that pants in their relationship, Peeta and Katniss brought the others up to speed on the situation with Rue. Prim sat silently throughout most of it, answering only when asked a direct question. Annie filled them in on the medical side of things, reiterating again that Rue really should have gone to the hospital. Hearing this, Prim reacted, "She can't. We don't know how many people are looking for her. She could get hurt again or worse." Unwillingly, heads nodded in agreement.

Peeta cleared his throat, "I think that we have a plan that could work. I spoke with my firm's attorney last night. The original idea was to portray Rue as a runaway and that Prim wasn't integrating in the group. Delly basically told me that the runaway thing wouldn't hold up. Too many things could go wrong. Delly has worked out some plans and she and I will go before the judge this morning to get everything signed off on. Another attorney at Delly's firm, Octavia Prius, acting as Rue's guardian ad litem read over everything and has put in her recommendations. I'm hopeful that we can get this taken care of in such a way that the girls can be granted some form of protection. When I called a friend for a name of someone who could help with the gang part, he sent me to Detective Flavius Boggs from Special Forces. That team bridges between vice crime and crimes against persons. Katniss has given me all the information on Enobaria Agnaste, Diana Glimmer, and Clove looked it over and was interested enough to open up an investigation. He also sent a recommendation to the judge supporting our position that these girls be pulled out of the main rotations for their own safety. I was going to remove Prim anyway after seeing this. No offense. I know the kind of work that your Group does, but this is not an ordinary situation."

Annie was the first to chime in with a question. "What does that mean for us? If this is approved, how exactly is it going to work? Are these girls going to be under lock and key all day, being guarded by armed personnel? I personally don't think that either will benefit psychologically to that sort of environment."

Peeta nodded as if he had been expecting this question. "In regards to Prim, the primary responsibility will rest with her guardians and her counselor to make sure that she doesn't break any part of the agreement. You will be responsible for her whereabouts during the therapy sessions. This includes any courses that she was participating in. Most of the time, she will be in the company of myself, my friend Sadie, and Katniss." Surprised gazes swung to Katniss and she gestured for him to continue. "She and Katniss have become close. Katniss has agreed to act as both probation officer/counselor to Prim. She will have to send in weekly progress reports to the Judge."

Gale asked, "What about Rue? Is she getting a similar arrangement? "

Peeta glanced at the sheaf of notes before him, seemingly pondering the question. In actuality, he really didn't know how to explain the small, maimed girl's situation. "The responsibility issues are the same for her as for Prim," He said slowly. "Honestly, we have kept the part about Rue's injuries to ourselves. She will go into protective custody. We have decided to modify the usual definition to suit our needs. Her siblings are currently with a good foster home. Rue was supposed to go to them when she finished up. Instead, Rue will be placed in a safe house. The location will be known only to those members of Boggs' team and you. If you don't feel like you can participate in this, say no now." Seeing no takers to his offer, Peeta blew out a breath and said, "Okay then. I'll let everyone know the status as soon as I get back."

The others sat around the kitchen table discussing the situation in hushed voices. Peeta gave Prim a quick hug and promise to return soon. He grabbed his jacket and with a tilt of his head, gestured for Katniss to accompany him to the elevator. They walked hand-in-hand down the hallway once out of sight of watching eyes. He grinned at her teasingly, "That was not a nice thing you did this morning. I never took you for a tease, Ms. Everdeen."

She snorted and tossed her head in annoyance. "I didn't tease, Mr. Mellark." She bit out. "I merely took advantage of the situation and manipulated it to my chosen outcome. It is a basic sales technique. You should know that."

"Yeah, right." He retorted. "You just didn't want your friends to know that you secretly wanted to kiss me. I think that if you would admit it, you want to kiss me right now."

She huffed out; "I do not want…" she got out right before his lips descended onto hers. It felt like she had been dipped into flames. They leapt from the spot where his hand clasped the back of her neck and travelled through her bloodstream until the world fogged up and broke away. It contained nothing but the two of them and the fire that had ignited between them. Her arms tightened, attempting to pull him closer. At the last second before sanity fled completely, Johanna opened the door, peaked out, and gave a loud whoop. The spell broken, they pulled apart. Hands fell to sides. Breath slowed to a series of gasping pants and eyes locked while each evaluated the others reaction.

"You do," he whispered into the silence. "And so do I. So it doesn't matter."

"It does matter, Peeta." She retorted. "You are the brother of one of my patients. Until this thing with Prim is done, we need to be on our best behavior. I'm skirting the line as it is. Haymitch is up at arms. I don't need any more trouble."

He eyed her briefly and said, "Katniss, if you can't or won't be Prim's counselor just let me know now. We still have time to make adjustments." He swallowed noisily. "I wish that you wouldn't leave but I will respect your opinion."

"I don't want out. I want to make sure that Prim is okay. I promised her." She caught his gaze again, hand curling into his tousled hair. "I want to keep seeing you too. I'm just saying that we need to be careful and not start something that neither of us is prepared to finish." Her lips touched his again briefly, sweet and warm and giving. "After this is over, we'll make it official. Whatever it is."

He smiled down at her and playfully tugged at the end of her braid, "Nice to know you have it all figured out." He stepped into the closing elevator, tossed her a mocking salute and Katniss was left staring at a pair of shiny doors, her hand lightly touching her lips and her mind running in circles.

...XO.

Judge Paylor's chambers were reflective of the occupant. There were no frills, nor frivolous decorations. The furnishings were sturdy without being completely generic. The judge herself, clad in a simple ivory pants suit and low heels with brown hair cut short, seemed to be a no nonsense type who preferred that things got done correctly as opposed to rapidly. She had signed off on Prim's documents after thoroughly perusing everything from Katniss and Boggs. Peeta was optimistic that things would go as smoothly in Rue's case. He watched, stomach twisting, as Delly handed the Judge the pertinent information.

Judge Paylor read through the documents, her eyebrows rising higher with each new entry. She looked up, nailing both Peeta and Delly with an auguring stare. "The girl was threatened by other juveniles during the course of the program. Did any of the staff witness this behavior?"

Peeta spoke up, "My sister, Primrose, witnessed some of it. She and Rue were roommates. She was present when the three came into their dorm room and threatened Rue. She didn't say anything to the staff at that time because Rue was afraid of repercussions."

Delly chimed in, giving Peeta a quelling look. "We are aware that what we are asking is unusual, your Honor. We have a time stamped and certified audio tape of Rue testifying that her aunt allegedly traded Rue's younger sister for an unknown quantity of narcotics. Rue volunteered to take the sister's place. The three program participants were in a position to know that Rue had been brought to the Gamesmakers. They knew her situation. We think it is safe to assume that there are others who will also know her background. That is why we are requesting these extraordinary measures."

Judge Paylor inquired, "There is a safe house set up so that the girl can be protected? She will be hung out in the wind otherwise. Anyone associated with these characters will be more than willing to take a swipe at her. I also assume that this protection extends beyond a simple unknown address. This girl has rights. We want to make sure that those are safeguarded during each step."

"Your Honor, the vacant apartment across from Ms. Everdeen's place of residence has been retained. Detective Boggs and Haymitch Abernathy have both been informed of every aspect of the security protocol. There will be a signed log for persons going into the residence. There will be an approved checklist available at all times so that it can be cross-checked. The Better Way staff will continue to offer her the same options that Primrose Mellark has. My firm has appointed Octavia Prius as Rue's guardian ad litem to make sure her legal rights are watched over. Ms. Prius is one of our best. She will assiduously protect Ms. Matisse's interest."

Judge Paylor examined the documents once again and then hastily signed her name. Peeta turned to smile at Delly, relief surging through him. The odds, finally, seemed to be turning in Rue's favor.

..XO.

Peeta made a quick stop by his office to pick up a couple of files. He entered his office and then stopped in surprise as he caught a glimpse of blond hair and wide shoulders bent studiously over his desk.

"Hey, Daniel," He asked. "What are you doing in here? Where's Sae?"

Daniel Cato slowly turned, offering Peeta a wide smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Hey, Peet, how's it going?" he asked flippantly. "I guess Sae's gone to lunch. She wasn't here when I got here. I was just looking for the revisions on the Heavensbee account."

Peeta didn't feel entirely convinced but he let it slide. "I took the revisions down to printing. I changed the graphics a little bit and lost some of the content. It made it look cluttered. They will do a standard single run and give it to you for customer approval. Sorry, I thought you knew. I updated the status report on the desktop day before yesterday."

Cato grinned and said, "Well great. That is one less thing that needs to be finished. I guess I'll head down to lunch myself. I should be able to catch the tail end of the rush." Saying this, he glanced at his watch and headed for the door.

Peeta nodded in acknowledgement and waved vaguely in his direction. He glanced up at the wall clock, trying to figure out if he had enough time to go home and change. The clock hands were stuck at four-thirty. Blowing out an irritated breath, Peeta asked, "Do you have the time? Mine seems to have died."

Cato flipped his watch facing around and Peeta caught a brief glimpse as a stylized bird flickered to light before fading. It was clad in eighteen carat gold, the back light highlighting the intricate work. "It's one-thirty now. I'm sure you have plenty of time."

Peeta eyed the watch and stated, "Nice watch. Was it a present?"

Cato grinned, "It was a present from my mentor as a gift for finally learning patience." He moved toward the door once more then asked, "Where's your lovely sister these days? I hardly see her around anymore."

Peeta didn't look up as he opened the stack of mail left for him. Most of it went into the dumpster. He commented absently, "She's been pretty busy. She will be by pretty soon, I'm sure."

"That's excellent," Cato responded. "I'll be looking forward to seeing her then." He sauntered out the door, whistling. The flaming bird made another appearance followed by an explosion of laughter. Sometimes, it was just too easy.

End Part 12.

A/N Well now. Things are definitely starting to take shape now. Thanks to all the reviewers, the story alerts, and the favorites. You guys rock. I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments about the story and this chapter. Hit the blue button please and make my day. Until next time—Salanderjade


	13. Part 13: States of Mind

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

A/N Musical inspiration for this chapter is Guns N Roses "Patience". The link is "watch?v=tMmX9G8JP38" if you are interested.

A/N This chapter is going to be slightly different. It will be brief conversations between our pairs directly after the events in Part 12.

PART 13: States of Mind

Pair 1: Gale and Johanna

The ride back home was quiet. There were so many conflicting emotions and thoughts that it was hard to know where to begin. Johanna sat looking out the window, idly watching the lights flicker as they passed. She felt his hand slide into hers, fingers twining together until she couldn't tell what was hers and what was his. Maybe that was the lesson.

"What are you thinking about?" Gale asked softly. "It's not like you to be quiet this long."

"I don't even know. Everything's just jumbled together. That poor little girl," her voice broke. "How did we miss it? How did we miss it?"

"Johanna, I don't think," he trailed off, a sudden sheen of tears glazing his eyes. He blinked rapidly and tried to continue. "We can't think that way. It's tragic and senseless but she's alive and safe now. They will get the bastard responsible. We've been able to give them some good leads."

"I never thought that I would see a time that I hated my job," she broke the ensuing silence. "We see these kids and they are so broken. We put band aids on what we can. We write up our reports. Then we cut them loose and move on to the next batch. When did it become okay to assembly line these kids? We're like the fucking ER of the rehabilitation system. We treat them and street them. I just wish…"

Gale shook his head, "Jo, you can't think like that. We do make a difference. We don't reinvent the wheel but we do what we can. There's more good than bad to this job. You just can't see it right now." She shook her head disparagingly and he bit out, "What do you want, Johanna? What would make you happy?"

She wheeled on him, brown eyes imploring him to understand. "I just want to know at the end of the day that I helped one, just one. That something I did actually mattered. I could stand all the bad stuff if I know that somehow, some way I made a difference. Is that really too much to ask for, Gale? "

He softly and raised their joined hands to his lips and softly kissed her fingers, "You help me every day. You make me so happy, Jo. More than I've ever been before. Don't you know that? You helped Katniss. She told me what you said the other night at her apartment. You got through to her. Don't ever think you don't make a difference. You do that without even trying."

Johanna sent him a smile, her heart a little lighter. Who needed a star to grant wishes? She didn't. Not anymore.

PAIR 2: Annie and Finnick

Annie sat at her desk, writing a summary of all that had happened while it was fresh in her mind. She omitted any part of the girl's injury from the official reports. Those notes were kept in a separate book and shared only with Detective Boggs and the other Better Way counselors who were involved. She heard a throat clear and looked up to meet the sea green eyes of Finnick Odair. "Did you need something, Finnick?"

He shifted nervously hesitant to give voice to his reasons for seeking her out. "I was just wondering how they were doing, the two girls, I mean." He answered quietly. "I know that they called you to examine them both. I just wanted to check before heading home."

Annie laid down her pen and signed quietly. She really didn't feel like discussing this case, it was too raw and too new to delve deeply into her sense of horror and inadequacy. The girls had been mistreated both emotionally and physically and yet the staff had been completely unaware. She couldn't help but ask herself how many other times something similar had happened and they hadn't seen it. It was easy to add up columns in a row and convince yourself that you were doing some good. It's another thing to look at the proof lying in front of you in a puddle of blood and face that everything you believe is not necessarily the reality that you live in.

"Primrose is fine physically. I think she is getting a lot of support from Peeta and Katniss. Those two seem unusually close. She's worried and stressed. I think that she will be okay. We will just have to watch her closely. Ruth Ann, or Rue, is stable. I would still prefer to move her to a secured ward at the hospital but I've been overruled. There is too great a possibility that she will be found and hurt again. She is the only link to the Gamesmakers. They hope she can give them enough to crack the gang wide open. I've put a limit on how much that she can be questioned and her lawyer has requested to be present. She can't take much stress. It will be a difficult recovery for her."

Finnick stayed quiet throughout her dissertation. He sat down in one of the chairs fronting her desk and remained silent for a longer period than usual. Annie watched him carefully and noted the sighs of unease in his posture and the way he compulsively knotted and loosened a thin cord he had removed from his pocket. Catching her gaze, he grinned and commented, "One of my foster parents taught me this. I think I was about eight. He used to take me fishing on the weekends. We would spend all day on the lake, just floating and passing the time." He smiled at the memory, eyes pensive and sad. "I was only there for about 3 months. Then they sent me to another family. I was never told why, just that I had to move. I remembered the knots though. I've kept it up ever since."

Annie patted his hand sympathetically and he cracked a small smile. "Sorry didn't mean to go all heavy on you." He flushed. "I'm just having a really hard time with this. It reminds me of stuff I'd rather not have to think about."

She was reminded of the few snippets she had heard over the years regarding his background. She knew he was a foster kid and had been since age three. She knew that at age 15, Haymitch had become his case worker and helped him get back on track. There were rumors about the activities of his former case worker but nothing was ever confirmed. She had always refused to listen to the rumors concerning him. Contrary to her outburst at him the other day, Annie had always been slightly fascinated with Finnick. He seemed to be two totally different people depending on what he was doing at the time. He could be funny, charming, and entertaining but also snappish, crude, and sarcastic to a fault. Which one was the true Finnick Odair? Despite herself, Annie Cresta was very interested in the answer to that question.

"It's no problem, Finnick. I like talking to you like this. It's almost tolerable." She grinned slightly to take the sting out of that remark. "Do you want to talk about it? I'd be happy to listen if you would."

Finnick looked up in surprise. He didn't expect a sympathetic response, more like an indifferent shrug and inane comment. She really wasn't what he thought she was. First, the lovely temper tantrum from the other night and now this kind, caring persona today. Who was the real Annie Cresta? He was very interested in finding that out.

"Maybe another time, okay?" he asked a tiny seed of hope noticeable in his voice. She smiled and nodded. He rose and headed toward the exit, looking back over his shoulder as he walked. She was looking at him with the most perplexed expression that he had ever seen. Finnick felt his heart lighten a little at the prospect of talking to her again. Gale had been right-the office furniture and calendar had made a big first impression. Finnick would never admit to that though. Gale was hard enough to deal with even without extra added incentive of being right for a change.

PAIR 3: PRIM AND RUE

Rue woke up in an unfamiliar room and looked into a familiar face. Her tense shoulders immediately relaxed when she saw Prim smiling at her from the nearby chair. She let her eyes dart around, realizing that they were no longer in the dorms. She raised a questioning eyebrow at Prim and flicked her hand to indicate the whole room.

"You want to know where you are." Prim guessed. "We're at Katniss' apartment and you are in her spare bedroom. Annie says that you will be okay but it will take a while. I'm just glad that you're finally awake. I was scared."

Rue's eye flew up to Prim's face, her apprehension clearly etched on her face. Prim correctly guessing the reason for her sudden panic quickly reassured her, "You're safe now. Peeta and Ms. Cartwright fixed it with the judge. You don't have to go back to the dorms. They have set up a safe house for you and around the clock protection. They can't hurt you again, Rue."

A watery smile greeted this announcement and Rue reached out to grasp Prim's hand. Prim squeezed it back, thrilled that she was able to give her friend such good news. A new thought struck her. She extricated her hand and quickly made her way to a small bag lying beside the bed. "Here. I almost forgot to give this to you. Finnick brought it over." She reached into the bag confines and pulled out a battered teddy bear. It certainly looked the worse for wear but Rue grasped it like a life line. She hugged the tattered fur to her and let tears leak from the corners of closed eyes. "Rue, are you okay? " Prim asked anxiously.

Rue cleared her throat. It was always difficult to speak after being asleep for so long. It left one tongue-tied and blurry. She swallowed a couple of times and took a couple sips of water from a plastic jug by the bed. "Thank you, Prim. For everything." She muttered out.

Prim's answering smile was nova bright in its intensity. "Of course. We're friends after all." She left moments later with the admonishment for Rue to get some rest. Rue snuggled back into the blankets, her bear tucked securely in her arms. Her last thought before slipping back down was it was nice to have a friend. Prim was the first real friend she had ever had. It felt good. It felt safe. It felt like home.

Pair 4: Peeta and Katniss

She made sure that both girls were sleeping soundly then adjourned to the living room. Peeta sat propped up on her couch with a multitude of papers spread out about him. When he heard her come back in, he cleared the piles away and motioned for her to join him. "They all settled for the night?" He asked as he swept the papers in no particular order back into his bag.

"Yep, they are sleeping like angels," she retorted jokingly. "They should be down for the rest of the night." She laughed suddenly. "It sounds like we're talking about toddlers not fifteen year olds."

Stretching his arms up over his head and twisting to work the soreness out of his back muscles, Peeta replied, "Same thing when you get right down to it. The only difference is potty training and toddlers have better manners."

Katniss chuckled and claimed the cushion next to him, curling her legs up underneath her. He stretched out full length on the couch, his head resting squarely in her lap. She made no effort to remove him so Peeta toed off his shoes and got comfortable.

Katniss amused herself by playing with his hair, fingers twisted in the ashy blond strands. He closed his eyes enjoying the gentle touches as she brushed his hair back off of his forehead. He was just about to drop off when he heard her softly comment, "You did great today with Judge Paylor. I don't know how you convinced her to sign off on this little scheme of yours. She's not known for bending the rules or creative solutions to a problem. I don't know how you managed it but I'm glad."

"I can be very persuasive when I set my mind to it," He retorted lazily, eyes still closed. "You know that."

She grinned at his cocky remark but stayed silent, continuing to play with his errant curls. She enjoyed just looking at him. Relaxed, his face was a study of angles. He had prominent cheekbones and a pronounced jaw line. His eyebrows and lashes were pale gold, almost invisible unless you stared. Right now, she was staring and not attempting to hide it. Of their own volition, her fingers traced over his face, her eyes following as if to memorize every feature. He lay quietly, breathing regular, and let her explore at her leisure.

"As much as I'm enjoying this," He stated, somewhat amusedly. "I really need to sleep. Are you joining me?"

She laughed silently. "Tempting. But I don't want to wake up with another audience tomorrow morning. I prefer to keep the shades drawn, if you know what I mean."

"I threatened Prim if she opened the door while we are asleep. She loses all archery privileges if she does that again." He smirked at her disbelieving expression. "Since Rue isn't exactly up and running and Prim knows that I will keep my promises, I think we're pretty safe." She bit her lip clearly considering and then nodded shyly. "Come here then." He told her as he lifted his head and scooted closer to the back of the couch. He opened his arms and she slid into them gratefully. His warmth soothed her and made her feel safe. She turned on her side, putting her back against his chest. They shifted until perfectly aligned from shoulder to toe. She cuddled back against him with a contented sigh.

He curled an arm around her waist and asked quietly, "You like sleeping here with me. Real or not real."

"Real," she answered sleepily. "You know what I like better though."

He hesitated briefly and then asked, "What?"

He could feel her grin and almost laughed when she said, "Breakfast. Think you can do some cheese rolls tomorrow? "

Feeling content for the first time in ages, Peeta curled a little closer to this strange perplexing girl that he suspected he was beginning to fall for. "Of course. Good night, Katniss. "

She sleepily replied, "Good night, Peeta." She let her hand intertwine with his, fingers carelessly linked. Feeling safe for the first time in two days, she closed her eyes and slipped into sleep, her head resting firmly on his heart.

End Part 13


	14. Part 14: Live for the Little Moments

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

A/N Musical inspiration for this chapter is "Life Ain't Always Beautiful" by Gary Allen. Link is "watch?v=oVDNMtn0t2A" if you're interested.

**If you had a chance at what you never had but always wanted, would you take it?

PART 14: Live for the Little Moments

He watched her through the small window inset in the door. He could only see the side of her head, partially hidden by tangled dark locks, and her hands. She spoke with her hands, her gestures elaborating whatever point she was trying to make. Sometimes intricate and restrained; others wide and sweeping. Her eyes changed according to her mood: sparkling jade when happy or amused; Olive when deep in thought; storm tossed seas when angry or frustrated. She tapped her foot when thinking about something. She bit her lip when nervous. She twirled her pen baton like when impatient. Finnick Odair observed each and every one of these traits. He knew how she took her coffee; that she hated the color red, and that she preferred wildflowers over roses. All that knowledge didn't get him one step closer to his goal-he wanted to know the real Annie Cresta.

They exchanged pleasantries often. He would pick her up a cup of coffee while getting his own. She would comment on an interesting news item and ask if he'd seen it. They were unfailingly polite and congenial. And Finnick was close to bursting. He didn't know how it had gotten to this point It was like she had crept up on him when he wasn't looking. In their undeclared war, she was winning without having fired a shot.

He looked up and saw her staring quizzically at him through the window. He ducked back reflexively and cursed under his breath. What was he, ten? Mentally berating himself, he knocked sharply and entered. Annie caught his eye and smiled, gesturing to the row of chairs situated by the wall. She then turned her attention back to the single session that she was currently conducting. "Okay, Beetee, I think we have made some real progress today. Please continue to work on those exercises that we covered and jot down any thoughts you might have. By the way, you were correct about that new application slowing down my tablet. I uninstalled it and found the one you suggested. It works great. Thank you so much." The boy's pale cheeks flushed and his eyes widened behind the thick lenses. He choked out a response and scuttled from the room. Watching him leave, Finnick started again when he realized that Annie was studying him curiously.

"So, Finnick, what can I do for you?" she asked pleasantly. "Is this business related or strictly a pleasure call?"

"Uh, both I guess you could say," He stuttered and absently reached for his string, fingers itching to start knotting the cord. "I just thought I'd take you up on that offer to talk. That is, if you're not doing anything. If you're busy, I can come back later."

A small hand gently plucked the string from his numb fingers. Finnick's gaze swiftly flicked up to meet hers. Jade, he noted distractedly. "I'm not busy," she said. "Beetee was my last appointment today." She gathered her things and turned to him expectantly. "I was going to pick up some coffee. You're welcome to join me if you like."

Finnick took a deep breath and blurted out, "Peeta told me about a restaurant his friend owns called the Mockingbird Diner. Gale said the food was pretty good and the deserts are great. Peeta apparently takes a few shifts. How about going there? It would be my treat of course."

Annie smiled slightly and seemed to weigh her opinions. Olive, he thought then quietly cursed himself. "That sounds good. Peeta takes a few shifts, does he? Think we might be able to score some of those famous pastries? Johanna raves about them."

"You know, he is a good friend of mine. With the right incentive, I could be persuaded to acquire some baked goods." Finnick teased as he held his arm out to her mock-formally.

She rolled her eyes but slipped her hand through his arm. "Thanks anyway but I don't think I could afford your prices."

Placing a hand on his heart, Finnick whined, "That hurts right here. I'll have you know, Ms. Cresta that I can be quite reasonable if it's for a good cause."

"I'm sure you can, Mr. Odair." She returned. "I'm quite sure that you can."

Finnick caught his breath, adding yet another color to his mental list. Viridian for teasing. She was teasing him. This small talk thing had more going for it then he originally thought. He made a note to try this more often.

. . . .XO.

Prim sat cross legged on the bed, eying her friend in annoyance. "Annie said that you could get up and move around today. She said it would be good for you to get back on your feet. So that's what we're going to do." She grabbed the edge of the blanket and flipped it back. Rue caught the back corner and for a moment it degenerated into a full on tug of war for the control of the bedding. Prim finally gave up and tossed the blankets over her head, enclosing her tent like in the confines of the quilts. Rue tunneled her way out, giggling fiercely and promptly felt her breath whoosh out when a pillow solidly connected with her back. She wheeled around and caught Prim laughing maniacally, pillow raised to make another swing.

"Can't do that. Might break my stitches." Rue said, pushing the blankets down over her legs and slowly climbing to her feet.

Prim's face flushed bright pink and she dropped the pillow almost guiltily. "Sorry. I didn't think of that. Are you okay?"

"I won't break if that's what you're thinking." Rue grinned. "I just don't want to have to get stitched up again. I'm pretty enough as it is. Don't need any more scars."

Prim bit her lip at her friend's resigned tone. She studied her intently and felt a giddy rush of excitement as an idea hit her full force. "Rue, you're brilliant. That's the perfect reason to get you out of this room. Come on." She grabbed her hand and tugged her down the hallway. "You need a makeover. That always makes me feel better."

Rue's eyes narrowed doubtfully. "Don't know about that, Prim. I've never had much use for girly stuff."

Prim snorted delicately, "That's only because you've not had a lot of chances to do girly stuff. It will be fun, I promise." She dragged the reluctant girl to the couch, rounded up her small array of supplies, and set to work.

Peeta entered to the sounds of shouts and laughter. Curious what all the commotion was about, he followed the noise into the living room. He looked incredulously at the elaborately teased hairdos and painted faces. "Well, well." He commented into the racket. "Have we got big plans tonight, ladies, or are we entertaining here?"

"Peeta, don't be silly." Prim ordered. "He does this to me all the time," She explained seriously. "Just ignore him." The two flounced back down the hallway, Rue giving him an apologetic glance over her shoulder. Peeta just smiled and shook his head. It was good to see them play.

Prim handed over a fist full of wipes and while hastily scrubbing her face mumbled, "So what do you want to do now? It's still early."

Rue met her gaze and twisted the wipes between her hands nervously. Prim nodded encouragingly and finally Rue asked, "Do you still have that drawing? The one that you did the first day." Prim nodded and retrieved the notebook. She flipped to the one of her and Peeta baking.

Rue smiled and shook her head. "That's it. That's what I want to do."

Prim looked confused. "You want to bake? I don't know, Rue. I'm not much of a cook."

Rue seemed to withdraw slightly. "I don't want to cook. Not exactly." She hesitated. "I want a memory like that. The whole thing. I want to know what that feels like." She swallowed, tears coming to the fore. Swiping them away with a rough hand, she continued in a stronger voice. "My aunt usually left us alone. I had to watch out for the others as best as I could. I never learned how to cook so most nights what we ate was cold. Some nights we didn't have anything." She flicked a hand negligently at the drawing. "I never thought it could be that way. Fixing dinner, watching TV, and just talking because you want to. I always wondered what it would be like to have a real family." She smiled wistfully, "I don't suppose that we could do that."

Prim chewed her bottom lip and looked from Rue's hopeful expression to the drawing. Her lips turned up slightly and she nodded, "Actually, I think we can. Come on. Let's go talk to Peeta."

When Katniss stepped off the elevator, she was surprised to hear the faint sounds of laughter coming from her apartment. Curiosity got the better of her and she quickly dug her key out of her bag and let herself in. Inside, she was greeted with absolute chaos. The counters were covered with bowls and a fine coating of flour. Two heads, one blond the other dark, were studiously sifting flour into a large mixing bowl. Another blond head was supervising, his tone falsely grouchy as he retorted, "They are not awful. That recipe has been in my family for over fifty years. They are never awful; just not executed fully according to plan."

The sound of her stifled laughter gave her presence away and three sets of eyes quickly rounded on her standing frozen in the front door. "You're finally home," Peeta declared. "Excellent. We have a big evening planned and was just waiting on you to get the ball rolling." Wiping his hands on a dishtowel, he crossed the room and took her bag and keys, pausing only to drop a kiss on top of her head. Allowing him to lead her to the kitchen, she glanced about amazed at the array of food on the stove, the only section of the kitchen not covered in flour.

"What's the occasion?" She inquired, amusement bubbling up at the giddy expression on the three faces. "You have enough food to feed an army over there. And unless I miss my guess, I smell cheese buns and pastries. You weren't kidding about a big night planned."

Peeta slung an arm about each of his assistant's shoulders. "I can't take any credit for it. Prim and Rue set up the movies, helped with dinner and desert, and have basically ordered me around for the last couple of hours getting everything set up. Why don't you go get cleaned up and relax? Dinner will be ready shortly." The girls giggled at his antics and wiggled free. Prim started wiping down the counter while Rue transferred a plate of bedraggled pastries to a rack to cool. Katniss grinned to herself and headed for the bedroom to dress down for dinner. She felt lighter, as if a load had slipped away that she didn't even realize she was carrying. The clatter of dishes and the low voices made it feel like a home, rather than an intrusion into her private space. Pulling on comfortable sweats and a tattered t-shirt, she freshened up her braid and made her way back into the kitchen.

The transformation was quite remarkable considering the short amount of time the threesome had to work with. The counters had been restored to pristine condition. The dirty dishes rinsed and loaded into the dishwasher. Most importantly, the table was set for four and the meal was already laid out. Peeta, noticing her entrance, quickly pulled out her chair. He grinned at her stunned expression, while the other two giggled behind their hands. They finished the meal leisurely, chatting idly about nothing. Katniss looked mildly guilty as she snagged both a cheese bun and one of the chocolate and cream pastries Peeta was so adept at producing.

"I think that you like the cheese buns better than the chocolate." He commented easily, watching as she devoured the roll. "Funny but I would have expected the opposite."

She swallowed her mouthful and tore off another piece, "I like sweets like any other girl. But these things," she took another bite and rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "These things should be illegal."

Once the dishes were rinsed and put away, the foursome adjourned to the living room. The girls debated the merits of several different DVD's before settling on some teen heartthrob comedy that Prim declared, "The absolute best movie ever made." Katniss chuckled at Peeta's expressive eye roll and he stage whispered, "I've seen this movie at least twenty times. My brain cells are getting to dangerously low levels. I lose at least a thousand every time I see the movie poster." He looked at the girls camped out in the floor in front of them whispering and swapping the bowl of popcorn back and forth between them. "She seems to really be enjoying herself," he gestured. "Prim told me she had never had a family night. She just wanted to know what that felt like." He shook his head, tears glinting suspiciously before he blinked them away. "I couldn't say no to that. Not when it's made her this happy. It's such a simple thing. Most people would never even think of it."

Katniss leaned into him, her lips cutting off the flow of words as she kissed him. She put every bit of feeling she could into the meeting of their lips, his startled blue eyes boring into hers before he gave in. He wrapped her up, pulling her tightly against him. They lost themselves in a haze of fire and heat, not noticing the two very interested onlookers. They broke apart to the sound of giggling, eyes locked as they fought to steady breathing and pulse. "Katniss," he whispered. She met his gaze, eyes questioning. He let out a ragged breath, hands finding hers and twining them together. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" She asked hesitantly. Her brow furrowed at the nervous expression on his face. "What, Peeta? You can tell me anything."

A brief smile touched his mouth and his fingers tightened perceptibly on hers. She waited patiently for him to continue. He glanced at Prim and Rue, who suddenly decided that the movie was much more interesting than the show going on in the living room. Resolutely, he met her gaze again. "I didn't plan the timing so I hope you'll forgive me. This isn't quite the scene that I had in mind"

"I don't understand. Timing for what, Peeta? What are you talking about?" Her concern made him smile and he closed his eyes and took that last leap.

"I'm saying I don't need three months. I already know how I want this to go." Blue eyes collided with gray and her breath caught in her throat in anticipation of his next words. "I don't need any more time to know what I feel." His hand cupped her cheek, tracing the line of her jaw. "I love you, Katniss."

"Peeta," She breathed. She felt the old fears flare up, the panic that said she would lose him if she allowed herself to care. A voice rang in her head that it was too soon. They hadn't known each other long enough to make that type of commitment. It was destined to fail. Alongside that was the part that that wanted to be with him; that knew he would never hurt her; that wanted to take that chance. It was that voice she listened to as a watery smile bloomed on her face and she quietly returned, "Peeta, I love you too." With that, he pulled her to him and they curled up completely oblivious to the two other people in the room.

Rue and Prim shared a small smile, and then turned back to the movie and bowl of popcorn. Rue leaned in and said quietly, "Do you think it was the cheese buns?"

Prim nodded back, laughing silently. "Had to be. That's the way we do things in this family after all."

. . .XO

Daniel Cato waited patiently until he was waved forth by a negligent hand. He took the proffered chair and sat quietly. When his report was wanted, he would be told. Until then, he knew enough to bide his time. Tongues had been cut out for less. He had no intention of being the recipient of that particular punishment.

The old man's hair was snow white, his eyes pale as ice in the white, ghostly face. His voice, low and raspy as a snake, hissed out, "What news have you brought me? Has the runaway been dealt with?"

"We haven't been able to locate her, sir. They have been removed from the Better Way facilities. We've scoured the spots she was known to frequent but there's been no sign. The aunt isn't allowed access to the other kids, so she's useless for locating our wayward Tribute." Cato hesitated. "I've put some assets on the Mellark girl but she's lying low too. Peeta removed her after our little initiation was discovered. The judge agreed to counseling and completion of the diversion program as a solitary participant. We can't use her to locate the girl. We don't even know if they have maintained contact. I can find no records that our girl was offered a similar deal."

"Leave people on them to see where they go. We just might stumble across her if we're lucky." The ice pale eyes gleamed in the low light. A pervasive odor of roses and blood seemed to cling to his clothing, making Cato's stomach heave. "The aunt is our one sure tool to unearth our errant Tribute. Tell her that I will arrange for visitation privileges for her with the other three children. It will be mentioned that Rue can speak with her siblings at a specific time each week via telephone. Advise her that her cooperation will earn a reward and our undying gratitude. Should she refuse, take her eyes. Should she still refuse, take her tongue. One way or another, our erstwhile Tribute will be returned to the fold."

Cato grinned in anticipation. The punishments were the most gratifying part of his association with the Gamesmakers. More than any drink, drug, or companion that he could dream up, the power over life, death and all levels in between was addictive. It crawled through his veins like morphine. It was the ultimate high and Cato reveled in it. He inclined his head, "I'll take care of it personally, Sir. Do you want anything done with the Everdeen girl or Mellark's sister?"

Albert Coin's ice gray eyes hardened to glass. "I will have to think on that, Daniel. If they don't interfere, we will leave them alone. If they do get in the way, there are better methods than to remove them permanently. I will put some thought into a special reception for Ms. Everdeen and Ms. Mellark. It's best to be prepared after all."

End Part 14

A/N Coin is a regular bastard isn't he? Anybody catch who Albert Coin is? PM me or mention it in a review and I'll let you know if you're right. The calm is definitely over. It's about to get interesting from here on out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, tagged as a favorite, and put story alerts on this little project. I can't say how thrilled I am. Until next time. Salanderjade.


	15. 15:Bright Blessed DayDark Sacred Night

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

A/N Musical inspiration for this chapter is "What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong. The link is "watch?v= m5TwT69i1lU" if you are interested.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, unfortunately. I do not own What a Wonderful World.

A/N To Shinigami-I appreciate the review. As you weren't signed in, I was unable to reply via PM. You have thrown down a gauntlet and I'm very tempted to pick it up. A decent Cato is an intriguing challenge. Unfortunately, that can't be accomplished in this story. The dye is cast as they say…but keep an eye out. I just might surprise you. Thanks for reading and commenting.

Part 15: Bright, Blessed Day; Dark Sacred Night

There are always those who thrive on the misery of others. They elevate the selfish desires of a few upon the broken backs of the many. Upon such a foundation, empires have risen and subsequently fallen back into ashes. Evil resurrects itself from the smoldering remains and rises like a phoenix to scorch and maim again. It shifts its form to suit its needs: a chimaera, a changeling, an enigma. It wears any face that will help it accomplish its goal: benevolent leader, smiling diplomat, snake-eyed pseudo gangster. It is patient. It is brutal. It beguiles even as it agitates. It seduces as it promises a heart's fondest wish and delivers the mind's greatest fear. The brightest light is known to cast the darkest shadow.

. . .XO

Cressida Mattise was in pieces. The addiction crawled through her veins like shards of glass cutting her apart from the inside. Cressida thought she understood hunger. She had always lived just a half step from the streets. Her story began like so many of her kind, starting out as a passing fling with alcohol and recreational drugs. She quickly progressed to the big time-heroin, crack, and now meth. She loved that feeling, the rush when the cold heat hit her veins like a furnace expanding out from her belly and into the farthest reaches of her limbs. She thought she knew and understood hunger, but this was completely new and unexpected. It drove her to things she never knew she was capable of.

She eyed the stash on the table and felt her hands tremble as they unconsciously reached for what she needed. What she craved. She bit her lip and whimpered, feeling the gnawing tear her bones and electrify her nerves like lightning. The blond stranger smirked as he watched her reactions. He reached for the small bag and her eyes followed, unconsciously shaking her head. "No, please. Don't take it away. Please don't." She screamed silently. He saw her weakness and he basked in it.

"Please," her voice was a cracked and broken whisper. "Please don't. I'll do anything just please don't take it away."

He put the bag back on the table top just beyond reach. She licked suddenly dry lips, the hunger swelling to a raging beast in her head. It demanded that she take what was hers. It howled for frozen limbs to move, cramped fingers to grab. To snatch up the small packet and eat it like candy. To feel the sublime ecstasy burn through her, reducing the everyday into ash and leaving peace in its wake. She managed to still her hands and quiet her breathing. He smiled as he soaked up her desperation. He savored her torment like a connoisseur sampling a rare delicacy.

"This will be your reward should you choose to assist me. There is more where this comes from. You will never have to be without what you need again. All you have to do is say yes. That's not much to ask, is it?" Daniel Cato exulted in the glorious rush of power as the unworthy woman's eyes scuttled toward her pitiful obsession. He waited for unsteady acknowledgement. "Before we make our agreement, my associate would like to discuss the terms with you. I want you to be completely clear on what exactly we are asking you to do. "

Albert Coin entered the room by slow degrees. He seemed to slink along, snake like and cold. His frost bound eyes seemed to dispel the light rather than capture it. Cressida recoiled before him, the hunger no longer as important as getting as much distance as possible between her and this shadow masquerading as a man. He held out his hand and she took it, trembling as her skin made contact with the dry, clammy talon like fingers.

"Ms. Mattise, lovely of you to join us. I trust that Daniel has seen to your comfort." He took a chair and gestured for Cato to back away. He played with the bag, keeping her attention firmly fixed on it but also curbing any attempts to reach it. "We are very interested in locating your niece, Rue. You have been told that she spurned our agreement and left our care. We wish for this situation to be resolved. Rue must be brought back where she belongs. I regret that there has been some cost associated with her leaving and our attempts at retrieval. She will suffer no lasting damage. That being said, she needs to be brought home and you will help us achieve that."

Cressida's confusion was clearly written on her face. She continued to surreptitiously eye the bag as the clawed fingers played aimlessly with her most heartfelt desire. "What would you have me do? I have no idea where Rue is? The people at that Better Way place won't tell me anything. How can I help you find her? What will you give me if I do? That little bag won't last a week. She's worth more to you than that."

Coin's mouth curved into a parody of a sincere smile. "My dear Cressida, surely you have more faith in us than that. I have arranged for visitation for you with your other nieces and nephew. It will be supervised and will take place at the Community Services building. While you are there, you will inform your niece to pass along any messages that we see fit. You will be our link to her and she will be our link to Rue. With a little preparation and the right bait, our little Tribute will be back in hand before very long."

Cressida wavered, her eyes returning to the antidote to her misery, the longing for that release welling up like the tide. It was high tide now, waves of need crashing on the rocks of her resolve. She shuddered, the hunger wailing its incessant demands and she broke. Her defenses were breached and overwhelmed. Hope gone, faith gone, humanity gone. She nodded her acceptance and Coin graciously slipped the bag into her outstretched hands.

She quickly cut the lines, snatched the small straw that suddenly appeared, and took the hits as rapidly as possible. She felt the drug hit her bloodstream, turning her veins into live wires. It arched through her with the force of a runaway train and she swayed from the backwash. The icy blaze roared throughout every recess of her mind and body and Cressida was lost. The inferno burned away leaving the ashes of detachment and loneliness behind. Cressida wept as she sold what was left of her soul to the devil with the hoarfrost eyes. There truly was no light left in the darkness, not for Cressida Matisse.

. . . .

Wrapped in warmth with his wood smoke and spice cologne clinging to her skin, Katniss awoke to screaming. She extricated herself from his tightening hold and was across the floor before awareness struck. A glance through the first door showed the occupant resting peacefully, blond hair spread carelessly on the pillows. The second door revealed the source of the despairing sounds. She was in constant motion, her sweat dampened hair plastered to the side of her face and neck. The moans and grunts that she made clearly illustrated what dreams had her locked inside her on private hell. Katniss felt anger tighten her jaw at the mistreatment this girl had suffered. She eased her way onto the bed beside of Rue, engulfing her in defending arms. She rocked her quietly, murmuring nonsense words of comfort. Rue's eyes flickered in the darkness, awake and aware but still a prisoner in her own thoughts. Her fingers tightened on Katniss' and she whispered, "Don't tell Prim I was dreaming again. I don't want her to worry about me anymore. She's scared enough it is."

Katniss nodded silently, "Rue, is there anything that I can do for you? Anything at all?"

Rue's dark eyes searched her gray ones. Finally, a small voice was heard in the gloom, "Can you sing? Somebody used to sing to me when I was little. It always made me feel safe. Please, Katniss, can you sing?"

Katniss faltered, her mind temporarily frozen. She had not sung voluntarily in years. It brought back memories that she had no intentions of reliving. With those wide doe eyes looking beseechingly into hers, Katniss didn't have the heart to say no. She situated herself against the pillows; Rue's head pillowed in her lap and quietly began to sing.

"_I see trees of green, red roses too, _

_I see them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world. _

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white_

_The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world…_

_I hear babies crying, I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more thank I'll ever know_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."_

Rue's face was tranquil, her body relaxed against Katniss' legs. She smiled in gratitude as the song wound down to its finish. She gave Katniss a sleepy smile and commented, "Finnick was right. I bet the birds do stop singing to listen when you sing." She snuggled deeper into the pillow, eyes finally closing. "Goodnight," She whispered. "Thank you for staying with me."

"Anytime, sweetie." Katniss murmured. "You can come to me at any time and for any reason. Please remember that."

Rue slid into sleep with a tiny smile edging her lips. Katniss smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She pushed the ever present teddy bear into Rue's arms and quietly left the room.

Peeta was sprawled over the surface of the couch, his arm thrown up to shield his eyes. She hesitated, wondering how she could possibly lie back down without waking him up. She gently touched his shoulder and he automatically shifted, arms pulling her close and settling her head on his chest right over his heart. Katniss leaned back to check his face. Was he awake? His breathing was still deep and regular. He buried his face into the curve of her neck and snuggled closer. "Is she okay?" He mumbled. "I heard her but you were moving before I could."

She smoothed his hair back and her lips touched his forehead softly. "She's fine. She's asleep. This is what you should be doing. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded into her neck, his eyes already closing once more. "Goodnight, love. See you in the morning." His arms tightened imperceptibly. "Rue is right, you know. I bet the birds do stop to listen when you sing." She gave him a half-hearted slap on his shoulder. He chuckled and snuggled into the pillow. "Love you." He mumbled.

"Love you too, Peeta." She whispered back and let herself follow him into slumber.

. . .XO

They walked in silence to the car. Dinner had been spent leisurely continuing small talk. She had laughingly teased him about some of his views, making it a point to poke holes into his most ardent contentions. Making sure that her feet were firmly inside, he slammed the door. Apprehensively, he ran through his mental check list again. Damn, he wished that she hadn't taken his string. His nerves were shot and he didn't even have her home yet.

They drove in silence with her intently studying him, much like she would a particular case. Ultimately it was she who broke the silence first though not in a way he quite expected. "Fininck, why do you keep saying different shades of green. Is this something like your knot tying? It's very disconcerting."

Finnick blanched. Had he been talking aloud this whole time? He felt his face suffuse with heat. How could he explain this one? The truth was embarrassing enough. He groaned, imagining what antics this little episode would inspire Gale to. Feeling like an idiot, Finnick decided on absolute truth. After all, it had worked for him thus far and she already thought he was crazy. "I color-coded your eyes. They change according to your mood. I'm sorry if it bothers you. And yes, it is like the knot tying. I'll try to stop. I don't want to bother you."

"No, you're not bothering me. It's actually very flattering." She surprised both him and herself when she reached to take his hand. "You don't have to be nervous around me, Finnick. Just be yourself. That's all I expect of you. Anything else, we'll make that up when we come to it, okay?"

He squeezed her fingers in gratitude. "I'd like that, Annie. I'd like it a lot actually."

She smiled softly, her gaze on their joined hands, "So would I, Finnick. So would I."

End Part 15

A/N I would like to think everyone who has put this story on alert/favorite and reviewed. Coin and Cato? What a match, huh? This one was a little shorter but than previous updates. I packed a lot into this chapter. I would love to hear from you t so hit the little blue button. Thanks to everyone for reading. Until next time. BTW, all credit for the beautiful "What A Wonderful World" goes to Louis Armstrong, et al.

Salandarjade


	16. Swallow the Light From the Sun

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

A/N the musical inspiration for this chapter is ""Black Balloon" by the Goo Goo Dolls. The link is "watch?v= 834lnECcFw0" if you are interested.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.

Chapter 16: Swallow the Light from the Sun

She had sold her soul and now the devil was demanding his due. She had been bought like a lamb for slaughter and he was determined to get his full measure of worth. The galling part was that she had set her own price. She hadn't realized that she held herself so cheaply. Cressida knew that she was a means to an end. Once his goal was reached, she would be tossed aside like rubbish. She would be left to molder in the wreckage. A spent reminder of a well-played game.

She arrived at the Community Services building early. Her hand automatically strayed to the front pocket where she kept a stash in case of emergencies. Finding it empty, she panicked. She couldn't do this alone. She needed the distance that it gave her, the sense that nothing or no one could touch her. Her fingers twitched spastically as they searched the empty pocket again. She could feel the cracks forming and the ground heaving beneath her feet. The snake hiss swelled in her brain demanding that she move forward. Her knees locked, caught between two unstoppable forces. A voice reached into the maelstrom and pulled her free, "Ms. Matisse, they are ready for you now." Flashing her unknown savior a grateful glance, Cressida allowed herself to be led to the meeting room.

Three pairs of eyes looked up hesitantly when the door swung open. Cressida's steps slowed as her gaze moved over the three children. She noted some obvious changes. They were clean and looked well-fed. Their faces had filled out and the ever present black circles were faded and gone. The clothing looked new and fit as if made for the wearer. The raspy squeaking of a new shoe announced its presence as it dragged against the tiles. Cressida smiled uncertainly and took the chair that the woman held out for her. None of the children smiled back, turning her stomach to ice. Her hand moved toward her pocket again and Collette's eyes watched her carefully. Nosy little bitch never could mind her own business, Cressida thought as she twined her fingers together to stop the ceaseless pursuit.

Collette was eight, second eldest behind her older sister Ruth Ann. She had straight dark hair and big brown eyes. She was almost deer like with slender graceful limbs and a timid naivety. Cressida had cursed when Ruth Ann ruined her deal with Cray. She was sure that Collette would have gotten her more. Cray didn't care as long as he received payment but had commented that pretty was often worth more than a sturdy back when it came to picking a tribute. Pretty attracted more buyers which meant a greater return on the investment. Collette would never be as smart as Ruth Ann but she was pretty. Cressida mourned the missed opportunity.

Macie was seven years old. She was a skinny, tousled pole of a girl. Cressida honestly had never paid much attention to her. She stayed to herself and carried a worn out bedraggled teddy bear everywhere she went. Cressida was startled to see that she wasn't clutching the revolting thing right now. Maybe someone had finally done her a favor and gotten rid of the vile creature.

Thresh was five years old. He was a very somber, serious child. He rarely laughed except in the company of Ruth Ann. It was he who nicknamed her Rue when he was little. Unable to say Ruth Ann, Thresh toddled after his sister almost from the time he could walk. He was affected most by Rue's absence. He had outbursts which resulted in broken items, scratched arms and legs, and hitting other kids. No one would keep him once the fits started. Cressida left him with his sisters after that. She didn't have to pay them.

The silence stretched out excruciatingly for Cressida. Their eyes continued to stare unabatedly. She felt the gnawing in the pit of her stomach signaling another dance with the ever existent yearning. Squeezing her nails into her palms, she let the resulting pain tether her to here and now. She couldn't afford to give in yet. After this agony was finished, she would seek her liberation. "You three look well," she commented into the quiet. "I'm glad to see that."

"Thank you, Aunt." Collette mouthed softly. The other two didn't speak.

Cressida unwillingly held out her arms, hoping at least one would return the offered embrace. Thresh twitched slightly but made no further move to leave his seat. The other two didn't even blink. "I'm trying real hard to get you guys back home with me. So that we can be a family like we're supposed to." She uttered the falsehood brightly, casting the observing social worker a fawning smile. She received an encouraging nod in return. "I'm working now. I have a good job so I can get us a nice apartment. I quit all the bad stuff. I promise that I won't do it anymore." The two younger ones peeked at Collette to see how she would react to this pronouncement. Collette just shrugged her shoulders, looking bored, as if the whole conversation was of no consequence. Cressida could have slapped her then. She actually had to check her hand from reaching for the girl. The watchful eyes of the social worker further curbed the impulse.

"I know that you don't believe me, Collette. I've never given you any reason to. But I am trying to get better. I want us to be a real family more than anything. I wish that you would believe that." Her tentative smile attempted to bolster confidence in the empty statements. A small flicker in Collette's eyes gave her hope that they would believe her. She fished a paper out of her jeans and held it out to the worker. "Here is a letter from my new employer. The number is listed. Mr. Cato is expecting your call. I'm going to be his assistant. It's a real fancy firm that does design stuff for other companies. I've always been interested in drawing and computers. They have an intern program and said that I could apply. It's a good chance to get my life turned around. I want to make it better for these kids. They're the only family I've got."

The woman's face softened during Cressida's speech. She took the letter and placed it in the file on her lap. "I'll give Mr. Cato a call later this morning, Ms. Matisse. Should you require additional assistance, we have programs here to aid in job training, education opportunities, and classes which teach basic office skills. I'd be happy to give you any information on these services. It is good to see that you are making an effort. We do like to keep children with their family members whenever possible."

Cressida accepted gratefully and let a wide, innocent smile crease her features. Her glance fell on the three small faces silently watching from across the room. Collette and Thresh both smiled back, eyes shiny and happy. Macie looked quite the opposite. Her expression was bleak and joyless. Her eyes held the telltale signs of tears. The ground trembled and the chasms yawned. The fiend screeched. Cressida held herself together by sheer will alone. She quickly bid the children goodbye and promised to come again soon. The social worker gave her a sheaf of flyers and bid her good luck. She also included a card with the next scheduled visitation.

Cressida hit the door almost at a run. The papers were dumped in the first open garbage can that she came to. The appointment card was shoved into her back pocket. A car waited at the corner for her, black windows opaque against the strong morning light. She climbed in and recounted the visit, proffering the card. "You did well," the rasping hiss commended. A small foil was plunked unceremoniously into her palm. She immediately tore it open and consumed the contents. The bitter flames lit her bloodstream with a thousand separate sparks. Her rapturous gaze met the hellfire depths of Albert Coin's stare. She couldn't stop the instinctive recoil and he smiled as he noted her shrink back. "On your next visit, we will advance our plan to return our Tribute to the bosom of her family. I've made the arrangements for them to be allowed phone calls by their sister. She will be notified today. Be ready." Cressida shuddered as the talon fingers brushed her face. "The game begins now."

. . . .

Annie smiled as the two girls entered. "Good morning. It's good to see both of you." She gestured toward the matched armchairs and they each took a seat. "I can see that you are wondering why today is slightly different from our other meetings. Rue, it has been requested that you provide us with more detailed information regarding your experience with the Gamesmakers. Prim, you are here because you are Rue's friend. She will need all the support that she can get. Also, you saw some of the last attack. Do you think that you can do this?"

The two exchanged glances and slowly nodded. Annie set a small digital recorder on the table and flipped to a new page in her book. "This will have to be recorded so that I can give a transcription to the authorities later. If you're uncomfortable with the recorder, we can figure out another way." Both girls signaled their assent. "Okay, Rue, we'll start with you. I just want a narrative of what you feel comfortable talking about. I might stop you from time to time and ask some questions to clarify a particular point as needed. Just begin with the first instance that you met or had dealings with the Gamesmakers, try to include any names, locations, or any other details that seem important. "

Rue took a deep breath, shared an apprehensive look with Prim then began her tale. "It was earlier this year. My sisters and my little brother were staying with my Aunt Cressida. I didn't stay there much. She and I didn't get along very well. I had a bunch of places that I could sleep to stay out of the cold. I saw them every day. I would wait until she left the house, usually to deal or score a hit for herself. It had gotten to the point that she was taking more than she sold. That's what brought her to the attention of the Gamesmakers. She was small time. She would get a shipment and sell it. The supplier got a percentage of the take. She could keep the money or take her part out in product. That's usually what she did. She got in over her head and started cutting into their part. One of the members named Cray was sent to resolve the problem.

He agreed to a trade, my sister Collette, in exchange for forgiving her debt and advancing a new shipment. It's a pretty common arrangement in the Seam. The kids are traded to the Gamesmakers and used pretty much for anything needed. Anything. It's a sure bet when you see old Cray around that a kid is about to be taken. They call him a Reaper. He's not the only one but he is the most visible. Everyone knows what Cray does and who he does it for. When I saw him hanging around my aunt's, I knew what was going to happen. I watched the house for three days before he came for her. Collette was crying and holding to my other sister, Macie. She was scared to death because she didn't understand what was going on. My aunt just stood there. She didn't even try to help. I don't know why I thought she would. She's never helped anyone but herself in her whole miserable life.

I couldn't take it. I was running toward them before I even knew what I was going to do. Cray had grabbed Collette and was dragging her toward the car but Macie wouldn't let go. She had her hands locked around Collette's and refused to budge. Cray almost took a swing at her but I yelled in time to stop him. I told him to wait, that he could take me instead of Collette. He just laughed and said that maybe he would take both of us for the trouble we had caused him. I begged him then knowing that it probably wouldn't do any good. I told him that she was only eight. They don't usually like to take ones that small. They don't last long enough to make the trade worthwhile. He looked me up and down and asked how old I was. I said fifteen. He told my aunt that pretty was worth more than a sturdy back and Collette was much prettier than I was. I thought that he was going to take her anyway but then he pushed Collette back into Macie and waved for me to follow him. Collette and Macie were yelling at me not to go and my aunt looked like she wanted to kill me. But I went. I had to. My little sister wouldn't have lasted a day."

Rue stopped to get a drink of water. She glanced at Prim, her lips quirking up at the ill at ease expression she was wearing. Rue supposed that Prim had never had to deal with such a situation. She was sheltered, insulated from most of the bad things in the world. Rue felt a wave of affection for her friend. The girl had led a shielded existence. She had been completely protected from the harsher side of life. Rue had never had that luxury. Even though she had no idea what she was getting into, Prim had still rushed headlong into an unknown situation for no other reason than to help her friend. Rue had never experienced friendship like that. No one in the Seam would have even looked up had they witnessed the abuse Rue had been forced to endure. This soft, privileged girl had charged in with no thought of her own safety. She had done it with no thought of reward. She did it because her friend needed her. Thinking like that was a completely foreign concept to Rue. Prim had saved her life and Rue had no idea how she was going to repay that debt. The only certainty was that she would repay it someday. She had to.

"I was taken to a warehouse down on the waterfront. I was put into a pen with the other kids who had just been brought in. Cray and some of the others came by and looked us over. They pulled one or two out and took them to another part of the building. I don't know what happened to those kids. The prettier girls were separated out and taken away next. They called it the Harem. I was never so happy to be plain in my life," She chuckled. "The rest of us were herded into a big open area. Cray and the other Reapers stood watching as we were separated. Another group, called Trainers, weeded the rest of us out. I don't know why or how they pick who goes where. It seemed completely random. I was placed in with the cache responsible for cleaning the main rooms and the barracks. Some of us served one person exclusively. The others went wherever they were put. The worst are the Mutts. Those kids are considered the most useless. They are worked harder than anybody, punished more quickly, and are used during something called a Hunt. They are almost always marked." Here, Rue lifted her shirt and displayed the bandage that wrapped around her stomach and ribs. "Most of the Mutts never return from a Hunt. Everyone tries to do the best that they can because they don't want to be moved to the Mutts. The easiest is just to lose a tongue or an eye. The worst is to get moved into the Mutt group. If they do get me back, it's a pretty safe bet what they will do to me this time."

Both Annie and Prim's faces had lost all color. Annie swallowed roughly and her voice broke before she regained control. "Rue, do you know what exactly the Hunt is? Have you ever seen one?"

Rue nodded slowly. She flashed Prim a quick glance. The girl was unconsciously shaking her head negatively. Prim wanted to hear that Rue had never witnessed such an atrocity. Rue was almost sorry to disappoint her. "I saw one right before I ran away. They treat it like a party. The whole place is decorated. We had to fix mountains of food. There was liquor and other things brought in for the guests. Everyone who is important enough to get an invitation shows up dressed in their very best. The Mutts are gathered into an Arena. The layout changes every time. They may have a few trees, old houses, or whatever else they can dig up to put in. They hide a few weapons around. I guess that is supposed to make it more exciting if the prey can fight back. The members who are in the highest favor are picked to participate. The Mutts are put into place and given so much time to hide or scramble for a possible weapon then the Hunters are sent in. Whoever makes the most kills is declared the winner. They are given the best rooms, servants, and anything else they want. The Hunts happen twice a year. I was told that members who mess up can be put in with the Mutts too. It's their way of keeping everybody on edge. You mess up and you get a death sentence."

Annie jotted down some more notes. Her face was no longer pale but flushed red. She muttered under her breath. Rue didn't try to listen in. She calmly sipped her water and waited for the next question. Finally, Prim asked quietly, "Rue, how did you get away? How did you escape from that?"

Rue smiled in wry amusement. "Cray considered me a special case because I volunteered. He liked to brag about what would happen to me if I didn't do as I was told. He told me that some of the kids were being sent to another location, somewhere uptown, because of a special request from one of the higher ups. He bragged that my aunt Cressida had got herself back in trouble and he was going to get my sister anyway. I knew that he would make sure that Collette would be put with the Harem or the Mutts. He wanted me to know it because he thought that would keep me in line. I waited until the shipment was getting ready to leave and I stowed away. I'm small and it was crazy busy. I had to hide out for hours but eventually I got far enough away that I was able to walk out in the open. I knew if aunt Cressida was really down like Cray said, and then there were only a few places that she would go. The most likely was an old abandoned house in the Seam. It took most of the night walking but I finally made it. I found Macie, Collette, and Thresh huddled around a fire they had started in an old garbage can. There was no electric or water in the building. They hadn't eaten in a couple of days. I told them to stay there and went out to try and find something for them to eat. The bakery on 14th and Grand usually tosses the burned loaves. I was in the dumpster getting what bread I could out when that cop picked me up. You know the rest."

Annie patted her leg in a supporting fashion and Rue uncomfortably allowed it. People always tried to comfort her as a way of making themselves feel better. She knew it was legitimate concern but she hated the pity in their faces. Only Prim, Katniss, and Peeta had treated her like a normal person and not a charity case. "I will make sure that these notes get over to Detective Boggs and the rest of the team. Is there anything further that you want to add today?" Rue shook her head. Annie climbed to her feet and gestured for them to accompany her. "I do have one more piece of good news for you. The foster family caring for your brother and sisters has obtained permission for you to speak with them via telephone on a weekly basis. That way you know that they are okay and vice versa. The first call will take place at the end of the week."

Rue shared a grin with Prim. "Thank you, Ms. Cresta. That is the best news I've ever had. Thank you so much."

Annie beamed, "I thought that might cheer you up. We'll meet again tomorrow at the same time, both of you. I realize that it is a difficult thing that we are asking you to do, but your help is invaluable. If you need anything, either of you, please call me." Annie watched as the two girls left the room then slumped into her seat. Once again, she was assaulted by a wave of guilt and disbelief that so much had happened without anyone noticing. The depressing train of thought was broken by heavy footsteps and a quiet voice, "Hey, I thought that you might need this." Her eyes found the sea green ones of Finnick Odair then dropped to the cup of coffee he was holding. "I was listening to some of that. It's unbelievable what that girl went through. "

Annie took the coffee and blew out a frustrated breath, pushing her hair out of her face with the other hand. "It's heartbreaking is what it is. I almost broke down, Finnick, listening to her talk. She tells this horrible story in such a matter-of-fact way. It's like that kind of brutality is normal for her. I can't fathom what kind of life that girl has led. I don't know if I can listen to anymore without unraveling. This is the most difficult case I've ever been involved in."

Finnick caught her hand and forced her to face him. "You better not give up on her now. Do you realize how hard it was for her to open up and discuss her situation completely and honestly? She is in a dangerous place right now. She has the beginnings of a support system. She feels safe for the first time. She needs everyone around her to accept her with no reservations. If she can't get that, then she will be lost. Take it from someone who has been there, Annie. That support is everything to her right now. If someone hadn't taken the time with me, I would probably be dead or worse. Don't let this girl down. Please." Finnick's hand was shaking and he reached for the string in his pocket, muttering and tying knots as swiftly as he could manipulate the string. He tensed as her fingers threaded through his own, trapping the string between them.

"I won't let her down, Finnick. I promise that I won't." Annie said softly. "I won't let you down either. You can talk to me if you need to. I'm here if you need me."

Finnick gave her a small smirk, but his fingers loosened on the string. He grasped her hand a little tighter and said, "Why, Ms. Cresta, I do believe that you're falling for me? I think I'm flattered."

Annie snorted but left their hands intact, "I haven't fallen yet, you insufferable man. I just tripped slightly. It is nothing to get excited about."

Finnick eyed her in amusement. "Tripped, huh? Don't worry, sweetheart, I won't let you hit the ground."

Annie grinned back but thought to herself, "That is precisely what I'm afraid of."

. . .XO

Rue had gone to her room to rest before the evening meal. Prim wandered around the living room aimlessly, her mind focused on what she had heard during the meeting. Her thoughts tumbled hither and yon as she wore a path from the kitchen to the hallway and back again. Hearing the front door open, she looked up into the anxious blue eyes of her brother. Without any warning, Prim launched herself into Peeta's arms and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Prim, are you okay? Did something happen today?" He questioned fretfully.

She pulled back to meet his apprehensive gaze. "I just wanted to thank you, Peeta. You've been there for me ever since Mom and Dad left us. You never faltered once during the whole time. You made sure that I was healthy and had a good home. I never even thought about how hard that must have been for you." She hugged him again even more tightly. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there. You and Sae did so much for me and I was too stupid to realize it. I'm sorry for how I've acted. I've been a stupid jerk. I don't deserve how good you've been to me."

Peeta looked confused as he led her to the couch and sat down. "I appreciate that you want to thank me but what brought this on. Did something happen at your meeting today?"

Prim nodded but said, "I don't want to talk about it right now. I just realized that I had it so easy. I was acting like a spoiled brat and didn't know how close I was to throwing everything good in my life away. I know that now. I'm so sorry, Peeta, for everything. I promise that it won't happen again." She paused then continued in a breathless rush. "I do need your help with something. I want to do something nice for Rue. I don't want it to seem like a handout or anything. I just want to give her another good memory like the family night. Can you help me?"

Peeta laughed at the sudden change in subject. It was typical Prim and he chuckled when she shot him a frown. "Sure. Count me in. When do we start?"

She beamed at his enthusiasm and said, "As soon as Katniss gets here, I want to make plans for a day out with just the four of us. She never had a family night at home. I'll bet that she never had a day out to just enjoy herself either. We could take her shopping, go by Sae's for dinner, or maybe to an actual movie. What do you say?"

Peeta looked skeptical. "I don't know if that's possible, Prim. There is a reason for the safe house and all the security. It will have to be discussed with Detective Boggs and Haymitch Abernathy. If it can be done, then I promise that we will do it. Okay?"

Prim beamed at her big brother. She knew that he would try his hardest to make it happen. She flung her arms about him again. "I love you, big brother." She said quietly.

He tightened his arms around her and answered back just as softly, "I love you too, baby sister."

End Part 16

A/N Sorry for the late update, Faithful Readers. Darth Real Life has been a major pain lately and I finally dangled galactic domination in front of him to leave me alone for a while. I'm sorry for a lack of Peeta/Katniss fluff in this chapter but we will get back to them soon. What do you think of Aunt Cressida? She's quite a piece of work, isn't she? And yes, her new job opportunity opens up an interesting can of worms, doesn't it? Thanks to all who have reviewed/alerted/favorite this little project. It is greatly appreciated. Until next time, Salanderjade


	17. Let's Play Pretend

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Hunger Games

A/N Musical Inspiration for this chapter is "That's What Friends Are For." The link is watch?v=wTcHT4zpAGs in case you are interested.

Part 17: Let's Play Pretend

Haymitch's eyebrows were drawn low over the slate gray eyes as he leafed through the sheaf of notes in front of him. Occasionally, he glanced up at the two visitors who set perched uncomfortably in the faux leather chairs facing his desk. He flipped through the last few sheets hurriedly and then set back, watching them over steepled fingers. "Just whose bright idea was this, Everdeen? Why do you think we have half of my staff and a team of police officers guarding this girl? Why do you think we have a judge willingly bending the rules to let us house her in a residential setting instead of on lockdown in a downtown facility? I'll tell you why. It's because until now these guys have been untouchable. They are ghosts. The only things that we know about them are what they have chosen to show us. They are purported to be responsible for the disappearance of an unknown number of kids. They are brutal, sadistic, and they don't make mistakes. This girl is the one tangible lead that we have regarding hard, cold information on the Gamesmakers. And you want to take her shopping and to a restaurant? Have you lost your damned mind?"

Katniss shifted in her chair but refused to drop her gaze. She saw Annie making similar motions from the corner of her eye but couldn't risk looking to see if it was true. Katniss cleared her throat and marshaled her best arguments. "I know all of that, Haymitch. Our primary concern is to keep Rue safe. But we're also thinking long term for this girl. An outing could be very beneficial at this point. Annie, Finnick and I have discussed this case extensively and we all three agree that she is breaking new ground since she came here. She has made a friend, a close one. She has opened up about very personal, painful areas of her past. She is comfortable enough to ask for things that she wants. That is a huge leap forward. We want her to continue to grow and build on this foundation."

Haymitch eyed her skeptically. "You're telling me that the girl asked to be taken out shopping. Really?"

Katniss flushed and scowled at the old man glaring at her. "No, Haymitch, that is not what I'm telling you. She doesn't even know about this proposed outing. It was completely Primrose Mellark's idea. She mentioned it to her brother first and then they brought it to my attention. I discussed it with Annie and Finnick and then we brought it to you. Primrose sees this as an opportunity to give Rue another taste of a normal fifteen year old girl's life. I have to say that I agree with her. Rue had seen a drawing of Prim's in group. The topic was "your happiest memory." Prim drew a picture of her and her brother baking. Rue took a liking to it and asked Prim about the story behind it. She did ask for a family night, something that she had never experienced. Prim and Peeta decided to give it to her.

Annie chimed in, "It was all she could talk about in her private session the next day. She was practically bursting to let me know every single detail." Annie tossed Katniss a very amused glance, and she promptly looked at the floor, cheeks hot once again. "This girl has never had the most basic relationship with another person. She has two sisters and a brother but I think that her primary role toward them was as provider and protector, not siblings. She has no concept of whimsy or play. Anything that we can do to give her those opportunities can only help her. There will have to be accommodations made due to the situation but it is not an impossible task. We can do this, Haymitch."

Haymitch caught the exchange and frowned heavily once more. He fiddled with the stack of papers, and let out a much put upon sigh. "Fortunately for you, final approval doesn't rest solely with me. I discussed the proposal with Detective Boggs as well as Octavia Prius, the girl's lawyer and guardian. Both feel like a short excursion is completely reasonable and Boggs has agreed to shake loose a couple of plain clothes officers to go with you. I want you to understand that even though the risk is slight, there is some inherently involved in taking this girl out in public. Do both of you understand this?" Two heads shook affirmatively. "All right then, Annie go ahead and get out of here. Katniss, hang out for a few minutes. We have a few other things to discuss." Annie looked relieved but gave Katniss a worried look before gathering up her bag and quietly leaving. Katniss, on the other hand, wore a resigned expression as if she was expecting this particular talk even if she hadn't been looking forward to it. "This will only take a few minutes, sweetheart, then you can get back to the rest of your co-conspirators."

Her gray eyes blazed at his deliberately inflammatory tone. "Listen, Haymitch, you've never been a hard ass about this stuff. Why are you starting now? I haven't done anything wrong."

Haymitch's face whitened then was quickly suffused with a purple-red hue. "Haven't done anything wrong. Are you honestly going to tell me that you haven't become involved with baker boy?" He blew out a frustrated breath. "I know that I encouraged you. Hell, I am happy that you finally decided to crawl out of your cave. I figured that you would have enough sense to wait until his sister was out of the program before letting it get serious. Now, not only are the sister and her friend who was cut all to hell on our watch living in your house but the girl's brother is coming and going as he pleases. He arranged for an attorney and police protection for Rue. Hell, everything good that has come out of this whole mess can be traced directly to him." Haymitch stabbed the stack of papers on his desk with an unforgiving finger. "From a strictly defense prospective, it looks like that we messed up and your boyfriend is moving the earth to clean up after you. In the right hands, it could jeopardize everything that we are trying to do."

Katniss flinched away from the accusation in his eyes. She had no defense against any of the circumstances he so brutally flung at her. It did look like Better Way was a bunch of incompetents who couldn't even control the activity of teenagers housed in their own dorms. The fact that the actions were perpetrated by members and associates of a notoriously hard to catch gang didn't offset this detail. She made no excuses only asked quietly, "What can I do? Do you want me to stop seeing him? Do you want them moved to a different building? None of this was done deliberately, Haymitch. There were mitigating circumstances for each and every decision made. That doesn't change perception, I know, but what else would you have me do."

Haymitch took her small hand in his and his face held nothing but sympathy. "I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to, Katniss. I just want you to be aware what can happen should this thing ever go to the next level. If we can catch a break and nail some of the bastards responsible, they will use every tool at their disposal to try and discredit our case. They might use your relationship with Mellark as a basis to show that you were distracted and missed something that should have been caught. It's irrelevant that their clients did the deed; they will argue that they should never have had the opportunity. Whether or not we like it, they did get the opportunity and they took full advantage of it."

Katniss shook her head disbelievingly, "I can't believe that they would be allowed to even bring that up. We don't stay with them full time. That is why they have ward stations. The counselors and teachers don't man these stations. We can only see what we are there to see. Most of the stuff that happened to Rue happened in the afterhours. How could I possibly be held responsible for that? It doesn't matter whether or not I'm seeing Peeta in that context."

"No, but you are the victim's primary counselor. It is your job to notice behavior and demeanor changes. Are you telling me that you didn't notice a change in the girl?" Haymitch pressed.

"Of course I did." Katniss fired back. "She had started to open up. Annie and Finnick both mentioned it in their working notes. She made a friend. She started talking and laughing more. I don't run any of the physical classes and so I didn't see any of the tangible signs that she must have displayed. If you check on the schedule, you will see that Gale has covered each of the archery classes beyond the first one, which we both taught. He did note in the last session's observation that Rue seemed unable to pull the bow back. He said that another participant asked him a question just when he was about to ask what the difficulty was. When he returned, Primrose had already stepped forward for her turn." Katniss pulled a file from her bag and read quickly. Her gaze flew up to meet Haymitch's. "It was Enobaria who distracted Gale that day. He put it in the notes."

Haymitch gave her a rare grin. "Well done, sweetheart. Keep your head and answer like that and you'll do fine." He leaned forward and she knew that the formal part of the talk was over. "On another note, Katniss, I'm glad about you and the Mellark boy. He seems like a good kid. From everything I hear he's as straight an arrow as they come. He raised his sister on his own from an early age, plus went to school and held down a job. He's a good match for you. I can't say that your timing doesn't leave something to be desired but, as you pointed out, the stuff happened during your down time. As long as you keep your head in the game, I have no problem with what you do on your own time."

Katniss tossed him a disgruntled look, "Does this mean we have your blessing, old man? Should I tell him to come see you just so you can be sure his intentions are pure?"

"No, don't need to do anything like that. Just send him to me if he needs advice about how to handle a firebrand like you." Haymitch quipped. "I know a thing or two about dealing with a high strung woman. He seems too easy going. He probably lets you run all over him."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Trust me; he doesn't need any advice from the likes of you. And your extracurricular activities with Effie Trinket don't qualify you to hand out advice to anyone when it comes to relationships. Your little escapades have been common knowledge for years, old man. Maybe if she wore a less distinctive shade of lipstick or your office walls were thicker, you might be able to hide it better. Somehow, I doubt it but anything is possible." She gave him a cheeky grin, grabbed her bag, and swiftly made her exit before he could do much more than sputter. She chuckled quietly when she heard the desk drawer open. She must have struck a sore spot if he was resorting to liquor. She went to track Annie down to give her the good news.

. . . . . .

Prim came barreling into the bedroom, blond hair flying about her head in her haste. Rue looked up expectantly, a smile stretching across her features at her friend's excited countenance. "Come on quick. We've got something to tell you. I'm so excited about this. It's going to be great." The chatter rattled out at lightning speed. She bolted back through the door before Rue could get a word in, only to stick her head back through and demand, "Well, come on, slow poke. Everyone is waiting for you." Rue laughed quietly and made her way to the living room to see what all the excitement was about. She was surprised at the number of people gathered who turned expectantly at her appearance.

Katniss and Peeta sat on the couch quietly speaking. Katniss' gaze swung in her direction and she smiled slightly before turning her attention back to what her companion was saying. Gale and Johanna were lounging at the dining table, nibbling on the left over cheese buns from breakfast. Those buns had been making a regular appearance since Katniss admitted a liking for them. Octavia Prius, a slender dark-haired woman with a serious expression, occupied the matching chair to the sofa. She gave a thin smile at Rue's appearance and immediately went back to reading her paperwork. The last two occupants were blank faced men who had the look of cops even though they wore regular clothes. Prim stood next to Rue, beaming in excitement. "What's going on?" Rue questioned. "Is something wrong?"

Katniss smiled disarmingly, "No, sweetie. Nothing is wrong. Quite the opposite in fact. We are all here because we have arranged an outing for you." Rue looked at her in confusion. "We're going to a few stores to pick you up what Prim calls the essentials. We have arranged for lunch at the Mockingbird Diner. Most of us have eaten there before and can highly recommend the food. It should be a fun day. Before we leave, Octavia has a few things that she wants to cover with you and then the rest of the day is yours."

Rue exchanged a dumbfounded look with Prim, who could hardly contain her excitement. "I don't understand. We're going out. I thought that I had to stay here." She dropped her gaze and her voice lowered noticeably, "Besides, I don't have any money. I can't get any new stuff and I won't accept charity. I'll speak with Ms. Prius but I can't do the rest of it. I'm sorry."

Katniss and Prim shared a look and Prim nodded knowingly. Katniss signed and dug a piece of paper out of her pocket. "We thought that you might say that. Obviously, you didn't read the literature that Annie gave you the first day." She handed Rue the sheet and pointed to a highlighted area. "As you can see, each program participant is given a stipend for the duration of the program for essentials. These funds can be used at any time during the ninety day period. The purchases will need to be approved by the participant's counselor, that's me in this case," She grinned. "Prim and I thought that you might want to use yours to get some clothes and shoes that you might like. We thought about picking some stuff up for you but we didn't know what you would prefer or your sizes. So unless you want to risk letting Finnick and Gale choosing for you, you have to come."

Rue dropped her confused gaze to the slip in her hand and read the pro-offered sheet. Her watery eyes came back up to meet Prim's jubilant one. "I don't know what to say. I really shouldn't in case you need it for something more important."

Johanna snorted and chimed in, "Sweetheart, it's great that you want to be noble but those funds are for you use only. You might as well use it. She wasn't kidding about sending Gale and Finnick if you won't go on your own. You can choose that route, if that is what you want, but don't blame us. Those two aren't exactly known for their high fashion sense." Gale's indignant howl drowned out the rest of whatever she was going to say. Johanna chuckled and patted his knee in an apologetic manner. "Sorry, honey, but I just call them like I see them." He tossed her a sour look but trapped her hand between his own and his leg.

Prim added her own argument. "See, there is no reason for you not to go now. Talk to Ms. Prius and then we'll go get ready."

Rue felt an unfamiliar knot in her throat. She didn't quite know how to respond so she gave a timid nod and went to sit by Octavia Prius, who greeted her cordially and pulled out a leather binder. The two were soon engaged in quiet conversation allowing the others to congregate around the dining table. "Pretty slick maneuver," Johanna commented. "I didn't expect her to put up such a fight. Most people don't look a gift horse in the mouth when it's offered. That girl, obviously, isn't like most people, is she?'

"No, she's not," Katniss returned. "But I can't take credit for this one. Prim said that she wouldn't willingly accept a gift, not this kind anyway. Gale and I came up with the idea of a stipend for the program participants." She shared a quick smile with Gale. "The closer was that flyer. She couldn't argue with what was right in front of her in black and white."

Gale swallowed another cheese bun, "I've been meaning to ask about how you pulled that one off. We have occasionally bought participants some essentials if needed but nothing like this. Did you slip Haymitch an extra flask to get him to sign off on this?"

Katniss laughed and hugged Peeta quickly, "Nothing so devious. Peeta here designed our flyers and pamphlets. He keeps backups on his hard drive for reference use. The money is actually something of a pool between us girls. Johanna, Annie, Ms. Prius, Ms. Cartwright, and Sae all chipped in. Peeta just made a minor design change to the flyer he already had on file and printed an order. It was for one, I believe." She looked at him questioningly.

He chuckled, clearly pleased with their little charade. "Yep, it was just for one. I immediately changed it back to the template form after the run. I'm glad that it came in handy."

Gale looked at the two admiringly, "That is a slick maneuver. You two make a pretty good team." Johanna nodded her agreement.

Peeta slipped an arm about Katniss' waist and drew her up against him. Just before their lips met, he whispered, "Yes, we really do."

Prim rolled her eyes at the public display. The two had been getting more open that they were a couple since the infamous family dinner night. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her straight-laced pseudo sister and her quiet unassuming brother openly kissing in the middle of a crowded living room. Gale and Johanna looked mildly shocked but it quickly morphed into mock applause and Gale calling out technique tips to Peeta. They broke apart, Katniss hiding her clear embarrassment behind a fierce scowl at Gale. Peeta merely tugged her braid playfully and turned to assure Gale that he didn't need any pointers, at least not where Katniss was concerned. She directed her disgruntlement on both of them then and flounced over to Johanna's side, grabbing an errant cheese bun as she passed.

Octavia Prius, obviously amused at the antics but holding it in, calmly stated in her quiet tones, "I've went over everything with Rue regarding her part in the case. Should she have any questions, please feel free to call me. Peeta has my card which has my cell phone and pager listing. Thank you for an interesting morning. I'll see myself out. Rue, enjoy your day, dear." She took her leave. Prim immediately grabbed Rue and ushered her into the back room to get ready.

Peeta took the empty seat beside of Gale and watched riveted as Katniss laughed at something Johanna said. Gale rolled his eyes and poked him in the arm with a rigid finger. "You're making it too easy for her, you know. You have to be aloof, unbending. You have to make her come to you. At this rate, she'll think that she has you wrapped around her little finger. You'll never get anywhere then."

Peeta laughed quietly. "I hate to break it to you, Gale, but she does have me wrapped around her little finger. I couldn't be indifferent if I tried. I don't care if she knows it or not." He sent Katniss a teasing look and mock pouted. To Gale's immense surprise, she shook her head resignedly and set down the half-eaten cheese bun. She approached him leisurely, her eyes never leaving his face. Once there, her arms coiled around his neck and she buried her face in his shoulder. Peeta whispered something briefly in her ear and she snorted quietly, refusing to lift her head. He sent Gale a look which clearly said, "See, I told you." He then turned his attention back to the woman in his arms.

Gale shook his head in disbelief. Unbelievable. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he would never have considered that Katniss would willingly give in. Maybe it wasn't giving in. Maybe it was one of the many changes that Mellark was bringing about in his best friend. Gale smiled to himself. That was something he could believe and be grateful for. He gave the pair one more pleased look then diverted his attention to the blond currently looking as delighted as he was. Despite the recent hellish goings-on, some things were working out just fine.

. . .

The group was loaded down with an array of bags, boxes and cartons. The shopping trip had been a huge success. Despite never having been allowed to indulge before, Rue took to the experience like a duck to water. It could be said that she had an excellent mentor in Prim. The girl was a gold medal winner in the art of finding fashionable ensembles and all the accessories to match. She shared every secret of the trade with Rue. Between the two of them, no rack was left unexamined; no shoe left untried. The sheer amount of purchases boggled the mind. Even Katniss and Johanna stood in awe of the prowess displayed by the two younger girls. They were all looking forward to a nice, relaxing lunch at Sae's restaurant. Gale decided that running a marathon had to be easier than dealing with two teenage girls. Peeta silently agreed even though he had dealt with Prim's shopaholic tendencies in the past.

"I just have to swing by my office a minute to pick up a few things. Then we can go eat lunch. Besides, Sae is at the office and would kill me if I didn't bring Prim around to see her." Peeta said as he maneuvered the car into the parking area of Coin & Crane. "You're all welcome to come up if you wish."

The others exchanged looks and then shook their heads. Katniss put in, "I think that I need to rest my feet some more. I'm not used to Olympic style shopping trips." Johanna heartily agreed. Rue giggled from the back seat, her eyes alight with glee. Gale didn't even bother to respond, having found a distraction in one of the puzzle books he had purchased while waiting for the girls to decide between a wedge heel and a ballet flat. He told Peeta that it was a trick he picked up from dealing with his younger sister. Peeta made a note for the next time he got stuck in a store with Prim. It was brilliant.

Peeta and Prim climbed out, assuring them that they wouldn't be long. The elevator trip was gratifyingly short. Prim led the way to Peeta's office and was scooped up in a tremendous hug the moment she cleared the door. Sae squeezed the girl tightly, scolding gently even as she hugged her tighter, "About time you came to see me. I've been worried sick, girl. You know better than to do that to an old woman."

Prim grinned at her tone. She stepped back and eyed the woman who had helped raise her. "I'm sorry, Sae. I really am. I've already apologized to Peeta for what a jerk I was. I guess I owe you one too." A sheen of tears glazed her eyes. "You should have horse whipped me after the hitchhiking thing. I was an idiot. I'm really sorry for how I acted. I promise that it will never happen again."

Sae patted her back gently. "Of course you won't, honey. You're growing up, little Prim. I'm going to miss that little girl but I'm proud of the way she's turned out. You'll be fine, sweetheart. You just have to do what you know is right. That will never fail you." Sae shot Peeta a fond look. "You had a good teacher. He always did know what needed doing. By the way, where is little Katniss? I hoped that she would come by to see me."

Prim grinned as Peeta gave Sae an annoyed look. She answered before he could, "She is in the car with the others. We're headed over to your place as soon as brother dearest finishes up whatever he came here to do."

"All right, you two," He grated. "I'm done here. Sae, why don't you cut out early and join us. We're headed over the Mocking bird like she said. One more will just round out the party." She nodded eagerly and grabbed her purse. They locked up the office and made their way toward the elevator. The threesome was just getting ready to summon the elevator when a voice caused them to turn around. "Hey, Mellark," Daniel Cato sauntered up, accompanied by a thin, dark-haired woman. "I thought that was you. We need to get together on the Heavensbee account. They've put in another order. This one is bigger than the last. We might land the accounts for their whole group if they like what they see."

Peeta concurred, "Sae will set up a meeting for tomorrow. Won't you, Sae? We can work out the details then. Right now, we are late for an appointment so if you will excuse us, then we'll be going."

Cato's eyes gleamed and he smiled engagingly, "Of course. Don't let me keep you. Good to see you again, Ms. Mellark. I'm glad to see you out and about." He turned to the woman who had been standing so silently behind him. Peeta had almost forgotten her presence. "Allow me to introduce my new assistant, Cressida Matisse. Cressida, this is Peeta Mellark, a colleague of mine, and his sister Primrose. The other lady is Sadie Castrol who works at Peeta's assistant and all around right hand. She just started today. Sae, maybe you would be kind enough to show her the ropes?"

Sae acquiesced graciously and the strange pair bid them goodbye. Peeta shook his head wonderingly at the odd conversation but decided to think about it another time. The elevator door slammed shut and Peeta turned to his companions to continue the previous conversation. He was brought to a jarring halt when he caught sight of his sister's face. Prim was chalk-white, her china blue eyes wide and staring. She was shaking noticeably. As he watched, tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and quickly overflowed to stream down her cheeks. He grasped her hand, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Prim, what the hell is going on? Are you okay?" he bit out.

"Peeta that was…" she wavered, clearly terrified but trying to get the words out. "That man…he was the one. I remember his voice, Peeta. It was him that night. It was him. He hit her. He called her useless." The disjointed sentences quickly rose to an incoherent howl as the girl collapsed into sobs. Peeta exchanged a confused look with Sae, while he tried unsuccessfully to calm the panicked girl down. "Peeta," she tried again. "He hit Rue. I heard him, Peeta. I know his voice. It was him. I swear. It was him."

Peeta's eyes widened as the implication of what she was saying hit him. "Prim, are you sure? Please. You have to be absolutely clear about this. You are saying that Daniel Cato was in the basement that night. He's the one who hurt Rue." Her petrified nod was the only answer he needed. "We've got to tell someone about this right now. Damn it, how is that even possible?"

Prim gulped her alarm still evident on her face. "That's not all, Peeta. That woman with him that he said was his new assistant. Cressida Matisse was her name. Peeta, that's Rue's aunt. She's the one who put Rue in that horrible place. She traded Rue's little sister to them for drugs. That's why Rue volunteered so that they wouldn't take her sister. What is she doing here and working for him? What's going on?"

Peeta 's shocked gaze locked with that of his sister. "I don't know. We have to let Detective Boggs know about this. We have to tell them now. Sae, I'm sorry but we're going to have to cancel dinner. Something's come up." Grabbing Prim's hand, he hit the garage door running. Sae could only watch in amazement as the two ran as fast as they could to the waiting black car. Something was definitely not right. Not right at all.

End Part 17

A/N I'll bet that you hate me for ending it there, don't you. Well don't worry. You'll have your answers soon enough. Thank you to everybody who has reviewed/alerted/favorite this story. You are beyond awesome. Until next time, Salanderjade


	18. Thunder Chasing the Wind

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own The Hunger Games.

A/N The musical inspiration for this chapter is "I Alone" by Live. The link is "watch?v=gTDRGizq3bE" in case you are interested.

Chapter 18: Thunder Chasing the Wind

_Grabbing Prim's hand, he hit the garage door running. Sae could only watch in amazement as the two ran as fast as they could to the waiting black car. Something was definitely not right. Not right at all._

Katniss and Gale both leapt from the car as Prim and Peeta came barreling toward them as fast as their legs could carry them. Peeta was half-dragging, half-carrying Prim. She was almost incoherent, tears rolling down her face in wide continuous streams. Katniss felt a prickle race down her spine as she moved quickly to take the girl's arm. She practically threw her in the car. Peeta dived into the driver's seat and gunned the engine. Gale managed to get his door shut just in time. "What's going on," Gale yelled from the back seat. "What happened? "

Peeta didn't waste time answering. He continued to drive erratically, eyes flicking between the rear view mirror and the closest lanes of traffic. Whenever he found an opening, he nosed the car into the space completely disregarding the surrounding cars. Katniss had Prim folded into a tight embrace, quietly shushing her and making nonsense comforting noises. As her eyes met the turbulent cobalt stare of the man she loved, Katniss immediately understood that something had gone terribly wrong. He shook his head by way of answer to her silent question, and turned his attention firmly back to the road. They made it back to the apartment building in record time. Peeta waited until the nondescript gray sedan being driven by Detective Boggs' team members had caught up then he nodded to Katniss to exit the car.

Gale and Johanna automatically bracketed Rue, walking swiftly to the elevator. Gale continued to shoot Peeta inquisitive glances; however, the man was completely preoccupied with getting his sister out of the car. The two cops flanked the group, eyes scanning suspiciously for any perceived threat. "Go upstairs with Prim; make sure that the door is locked. Don't answer it for anybody. I will be up shortly." Peeta ordered his tone clipped and terse. Katniss merely nodded and grasped Prim's arm tightly. He stopped her long enough to press a swift, hard kiss to her mouth. He pulled away whispering, "I love you both. Please just go. I'll be there in a minute." She turned and dragged Prim into the elevator, her gray eyes following his tall form as he ran to where the cops waited. He spoke quickly and gestured toward the open garage door. One officer continued to question Peeta while the other pulled out a cell phone and began furiously dialing.

As the door clicked shut, Gale demanded, "What in the hell is going on, Katniss? Did he tell you anything?" She shook her head negatively, eyes trained on the two girls as Rue drew Prim into a loose embrace patting her back comfortingly. "Katniss, do you know what happened?" Gale repeated.

She glowered at him and spat out, "No, I don't know what happened any more than you do. I know that he's panicked. I've never seen him react like that. Not even the night that he brought Rue here. It has to be something big, Gale. He wouldn't be doing this otherwise."

A small voice broke the uneasy silence. "We saw the man, the one who hit Rue. He was there. I got so scared. I didn't know what to do. I just blurted it out." Prim's azure eyes were awash in tears. She trembled slightly, her hands convulsively opening and closing. "Peeta got me out of there as fast as he could. I think I scared him to death."

Katniss drew her into an embrace, bringing up a hand to smooth her hair. "You did the right thing, sweetie, and so did he. The most important thing is to keep you and Rue safe. We'll figure the rest out later." The elevator chimed their arrival and the group immediately made for the apartment front door. Once safely inside, the girls collapsed on the couch. Gale locked the door and began to pace in front of it, his frustration clearly about to boil over. Johanna and Katniss each took one of the small dining chairs. They sat in silence until a quiet knock sounded.

Gale looked through the peep hole and then swung the door open to admit Peeta and one of the cops. Peeta looked exhausted, cerulean eyes cloudy and uncertain as he took in the other's strained expressions. He made sure that Prim had calmed down, murmuring too quietly for anyone but her to hear. Straightening, he held out his arms to Katniss. She walked into them without delay and they stood silently, both giving and taking support from the other. Finally, Peeta pulled away and made for the couch, keeping her hand firmly grasped in his.

"Sorry for the drama earlier but it couldn't be helped." He commented into the interested silence. "There's been a new development and all I could think was to get everyone out of there as quickly as possible. I've called Detective Boggs and Haymitch. They are both on their way over." He let out a quick breath and tossed Katniss a grateful smile as she squeezed his hand encouragingly. "The short story is that a guy who works in my office has been identified as an accomplice in Rue's attack. Prim recognized his voice. The really interesting part is that he has hired Rue's aunt as his personal assistant. We don't know how they are connected with the Gamesmakers. We don't know anything really. I just wanted to get her out of there and make sure the girls were safe."

Each face registered varying degrees of shock at this announcement. Finally, Rue questioned softly, "What is the man's name? Maybe I've heard of him before?"

Peeta eyed her cautiously, clearly weighing his options. At long last, he seemed to reach a decision. "His name is Daniel Cato. He's about my height or maybe a little taller. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He's stockier than I am. He has a more muscular build. Does that name sound familiar at all?"

Rue thought briefly, biting her lip as she mulled over all the possibilities. "There was a guy that I heard about. I didn't see him but the name is similar. I believe he went by Cato. He was an enforcer. He handled the punishments. He probably had a hand in picking out who went into the Hunt. He was supposed to be one of the worst. He is rumored to carry around a fancy watch that he uses to time how long it takes his victims to break. He likes to say, 'It's not over until the Mockingbird sings.' The watch has a bird design that's only visible when you hold it a certain way." Her hand strayed briefly over the covered bandage on her stomach. "They like their symbol. They like to mark the things they consider theirs. "

Peeta leapt to his feet, cursing roundly under his breath. Katniss and Prim shared a wide-eyed glance. He swung to face Rue, his blue eyes dull and leaden. "I'm a fucking idiot. I can't believe that I've been this stupid. How did I not see this before?" He swiped a hand through his hair and huffed angrily again. "I saw the damned watch. I even asked him about it. It was a few days after you were attacked, Rue. I found him in my office when Sae wasn't there. He said that he was looking for a client file. I didn't question him. Hell, he even asked me about Prim. We could have given this to the police days ago if I had just paid attention. "

Katniss halted his angry tirade by gently grabbing his arm. "Peeta, you can't blame yourself. You didn't know. Did anyone ever show you the bird symbol that the Games makers use?" He shook his head and she retorted, "Then how do you expect yourself to pick up on something that you've never even seen. Everyone at Better Way was familiar with the Mockingbird sign that the Gamesmakers employ. We're trained to look for signs like tattoos, clothing, hand gestures, and slang to monitor for gang activity. We knew that there were three girls who had the symbol on them but we never suspected that they were harassing and assaulting another participant on the property. You can't blame yourself for something you didn't even know."

Gale and Johanna agreed with her. Both of them reiterated the points that Katniss made. Even Rue concurred that he was being too hard on himself. "I ran away from them, Peeta. That is something they don't forget. They would have caught up with me sooner or later. I'm just glad that it happened when it did. At least, I'm still alive to talk about it. The odds are good that they would have killed me if not for Prim and you helping me. Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over."

Detective Boggs and Haymitch Abernathy chose that moment to arrive. Prim recounted her tale about recognizing the voice from the basement incident. Rue confirmed that her aunt was named Cressida Matisse and briefly outlined how her aunt had struck a deal with the Gamesmakers to keep her supply of drugs flowing. Katniss broke in to keep Rue from having to repeat the whole story. She reminded Boggs that Annie Cresta had sent over both transcripts and audio tapes of the interview describing Rue's ordeal. Peeta told of his encounter with Daniel Cato in his office and described every detail of the watch that he could remember.

When they were finished, Detective Boggs couldn't contain his excitement anymore. "Do you realize what you've done? You've given me a name associated with a group that's managed to stay hidden for years. If I can track down any of his known associates, then I can start moving on cracking this case wide open. Peeta, I'll need for you to give me anything you know or can remember about this Cato character. Rue, I'll have you talk to Ms. Cresta again while this is still fresh. Any details that you can give us will get us that much closer to taking these people down. Thank you all so much for your assistance. I think it is safe to say that we'll be suspending the outings until this mess is cleared up. We will have to ask that you stay here for the immediate future. Hopefully, we can wrap this case up fairly quickly and you can get back to a normal life."

Haymitch glared at each of them and then made to follow the detective out. He tossed Katniss a sour glare and muttered, "See, sweetheart, I told you this little shopping trip was a bad idea but you just had to have things your way. Well, I hope you enjoyed it."

She threw him a withering look. "Shut up, Haymitch." She bit out. She was rewarded with a sarcastic snort. She rolled her eyes, ignoring the inquisitive stares she received from the others. "Don't make me call Effie and tell her about the flask that you keep in your desk drawer, nor the spare that you keep stashed in the snack room. I doubt that she knows about that one." His steps faltered slightly and he gave her yet another disgruntled look as he followed Boggs out the door.

Johanna chuckled, "How in the world did you know about the second flask? I thought that I knew everything that went on in that office and I had no idea that he kept another stash. He won't thank you for bringing Effie into it."

Katniss grinned unrepentantly. "He had a little heart-to-heart with me earlier. I know that he means well but he's treats me like the daughter he never wanted. If I needed relationship advice, Haymitch is the last person that I would consult. Next to Gale and Finnick, of course."

Peeta followed the exchange with interest. "Do I even want to know if my name came up? I'm almost afraid to ask." He shook his head in slight disbelief. "I've never had to ask permission from a boss to date an employee before. You Better Way people definitely have a different method of doing things." He gave a brief shudder at the thoughts of having such a conversation with anyone, let alone the grouchy old degenerate who had just left. Katniss gifted him with a wicked grin, as if she were reading his thoughts. That smile caused another wave of quivers to dance the length of his spine. Lord, what had he gotten himself into.

. . . .

Cressida Matisse entered the Community Services building with a light step. Things were starting to turn around for her. She could just feel it. While dealing with Albert Coin turned her stomach to ice, so far he had been true to his word. She didn't ask questions. She did what she was told when she was told to do it. In return, she received an unending supply of the drug that she so desperately craved. She had been given a job at which she was required to do nothing. She hadn't been offered a salary, merely a set amount on top of what she was already receiving to facilitate her habit. Cressida had more use for the drugs than the money anyway. Getting it straight cut out the middle man. She was fine with that arrangement.

She had been confused by her last set of instructions but didn't inquire about the meaning behind them. It wasn't in her best interest to doubt or have reservations. It had been made clear from the start that she was to follow orders implicitly. Period. Cressida knew with absolute certainty that any deviation from this creed would result in swift and severe retribution.

The same social worker met and ushered her into the room. As before, three sets of eyes fastened on her the moment that she entered. There was one significant change; two of the three were smiling. Cressida noted that Macie still looked sullen and morose, refusing to acknowledge Cressida in any manner. She felt the urge to slap the girl take hold. For Cressida to get full rein with the children, the worker had to think that they were eager to return home with their loving aunt. That was the only way that the surveillance would be lifted enough for Cressida to accomplish her objective. Thanking whatever deity was responsible for her forethought; Cressida smiled disarmingly at the little girl and mentioned, "I noticed that you didn't have your bear on my last visit, Macie. Did you lose it?" The girl dourly shook her head still refusing to acknowledge Cressida except minimally.

Thresh piped up, "She gave it to Rue when she left. She said that she didn't want Rue to be alone so she sent Pip with her. That way Rue wouldn't be scared."

Cressida gritted her teeth silently and thought to herself that the ratty old bear wouldn't be of much help to the irresponsible girl wherever she had been foolish enough to run off to. Once Coin had recovered her, the bear would be the least of what Rue had to worry about. Putting the rash actions of her oldest niece out of her mind, Cressida pulled out a tiny immaculate white bear from the bag she brought with her. She held it out, "I didn't know. I got you this one. He's not as nice as Pip but he needs a little girl to be his friend. I promised that I knew one who would be the best friend he could ever have." She sat the bear on the table in front of Macie and waited patiently. The girl peeked at the bear, but made no move to pick it up. At Collette's directive, Macie cautiously picked up the offending animal and muttered what seemed to be a thank you.

The social worker smiled congenially. "I have verified your employment with Mr. Daniel Cato, Ms. Matisse. He seems very pleased with your quality of work. The next step will be to examine your residence and confirm that it is suitable for children. Can we set up the appointment for that visit today?"

Cressida shook her head, "I haven't moved into the new place yet. The former tenant has until next week to vacate and then it will have to be cleaned. I had to find something big enough for all of us. Can I get back with you during my next visit?" The worker agreed and took her usual seat in the corner of the room. Cressida turned her attention back to the three children, her stomach twisting itself into a knot. "I'll be moving in soon and getting the place ready for us. It's real nice. There's a nice playground and plenty of other kids for you to play with. There is a good school close by that you can walk to. I think that you'll really like it."

Thresh looked brighter at the prospect of the playground. He asked hesitantly, "Will Rue stay with us too? Can she come home?"

Cressida flicked a worried glance at the social worker. She felt the tight hold on her composure slip slightly. The need to move away and detach welled up to fill the void, her nerves firing as the craving coiled its way to the forefront. Her hand moved of its own accord to her front pocket. Cursing herself silently, she stayed her hand and linked her fingers together to keep them from blindly seeking the pocket again. She smiled gently at the little boy, "I'm afraid that she won't right now, honey. She still has to finish up her special program. After that, she will be staying with your uncle Cray for a while." The two oldest shifted at the name, Collette's mouth already opening to refute her. Cressida glared at them, eyes promising all sorts of dire payback should they contradict her in front of the worker. Collette snapped her mouth shut much to Cressida's delight. She decided this was the perfect moment to insert the suggestion she had been sent here to make. "As the matter of fact, Collette, Cray has decided that Rue will be much more content if you join her. He has requested that you come to stay as soon as you can. I had told him that you must have time to settle into our new place. He is quite insistent."

The social worker, Ms. Pollux, smiled indulgently at the group, "I'm sure that arrangements can be made for the children to see their sister. I believe that she is currently doing the Better Way diversion program. I'm very well acquainted with one of the therapists, Annie Cresta. I can give her a call to see what days that they are allowing visitors. We might be able to get the kids some time with her in addition to the weekly phone calls." Cressida eagerly agreed. She couldn't wait to report to Coin that she had opened the door for direct access to Rue. Mr. Coin had set up the weekly phone calls but surely this was better.

The rest of the visit passed uneventfully. Cressida promised to call Ms. Pollux as soon as the new apartment was ready, which was impossible since there was no apartment to be viewed. The woman pledged to have an answer about the children's going to see Rue by the next visit. Smiling, she took her leave and assured them that she would return soon. She swiftly made her way to the front entrance. The black car was there as before to pick her up. She eagerly climbed inside.

"Report," the serpentine voice rasped. "Did you accomplish what you were sent to do?"

"Yes, sir, I did." Cressida gushed. "I mentioned to Collette that Cray wanted Rue and she to stay with him. I told her that he was quite insistent. I told that dim-witted social worker that he was the children's uncle. She offered us an even better opportunity so I took it."

The ice rimmed eyes studied her coolly. "What opportunity is that exactly, Ms. Matisse? I don't recall authorizing you to make a decision. You were to carry out my orders implicitly and nothing else. You were told what the consequences would be if you altered our arrangement."

Cressida cowered, fear evident in her face. "Pollux offered to set up face-to-face visitation with Rue for the kids. I knew that you wanted her to be able to speak with them. I thought that this would be better. I thought you would be pleased."

Coin motioned with one finger, and the other occupant of the car slid forward eagerly. His vacant eyed stare terrified Cressida even more than Coin's icy visage. "Brutus, my friend, I'm afraid that our Cressida is unable to follow simple instructions. She must be taught a lesson. Please prepare her. "

Cressida scrambled across the seat, futilely trying to ward off the massive arms as Brutus dragged her forward. Her horrified expression melted into a vague blankness as the needle lanced its way into her arm. She slid into blackness, her scream fading along with her awareness.

. . . .XO

She awoke to an ear-piercing scream. Shaking her head to fight off the insulating fog still shrouding her brain, Cressida raised her head listlessly. She was propped up on a table, arms and feet restrained. The coldness of the white walls and floor hammered her aching head almost as much as the heavy grayness threatening to envelop her again. The anguished shrieking continued. She rolled her head to the side, vainly trying to catch a glimpse of what could possibly be making that agonizing sound.

The only identifying feature on him was the dark blond hair plastered wetly to his head. He was covered in bruises, his voice hoarse from shouting. His eyes were swollen until only the barest glint of blue peered out. She felt a throat-tearing wail leave her mouth as she recognized Daniel Cato. Her head wrenched back, moving back in forth in denial of what her eyes were telling her. It couldn't be him. It couldn't be him. She repeated it like a mantra, willing herself to stay calm.

Her gaze caught on one single chair sitting facing the tables. He sat there, legs crossed with one hand absently cupping his chin. He unoccupied hand toyed aimlessly with a golden watch. He flipped the facing and let an illuminated avian form flicker to life before fading as the lid clicked shut. His eyes met Cressida's and to her absolute horror, he smiled. "As you can see, my dear, our friend Daniel also required a lesson in manners. He overstepped himself much in the same manner that you did today. He brought some unwanted attention down upon our little group. We pride ourselves on our anonymity. It's how our little game has remained undetected. Certain steps must be taken now to ensure our secret stays intact.

Both of you will remain useful. I want you chastised, not damaged beyond repair. That would be overly harsh. What I have in mind will be much more beneficial. You will lose your tongue. It is not essential to your survival or your ability to continue to be productive for our group. Daniel, well let's just say our dear Daniel will never curse the world with offspring as abysmally stupid as himself. It will not be a significant loss for him, but he will remember the price of his foolishness. You may thank me now, my dear, for my generosity. I am not usually so forgiving."

Cressida had just enough time to shriek before the blackness claimed her one again.

End Part 18

A/N Read and review please. Thanks to all who have alerted/favorite/reviewed this story. It is greatly appreciated. Until next time, Salanderjade.

***_author will now run away and hide to avoid any brick being tossed at her head. _


	19. Bread and Wine

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

A/N The musical inspiration for this chapter is "Yellow" by Coldplay. The link is "watch?v=91B9lOG8It8" if you are interested.

Disclaimer: I (still) don't own the Hunger Games. Darn it.

**Since the last two chapters were so….I decided that a mood change was in order. This is an interlude after the events in chapter 18. It will focus on Peeta and Katniss. It's not essential to the plot…so if you skip it…you're missing fluff. A longer chapter will be coming soon…but I hope you enjoy this little break. Until then, Salanderjade

Part 19: Bread and Wine

It was a struggle to get the girls to sleep following the events of the day. Prim, especially had difficulty settling down. She was plagued by nightmares and would wake up screaming into the blackness. Peeta sat with her for hours, holding her hand and assuring her that everything was fine. That she was safe. He was worn out himself after the day's events but refused to leave until she slept peacefully.

Katniss eventually persuaded him to go to sleep on the couch while she sat up with Prim. She positioned herself within easy reaching distance and let her mind drift while watching over the girl. Rue wandered in at some point and climbed in between them. The three slept tangled together, quiet and undisturbed.

Katniss didn't know how long she had slept, before being awakened by the gentle touch of someone stroking her hair. Not just someone. She opened one gray eye and found herself nose-to-nose with Peeta. He put a finger over her lips to keep her silent, and then motioned for her to follow him. Nodding, she slid her legs off the bed and trailed behind him. She was surprised to find Gale and Johanna in the living room, sprawled on the couch. She raised a questioning brow. His lips edged toward a smile, but he declined comment. He grabbed the loops of a bag resting on the dining table and moved toward the door. She stalked after him; her stare boring into the back of his head as he resolutely maintained silence. Verifying that the door was latched, she could only tag along as he continued to the elevator.

"Peeta," she demanded once the doors had clicked shut. "Where are we going? Why are Gale and Johanna sleeping on my couch?"

"You're not very patient or understanding, you know." He commented, his blue eyes studying her in an amused fashion. "I'm trying to do something nice for you and you're giving me the third degree."

"Sorry," she huffed. "I'm not used to being awakened at odd hours and dragged off on mysterious errands. It makes me grouchy. Besides, you know I'm not a morning person. I can't even stand myself until my third cup of coffee."

Peeta smiled understandingly. He ran an errant hand through the curls that had loosened from her braid during sleep. "I will apologize for waking you up. It was a long day and you have to be exhausted. We can go back down if you want."

She shook her head. "I'm already up now." She grinned suddenly. "I am also curious why you have called in reinforcements and dragged me out in the middle of the night. You're full of surprises, Mellark." The door slid open to the sounds of tinkling chimes and cascading water. She glanced around ruefully, "Why exactly do we always end up on the roof? Do you think there is some kind of subconscious message in that?"

His quiet chuckle briefly drowned out the soothing noises. "No doubt. It's some kind of unintentional superiority complex. This is your secret place, not mine. Maybe you have an involuntary need to separate yourself from the masses? Maybe you think you're above everybody else and need a physical manifestation of that?" He flopped down on the bench and regarded her in amusement. "Or maybe it's a beautiful garden tucked away from all the chaos and foolishness and you just need to get away every now and again."

"You're right." She admitted quietly. "I do feel like I'm better than everyone else and require a place that mirrors that."

"Katniss," he scolded laughter evident in his tone. His merriment was contagious and hers soon joined his. He emptied the contents of the bag and arranged them on a blanket. She noted the presence of cheese buns, some type of berries, a flask similar to those that Haymitch liked to stash, a wedge of goat cheese, and a tiny kitchen torch generally used by pastry chefs. There was also a separate loaf that he took special care to set within easy reaching distance. She eyed him in confusion, but didn't question him as he gestured for her to sit across from him on the blanket.

"I realize that you probably think I've lost my mind, dragging you up here in the middle of the night. After this crazy day, I thought that we could use a little down time, just you and me. That's why I called Gale and Johanna over to stay with the girls. Gale was actually happy to do it once I explained what was going on." He remarked, watching her carefully as he poured dark liquid from the flask into a paper cup and set it by her knee. "It is going to cost me some baked goods when all is said and done, but I figure that the price is more than worth it."

Katniss bit her lip, her confusion evident on her face. "You decided to have a picnic in the middle of the night and bribed Gale with pastries to help you. Okay, I'll bite. What is going on? This is unusual, even for us."

Peeta grinned at her flippant tone. "There is a point. Trust me." He sobered suddenly, and Katniss was shocked to see a flush climb his cheeks. "This is something that my dad did with my mom when they were dating. Dad told me he found it in a book somewhere and the idea just stuck. It's supposed to be done with the person that you give your heart to. You know that you have mine; at least I hope you do. I wanted to make it formal, Mellark style." His offhand remark coupled with his serious expression sent a tingle of anticipation dancing up her spine. She nodded slightly, causing the grin to reappear. "Okay, then. Let's do this." His hands shook slightly as he readied the segregated loaf. He carefully sliced two pieces and set them on a plate. Placing it between their bent knees, he picked up the kitchen torch and turned back to face her, his face a curious combination of joy and anxiety.

"I'll go first." He whispered. His eyes sought hers; his words tumbling over themselves as he reached for her hand. "I wasn't looking for anyone when you found me. It had just been Prim and I for so long that letting anyone else in was incomprehensible. You burst in and flipped my whole world upside down. You left me breathless." He smiled as her face reddened but continued on. "I knew that first day that I wanted you with me. I hoped that the chance would come up and I could see you again. You petrified me. You are light, and breath, and everything good that was missing from me and Prim. The night that Rue got attacked and you went when Prim called. After it was over, I knew that I was a goner. You stepped up for her without thinking twice. You didn't hesitate." He flipped the burner on and skimmed it lightly over one of the bread slices, toasting it golden. He picked it up, presenting it to her shyly. "This is just a small token of what I feel for you. I want you with me always. I promise that I'll never let you down. I'll never hurt you. I love you, Katniss."

She felt tears well up as she took the sliver of bread from his fingers and ate it carefully. The ceremony seemed to lend an extra added weight to the promises that he was making. She picked up the torch and bravely met his eyes. "You pulled me out of my shell kicking and screaming. I was hurt, Peeta. I lost someone I loved in the worse possible way. It broke me. I promised myself that I would never open up like that again. But then you came along. You snuck up on me. You gave without asking for anything in return. You gave me a sister. I swear that I will never hurt you. I promise that I will never pull away and hide. I won't allow anything to harm Prim ever as long as I have the power to prevent it." The torch flared hot and bright, illuminating her face as she flicked it over the remaining slice. She dropped the burner carelessly aside and gingerly lifted the bread. "You have my heart. You and Prim. I love you, Peeta. More than you know." He took the bread from her hand, tears running down his face at her declaration.

Lips met softly. Arms reached out and held tightly. Warmth, light, heat, and fire flashed between them. He pulled away slightly, settling her into his lap. His heart beat a contented rhythm under her ear. He continued to drop gentle kisses into her hair and across her forehead. He drew her against him until there was no space left, where it was impossible to tell where one stopped and the other began. "I'm going to marry you one day, Ms. Everdeen." He breathed into her hair.

She smiled, her heart tripping in her chest at his words, "I just might take you up on that offer someday, Mr. Mellark," she whispered back, head tilting to meet his blissful gaze. "I love you, Peeta. Always."

End Part 19

A/N Read and review please. Until next time, Salanderjade.


	20. Lead Me Not into Temptation

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

A/N The musical inspiration for this chapter is "Fall into Me" by Sugarland. The link is "watch?v=4z7jJIYPJG8" in case you're interested

Part 20: Lead Me Not Into Temptation

She awoke to blue eyes and sunshine. Wrapped in warm arms, she was content to stay exactly where she was. Fate, it seemed, didn't agree with her plans. "Come on, sleepyhead," he murmured. "It's time to get up." She made a soft sound of protest, snuggling back into him and refusing to open her eyes. "Come on, Katniss. We need to go back downstairs. Everyone will be up and wondering where we are."

Downstairs, she wondered. What did he mean downstairs? She raised her head slowly and took a drowsy look around. They were still on the roof. She sluggishly sat up, running fingers through her tousled hair. Her memories of the night were almost dreamlike. She didn't want to examine them too closely; afraid they would diminish in the stark morning light. "What time is it?" She questioned. "What are we still doing up here?"

He laughed quietly at her tone and pulled her back against him. "It's early, very early actually. We're still here because I didn't want to leave. You're very beautiful when you sleep." he stated softly. "I didn't have the heart to disturb you. "

She shook her head, the phrase too good to be true running rampant through her mind. She finally located her shoes and sat down on the bench to pull on the boots and knot the lacings. He took the opportunity to fold up the blanket and stow the remaining debris of their impromptu picnic. "Peeta, about last night," she trailed off uncertainly. He paused, looking at her expectantly. "I don't understand. What does that mean for us? Where do we go from here?"

He signed, depositing the blanket on the bench and reached out to grasp her hands. "I knew that you would have doubts. Katniss, we go wherever you want to go. We go as fast or as slowly as you are comfortable with." He pushed the blanket out of the way and sat down, pulling her to him. "I made you promises last night and I intend to keep them. I know how hard it was for you to open up to me. The toasting, well that's my way of declaring my intentions, I guess. I want you with me. I plan on being part of your life for a long time, as long as you'll let me. I'm serious about this and I wanted you to know it."

"I meant what I said too," she mouthed. "I love you. I want you with me; at least as long as you can stand me." He chuckled, lips ghosting over her cheek and down to her mouth. The touch of his lips on hers electrified her. Wrapping both arms around his neck, she pulled herself tightly against him. She felt the fog rolling in, shrouding the two of them in billowing gray depths where nothing existed but the connection of his mouth on hers. She came apart in his arms, exhilarated and enthralled that something as simple as a kiss could affect her like this. Breaking away, his astonished gaze converged with hers, breathing swift and erratic. Looking more than a little pleased, she questioned, "You sure you don't want to stay up here a little while longer?"

"I would love to," he retorted huskily. "But I would rather not be found by your friends or my sister at an inconvenient time." He pulled her in for one more; all too brief kiss then reluctantly pushed her away. "I will take you up on that offer soon. Count on it." The unintended color that climbed her cheeks made him smile. "Come on, before they send out the cavalry." They picked up the remaining vestiges of their picnic and strolled hand-in-hand to the elevator. "We should come back up here soon," he commented. "I can see why you love it. It's like a whole other world up here."

"I think that's why I enjoy it so much. It feels like everything just fades away when I'm up here." She twined his fingers with hers. "I'd like to come back with you. Maybe next time, you'll let me have my way."

"Sweetheart, you can have your way with me any time you like." He returned. "Just let me know when you're ready and I'll be there."

"Not what I meant. But, thanks for the information." She rolled her eyes. "What are we going to do about Rue's aunt and this Cato person? Boggs wanted to talk with you today and I need to get Annie over here to speak with the girls so that their stories can be documented. I just hope that they will have enough to get this wrapped up."

The reaction when they entered the apartment was funny for the gamut of reactions they encountered. Gale's amused expression contrasted nicely with Johanna's flummoxed one. Prim and Rue regarded the pair wordlessly then shared an eloquent glance. Katniss, wisely, chose not to comment but went straight to the kitchen for a fortifying cup of coffee. She snagged a couple of waffles from the warming rack and tucked in. Peeta headed for the bathroom and a much needed shower. She watched him go; then raised an inquiring eyebrow at Johanna for the stifled giggle she emitted. "Something you want to say, Jo?" Katniss questioned.

"No," Johanna remarked, trading a droll look with a sniggering Gale. "I think that fascinated look on your face says quite enough, don't you?"

Katniss tossed her a sour glare before turning her attention back to her breakfast. She finished eating hastily and then made her way to her bedroom for some fresh clothes and a few second's peace. She couldn't stop a startled jump when Prim abruptly entered. "Is everything okay, Prim?" She asked carefully.

Prim regarded her silently for a moment. Her hands twisted together uncertainly. She let out a deep breath, as if reaching a decision, and then asked, "Katniss, do you really mean it? Do you love my brother?" She scanned Katniss' features anxiously. "Are you going to see us after this mess is over?"

Katniss timidly reached out a hand and was gratified when Prim immediately grasped it. She pulled the girl onto the bed, sitting with knees touching while her eyes apprehensively searched Prim's blue gaze. "I do love him, Primrose, and I would like to see both of you once this is done. My concern is that you are okay with me doing that." Katniss watched the play of emotions cross the girl's expressive features. "You know that I don't want to make you uncomfortable in any way. You're a huge part of his life, Prim. I want us to be close. I want to make this work. Do you?"

Prim's face morphed from anxiety to eager enthusiasm in the blink of an eye. She squeezed the older girl's fingers excitedly. "I was so worried. I knew that you liked each other. I hoped that it would work out like this. With everything that's happened, I was scared that you two would put it off and let it go. I'm so glad it's you and not Malibu Barbie. That would have been more than I could handle. This just makes me happy."

Katniss snorted at the Malibu Barbie reference. She shot the girl a stern look which was promptly disregarded. "Don't give me that look." Prim asserted. "You didn't like her any more than I did. She's a pain. I'm glad that Sae reined her in. She was being absolutely ridiculous. Peeta was just too polite to tell her. Now he won't have to put up with her foolishness anymore." She regarded Katniss curiously, "So where did you two sneak off to last night? Gale and Johanna said that they didn't know where you went."

"We had a picnic. It was nothing super special. Just the usual stuff." Katniss grinned suddenly. "Well, not just the usual bits. He made me toast. That was definitely a first."

Prim's sapphire gaze widened in astonishment, "You had toast? Katniss, did you make each other toast?" At Katniss bewildered nod, Prim's astounded look quickly changed to a gleeful, delighted expression. "You had a toasting, didn't you? Oh my God! I can't believe he did a toasting. That's something that he learned from Dad. He's never shared that with anyone."

"Me either." Katniss offered quietly. "I've never been that close to anyone. Ever."

Prim beamed. This time it was she who held out her arms. The two embraced, sharing a moment of mutual warmth and affection. "I always wanted a sister." Prim spoke softly. "I really am glad that it's you."

Katniss breathed back, "I'm glad it's me, too."

A knock sounded and Peeta pushed the door open far enough to stick his head in. "Everything okay? I was about to go and talk to Boggs. Annie and Finnick are here to speak with you and Rue, Prim. If you're ready, that is." His gaze swung from one to the other. "Katniss, do you want to come with me?" She nodded briefly and squeezed Prim's hand once more before letting go. "We'll talk later. See you soon."

As they left, Peeta asked again, "Is everything okay?"

Katniss hooked her arm through his, "Yeah, everything is perfect." Her smile wreathed her face. "Just perfect."

. . .

The girls went over every aspect of what they could remember regarding Cato and his involvement with the basement attack as well as the subsequent meeting at Coin & Crane. Annie once more recorded the sessions and took detailed notes. She marked the relevant pages and carefully flagged the tapes. Finnick had set quietly through the session. Once they finished up, he handed Rue a card with a phone number and time written on it. "I didn't want to forget the other reason that we stopped by. You still have permission to call your sisters and brother. That is the number. They should be expecting your call. Why don't you girls go in and get that taken care of. I'm sure that they are looking forward to hearing from you." Rue took the card, voicing her gratitude. She and Prim headed to the phone, Prim chattering happily the whole way.

Finnick watched them go, a funny little half smile on his face. Annie finished tidying up then joined him as he continued to observe the conversation. "Is something bothering you, Finnick?" She asked quietly. "You haven't said two words since we got here."

"I was just marveling at their resilience." Finnick replied. "Kids are amazing. You can put them through things that would cause most adults to crumple. They go through these horrors, and still manage to bounce back stronger than ever. They don't break, not like we do."

Annie grasped his hand in both of hers. "Is that what's bothering you? You're not broken, Finnick. Not even close. You are one of the strongest people that I know."

He flashed a quick grateful look. "Years of practice at getting people to see what I want them to. But I do appreciate the vote of confidence." He swallowed noisily and Annie was shocked to see the telltale sheen in his eyes. "This brings back memories that I'd prefer to stay in the past."

Annie didn't know quite what to say so she continued to hold his hand and let him take his time. She could see that he wanted and needed to talk. She didn't want to push him. She decided to wait him out. Finally, his gaze flickered from her to their joined hands. When he eventually spoke again, his voice was hesitant, "I had a friend back then. We usually tried to stick together like those two. He was a few years younger than me but it didn't matter. On visiting days, it was the two of us and a few others that got brought in. Dan and I were the most popular. After it was done, we took care of each other, helped each other stay sane." He laughed shakily. "Haymitch came along shortly afterward and got me out of it completely. I owe him more than I can ever repay."

Annie felt her own eyes well up. "What about your friend, Dan, whatever happened to him?"

Finnick shrugged a lost expression in his sea green eyes. "He couldn't get to him in time. Haymitch worked as fast as he could and got as many of us quietly reassigned as possible. The system only works so fast. They knew something was in the works and the bottom was about to fall out. They staggered us out over to the people that Haymitch knew he could trust. It was too little too late. Dan was one of those that didn't make it out. According to the records, he was adopted by an older couple upstate. Haymitch couldn't find anything to confirm it. They did seal adoption records then but there should have still been some trace. We didn't find anything. I think they kept him. I don't think he ever made it out."

"Did they catch the guys responsible? Did they bring charges against your old social worker?" Annie asked softly.

Finnick shook his head. "No. They never found him to bring charges formally. Right after Haymitch got me, he disappeared. They searched for him but came up empty. Old Thread was wily. I knew they wouldn't catch him unless he wanted to be caught. I think he kept Dan with him or let one of his "visitors" have him. He would have used every possible favor to keep his neck from getting stretched." Finnick laughed bitterly, "No, Crayton Thread wouldn't go down without a fight. He would have had more than one back door. You can count on that."

"Crayton Thread," Annie mouthed. "He sounds like a monster. The scam he was running while still a social worker should have been enough to put him away for life. Do you know if they are still looking for him?"

"I really don't know. It's been years. He's an old man by now." Finnick's gaze wondered back to the pair still clustered at the phone. "These Gamesmakers are just as despicable as Crayton Thread and his associates. Nobody should have to see what that girl has seen. Nobody should have to see what I've seen." The last was spoken at a whisper. Annie had never seen anyone look so broken and alone. She felt something inside her twist at the thought of him in pain. She moved without conscious thought, fingers tangling in the bedraggled bronze strands. Startled sea colored eyes met hers and he opened his mouth to ask what she was doing. Her mouth colliding with his shut off all attempts at speaking. Finnick quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him before she could regain her good sense. His mind shut down as the feel of her overrode all attempts to figure out what had brought this sudden change. All the plans and scenarios that his alcoholic brain had entertained when plotting with Gale and Peeta paled in comparison to the scent of her hair, the softness of her skin under his hands, or the taste of her lips against his. Finnick was lost and he didn't even attempt to save himself.

She pulled away, her wide eyes and red cheeks revealing her own surprise. Her actions had been instinctive. She had reacted to his distress and Finnick couldn't be happier. All the artifice, the false bravado, the cocky playboy attitude fell away; leaving the man who had just reached his most heartfelt goal. He knew her now. He knew the important details that no favorite color or habitual action could ever disguise. She had put aside every thought except to take care of him and ease his pain. She looked past the mask he wore for the world and saw him, unvarnished and real. She saw him. Knowing that, Finnick felt the cracks within his heart seal up. He leaned forward and pressed one more kiss to her unsuspecting mouth. "Thank you for that. I don't know what to say except thank you." Her self-conscious expression amused him greatly. "I put a lot of thought into our first kiss but I never pictured it that way. You have managed to surprise me more than anyone I've ever met. Maybe that is why you fascinate me so. I don't know. I don't even think that I want to know. "

Annie's gaze flickered with an unnamed emotion. She regarded him in silence, and then nonsensically kissed him again. Finnick laughed softly against her lips, and then gave himself up to the emotions she stirred in him. Their mouths tangled, hands pulling each other closer. He pulled away this time, smiling foolishly. There was softness to her gaze that he exulted in, that he basked in. "Annie," he inquired softly. "Would you ever consider me, seriously I mean? Do you think that we could see each other?"

She nodded briefly, a small smile curving her lips. "I think that I would like that, Finnick. I think that I would like that a lot."

He was about to comment when he realized that they were now alone in the room. He looked around in confusion. "Did you see where the girls got off to? I didn't even see them get off the phone."

Annie glanced toward the hallway. "Maybe they went in the back once they finished up. I'll go check on them." She sent him a shy glance then made her way down the hallway. Finnick watched her go, an incongruously giddy feeling welling up. He wasn't used to the idea that he could be happy. It was so out of character. It was preposterous that someone with his background and hang ups could ever let go enough to expect any shot at happiness. But here it was, and like a fool he was jumping at the opportunity.

Annie came hastily back down the hallway, her forehead creased in worry. "Finnick, they are not back there. I didn't see them leave. Do you have any idea where they went?"

Finnick shook his head. He went to the door and looked out. There was no one in the hallway in either direction. He closed the door and met Annie's worried regard. "They do know that they aren't supposed to be out wandering around. It's much too risky for them to be out alone. Peeta will have my head, not to mention Katniss. Actually, I'm much more scared of Katniss. She's the more threatening."

Annie smirked, "I have to agree with you. Katniss is the more frightening. She is a crack shot after all. We don't know how Peeta's talent runs. It's best to stick with what you're familiar with. We need to call them and let them know the girls are gone. Maybe they can get Boggs to put some quiet feelers out. I just want to make sure that they are okay."

Finnick agreed already reaching for his phone. As he dialed Peeta's phone number, he felt an impending sense that this couldn't possibly end well. He seriously hoped that he was wrong.

. . . .XO.

Rue dialed the number hurriedly. She couldn't wait to speak with her sisters and brother. Prim bounced around in excitement. Rue took pity on her and hit the speaker button right at the moment a small voice piped up, "Hello."

"Hi, Macie. This is Rue. How are you?" Rue cooed. "I miss you, sweetie."

"Rue, is that you? I'm good. Is Pip okay?" the small voice sounded concerned.

Rue smiled and pointed toward the ratty teddy bear at Prim's questioning glance. Prim giggled as silently as possible. "Pip is just fine, Macie. I'll make sure that you have him back as soon as I can. Is Collette and Thresh there? I wanted to speak with all of you."

They heard the little girl yell for her sister and brother that Rue was on the phone. Rue grinned at the commotion and Prim couldn't stop another chuckle from escaping. This was a whole other side to Rue. Finally, another small voice came on the line. "Hey, Rue. You coming back home now?" Thresh questioned. "I want you to come home."

Rue's face fell, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, baby. I wish that I could come home. I will try and see you soon. Okay? Don't be upset, Thresh. I promise that we'll see each other soon. Can you get Collette for me please?" He agreed and bade her goodbye.

Collette finally got on the phone and Rue was alarmed at the lifeless tone of her sister's voice. "What's up, little sister? You've got me worried. Has something happened?"

Collette hesitated then blurted out, "Did you know that Aunt Cressida has been coming to see us? She's practically got that Ms. Pollux eating out of her hand. We're going to have to live with her again. It's nice here, Rue. We want to stay. We want you to come here too." Collette stopped, a small sniffle breaking the resulting silence. "Aunt Cressida told me that you would have to go back to Cray once your program is over. She's going to send me too. She said that he is insisting. Rue, I don't want to."

Rue cursed quietly and shared an anguished look with Prim. "You won't have to, Collette. I promise you that Cray will never get his claws into you. I'll make sure of it. Try not to worry okay."

Collette continued to quietly sob but managed to get out, "What if Cressida comes back? What can I do?"

Rue bit her lip at the agonized dread in her sister's tone. Prim put a supporting hand on her friend's arm but continued to listen in silence. Finally, Rue reassured, "I'll fix it just like I always do, Collette. I promise that I will. You just don't worry and leave it to me. Okay? Listen, I've got to go but I love you all. I'll call you again soon." They hung up and Rue stoically looked at her feet then finally met Prim's gaze. "I have to go now. I can't let them get their hands on my little sister. She wouldn't last five minutes. You know it and so do I." She picked up the bedraggled teddy bear and forced it into Prim's hands. "I don't know how you'll do it but see that Macie gets Pip back. She won't be happy until she has him back." She pulled in an uncertain breath. "You've been the best friend that I've ever had, Prim. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done."

Prim snorted, "You're talking like I'm not going to see you again. If you think I'm letting you go in there alone, you're crazy. You go, I go. That's that."

Rue shook her head. "Don't be an idiot. You know what they're going to do to me. You've seen it firsthand. I can't let you take this kind of chance. Get real, Prim. You can't help me anymore."

"I'm going and you can't stop me. If you try and get away, then I'll follow you. You might as well let me go with you." Prim announced.

"Prim, you can't do this. Use your head. What about your brother?" Rue asked.

"My brother will understand. Besides, he has Katniss. He will be okay. Rue, I know that you're trying to protect me. Can't you understand that I'm trying to do the same thing?" She posed.

Rue nodded sadly. "I can't let you. I don't want you hurt because of me. Please, Prim."

Prim's face turned to stone. "It's not your decision. If we're going, we better go while they are still distracted." She gestured to Annie and Finnick currently entangled in the kitchen. "Grab your stuff."

The girls carefully eased out of the apartment and silently pulled the door closed behind them. Prim looked appraisingly at her friend. "So, where exactly are we going? I assume you have a plan."

Rue laughed at the absurd question, "Not necessarily a plan. I have to convince Cray to leave my sister alone. That won't be easy." She sobered. "They are going to kill me, Prim. Nothing you can do will stop that. You should stay here where you are safe. Please."

Prim shook her head angrily, "Look we've already talked about this. I'm going with you one way or another. Now quit trying to talk me out of it and just tell me where we're going."

Rue solemnly regarded her friend then let out a resigned breath. "Fine. Have it your way but don't say that I didn't try to warn you. We're going to the Seam. That's the most likely place to find him. As to what happens when we do find him, that's anybody's guess."

Prim followed Rue into the street, carefully hiding the fact that she was terrified. She knew the odds of saving her friend weren't in her favor. She was risking her own neck in the process. Silently, she prayed that Peeta, Katniss, or anyone would figure out where they had gone and send help. She sent up one last plea and followed her friend into the ensuing dark.

End Part 20

A/N Thank you to everyone who has put this on their story alerts and favorites. I'm so psyched when I see a new notice come up. And to everyone who reviewed, you people are amazing. I can't tell you how happy the response to this story has made me. Hope that chapter 20 didn't disappoint. Until next time, Salanderjade.


	21. Deliver Us from Evil

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

A/N The musical inspiration for this chapter is "Save Me" by Nicki Minaj. The link is "watch?v=2pdTX1_2fOo" if you're interested.

Chapter 21: Deliver Us from Evil

He thought death would be cold. It wasn't that he had given a lot of thought to dying but whenever it did cross his mind, he pictured it as cold. It was something of a surprise to discover that it was quite the opposite. He was warm and comfortable as if wrapped in a snug blanket. It was inviting, welcoming him like an old friend. He dimly heard his name being called and looked up. The hands that reached for him were coated red causing him to withdraw in distaste. His tongue tangled up, mangling his words. He cursed it for failing him now. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly filled with copper and salt and he paused, swiping a hand across his lips. It came away scarlet. "Stay with me," he heard faintly. He tried to wipe away the crimson drops, only to find they had run together. His fingers were gloved in the gore. "Don't do this. Please. Stay with me." The words echoed in his ears. He moved toward that voice barely noticing when arms lifted him. Salt and copper, sticky sweet, thick and heavy; the blood had flowed unnoticed from the corners of his mouth and traced a line to his collar. "Tell her I'm sorry." He breathed, words coming garbled and indistinct. "Tell her I didn't mean for this to happen." He glanced up at the tear-streaked face mere inches from his own. "Tell her I love her." He heard a choked gasp and felt the catch in his chest. The world faded to a misty nebulous gray that wrapped him in elusive warmth. Smiling faintly, he slipped into the void.

. . .XO.

Peeta and Katniss were immediately shown into Detective Boggs' cramped office. The detective looked up in a preoccupied manner then started when he realized who his company was. "I didn't expect you to come quite so soon." He stated while moving a stack of files from the chairs fronting his desk. "Please make yourself comfortable while I get Lieutenant Leeg. She has been assisting me with the background and can explain it to you better than I can." He wandered out leaving Peeta and Katniss to take the two rickety chairs and wait for the pair to return.

"What exactly do you think they need to explain?" Peeta questioned. "I thought he wanted me to try and fill in some of the holes in my original statement."

Katniss shrugged. "Maybe he was able to find out something already. They've been working on this nonstop since we brought Rue in. He might have gotten lucky."

Detective Boggs returned, accompanied by a mousy, nondescript girl who peered at them through chunky thick-rimmed glasses. "This is Lieutenant Allyse Leeg. She is one of our best researchers. I've had her working on the background for Daniel Cato. Some of the stuff she found doesn't quite add up. I'm hoping that you can clarify some of the details, Mr. Mellark."

Peeta nodded, eyes betraying his confusion. "I'll do what I can. I don't really know much more about him than I've already told you."

Lieutenant Leeg cleared her throat. "We contacted your office and spoke with Seneca Crane, the co-owner of your firm. She provided us with Daniel Cato's general information-name, social security number, birthday, and recent address. We also got copies of his original resume that was submitted to the company before they hired him. Am I correct that Mr. Cato was brought into the company by the other owner, Albert Coin?"

Peeta nodded hesitantly. "He wasn't with Crane Designs originally. Seneca founded the firm and brought in a few of us straight out of school. There were five of us originally. She had developed a core group of clients and brought them with her when she founded the company. A few years ago, Albert Coin approached Seneca about the possibility of buying in as a managing partner. It was about the time Seneca was looking to expand, so she welcomed the extra cash flow. He did some hiring independently once the partnership was finalized. I believe Daniel was part of that group."

Boggs' affirmed, "He was. He was part of a group of three that moved in within two months after Crane Designs was revamped into Coin & Crane. The others, from what I can gather, are no longer employed at the firm. We are checking into their whereabouts. They might know something that could help us shed a little more light on this situation." Boggs pulled out the relevant file and passed it to Leeg.

"Once Albert Coin joined the company, the clientele began to transform. Are you aware of this, Mr. Mellark?" She questioned.

Peeta shook his head, "I still worked mainly for Seneca. She assigned what accounts she wanted me to work on. I was partnered with Daniel Cato on a few assignments but not always."

Boggs leaned forward attentively. "Do you remember which clients that you both worked on?"

Peeta's eyes narrowed in thought. "It was just a few. The Heavensbee account was the most recent. We also worked together on the stuff that Panem Behavioral commissioned for their groups like Better Way. The biggest one was for a group called Mockingjay Associates."

Lieutenant Leeg probed, "What exactly is the Heavensbee account? Do you know any details about Mockingjay Associates?"

Peeta eyed her in a considering fashion. "Heavensbee is a pharmaceutical company that specializes in the development of painkillers and sedatives used during surgery. They are trying to develop medicines with fewer side effects and have less impact on the lungs and heart while the patient is unconscious. They've made several breakthroughs. Mockingjay Associates runs a network of halfway houses for runaways. They deal with a lot of the clientele that Better Way handles. What does this have to do with Daniel Cato and his involvement with Rue and the Gamesmakers?"

Boggs chose to field this question. "As I mentioned, the clientele began to transform once Coin bought into the firm. Pharmaceutical companies, halfway houses, outreach programs for troubled youth, soup kitchens, and drug rehab facilities; tell me, do you notice a pattern here?" Boggs snatched another file from the precarious pile. "These places, with the exception of Heavensbee are prime hunting grounds for the weakest and most desperate. We think that they were scouting for recruits and tributes. The only question is how involved your Mr. Coin is when it comes time to recruit new clients."

Lieutenant Leeg chimed in, "Since we're throwing names around are either of you familiar with a man named Crayton Thread?"

Peeta automatically shook his head no, the name not ringing any bells. However, Katniss gasped causing three sets of eyes to swing curiously in her direction. "I know that name. He was a social worker who was accused of running an escort service using foster children some years back. He was never located for charges to be brought against him. A good friend of mine was one of the children he terrorized. What does he have to do with this?" Suddenly a link fired in her brain, leaving her breathless. "Wait a minute. Rue mentioned some man called Cray during her interview with Annie. Do you think this Cray is actually Crayton Thread?"

Leeg and Boggs glanced at each other, obviously trying to decide how much information they could safely reveal. Finally Boggs relented, "We have no concrete proof but there are suggestions. I know that Finnick Odair from your office was one of the boys Thread traded for favors. Haymitch Abernathy somehow discovered what was going on and got several of the kids out by reassigning them and placing them into trustworthy facilities that Thread had no access to. However, there were several kids that no one was able to track down. They were listed as adopted or placed with a foster family. Other than the initial lists, there is no supporting documentation that can be located to actually prove the children were indeed sent to those homes. We suspect that Thread kept a few and used them to set up shop elsewhere. It looks like Daniel Cato might have been one of those kids."

Peeta recoiled in horror at what they were implying. Katniss, meanwhile, closed her eyes and silently prayed that Finnick never heard anything about this. The mere mention of Thread might be enough to set him off. She swallowed with difficulty then asked, "Have you told Haymitch any of this? He should be made aware of the possibility in any case. There are some people who would be blindsided if this story got out. Even if it's true or not, Haymitch needs to be told so that he can prepare. Poor Finnick. He needs to be told about this as soon as possible."

Peeta finally found his voice, "So what you're saying is that this man, Thread, made a run for it when he was about to be arrested. He managed to retain several of the kids that had been placed in his care and traded them to save his neck. My co-worker, Daniel Cato, is supposedly one of these kids and was given to whomever to do with as they pleased. He's now working for one of the most notorious gangs in the city. I don't buy it. How did you piece this together? You must have something more concrete than this."

Boggs bit his lip, clearly considering how much information was too much. Finally, he blew out a frustrated breath and returned, "Haymitch gave us his working notes from the initial investigation. Contained in those notes are a list of kids and what eventually happened to them. Haymitch was very thorough. One of the names listed is Dan Cade. Haymitch included all the vitals such as birthday, hair and eye color, social security number, and last known placement. We checked everything we had against this information. The curious detail is that the birthday matches except for the year and the social security number is only off by one digit. It's not conclusive but it is suggestive. Dan Cade was supposedly adopted by a family from upstate who were older and unable to have children of their own. We couldn't locate any records of an adoption but one of the foster placements was with a Fulvia Coin. Again, there is nothing conclusive but it is suggestive. "

Peeta's eyebrows climbed into his hairline. "What exactly are you saying, Boggs? You think that Albert Coin is somehow associated with the Gamesmakers along with Thread and Daniel Cato? How is that even possible? Albert Coin is a well-respected businessman. What possible reason would he have for getting mixed up in something like that?'

Leeg appeared to take umbrage at his tone. She retorted quite bitingly, "How closely did Seneca Crane examine where Mr. Coin's funds came from before she signed the partnership deal? How much background did she require or did she just hand over the keys when he handed over the cash?"

Peeta's mind reeled at the implications. He stuttered, "I don't know. I'm sure that our attorney checked him out. She wouldn't have just taken the money blindly. She didn't need it that badly. The business was successful in its own right. She was considering expansion and this deal came about at the right time."

Leeg snorted, "I'm sure that it did. The Gamesmakers haven't managed to stay anonymous for so long by being stupid. They operate completely off the radar. We only got this far because of two stupid teenage girls and an idiot who let his self-importance override his good sense. We got lucky. That little girl should have been dead when she escaped the first time. Your sister should have been dead when she spied on their little initiation. They got cocky and then they got stupid. One mistake and the whole thing could collapse. We are closer right now then we've ever been to cracking this case wide open. The sad thing is that we have a couple of fifteen year olds to thank for it."

Peeta opened his mouth to ask another question but was interrupted as his phone began to beep incessantly. Katniss' phone chimed almost at the same moment. Both retrieved the noisy objects and sent apologetic looks toward the two policemen. Katniss curiously noted that it was Annie calling before she flipped up the phone and answered, "Annie, what's up? Did the interview with the girls go okay?"

Annie's voice sounded slightly panicked as she answered, "Yes, the interviews went fine. I have the material for Detective Boggs whenever he wants it. That's not why I'm calling, Katniss. We just found out. The girls are gone." Annie paused, a rattled silence stretching out. "They left while I was talking with Finnick. We can't find them anywhere. Finnick has searched the whole building. They didn't leave a note or let us know they were going. The deputies that Detective Boggs has stationed around the building haven't seen any sign of them either. We don't know how they got out or where they went?"

Katniss felt her heart leap into her mouth. She cut her eyes quickly to Peeta as he argued briefly with Sae over some account detail. She put her hand on his arm, urging him to hurry. He raised an inquiring brow at her but gave a few more terse instructions, rolling his eyes as his so-called assistant ordered him to make sure he didn't miss dinner. His face flushed in embarrassment as her voice clearly carried in the cramped confines of the office. He snorted quietly, promised that he would eat, and quickly hung up the phone. He met Katniss wide-eyed, frightened gaze and hastily asked, "Katniss, is something wrong?"

Katniss held up a finger, signaling for him to wait. "Annie, stay there. We will be there as soon as we can. What were they doing before they left?" Peeta's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. She shook her head, listening closely as Annie explained about the phone call to Rue's siblings. She jotted down a phone number on the back of her hand along with an address. "Keep Finnick there too. We're coming so just hang on." She hung up the phone and let out a frustrated breath, raking a hand through her unraveling braid. "Boggs, we have a problem. The girls are gone. Somehow, they got past Annie, Finnick, and anybody that you have stationed around my building. Rue had called her sisters and brother right before they left. I have the number and the address of the family that has the kids. We need to know what they said to Rue. It obviously set this little episode off."

Peeta grasped her arm, "Are they both gone? Did Prim go too? What the hell is going on? Why weren't they watching them?"

Katniss threw him an appealing look, while furiously scribbling the information on a post it for Boggs and Leeg. She handed it over carefully and grabbed his arm, heading for the exit and a fast walk. "I don't know what happened, Peeta. Annie is freaked out and Finnick is searching the entire building as we speak. If they are still close by, someone will spot them. We need to get there so that we can find out the whole story and figure out how we're going to get them back." They reached his car and climbed hurriedly inside. Katniss, knowing his penchant for driving erratically when upset, pulled the seatbelt firmly around her and then reached for his hand. She weaved her fingers through his and raised their joined hands to her lips. "I'm sure that there is a simple explanation and the girls are okay. Try not to worry."

He sought her gaze, his own softened by her tentatively affectionate gestures. "I hope so. I know how reckless Prim can be. Rue seems to have a good head on her shoulders but this whole situation feels off to me. I don't know why, Katniss, but I have a really bad feeling about this. I just want them to be okay." He shifted their hands to run a finger down the line of her cheek, "I love you. Thanks for trying to calm me down. It's an automatic response to panic when Prim is involved. She's all I've got left, besides you. "

"She's all I've got left besides you too." Katniss answered softly. "I love you, Peeta. Both of you."

The ride back to the apartment was done in short order. Finnick met them in the garage, bronze hair disheveled and green eyes rattled. "We've looked everywhere. There's no sign of them in the building, the garage, or the surrounding area. I'm so sorry, Peeta. They were there one minute and gone the next. We didn't even see them leave. I don't know what happened." His hand was absently twining knots into small cord he kept in his pocket.

The three of them went back up to Katniss' apartment. Annie joined them, gaze automatically following Finnick's convulsive hand motions as he unerringly knotted and untied the string. She put her hand on his, staying the spastic movements. His eyes flew up to hers, seeking reassurance. She rubbed a thumb absently along the side of his hand. Finnick felt tense muscles loosen slightly and he let the cord go limp. She pulled it free, tucking it into a skirt pocket, her thumb never ceasing the stroking of his hand.

"They spoke briefly with Rue's family. Finnick and I were just inside the kitchen. We could hear them talking. They couldn't have been out of our sight for a minute if that. We didn't even hear the door. I took a look around but couldn't tell if anything was missing. Katniss, maybe you could check that? It could give us a clue as to what they were thinking when they left."

Katniss briefly squeezed Peeta's hand before moving deeper into the apartment. She took a quick glance at the room Prim had been sleeping in. She didn't see anything out of place. She moved to the spare room where Rue had been staying. The new clothing was hung neatly in the closet, the shoes and other small items packed carefully away. Katniss stood in the middle of the room, eyes slowly drifting over every detail as she looked for anything obviously out of place or missing. Suddenly, it hit her and she ran hurriedly into the living room. "Rue's teddy bear is missing. She had been leaving him on the bed during the day. He's not there now. He's nowhere to be found in that room. Why would she take that and leave everything else behind?"

This question was met with three confused expressions. An imposing knock quickly commanded their attention. Katniss swung the door open to reveal Detective Boggs and Haymitch Abernathy. The two men, expressions grim, entered and took a seat. The silence stretched unbearably until Katniss commented, "The teddy bear is gone, Detective. We checked but couldn't find anything else missing. Were you able to speak with the kids about their earlier conversation?"

Haymitch and Boggs exchanged an unreadable glance. Boggs signed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Yes, I talked to them. The oldest one, Collette, said that her aunt Cressida had implied Rue would be going back to stay with Cray as soon as her program was finished. Cressida told the kid that she would be joining her there. She is so terrified that she could hardly speak. We finally got her to calm down. Rue told her that she would take care of it and that Collette would never have to deal with Cray. We went by the address that Cressida provided the case worker as her new residence. It's an abandoned lot down by the waterfront. We sent a car to her old address but so far we've got nothing." Boggs folded up the file, hitting it aimlessly against his knee. "The girl obviously is going to volunteer again to save her sister. What I can't figure out is why the Mellark girl chose to tag along. Rue knows what they will do to her if they find her. She wouldn't just let a complete innocent walk into that mess."

Peeta's jaw tightened at this pronouncement. He climbed to his feet and headed for the door. Katniss cut him off, her hand on his arm. "Peeta, where are you going? Let Boggs and the others handle this. They have the best chance of finding them quickly."

He shook his head angrily, "I have to find her, Kat. You know as well as I do what those girls are walking into. Rue may understand it but Prim has no clue what she's doing. She's going to get herself killed and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and let her do it. I have to make sure that she's safe. I have to."

Finnick unwound his hand from Annie's and he bounded up, joining Peeta at the door. "I'm going with you. You can't go alone. You need someone to watch your back." Annie blanched, her eyes betraying her panic at the thought of them wandering around in the Gamesmakers territory looking for the two wayward runaways. She opened her mouth briefly to protest but closed it again at his determined expression.

Boggs interjected, "Hold on a minute. We already have units canvasing the area looking for those girls. They will turn up. I can't allow civilians to go off half-cocked into a situation that they are not equipped to handle. Besides, Mr. Odair, we have some very important questions that we need to ask you regarding your past involvement with a Crayton Thread. It could be vital to this case so we will need you to cooperate."

Finnick's eyes narrowed, "Thread? What does he have to do with any of this? Haymitch, what the hell is going on?"

Haymitch returned Finnick's glare with one of his own. His hand pulled out a flask and after taking a healthy swallow, he retorted, "They think they have found out where he's been holed up for the last few years. It looks pretty good, kid. This might be the break that we've been looking for. They also have a lead on one of the others that we lost. You are familiar with him. Dan Cade has possibly been located. They need you to tell them anything you can remember about what happened when he disappeared."

Finnick's jaw dropped, "Dan Cade? You found Dan? How? Where?" His mouth continued to work but all sound ceased. The sea colored eyes clouded over as the details unraveled. "Dan Cade. Daniel Cato. Oh my God!" Finnick exclaimed. "He's the one who hurt Rue isn't he? They've hijacked him. They turned him into one of them, didn't they?" His voice choked up as emotions overwhelmed him. He began to shake uncontrollably. Haymitch climbed swiftly to his feet but Annie beat him there. She wrapped Finnick into a tight embrace, whispering quietly into his ear as her hands slid comfortingly up and down his back. The sobs coming from the big man overcame all other sounds in the room. It was broken only by the soothing patter from Annie as she continued to hold and rock him. She sank down in the floor with him still clutching her tightly. "It's okay. I'm here. You're safe." Her stormy blue-green gaze stabbed each of the other occupants in the room.

Katniss continued to hang onto Peeta's arm. "Please wait. Listen to Boggs. You don't even know where they went. You can't go by yourself. Peeta, please wait damn it. You can't go charging after her half-cocked. You'll end up getting both of you killed. Wait and see. Please."

"I do know where they went. She's going back to volunteer. There's only one logical place that she would be able to find them. She's going back to where it all started. She's going to the Seam. So that is where I'm going to go." Peeta cut in. He pulled his arm free and headed for the door once more. He had just reached for the knob when the doorbell chimed. Katniss darted in front of him and hastily pulled the door open. Seeing that it was Gale and Johanna, she stood back and waved them inside.

"We came as soon as we heard." Gale announced. "What can we do? We need to find those girls as quickly as possible."

Peeta quickly interjected, "You can go with me, Gale. I have a pretty good idea where they are headed. I can't go alone. What do you say? Want to tag along and watch my back? I'm sure that Detective Boggs will shake loose a couple of guys to go along with us."

Gale exchanged a quick look with Johanna, who nodded halfheartedly. "They do need to be found quickly." She stated quietly. "Just be careful, okay. We don't need anybody running around with a hero complex."

Boggs looked resigned then keyed his radio. He spoke cursorily, listened briefly, then nodded and clicked off. "I have two plainclothes units downstairs who will escort you two. The girls will be more likely to come quietly if they see someone they know and trust. You stay with my guys at all times. If you get them, have someone radio back so that we don't waste any more time on this wild goose chase than needed."

Both Peeta and Gale confirmed the orders and then made as if to leave. Katniss blocked the door, her gray eyes wide and frightened. "Both of you please be careful. I wish you wouldn't go but I know why you have to." Her gaze swung from one to the other, tears finally welling up. "Just get them and come back home. Please."

Gale and Peeta exchanged an unsettled look, and then Peeta drew her into his arms pulling her in as close as he could. His lips settled onto her, trying to calm and reassure her by touch alone. She shook in his arms, nervously returning the kiss even while tears flowed freely down her face. "Katniss, I promise that we'll be okay. Nothing will happen to me, Gale, or the girls. I promise." His lips left hers to trail up over her closed eyes and across the tear-stained cheeks. He stroked wetness away with his other hand, murmuring nonsense words into her ear until he felt her relax against him.

Gale watched them briefly and then sent Johanna a questioning look. She smiled slightly at him, holding out a hand which he gratefully took. She pulled him flush against her and kissed him hard on the mouth. "You will be careful," She stated, not a question. "You will come back safe and sound. Otherwise, you will be in big trouble, mister."

His lips quirked at her tone. "Yes, ma'am," he retorted. "I wouldn't dream of disappointing you, Johanna. Safe and sound as ordered." Throwing her a mock salute, he kissed her softly and then pushed her away. Clasping Peeta on the shoulder, he remarked, "Okay, Mellark, let's get this show on the road. The sooner we locate the brats, the sooner we can get back here. Besides, you owe me some cheese buns. The price just doubled since I have to babysit you tonight instead of your sister and her friend."

Peeta laughed and punched Gale half-heartedly in the shoulder. "Cheese buns, huh? I think that can be arranged. Let's get out of here." They headed for the door, looking back as one to shoot a cocky grin to each of the concerned girls silently watching. Katniss and Johanna shared an exasperated glance, and then shook their heads, arms crossed in mirror image of the other. Disapproval was written large on each girl's face. Peeta rolled his eyes and commented, "Can't win with them, can we?"

"Nope," Gale rejoined. "They just don't understand us."

"Ready?" Peeta questioned.

Gale laughed, "I was born ready, son. Let's do this."

Laughing like small boys, the two took off with the plainclothes cops trailing behind them. Katniss and Johanna shared a brief look before turning back to Haymitch and the others. All they could do now was wait.

End Part 21

A/N Reviews are always, always welcome. Thanks so much to everyone who put this story on alert/favorite/and reviewed. The response has blown me away time and time again. You people are awesome and I love each and every one of you. Thanks so much for reading. Until next time, Salanderjade.


	22. A Question of Crimson

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

A/N Musical inspiration for this chapter is "Black" by Pearl Jam. The link is "watch?v=RgStt2i_pSk" in case you're interested.

Part 22: A Question of Crimson

Prim continued to offer up prayer after prayer that someone or something would intervene. There had to be a balance somewhere, something good that could keep what seemed inevitable from happening. Prim knew what they were walking into and how it was likely to end. She had naively hoped Rue would change her mind. The girl, however, seemed set on her present course absolutely convinced that this was the only way. Prim couldn't think like that. Maybe it was the fact that she had never been completely devoid of hope or faith in something better. Maybe it was because she had never been truly desperate for anything in her life. Whatever it was, she embraced it whole-heartedly and implored luck or providence to grant them one final chance.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked Rue quietly. "Do you know where to find Cray? Do you know where he's staying?"

"No, I don't know where he's staying but I know where he'll be." Rue returned. "They're looking for me, Prim. There are only a few places where they can be sure that they'll find me. Cray will have people watching each place so it is a pretty safe bet I'll see him soon enough."

Prim's jaw tightened, "You mean we will see him soon enough. Don't get any ideas about leaving me. I'm staying with you."

"Prim," Rue's tone was gentle. "I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it but there's no way out for me. All you can do is get yourself hurt. You need to go home."

"No," Prim stubbornly maintained, "I go with you. End of discussion. "

Rue sighed and decided to temporarily drop the argument. It wasn't doing any good anyway. They continued to walk, the streets and buildings becoming more and more decrepit the deeper into the Seam they went. Prim let her gaze wander over the decaying facades and cracked sidewalks. The hopelessness that invaded this place was pervasive. It soaked into her very bones until all she wanted was to sit down and weep. She wanted Peeta. She wanted to go home. Ruthlessly, she squashed those feeble thoughts. She would not abandon her friend no matter how scared she was. Her roaming regard caught a stray flash of green, a wisp of white. She stopped and looked more closely, then felt a flimsy childlike hope settle over her. She bent, picked the scraggly dandelion that had poked its way through the ragged pavement, and after closing her eyes; neatly blew the snowy tufts into the twilight. A stifled giggle brought her eyes up to rest on her friend's face.

"What's so funny?" Prim asked somewhat defensively.

Rue just shrugged as her smile widened to previously unrealized dimensions. Her eyes sparkled as they traversed Prim's offended features. She snickered again, gesturing to the lone green frond Prim was clutching. "You are," She retorted. "Wishing on a dandelion like a five year old. My little sisters do that. We used to make a game of it, before everything went bad." Her face turned pensive and sad, her thoughts clearly elsewhere. "We would race around trying to see who could get the most stalks. The winner blew the tendrils free. I always told them that they tied so that they had to divide the stems between them. Thresh never wanted to blow off the ones he collected. He said they were too pretty. You just reminded me of them by doing that."

Prim smiled at the picture of Rue playing with her siblings. She remembered days of running through the yard, tagging after Peeta. They would gather dandelion twigs, catch fireflies in jars, and spend hours in the garden laying on their backs looking for shapes in the clouds. Before the accident that took their parents, it had been something of a tradition to go outside and watch the sky. Afterward, Peeta maintained the custom, even though Prim had begun to think she was too old. He would still drag her into the garden and sit just looking up. It didn't matter if it was for cloud shapes, meteor showers, or a flaming golden sunset. She would get so frustrated whenever he insisted on her participation. Now, looking back, she wished that they had had more days. She wished she could tell him how sorry she was for all the thoughtlessness she had displayed. She wished she was laying in that yard right now.

"Yeah, well I'm not five." Prim stated. "It might be silly but it made us both feel better for a few minutes. It was worth it just for that."

Rue flashed her full dimpled smile again and reached for Prim's hand. "It was worth it. Thank you."

They continued on down the crumbling street, arms still linked. Prim felt Rue's arm tense as an abandoned tenement came into view. The few windows that remained intact were permanently fogged with a coating of grime and mildew. The paint was chipped and faded, with only a few intact patches showing the original white coloring. The door hung askew, clearly not plumb in the frame. Prim felt a knot clench in her middle as she recalled this was where Rue had discovered her sisters and brother. This was where she had walked willingly into torment to keep her little sister safe. Rue's tight jaw and worried eyes clearly showed that she was entertaining similar thoughts. They halted just outside the rickety door and paused, wary and unsure. The ramshackle building appeared to be empty. Seeing no one obviously around, Prim opened her mouth to suggest that they try another plan. Before the words could come, steps on the rubble behind them brought her head quickly around.

He was thin, scraggly, with gray stringy hair wreathing his head. His steely blue eyes held no signs of warmth or compassion. They were like marbles, opaque and flat. Prim felt a tremor work its way up her spine as those icy eyes moved over her. She wanted to cover herself and pull away. Rue, however, stood tall and defiant with her eyes blazing. Her fists were clenched, the knuckles visibly white. "Well, well. Look who we have here. Our little tribute has come home at last, boys. Rue, you've caused us a lot of trouble, girl. You know that's not how this works." He taunted. "You won't find your welcome to be quite so warm this time."

Rue snorted scathingly. "Threats don't impress me, Cray. We both know that you don't handle the punishments so spare me. I've come back of my own free will. If there is any price to be paid, I'll pay it. I don't have to listen to you so just cut it out. Let's just get this over with."

Cray's eyebrows lifted in surprise at her boldness. He smirked, clearly enjoying her insolence. "It's good to see that you've still got your fire, girl. That will make your breaking so much more enjoyable. You are right that I don't have the privilege of giving you what you've earned. They have something special in mind for your return. I believe that Brutus will get the pleasure of showing you the consequences of your little stunt. You won't find him as forgiving as Daniel was to you. I understand that he did manage to get you marked. Brutus will arrange for a much more visible reminder of your place in our world. That way it won't be so easy for you to abandon your obligations." He shifted his regard from Rue's mutinous stare to Prim's horrified one. "Who is your little friend? I haven't seen her around her before."

Before Rue could dig herself in deeper with another attitude display, Prim found her voice and said stoutly, "I'm coming with her. We know that their aunt offered to let you have Collette too. I'm offering to go instead of Collette. She's only eight. She's not much use to you. Take me instead just leave the little girl alone." Rue whimpered, her expression changing from outright distain to scared stiff. She mutely shook her head at Prim, her eyes begging Prim to recant the offer. Prim imperceptibly shook her head. It was too late now. She had already put everything on the line. There was no going back now.

Cray licked his lips and his eyes travelled over the girl before him. He cackled in delight, and then nodded. "All right then. You go in exchange for little sister. That's a fair trade. Yes, I think you will do nicely. Very nicely." He reached up and tugged almost playfully at the end of her ash blond braid. "Such a pretty thing. It almost makes me feel sorry for you. They will eat you alive." He chuckled again and flipped her braid back over her shoulder. "Let's go, boys. The main man has been waiting for this one." He strolled toward a ratty black car parked inconspicuously on the corner, not even checking to see if they were following. Prim met Rue's anxious glance, and smiled timidly at her friend in an attempt to calm her clamoring nerves. She felt a rough hand grasp her elbow and tore her gaze from Rue. She looked up and her breath caught as she met the cobalt stare of Daniel Cato. Her heart jumped into her throat and an unconscious whimper escaped her lips as his features registered in her paralyzed mind. Instead of the cocky, arrogant derision she was expecting his eyes held only pity and understanding. He tugged her arm and they moved to follow Cray to the waiting car.

"You shouldn't have come here, Ms. Mellark." He pronounced. "You should have left well enough alone." He then pushed her into the car's confines, taking care not to hit her head on the door. She gave him one more brief look then turned her gaze back to her silent companion. The car rolled silently away from the dilapidated old building, taking the girls into an unknown fate. The only visible sign of their presence was a crumpled dandelion stem and a bedraggled teddy bear, lying unnoticed and disregarded on the grimy sidewalk.

. .

He couldn't stop the trembling. Hands clasped tightly, knuckles white from the strain. Memories striking like lightning. Breath coming in short, sharp spurts. He felt the seams break and the world crumble. He cast out aimlessly, searching for any port in the storm. A cool touch anchored him. His eyes opened, finding hers in the maelstrom. "It's okay. I'm here. You're safe." Her voice reached in and pulled him out. Her arms slipped around him, sheltering him from the turmoil that battered him from all sides. She continued to murmur, "You're safe. I've got you. Finnick, you're okay." He wept, clinging to her as the emotions unrelentingly swirled. Finally, he became quiet, the chaos subsiding. He continued to hang on, her voice soothing and her arms giving refuge.

Finnick met her gaze gratefully. Her hands lingered, wiping the wetness from his cheeks. She gifted him with a diminutive lift of her mouth. "Thank you," he spoke softly. Her eyes softened and she nodded slightly. He shifted, watching Peeta and Gale's laughing departure and the women's half-hearted disapproving display. Annie continued to watch him, ready to step in should it look like he was slipping back. He made as if to head for the door but was stayed when her fingers tightened on his wrist. She spared him a sideways look, and imperceptibly shook her head. He frowned, but complied with her unspoken request and went instead to claim a seat on the couch. She sat down beside him, their knees touching and watched as Katniss and Johanna shared an uneasy glance.

Haymitch too watched the exchange at the doorway. He took another brief swig from his flask before sinking into an armchair and regarding Finnick somberly. "You okay now, kid? We need your help. I know it's going to be hard for you and I'm sorry. You're the only one who might be able to give us some insight into these guys. Are you up to it?"

Annie reached for his hand, reassuringly tucking it between both of hers. She smiled encouragingly at him, "It would help them, Finnick. I think you should try." Her fingers tightened subtly on his, trying to convey her support and strength. He squeezed back softly then nodded affirmatively to Haymitch and Detective Boggs. "What exactly do you need me to do?" Boggs handed over a piece of paper. Finnick casually scanned it, his brow noticeably furrowing as he read the names and addresses. "What exactly am I looking at here? Is this supposed to mean something to me?"

Boggs opened his mouth, a pained look on his face but Haymitch beat him to the punch. "These are a list of so-called foster placements that the ones we couldn't get out were sent to. Lieutenant Leeg ran a cross-check against each of the kids and these are the ones that they had in common. I want you to look this list over and see if anything sparks a memory. Anything that you could give us might be helpful."

Finnick wore a doubtful expression but his gaze dropped obligingly to the list. He reached for a pen and began to tick off each name as he examined the catalogue closely. Finally, he circled three names and handed the list back to Haymitch. "Those three. I don't recognize those specific names but someone with that last name was present at some of Thread's meetings. I don't know how helpful it will be."

Haymitch and Boggs both perused the list, anxious to see which ones had made an impression. Haymitch whistled under his breath and Boggs mimicked him. Annie glanced hesitantly at Finnick then scooted to where she had a clear view of the paper. There, boldly circled, she read: Fulvia Coin, Gloss Agnaste, and Henrietta Jewelton. Annie felt as if she had been kicked in the gut. Agnaste and Jewelton; that was the same last name as the two girls had who assisted in the attack on Rue. Whatever was going on, it was clear that the tangle was dark and twisted and went farther back than anyone had realized.

Haymitch pointed specifically to Fulvia Coin. "Finnick, do you know anything about her? Did you ever hear anything about her being involved with Thread's little sideline?"

Finnick shook his head, "I was never sent to her, Haymitch. She was a placement of Dan's. I think that he stayed there about four months before they moved him back. He didn't say much about it. The only reason that the name stood out is because there was a guy named Coin who showed up every now and then when Thread had his little parties. I don't remember his first name. It was something like Alfred or Allen. He and Thread got into a couple of big fights because he didn't abide by the rules. He left marks and bruises which had to be explained. Thread never liked having to give explanations. This guy acted like he didn't have a care in the world. After a few times, Thread didn't invite him anymore."

Boggs got a giddy expression on his face. He opened his briefcase and pulled out yet another ragged file. Removing a photograph, he presented it to Finnick and questioned, "Is that the man you remember from those parties? Look very carefully."

Finnick examined the photo carefully. He tilted his head thoughtfully and turned the page side to side as he regarded it from every angle. "It looks similar but I can't say for sure. The face is just slightly off. The eyes are not a big as I remember. The lips are thinner too. It looks close but there are little changes." He handed the paper back to Boggs and then looked at Haymitch gravely. "This is the guy that got his hooks into Dan, isn't it? He turned him into a monster." His bitter laugh sounded harsh in the stillness. "The Dan that I knew would never knowingly lay a finger on a fifteen year old girl. He could barely stand to swat a fly. Whatever they did to him, it's not him that did that to Rue. He wouldn't have."

Haymitch laughed joylessly. "You have a lot of faith in an old friend, Finnick. He stood by and let that girl get cut up. He hit her hard enough to give her a severe concussion. Whoever he is now, he's not the friend you once knew. He probably doesn't even remember that boy anymore. I'm sorry, kid, but facts are facts. We need to concentrate on what we can do now, finding those girls. Peeta and Gale are checking the Seam. I think it's a long shot but they might be able to head the girls off. We've done a cursory drive by of these addresses. There's nothing suspicious about either of them. Each one is in a nice neighborhood on a quiet street. They look perfectly normal."

Finnick retrieved the list and looked at the addresses a second time. Something about it had caused a bell to go off in the back of his mind. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but knew that something on that piece of paper was the cause. He zeroed in on an address about midway of the paper. He hadn't circled the name but it seemed familiar. Abraham Matisse. He had heard that name before. He pointed it out to Boggs and Haymitch, "Did you check this address out? The one listed for Abraham Matisse."

Boggs consulted yet another file. Finnick was beginning to get annoyed. The man must file every single piece of paper separately. That was the only possible explanation. Boggs, after several minutes, finally answered, "We had a car to a pass by. It's not even a house. It's a big warehouse adjacent to the Seam. It looked abandoned. What is so special about this one? What makes it stand out for you?"

Finnick gave an enigmatic smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Annie's knowing grin. It was so obvious that he couldn't believe they had overlooked it. "It sticks out because of the owner. Abraham Matisse. I haven't been around as long as either of you but from where I'm sitting, Matisse is not a name that you hear every day." Finnick grinned with a trace of his old condescension. "I find it amusing that we've heard it four times today considering that it isn't that common."

Haymitch shot him a derisive look and answered somewhat caustically, "All right, smart ass. Quit being so damned obtuse and just spit it out. What are we missing?"

Annie chimed in, her tone mocking, "Oh, just the fact that there have been no less than two people named Matisse involved in this from the beginning. Cressida Matisse and Rue Matisse. Am I the only one who is curious to see if their family tree has a branch named Abraham? It's very ironic, don't you think?"

Haymitch's mouth fell open and he looked at Boggs in disbelief. "Maybe we need to take a closer look at that warehouse, Jackson?"

Boggs nodded dumbly, "Maybe we do, Haymitch. Maybe we do." His phone was already in his hand as he stepped out in the hallway. As he left, Annie and Finnick shared a conspiratorial smile. Haymitch, watching them with a sharp eye that didn't miss much, pulled out his flask and flipped them a cynical salute before draining the bottle.

. . .XO.

Once the door had closed behind them, Katniss felt her stomach knot up. She pressed both hands hard against it in an attempt to cut of the swiftly rising nausea. Failing that, she resorted to quick, open-mouthed, shallow breaths hoping that would clear the swirling panic that threatened to take hold. Slim fingers closing over her clasped hands brought her attention up to meet a pair of bright brown eyes.

"Don't you dare think that way, Katniss." Johanna hissed. "They are going to be all right. Gale's never broken his word to me yet. He's not going to start now."

Katniss swallowed noisily. "I know that, Johanna. He's never broken his word to me either. Not since we were five years old. I can't help but be nervous." Her voice trailed away and she turned her head to wipe angrily at her wet eyes. "I can't bear it if anything happens to either of them."

Johanna softened, her own anxiety finally overriding the brave façade she had been wearing. "I know you can't. That's why you can't think that way. They aren't alone. Boggs sent two of his best men with them. They are going to be just fine. They will find the girls and then they will come home. There's no other option. I refuse to believe anything else."

Katniss couldn't help but grin at her friend's relentless determination. She couldn't help but see a feminine version of Gale every time Johanna got that intractable expression on her face. Both were fiery, passionate, caring people who gave their whole heart to whatever they were currently working on. Katniss admired that quality. She shared it herself. But there was something different about Johanna's insistence this time. There was a tiny spark of uncertainty and doubt in Johanna's tone. It sounded almost like she was trying to convince herself that no other outcome was possible. She hesitated and then plunged forward hoping that she was reading more into a simple tone than what was really there. "Johanna, is something wrong? Please. If there's something going on, let me help you."

Johanna's indecision flared painfully bright in the brown gaze. She dropped her eyes and shifted her feet anxiously. "Damn it. I mean, there's nothing wrong. I'm just saying that you need to have a little more faith. They will be fine."

Katniss left her chair, circling until she knelt directly against Johanna trying to catch her eye. The other girl continued to avoid her gaze, looking anywhere but at Katniss' face. Curious, Katniss grasped her chin, forcing their eyes to lock. Johanna jerked her chin briefly trying to dislodge the hold. Katniss refused to budge. She whispered, "Johanna, what is it?' She was startled to see tears flood the other girl's eyes.

"I just found out today. I've suspected for a few weeks but today it was confirmed." She bit her lip, finally blurting out, "I'm pregnant. According to the doctor, I'm about six weeks along. I haven't gotten the chance to tell him yet. I wanted to but it just never came up. Now, he's gone off to play hero and I'm scared. So now you know, okay. I refuse to accept that they might be hurt. It won't happen. It can't."

Katniss looked stricken for a brief second then let a pleased grin break across her face, "I'm so happy for you. He will be over the moon when he finds this out. Congratulations." The two embraced, arms wound tightly about the other. "He will be okay, Johanna. I just know it."

Johanna smiled, "Don't count Peeta out too quickly either. He strikes me as the type who won't stop until he gets what he wants. Between him and Gale, this will be over much sooner than anyone realizes."

"I hope you're right," Katniss murmured. She let her gaze wander to the pair clustered on the couch. "I think either way, this whole thing will be over by morning." She didn't know where that prediction came from. The shiver that raced up her spine further added to her unease. That still didn't change the fact that raced inexorably through her mind. This would be over by morning one way or another.

. .

Peeta stooped and picked up the shabby teddy bear, dusting off the dust and gravel remnants clinging to the fur. He held it up for Gale's examination. "They were here. The teddy bear was the only thing missing from Katniss' apartment. They were here not too long ago. We need to find them."

Gale nodded in agreement, his gray eyes reflecting worry and concern as he took in the tatty stuffed toy. "Do you have any ideas where they might have gone? Did Boggs give any indication that they had found any more information on the Gamesmakers or this Cray guy?"

Peeta shook his head in frustration. His azure gaze swept the dilapidated building once more searching in vain for any overlooked clue as to the girl's whereabouts. He kicked the gravel and swore under his breath. This place had been his sole idea for locating his errant sister and her catastrophe prone friend. Now, he was out of ideas and frantic. They had to find them and soon. He didn't want to think about the alternatives. He was about ready to suggest that they canvas the neighborhood once more to see if they could spot any sign when his eyes registered that they were no longer alone. Gale followed his rapt gaze and jumped at the slight form which had materialized seemingly from nowhere.

Peeta felt his eyes widen as he took in the emaciated woman before him. Her skin hung on her bony frame like it was several sizes too big. Her eyes were glassy and set back into hollow sockets ringed by black circles. She looked like she hadn't seen the sun in years, she was so pale. She staggered up to Peeta, her hand reaching for the shabby bear he still clasped in his hand. He moved the bear slightly out of reach. She made a feeble attempt to grab it but was too slow to come close. She made a garbled, distorted sound that vaguely resembled, "Mine." He watched as her face contorted, the jaws visibly working as she reached once more for the bear. The only sound to escape was a twisted syllable that sounded like "ewe."

Peeta's brow furrowed and he continued to look at the strange woman. She continued to say "ewe" over and over like a mantra. She finally met his eyes and her hand darted up to smooth a strand of ashy blond hair away from his eyes. She tugged slightly on the locks, and garbled out "ewe" again. He gasped, recognizing that she had seen hair similar to his recently which could only mean one thing. She had seen Prim and Rue. She recognized the teddy bear. He felt his heart skip several beats. He caught her wrist gently, bending to make sure that she was looking him squarely in the face. "You know this bear?" He whispered. At her excited nod, he continued, "Did you see the girls who dropped this? One does have hair and eyes almost exactly like mine." She nodded again and a wide, relieved grin split his face. "Can you take me to them? Please?" Her head bobbed once more.

Gale, who had been watching the exchange with interest, finally commented, "Does she know where the girls went?" Peeta nodded shortly, his eyes darting from the strange woman to lock with Gale's. "Will she take us to them?"

The woman shook her head affirmatively, her eyes large in her face. She tapped her chest briefly and seemed to struggle once more with sounds, her throat moving visibly. "Ewe ant" she finally stuttered. At their confused expressions, she poked herself with a hard finger and squeaked out a little more forcefully, "ewe ant."

Gale and Peeta shared another puzzled look. The words were jumbled beyond all recognition. Gale mouthed the sounds, staring at the odd woman in frustration. "Rue's aunt," Peeta murmured. The effect was startling. The woman's face broke into a large smile, her head nodding furiously and her finger continuously tapping her chest. "You're Rue's aunt Cressida?" Peeta asked slowly. She bobbed her head again, smiling delightedly. Peeta withdrew startled as the reason for her muddled speech became readily apparent. Behind her teeth, her mouth gaped emptily. The tongue had been completely removed leaving only an empty chasm behind. His stomach lurched and he felt bile rise in his throat.

"Cressida, will you take us to Rue and my sister? They could be seriously hurt. Will you help us?" He begged quietly. Gale's mouth had fallen open when it became obvious who their mysterious helper was. He quickly realized what had already become clear to Peeta. He put one hand over his mouth to cover his suddenly heaving insides. She nodded solemnly again and gestured to the teddy bear cradled in Peeta's arms. "ewe" she forced out.

Peeta carefully put her in the car, set the child lock, and then slammed it shut. His gaze met Gale's over the roof. Both of them were pale and drawn, the realization of the very real possibility that the girls could already be seriously hurt. "Come on, Peeta." Gale said. "The faster we find them, the better. We will know that they are safe then. We need to move."

Peeta climbed into the seat, and started the car, his gaze inevitably glancing in the rearview at the mutilated face of the only link he now had to his sister. They had to find them soon before something bad happened. He exchanged another grim glance with Gale. They were running out of time.

End Part 22

A/N Sorry for the late update, good readers. Darth Real Life has been something of a pain again. I want to thank everyone for the continued reviews/alerts/ favorites for this story. It truly blows me away. Thank you so very much. Until next time, Salanderjade.


	23. Falling into the Dark

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

A/N Musical inspiration for this chapter "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts. The link is "watch?v=7qH4qyi1-Ys" in case you're interested.

Chapter 23: Falling into the Dark

The ringing telephone broke the silence. She jerked, hand automatically reaching for the noisy object. She stared at the tiny screen, unaccustomed dread freezing her limbs, paralyzing her mind. Finally an irritable noise from Johanna broke into her trance and she swiftly flipped open the phone.

"Hello, Ms. Everdeen," an unknown male voice traversed the line. "This is Detective Jackson Boggs."

"Detective Boggs," she stammered. "Have you heard from them? Did they find the girls?" Her heart pounded in her ears, almost overwhelming the tinny voice.

"Ms. Everdeen, I'm afraid that I must be brief," He swallowed noisily. "You and Johanna Mason need to get to Mercy Hospital as quickly as possible. If you don't have a car, I can send someone for you but you must come now."

A ball of ice settled into her stomach and her hands began to shake uncontrollably. "Please, who is hurt? Tell me." Johanna's fingers intertwined with hers, her brown eyes wide and frightened.

"I'm sorry. I can't go into details now. Can you get here on your own or do I need to send a car for you?" Boggs impatiently answered.

"We can get there on our own. We're leaving now." Katniss declared. "We'll be there in ten minutes." She slid the phone shut and her worried gaze met Johanna's. "Finnick, can you drive us? We can take my car but I can't…" Her voice broke. Johanna crushed her fingers, her stare demanding answers that Katniss didn't have. "I can't drive. I don't know anything. We need to hurry."

Finnick was immediately on his feet, announcing he would be happy to drive them. Annie chimed in, saying she would accompany them as well. They hurriedly gathered the necessary belongings and set off for the hospital. Johanna whispered, "Did he tell you anything? Anything at all?"

Katniss shook her head miserably. "No, he just said to come quickly. We can only hope, Johanna. That's the only thing we can do."

Finnick flipped the radio on, trying to fill the uneasy silence that pervaded the car. The shrill beep of a breaking news story sounded harshly to fill the void. The reedy announcer breathlessly relayed the few facts available. "We've just received word that there has been a shooting in an abandoned warehouse just outside the Seam. Early reports indicate that two deaths have been confirmed although authorities haven't released any identification on the victims. Several more were transported to Mercy Hospital where they are undergoing treatment. Their condition at this time has been listed as critical. We have reporters in route to both the warehouse and hospital and will have more details as they become available."

Johanna let out a small moan, echoed by a keening cry from Katniss. Annie swiftly turned in the seat, her eyes sympathetic. "Don't automatically assume the worst. Boggs told you to come to the hospital. Nothing is certain."

Katniss met Johanna's frantic stare, tears streaming down her face. Their hands met, fingers twined together. Katniss prayed as she hadn't in years, silently begging for everything to somehow be okay. Up ahead, the lit entrance of the hospital shone through the gloom.

. . .XO

They entered the warehouse as quietly as possible. The threesome stuck closely together, trying to remain inconspicuous. Cressida led the way, fear etched plainly on her features and yet she walked confidently as she took them deeper into the dark confines of the warehouse. They passed several others on the way. Those leading held themselves comparable to Cressida, almost servant like in their demeanor. The ones following walked arrogantly, completely sure of their power and self-importance. Peeta and Gale adopted a similar swagger. Cressida gave them a tiny smile in approval then resumed her passive manner.

They reached a small corridor which arced its solitary way into the bowels of the building. Cressida halted and turned to them, her eyes imploring them to understand. She gestured down the passage and tapped Peeta's hand. "You believe they are this way?" He asked softly. She nodded, indicating a lone door at the end of the hallway. "How can you be sure, Cressida? This place is huge. They could be anywhere."

Her throat worked visibly as she tried to force out the syllables she was no longer capable of making. Finally a recognizable, "Kay" escaped her lips.

"I think she's saying that Cray will bring them here." Gale observed. "She's probably right, Peeta. How in the hell are we going to get them back out? There is no chance that we can walk out as easily as we walked in." Cressida nodded and pointed once more to the doorway.

"We've come this far," Peeta commented. "We might as well keep going." He and Gale shared an uneasy glance. "I'm not leaving here without Prim and Rue. I won't."

Cressida released a nervous breath and motioned toward the door once more. They entered, walking as stealthily as possible. There were small, poorly built doors set closely together. A tiny barred window inset in each door afforded a view of the cell like quarters. Gale looked through the closest one, and then started back as terrified eyes met his through the opening. He hastily put a finger to his lips, signaling frantically for the occupant to remain silent. Peeta and Cressida hurried back, and Gale whispered, "There's somebody in there." Cressida tapped her chest then gestured toward the doors. She opened her mouth briefly then pointed again.

Peeta swore softly, his own gaze meeting Gale's in understanding. These were the tribute quarters. He looked back to Cressida, his eyes pleading. "Do you know where the new ones are kept? That is where he would have taken them." Cressida affirmed, and then began walking down the hallway once more. Gale glanced back over his shoulder and met the hopeless brown eyes of the girl behind the door. He felt a catch in his chest but quickly turned and followed Peeta. We can't help them all, he told himself grudgingly. We can't help them all.

They walked the length and breadth of the passageway, peeking in random doors as they went. Most of the small rooms were unoccupied. The few that were held panicked, anxious children that shied away from their horrified regard. The last room on the left held a familiar, dark-haired figure. She was small and bird-like. Even though seated on the low bunk, she looked poised to take off at any moment. She looked up at the intake of breath from the door, and then her eyes widened in disbelief. "Peeta," she breathed. "Peeta, is that you?"

Peeta tried the door, and hissed in annoyance when the knob caught. "Rue," He whispered back. "Where is Prim? Is she somewhere close by?"

Rue warily approached the door. Her anguished expression tore at Peeta's heart. "I tried to make her go home," she breathed. "I tried, Peeta. Please believe me. She wouldn't listen. She wouldn't go back."

Peeta curled fingers through the bars and hesitantly she reached back. "I know how she is," he returned quietly. "I don't blame you, Rue. We just need to get both of you out of here and safe." He swallowed carefully. "Where is she?"

Rue sighed, "Cray took her up to the main area. I think one of the bigger guys wanted to see her. They didn't say why." She pulled her fingers away, refusing to meet his eyes anymore. "I wish she had never met me. She doesn't deserve to be here."

Gale shouldered in, his gaze fiery as he took in the little girl cowering on the other side of the door. "You don't deserve to be here either, Rue. Don't ever talk like you do." Cressida made affirmative noises, her eyes pleading with Rue. She tapped her own chest then pointed to Rue and shook her head in a denying gesture. Gale bent, examining the lock and snorted briefly. He pulled out a multi-tool out of his pocket and after choosing an appropriate one, inserted it into the door. It only took a few brief moments before the door popped open. They froze, scared stiff that somehow an alarm was going to give them away. After several seconds with nothing happening, Rue walked hesitantly out the door and into Peeta's open arms. She hugged him tightly around his waist while his hands soothingly stroked her hair. They separated, eyes darting warily and Peeta gestured for Rue to lead the way.

"When we get out of this hallway, I want you to go with Gale and get out of here." Peeta declared. "We need to make sure you're safe. Cressida can take me to wherever they have Prim. Boggs' guys should still be around here somewhere. They said they were calling in reinforcements. You shouldn't have any difficulty reaching them." Both Rue and Gale immediately began to protest. Peeta, however, overrode their objections. "Rue, I can't risk you being hurt again. Gale, you promised to back me up. I need you to get her out of here. Get her to Boggs. I'll be right behind you."

Gale and Rue shared an eloquent glance. The small girl and tall, dark man both crossed arms across their chests in an identical posture of defiance. "No," Rue said stoutly. "I won't leave. She's my friend. She wouldn't leave me even though I begged her to. I won't leave her either."

Gale echoed, "No way, buddy. If something happened to you, Katniss would never forgive me. I would never forgive myself. We're in this together whether you like it or not. Now we're wasting time. Let's go get little sister and get the hell out of this place." The sound of Peeta's teeth grinding amused Gale to no end. He chuckled, raising an eyebrow as the blond man shot him a furious look. "You're cute when you're mad, Mellark." Gale teased. "No wonder Catnip fell for you." Peeta's face flushed crimson and he stalked down the hallway muttering under his breath. Rue and Gale shared a smile and quiet laugh before quickly following at his heels.

They exited into the main corridor, still cautiously looking around. Peeta whispered over his shoulder, "These guys have no concept of security, do they? I don't understand how they've managed to keep anyone from just wandering away. Not that I'm complaining but this is way easier than I thought it would be."

Rue mumbled back, "Getting in isn't the problem. It's getting out that is going to be the hard part. They don't care who comes in. This is not their main base anyway. I think this is just somewhere convenient to stash the kids coming in from the Seam and surrounding neighborhoods. They don't need a lot of extra guards and stuff here."

Gale and Peeta nodded and shared yet another uneasy look. Boggs' men had heartily objected to them entering the warehouse alone. They had wanted to pull back and call in the troops. Peeta had argued furiously that they didn't even know for sure if the girls were here. Sending in mass numbers would only tip their hand. Boggs had reluctantly agreed but kept the two shadows hovering in case that they were needed. He also had advised them that they would be sending assistance into the area. Peeta knew it was only a matter of time before Boggs' patience ran thin. This was the first break dealing with the Gamesmakers that the detective had received in years and he wasn't going to waste that opportunity. Not for a pair of young girls with a penchant for getting into trouble.

Peeta motioned for Rue to take the lead murmuring, "We need to get her and then get the hell out. Take us up to the main areas. Then you hang back where it's safe. No arguments this time, Rue." She solemnly nodded her eyes large and liquid in her face then headed off down the hall at a swift pace. They lost track of the twists and turns as the small girl rapidly navigated a maze of doors, hallways, and paths. The areas began to show signs of being much more heavily traveled. There were more servants making their way silently through the corridors. The quiet figures didn't raise their eyes as the group passed by. They studiously kept their gazes fixed on the cracked, dirty tile in front of them. Rue came to an abrupt stop and motioned for them to be silent. She pointed to a gray haired figure lounging carelessly outside of an immaculate set of double doors. Cressida gave an inaudible squeak, her eyes looming large in her face.

Rue spoke softly, "That's him. That's Cray. She has to be here somewhere. He wouldn't be here otherwise." Cressida added her own nod, anxiety still evident in her face.

Peeta and Gale exchanged glances then Peeta replied, "That's it then. You go back to that last hallway and find some place to keep quiet. We'll pick you up on the way out." She shook her head adamantly. He blew out a frustrated breath, "Rue, I don't have time to argue this. You need to get out of here."

Gale put a staying hand on his arm. "Peeta, she's right. We shouldn't get separated now. What if we can't go back the way we came? She would be stuck by herself again. Whatever we're going to do, we need to do it together." Peeta's gaze swung accusingly to his and Gale met him glare for glare.

"Fine," Peeta reluctantly gave in. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Gale asked quietly, "So what is the plan? Just walk straight in and get her?"

Peeta mouthed back, "Pretty much unless you have another idea. We're bluffing anyway. There's no way to sneak in, not now. We will just have to play it by ear and hope that Boggs gets here before they kill us."

"You're not exactly reassuring you know," Gale retorted. "This is absolutely crazy."

"It is crazy," Peeta acknowledged. "That's why it has the biggest chance of actually working." Gale shrugged, unwilling to argue that point. They traded looks once again and then walked boldly into the corridor, Rue bringing up the rear. She glanced back and saw Cressida slip unnoticed into one of the many hallways bracketing the area. Rue shook her head and trailed the two men, silently hoping that her friends at least could escape this place unscathed.

Crayton Thread pushed away from the wall as they entered the hallway. His icy blue eyes quickly noted Rue's small presence as she trailed behind the two men. "Damned girl," Cray spat out. "I told you to stay put. That idiot can't do anything right. When this is over, I'll take you back down myself. I guarantee that you won't find it so easy to wander off this time." He looked briefly at the other two. "I've been instructed to let you go straight in. He wants to see you. The girl will need to come with me. She doesn't concern you."

Peeta stubbornly shook his head. "She does concern me. She stays. If you have a problem with that, take it up with whoever is behind that door. It's not up for discussion here." His tone was inflexible. He slipped a hand through Rue's arm to further underline the point. Gale hooked his hand through her other arm. The three met Cray's glare calmly, unyielding in their stance.

Cray huffed out an irritated grunt, and then pushed the doors open. "Fine by me. I'll get her back anyway. Get on in with you. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

They stepped guardedly through the door, hardly knowing what to expect. The first thing that they saw was Prim seated at a table, her face faintly bruised but otherwise unharmed. Daniel Cato stood solidly behind her, as if guarding her. His eyes widened as they met Peeta's, but otherwise his expression remained impassive. The only other occupant sat in a more grandiose version of the chair Prim occupied. His white hair gleamed in the dim light, his eyes an icy, frigid gray. He turned as they entered, a beaming grin stretching his face. Peeta's steps faltered as he recognized the man who absently patted his sister's hand.

"Greetings, Mr. Mellark," Albert Coin remarked into the ensuing silence. "I'm so glad that you were able to join us. I must admit that I underestimated you." His eyes narrowed and his voice softened as if imparting a great secret. "Seneca Crane told me that you were the most intelligent of her associates. I didn't give much credence to her opinion. You seemed to be a by the rules kind of fellow. This demonstration has shown me the error in my thinking. It's most impressive how you've managed to make it this far. Most impressive indeed."

"Thank you," Peeta said somewhat confusedly. "But I didn't come for compliments. I came for my sister."

"Ah, yes." Coin silkily returned. "This charming girl has told me so much about you." He winked disarmingly at Prim, who slipped further back into her seat. "She would be a great asset for my little sideline but I'm willing to negotiate. I find myself in need of some additional assistance. Our Daniel couldn't handle the responsibility that I so generously gave him. I have had to pull back his duties to something more befitting his talent. I would like you to take his place."

Peeta looked confused as he met the glazed eyes of his former coworker. Daniel Cato's expression went from blank to furious for a brief moment before settling back into impassiveness. "I don't understand. You want me to work for you as what exactly. I'm afraid you give me too much credit, Mr. Coin. You'll have to be much more specific."

Coin smiled unpleasantly, his thumb stroking the back of Prim's hand. "Coin & Crane is strictly a means to an end for me, as I'm sure you've figured out. I need the skim of legitimacy that it gives me to cover other, less socially acceptable but much more lucrative means of supporting myself. I'm offering you the opportunity to join me. The rewards are plentiful, I can assure you. I would, of course, release your sister into your care. I'll even release my little tribute that you've gone to such lengths to recover. Should you choose otherwise, well that would be most unfortunate."

The door opened behind them. A gigantic man with vacant, empty eyes now stood between them and the door. He was accompanied by Cray and an assortment of others who leaned casually against the wall, awaiting the old man's command. Peeta gulped, clearly at a loss for what to do. He looked at Gale, silently asking for any advice. Gale shrugged, clearly as lost as Peeta. Their options were rapidly deteriorating. The deciding factor, when it came managed to throw the room into absolute chaos. Daniel Cato struck out, quick as a striking snake, and his knife sliced a bloody trench into Albert Coin's upturned throat. Not stopping there, Daniel latched his arms in a parody of a loving embrace around the old man's mangled neck. The resulting snap echoed through the shocked silence.

Time stuttered and slowed as the reality of what had just occurred became apparent to the others in the room. Prim shrieked, the blood from the old man splattering her face and arms. She pushed away from the table and slid to the floor, her hands covering her ears as she continued to scream. Gale grabbed Rue and pushed her into the nearest corner, covering her with his body. The gigantic man and his companions bypassed Peeta and ran straight for Daniel Cato. Seeing that the way was clear, he ran pell-mell to where his sister lay crying disconsolately. He grabbed her arms, batting away the feeble blows she rained on his head. He yelled, "Prim, it's me. Come on. We've got to get out of here." He pulled her shakily to her feet. She continued to cry out, eyes glazed and staring. He grabbed her arm and pushed her before him, gesturing for Gale and Rue to precede them out the door.

The sudden stutter of gunfire caused Peeta to pull Prim to the floor, covering her with his body. She beat his chest and her legs managed to get a good hit squarely on his shin. He pinned her down, quietly shushing her. He saw Gale pull Rue down and similarly cover her. The room had erupted into absolute bedlam. It was impossible to discern through the confusion exactly who was shooting at whom. Peeta saw a familiar uniform out of the corner of his eye and realized that Boggs' and company had finally made an appearance. He caught a glimpse of the Detective Boggs running through the door, followed by the two plain clothes cops who had trailed him and Gale most of the day.

Daniel had been engaged by the hulking form of the vacant eyed monstrosity. They ignored the pandemonium around them and circled each other, both looking for any opening to take the other down. A knife flashed, followed by a spray of blood as the blade made contact. Peeta watched horrified as the larger man caught Daniel in a choke hold, smacking the knife free as he desperately attempted to cut the arm cutting off his air. Daniel twisted within the encircling hold, getting in a solid elbow to the ribs and allowing him to twist free. The larger man raised a ham-sized fist and cuffed the blond man heavily on his head. Cato's knees buckled and he sank unresisting to the floor. The large man smiled cruelly and turned his attention to the new targets by the door. His eyes caught on Gale and Rue edging rapidly toward the door. Smiling, he raised a gun and carefully took aim.

Where she came from, Peeta had no idea. With an inarticulate scream, Cressida Matisse bolted through the door and threw herself at Gale and Rue just as the shots rang out. Peeta heard Gale cry out and a garbled cry signaled Cressida had also been hit. Boggs' men returned fire and the big man tumbled like a felled tree. The others were soon rounded up and taken into custody. Boggs looked around the room, breathing heavily. His gaze fell on Peeta and Prim huddled on the floor and he yelled for someone to get the paramedics as quickly as possible.

Prim finally stopped screaming, and clung to Peeta with ferocious strength. He patted her absently on the back while he frantically searched the room for some sign that the others were okay. Paramedics carefully removed Prim from his embrace and began to examine her. Another white-clad woman asked Peeta repeatedly if he was hurt. He shook his head at her and finally found his voice enough to tell her unequivocally that he was fine. His gaze fell on Rue as she huddled on the floor next to her aunt. Cressida's eyes were open and Rue was bent close to her face as she continuously murmured to the woman. Peeta turned his gaze to Gale and felt a cry well up in his throat. Red leaked in an ever expanding circle from beneath the man's still form. He wasn't moving and Peeta couldn't tell if he was still breathing. He scrambled hurriedly to his knees and crawled to Gale, impervious to the scarlet coating his knees and hands as he hurriedly lifted the dark head into his lap.

"Gale, can you hear me?" He questioned frantically. "Don't do this, buddy. Please. Stay with me."

Gale gave a small groan and his eyes cracked briefly open. He recoiled at the blood on Peeta's hands. Peeta quickly wiped the offending liquid on his shirt and pants then pulled Gale more securely into his lap. "Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I didn't mean for this to happen." Gale gasped. His voice weakened, a catch in his chest causing him to gasp. "Tell her I love her." He choked out before his eyes closed once more.

Peeta frantically called Gale's name again and again but received no response. He laid him down flat on the floor and hurriedly checked for a pulse. Finding none, he checked once more for breathing but the shallow gasp was the last noise he heard. He tilted Gale's head back, fingers sweeping his mouth to clear away any debris. Pinching his nose shut, Peeta released two quick breaths into Gale's mouth and then fisted his chest. He gave five quick pumps and then repeated the breathing maneuver again. He cursed under his breath, wishing that someone who knew what the hell they were doing would help him. He continued to breathe and pump furiously. "Sir," a voice called by his ear. "Sir, let me check him. Please sir, move and let me check him." Peeta pulled back exhausted and watched as a medic hastily bent over the prone man. A breath mask was hurriedly fitted over Gale's face and a needle inserted into his arm. "We need to move him now!" The medic cried. "We have three that we need to get out of here stat!"

"Mr. Mellark, you need to be checked," Boggs pulled him gently away from where the medics were frantically working. Rue was huddled by Prim, both crying into the other's shoulder. Cressida was outfitted with her own range of tubes, blood covering her chest and arms. Daniel Cato was unmarked with the exception of some bruises and contusions. However, he was still unconscious and the medics were taking no chances. They strapped him to a backboard and secured his neck with a collar. Peeta finally registered that Boggs was talking to him and shifted his blue gaze to meet the worried gray of the detective.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. It's not my blood." Peeta stuttered. "I just need to get the girls out of here and find out where they are taking Gale." He swayed unsteadily to his feet and Boggs grabbed him before he could topple over. "I have to call Katniss. They need to know what's happened."

Boggs steadied him. "You need to go the hospital. I'll call them and let them know where you are. Please just go with the ambulance. I'll have them meet you there."

Peeta felt a hot rush of tears stream down his face as the reaction finally caught up with him. He nodded mutely and let the medics herd him into the waiting ambulance along with Prim and Rue. He watched as the two girls continued to cling to each other as they wept. Peeta felt something within him break and dropped his head into his blood coated hands, tears burning as they slid down his face.

End Part 23

A/N Well that was rather action packed wasn't it? I think that there will be 2 or 3 chapters at most to finish this up. Thank you so much to the readers who have reviewed/alert/favorite this story. It has been an absolute blast to write it and watch you read it. Thanks so much for making me so happy! Until next time, Salanderjade.


	24. Ignite the Stars

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

A/N Musical inspiration for this chapter is "Real Love" by Bob Seger. The link is "watch?v=w8eUy_yvPMc" in case you're interested.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I definitely have no claim to William Shakespeare's Sonnet 116 beyond awe and admiration.

Chapter 24: Ignite the Stars

_SONNET 116_

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

_Admit impediments. Love is not love_

_Which alters when it alteration finds,_

_Or bends with the remover to remove:_

_O no! it is an ever-fixed mark _

_That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_

_It is the star to every wandering bark,_

_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks _

_Within his bending sickle's compass come: _

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, _

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error and upon me proved,_

_I never writ, nor no man ever loved. _

What is the true nature of love? It wears many faces and comes in many guises. It is bound neither by time nor distance. It strikes like lightning or creeps like a thief in the night. It can rage like a cyclone or whisper like the soft rains of spring. It can stare unflinching into the blinding glare of day or the velvet depths of night. It can be a source of greatest strength but also of ultimate weakness. It produces gales of sweetest laughter or rivers of bitterest tears. It is fallible, fragile, immutable, and absolute. It is one candle flickering in the darkness that can ignite the stars.

. . . . .xo.

She entered the hospital at a swift walk, barely acknowledging the turmoil ensuing around her. The emergency room was in bedlam, a cacophony of noise and lights. She focused only on the familiar, trying to pick out a face in the crowd who could give her the answers she so desperately needed. Finally, a recognizable form separated itself from the masses and waved her in.

"Nice of you to join us, Sweetheart," Haymitch Abernathy declared. "Thought I was going to have to deal with this thing solo."

Katniss wasted no time. "Cut the crap, Haymitch. Where are they? Are they okay?"

Johanna demanded, "We heard about it on the radio on the way in. Come on, Haymitch, where are they?"

He grabbed each girl's arm and pulled them into an unoccupied corner of the waiting room. "Keep it down," He grunted. "There are reporters crawling all over here. They've been camped out since the ambulances pulled in. We're trying to keep it as quiet as possible to give Boggs time to move on the other buildings. We have a very short window here and we need to use every bit of it."

Katniss shook her head, eyes fiery. "I don't care about any of that. I want to know where they are; Haymitch and I want to know now." Johanna nodded fiercely in agreement.

He shot a frustrated glare at them both then motioned for someone just beyond their line of sight. Katniss' jaw dropped slightly as the fuchsia clad form of Effie Trinket joined them. Haymitch nodded briefly in acknowledgement then ordered, "Johanna, Effie will take you upstairs. She'll fill you in on the way." He gestured briefly to Annie and Finnick. "You two find a comfortable spot. I'll talk to you after I deal with Sweetheart here." They agreed, veering into the adjacent waiting area. Haymitch then turned to Katniss, his eyes serious. "You, come with me and be quiet. This will be easier if you don't ask questions." Without waiting for a response, he turned and hurried off. She had no choice but to follow him.

After following him mutely through several turns and passageways, Katniss finally lost her patience. "Damn it, Haymitch! Where the hell are we going? What is going on? Why won't you tell me?" Her steps faltered as her mind reached the only logical conclusion. The secrecy, the request for haste, and the fact that there were two deaths already confirmed. Black swam into the edges of her vision and her knees let go. Haymitch let out a startled curse as he caught her arms, easing her into a convenient chair. She raised bleak eyes to his and asked quietly, "Which one is it? Tell me, Haymitch. Who did we lose?"

A rueful smile spread across the old man's face. He rested a gentle hand on her shoulder as he knelt. "Okay, sweetheart, if this is the way you want it then we'll do this your way. So far, there have been two deaths confirmed because of this debacle. The first was Albert Coin. Turns out he's the main guy for the Gamesmakers. He called all the shots. Daniel Cato took him out. Cato suffered a pretty bad concussion but it looks like he's going to pull through." He briefly paused, his hand tightening on her shoulder. "The other was Cressida Matisse. She met Gale and your baker friend in the Seam. I don't know all the details. It looks like she took a bullet trying to protect Rue and Gale. It was a madhouse after Cato took out Coin. A firefight broke out between Boggs' men and Coin's. Our guys were caught in the middle. Whatever she's done in the past, she died protecting that kid and one of ours."

Katniss looked at him in disbelief. Cato and Cressida? She whispered, "Where are they? I want to see them. Please, Haymitch?"

He gestured to a nondescript door just down the hallway. "Go ahead. I'll come back in a few minutes. We still have some details to iron out but I'll give you as much time as I can." He patted her gruffly on the knee and climbed unsteadily back to his feet. She stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm, and then coiled hers around his neck. "Thank you." She muttered fiercely. He made a noncommittal grunt, his face flushing. He gave her a gentle nudge, propelling her in the general direction of the door then shuffled away. She smiled at his retreating form then impatiently turned to the door.

She could see him through the window sitting on the edge of the bed. He started fixedly at the TV, occasionally rubbing a hand absently through his hair. His pants were heavily stained at the knee with reddish brown. Random spots covered his shirt and even his hair. A purple-black bruise overlaid one of his red-rimmed eyes. He looked lost and her heart broke even as her hand found the door knob. The door opened silently, and he didn't register her presence as she eased into the room. The TV volume masked any noise so he didn't look up until she quietly said his name.

"Peeta," she breathed. His head swung up immediately, blue eyes pinning her in place. Hesitantly, she stepped closer and raised a hand to delicately trace the marks on his face. Her fingers eased over the discoloration, causing him to wince. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." She murmured. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they trailed over each feature; pushing the blond bangs out of his eyes, moving softly over the battered cheek, and down over his nose and lips.

Finally, her arms twined about his neck as she pulled him against her, resting her cheek against the top of his head. He wound his own arms about her waist, and melted into her warmth. She felt him shudder, a breath catching as he bit back a sob. "Hush now." She soothed. "It's okay. I've got you. I'm right here." His arms tightened as he buried his head in her shoulders, hot tears soaking into her shirt as he wept. She continued to murmur softly, offering what reassurance and comfort she could until she heard him quiet down. He raised his head, eyes searching hers and she let a small smile quirk the corners of her mouth. She bent and lightly touched her mouth to his. One turned into two which stretched into several. "I love you," she breathed in between kisses. "I love you, Peeta."

He smiled against her lips and pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "Love you too, Katniss," he returned. "More than you know." A sudden knock at the door proceeded Haymitch into the room. He tossed Katniss an apologetic look then took the unoccupied chair. Annie and Finnick trailed uncomfortably behind him. Annie exchanged a contrite glance with Katniss, and folded herself on the other bed. Finnick and Peeta shared a short handshake then he slouched down next to Annie. The three serious expressions set Katniss' nerves to tingling, a feeling shared by Peeta judging from the suddenly tense muscles under her hands. "Did you bring any news about Gale?" Peeta broke the awkward silence. "How's he doing? Nobody will tell me anything?" Katniss sent him a questioning look. He squeezed her fingers reassuringly while his gaze sought Haymitch. Katniss' eyes flicked from Peeta to the other three, her suspicions mounting.

"Haymitch, where is Gale? Did something happen?" Her tone rose sharply as her gaze bore into her boss, demanding answers.

Haymitch signed, clearly annoyed but trying not to show it. He looked from one to the other then retorted, "He was shot and lost a lot of blood. He had to go into emergency surgery as soon as the ambulance got him here. That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about. He's going to be fine. He's in recovery now. Johanna is upstairs with Effie. The doctors are talking to her now about his prognosis. He'll be in the hospital for a while but he's going to be okay."

Katniss felt Peeta sag against her. Gray eyes met relieved blue and he said quietly, "Thank you. That's the best news I've heard all day. I knew that it was close. Thank you so much." He smiled freely for the first time since she had entered the room.

Haymitch gruffly announced, "From what I hear, he has you to thank that he's even here at all. If you hadn't done what you did, he would have died. You did good, kid. We should be thanking you, not the other way around. You saved his life."

Peeta shook his head angrily. "He would have done the same for me. Hell, he saved Rue's life. Those idiots were shooting at anything that moved. It didn't matter. We're all lucky."

Haymitch nodded in agreement. "That's an understatement if I've ever heard one. None of you should have walked out of that place. "

"Peeta," Katniss gently questioned. "Can you tell us what happened?"

He nodded, and shifted until he was able to see each face. Katniss slid behind him on the bed, moving until he leaned against her. He patted her knee thankfully then cleared his throat. "We met Cressida at her old address in the Seam. We found Rue's teddy bear there so we knew the girls had been there. Cressida just showed up out of the blue. We couldn't understand her very well. Somebody had removed her tongue. It was the Gamesmakers, if I had to guess. She certainly knew a lot about them. She agreed to take Gale and me to where they had the girls. We let Boggs know the situation and he reluctantly agreed to let us go in and attempt to find them. We knew that he was sending backup. We tried to get in and out before they got there. We found Rue in the tribute cells. Gale was able to pick the lock and get her out. They had taken Prim up to the main level because Coin wanted her. When we got up there, Cressida took off. I didn't realize that at the time. Some thug that Rue called Cray was guarding the door. He said that we were expected and he had orders to let us in.

Coin had Prim at a table with Daniel Cato standing guard behind her. He gloated, made some insulting remarks about Seneca Crane and the company he supposedly owned. He admitted that he was using it for a cover. He basically offered me a job with his organization in exchange for Prim and Rue. He said that Daniel Cato wasn't capable of handling the responsibility he had given him. He thought that it would be a better fit for me. I guess Daniel didn't appreciate Coin's assessment because he slit the old man's throat. After that happened, all hell broke loose. Cray and his thugs went after Cato. One of them got the drop on him and hit him over the head. I thought he was dead. The big guy then turned on Gale and Rue and opened fire. Cressida, along with Boggs' men, came out of nowhere. I was just trying to keep Prim's head down. Cressida dived at Gale and knocked both he and Rue to the floor. I heard them get hit. Prim wouldn't stop screaming and it took me a while to get her calmed down. Rue had Cressida talking. I saw Gale then and panicked. He was bloody and not breathing. He came to just long enough to say a few words then passed out. I did CPR until the medics finally took over. They pulled us out of there and that's all I know."

He gratefully took the cup of water that Annie pressed into his hands. After taking a few sips he continued. "They sedated Prim in the ambulance. She was incoherent. I guess seeing a man's throat cut right in front of you will do that." He rubbed a hand ruefully over his bruised eye. "She's the one that gave me this thing. Rue was crying but she didn't lose it like Prim did. They're just down the hall. I checked on them before you got here, Katniss. They're both asleep right now."

Finnick leaned forward, eyes mischievous. "So what you're saying is that between a shootout, a gang leader, and all the excitement that has gone on today; you got beaten up by a fifteen year-old girl." Finnick shook his head sadly. "That is just sad, Mellark. Pitiful even."

Annie smacked his arm, an astounded expression on her face at his audacity. Katniss glared at him, eyes heated until she felt Peeta shaking against her. Panicked, she shifted until she could see his face and was immediately surprised to note that he was laughing. He caught a glimpse of her disgruntled expression and his chuckles turned into full blown gales of laughter. Katniss and Annie shared a confused glance as the three men continued to howl. Finally, Peeta wound down and tossed Finnick an appreciative look. "You're absolutely right, Odair. The best I can come up with is that my little sister has one hell of a left hook." He chuckled briefly then continued. "We got lucky that Boggs showed up when he did. There was no way we were getting out of there on our own."

Haymitch chimed in, "Cressida led them to you. She went to find the two guys that were following you and Gale around. They gave her a notebook and she was able to explain enough of the situation that they knew to go in right away. She led them straight to you." Haymitch paused, a puzzled look on his face. "I wonder what made her change her mind. She's the one who gave them Rue in the first place. What made her decide to help her instead?"

Peeta shrugged and looked at his hands. He commented softly, "They took her tongue. Maybe she saw what kind of life she had sent Rue to. She was an addict, Haymitch. That causes people to do crazy things. She paid a big price for her mistakes. Maybe this was her way of making amends. She certainly saved our lives. That counts for something." His eyes met Katniss' again. "She died for us. That counts for everything."

The other three climbed to their feet. "We're going to check on Gale and Johanna then head on home. We'll see you tomorrow, sport." Finnick teased, his hand clasping Peeta's shoulder. "Try and get some sleep. Don't let the nurses rough you up."

"Ha Ha. Very funny!" Peeta snorted. "See you tomorrow. Thanks for everything."

Annie paused in the door, "Katniss, should we come back for you? We won't be but a minute. I'm sure that Johanna will want to stay but I'm going to try and convince her otherwise."

Katniss shook her head, arms unconsciously tightening around Peeta's waist. "I'll take care of myself, Annie. Just make sure that you get her to at least sleep even if she does stay here. She shouldn't stay up all night." Annie nodded again and let the door swing closed behind her. Katniss shifted until she was on her side, pulling Peeta down until he lay facing her. Switching their usual positions, she maneuvered until his head rested just over her heart. "I think we should get you cleaned up and then you need to rest." She ordered. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer. "I'll go round you up something else to put on. You can't sleep in that."

He merely tightened his hold on her, eyes remaining contently shut. "In a minute, okay. I just want to stay here with you for now." He cracked one eye questioningly. "You will stay here with me, won't you?"

She grinned at the little boy tone he affected. "Peeta, don't make me black your other eye." She retorted, leaning in to kiss him once more. He rolled his eyes even as his mouth met hers once more.

. . . .XO

He was staring morosely at the plate of hospital food when the door clicked open. He opened his mouth to blast whoever had decided to bother him but stopped in shock when a familiar face peeked in. Daniel Cato, once known as Dan Cade in a former life, was struck speechless as his old friend eased into the room and took a seat facing the bed. He sat mutely, not knowing what to say or how to react.

Finnick watched the play of emotions run across his old friend's face. He waited until the man finally settled back against the pillows, clearly deciding to wait and see. It was a habit from another life. Finnick knew it well and used it himself. Best to set back and observe before jumping into anything. Finnick finally took pity on him and spoke first, "How are you feeling? The doctors seem to think that you'll be out of here in a few days."

"They must be really anxious to get me in jail, huh?" Daniel questioned harshly. "I'm surprised that I'm not under armed guard. I'm even more shocked that you came in here alone. Didn't they tell you that I'm dangerous? You never were all together bright, Finnick."

"That's true," Finnick laughed. "But I never claimed to be either so that's something in my favor. You, on the other hand, were constantly bragging about your superiority. I think we've safely laid that rumor to rest, haven't we?" Daniel snorted before he could stop himself. Finnick lifted an amused eyebrow which resulted in yet another derisive snort. "It's good to see you, Dan. It's been way to long. I only wish it had been sooner."

Daniel's face suffused a ruddy red. His tone sharpened, "Abernathy didn't bother with me. I was expendable. Don't get me wrong. I was glad when he got you out. You deserved it. I kept waiting for my turn but it never came. Once Cray started unloading us, I knew that it was all over. He had won. I stopped worrying about getting out and started thinking about how to survive. That bastard Coin latched onto me like a cheap suit. I was in my own private hell from that day forward." He gestured to the string that Finnick was obsessively twisting. "Still working on the knots, Odair. You really are a piece of work. Abernathy probably doesn't realize exactly how fucked up you are, does he?"

Finnick stayed the motion of his hands and met the flint like stare of his former friend. "You have no idea how long Haymitch and I looked for you. We couldn't find one clue. There was nothing concrete for you or several of the others. Just a bunch of crap in an old folder. That's the best we could find. I know that we can't change anything but we would like to try. That is, if you are willing."

Daniel shook his head. "Is this the part where I get offered a deal in return for my cooperation? What do you want, Finnick, my testimony? You want me to spill my guts so that the cops can make a few more arrests and look good on TV. You want me to give you names and places so that the Gamesmakers can be taken completely apart. It's a good deal for you but it ends with me getting my throat cut in some prison after they are finished with me. No thanks. I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I've already spent my life in one prison. If I have to do it in another, I want to at least have a fighting chance."

"It won't matter if you take our deal or not, Dan. They have to know that you took down Coin. That's right. I know that. Peeta Mellark, Rue Matisse, and Primrose Mellark already gave their statements to the police. I know that you protected Prim Mellark when Cray first picked them up. I know that you never left her side while she was in that warehouse. She told us that. How can you explain the fact that you protected a girl you barely knew? You killed a man who had tortured you for years. Those two facts alone are the reason for this deal." Finnick paused. "You will still have a jail sentence. They won't agree to drop that entirely. The difference is that instead of a prison, you can do it in a hospital. Annie Cresta and I have both agreed to handle your treatment in addition with the medical staff where you are sent. You will get a reduced sentence in exchange for your cooperation. They do want the Gamesmakers. That's the truth. You, however, would be testifying against Cray for what he did to us all those years ago. We can finally put it to rest."

"How much of this is your doing? Did you and Abernathy come up with this?" Cato questioned.

"I had nothing to do with it." Finnick replied. "I can't say the same about Haymitch. I believe that most of the credit goes to Peeta Mellark and his sister. Peeta credits you and Cressida Matisse with buying them enough time for Boggs to get there. Primrose said that you kept the other men from bothering her. She did, however, give information which ties you to an assault on Rue Matisse at the Better Way dormitories. Rue was given the option of filing charges against you but she declined to pursue it if you cooperate with helping to put Cray away. She's looking at the bigger picture, Dan. Can you do the same?"

"Why would they do that after the things I've done?" He retorted. "Why would they help me?"

Finnick smirked in a maddening fashion. "I can't answer that. I don't know why. I do know that a second chance doesn't come along very often. When it does, you'd better grab it with both hands." He bounded to his feet and headed for the door. "What do you want me to tell them? Are you in or are you out?"

Daniel looked at his hands, clearly thinking furiously. "Can I think about it and get back to you?" He requested. "It's a lot to think about."

Finnick paused in the doorway. "Sure. Take all the time you need. I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

He was easing the door closed when a soft voice piped up, "Finnick, are you still my friend?"

He stuck his head back in the door, eyes steady as they met Daniel's nervous regard. "Yes, Dan. I'm still your friend. I will always be your friend. Just think about everything and get back to me. Okay?"

The "thank you" was almost too quiet to hear. Finnick merely nodded and eased the door shut. He grinned at Annie as she fell into step beside him. "Did he say yes?" she questioned lightly.

"No. He didn't agree just yet." Finnick replied. "But he will. I know he will. He is still there, Annie. We just need to bring him out."

"We will, Finnick. We will." She hooked her arm through his and they shared a smile as they continued down the passageway.

. . . .XO.

The suitcases were packed and sitting in identical positions by the door. The two girls sat on their respective beds waiting for the ride that would take them out of this morbid place. Both hated hospitals but for quite different reasons.

Prim toyed with the strap on her bag, fidgeting impatiently. She glanced at the clock and remarked, "They said that they would be here by now. I wonder what's keeping them."

Rue rolled her eyes in response. Prim had been making the same observations for the past fifteen minutes. Rather than waste time pointing that fact out, Rue chose to answer in the form of a question. "Are you serious? Do you really have to ask? Obviously, Peeta cooked cheese buns again. It's the only logical explanation."

Prim threw a tissue at her friend, which was promptly caught and dropped into the nearest trash receptacle. "Very funny but I'm being serious. It's not like Peeta to be late. He's usually ten minutes early to everything. It's so annoying." Rue snorted at that bit of silliness. Prim huffed, "Well, it is annoying. You just haven't been around long enough to appreciate that fact."

Rue sobered at that remark. She wouldn't be around as much after today. She would hopefully be sent to the same home as her sisters and brother. If not, she would go into the state facility or to another family. It was almost a sure bet that she wouldn't be seeing nearly as much of Prim as she was accustomed to. She would more than likely lose the best friend that she had ever had. Rue felt tears burn for an instant before she blinked them away. She wouldn't let Prim see her upset. She didn't want to be responsible for destroying Prim's joy at finally getting to go home. Rue was happy for her friend. She would wait until she was alone before letting her emotions have free rein.

A brief knock proceeded Katniss and Peeta into the room. Prim squealed and leapt into her brother's arms. He staggered and huffed out, "God, Prim. Can't you just say hello like a normal person?" He then picked her up and swung her around just like he did when they were kids. She giggled furiously and swayed unsteadily once he set her back on her feet. Katniss shared a grin with Rue at their antics and put a hand on the younger girl's arm to steady her. Prim pulled Katniss for a hug of her own. It lacked the momentum of the embrace she shared with her brother but more than made up for it in emotion. Finally, they stepped back, both wearing identical watery smiles.

"Why are you guys so late?" Prim demanded. "You said you would be here almost an hour ago. I know traffic couldn't possibly be that bad."

Katniss and Peeta shared a conspiratorial look and he gestured for her to take the lead. She rolled her eyes and dropped into a nearby chair. She twisted hands together, clearly searching for a starting point. Finally deciding, she said, "We went to see Judge Paylor. It was time for my progress report on your program." She reached into her ever present bag and withdrew a file. Prim cracked a small grin at the memory of her first meeting with this woman. She had done the exact same thing on that day: waltzed in with a file from a judge and started lecturing. Prim appreciated the irony. Katniss, seeing the smile, paused and quirked a questioning brow. Prim motioned for her to continue. "She agreed with Haymitch and me that you have successfully completed the core aspects of Better Way's program. She signed an order for you to complete thirty hours of community service. Once that is done, your record will be expunged." Prim clapped her hands excitedly but Katniss held up her file and remarked, "I'm not finished yet. We still have a few more items to go over."

Prim signed, "Do we have to do this now? We can talk about the community service later. I'm ready to go home. I'm dying for some of Sae's lamb stew. I've been having dreams about it."

Katniss, having recently been introduced to the infamous stew, had to agree. "Sorry, Prim but this can't wait. Rue, this involves you too." She stopped and exchanged a nervous glance with Peeta. He sent her an encouraging smile and waved his hand for her to continue. "We discussed some ideas that we had concerning Rue's living arrangements in the future. She can either be adopted, live in foster care, or become a ward of the state. Peeta and I discussed it and we came up with a plan. We wanted to discuss it with the two of you and see what you think." The two girls eyed each other and then turned curious gazes back to the dark-haired woman who continued to fidget with her file. Prim glanced at her brother and noticed the look of anticipation he was wearing. Whatever this was, clearly it had made these two very nervous.

Katniss let the silence continue for a few brief moments while she gathered her thoughts. She felt the warmth of Peeta's eyes on her from across the room and sent him a tiny smile in thanks. She pulled her gaze back to the two girls and stated carefully, "Judges have the authority to perform certain functions. Judge Paylor was kind enough to help Peeta and I with one this morning." She held up her left hand where an intertwined golden band encircled an iridescent pearl flanked by two rose cut diamonds. Prim gasped as she recognized the ring and her startled eyes flew to her brothers. He smiled and nodded, his own left hand sporting a gold band of its own. She felt tears engulf her eyes and stream unheeded down her face. Katniss bit her lip as she watched the silent exchange. She paused, exhaling noisily then continued, "What we would like and we hope that you two will agree is for Rue to come and stay with us. Judge Paylor has set a trial period of six months to make sure that everything is going well. If after six months she is satisfied, we can petition the court to make it formal. Rue, your brother and sisters will be coming too. That is if you two agree."

Peeta finally chimed in, "Our house has more than enough room. Prim can attest to that. Sae has agreed to come back and help. She loves kids and since Madge is taking over as manager of the restaurant she will have a lot more free time. What do you guys say? We can be one big happy family. Just say the word and we'll make it happen."

Rue's eyes flooded with tears and she collapsed on the bed, head buried in her hands. It was almost too good to be true. It was her greatest and most heartfelt wish. It wasn't possible that this could be happening. It just wasn't. She felt Prim's arms encircle her and let herself cry into her friend's understanding shoulder. She jerked slightly when another set of arms pulled them both in. Rue looked up into Katniss' quicksilver eyes. "What do you say, sweetheart?" Katniss whispered. "Want to come home?"

Peeta leaned in and pushed a strand of dark hair away from the young girl's face. "It wouldn't be home without you, Rue. What do you say?" He grinned as he pushed a battered teddy bear into her arms, causing fresh tears to fall.

Rue closed her eyes, almost afraid to hope that this was real. When she opened them, they were still there; still smiling; still waiting for her answer. She felt a wide grin split her face and looked around at each face, freezing this moment wanting to remember it forever. This is what it felt like to have a family; to be loved and wanted. She spoke shyly. "I say that it's past time for us to go home."

Prim echoed, "You can say that again."

Rue smirked, her eyes dancing. "I say that it's past time for us to go home."

. . .XO

Johanna Mason was not happy. It was hot and she was extremely bothered. Her belly was now noticeably rounded. She was unable to get comfortable for more than a few minutes at a time. To make matters worse, her chocolate ice cream was no longer in the freezer. The craving had struck just after breakfast. She had fought it until the more respectable lunch hour when she wouldn't feel so guilty. She opened the freezer door only to find the carton was missing. Her temper had ignited when she found it in the hands of Gale Hawthorne, her soon to be ex-fiancé.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She grated out.

"Eating ice cream and watching the game." He answered blandly. He flicked his gaze between her and the TV screen, the spoon continuing to delve into the carton. He eventually noticed that she was just watching him, her foot tapping ominously. "Is something wrong?" He inquired politely.

"Let me think," She retorted. "It is ninety-five degrees and I'm as big as a whale. I had been saving that ice cream since last night and when I go back to get it, I find out that you've already helped yourself. Yes, I think it's safe to say that something's wrong. Don't you?"

Gale, realizing that he had made a critical error, dropped the spoon into the now empty ice cream container and struggled to his feet. Even after six months, the prosthetic leg sometimes caused issues whenever he tried to move too quickly. He automatically yanked it into a more secure position and planted his feet firmly. Rising, he hurried over and attempted to take her in his arms. She slapped his hands away angrily and gave him an irritated glare when he reached for her again. "Don't. I'm still mad at you." She spat, rubbing her hand furiously across her stomach. "What am I supposed to tell your kid, Gale? She wants ice cream and now she can't have it because you already ate it."

Gale's brows pulled together and he opened his mouth to issue an irate retort. He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Shooting her a glance which promised this discussion was far from over, he stomped to the door and flung it open. Katniss smirked at his outraged countenance and stepped past him, heading straight for the kitchen. Johanna smiled widely at her friend but even more so for the quart of Haagen Dazs Chocolate Chocolate Chip ice cream she was carrying. Katniss surrendered the container and wandered into the kitchen, returning swiftly with a spoon. Johanna tore the lid off and plunged in, a sigh of pleasure escaping her lips. Gale mouthed, "Thank you." Katniss grinned in amusement.

Peeta wandered in and deposited a bag on the counter. He patted Gale on the back and commented, "There are six more quarts where that came from just in case you need them."

Gale smirked as he watched Johanna devour the ice cream. "Thanks. I definitely think we will need them." Johanna's head shot up at that and she sent him another fulminating glare. "I should just break down and start buying it by the case. It's the only thing that makes her happy these days." Peeta laughed softly and patted him on the back again. "What do you say we leave the girls to it and try to catch the last part of the game?" Peeta nodded in agreement and followed Gale into the living room. He watched as Gale carefully positioned the leg before lowering himself into the chair. He felt the twinge of guilt again as the man maneuvered until the prosthetic rested comfortably on the edge of the seat.

Gale caught the shifting emotions playing over his friend's face as he sat down and adjusted his leg to a more comfortable position. He signed quietly. He had tried repeatedly to get Peeta to give up this unnecessary guilt the man continued to cart around. He just wouldn't listen. Gale finally decided that the best thing was to go directly for the target. That was the only guaranteed way to hit it. "Peeta, can we talk?" He asked crisply. Peeta nodded uncertainly. "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Peeta's shocked expression was answer enough. "No," he stuttered. "You know I don't. Why the hell would you ask me that?"

"You know why," Gale retorted. "How many different ways can I say that it wasn't your fault? I'm running out of ideas here. I'm also running low on patience. You have to stop."

Peeta's face flushed to the hairline, and his blue eyes suddenly became fascinated with the flickering TV screen. Finally, he confessed, "I know it. I dragged you into that mess. I can't help but feel responsible."

"The only thing you're responsible for is saving my damned life. But if you keep on like this, I may ask you to put me out of my misery. Seriously, this is beyond getting old. It wasn't you, Peeta. Stop acting like it was." Gale stated.

Peeta gave him a hard look and blew out a quick frustrated breath. "Alright, I'll try. That's the best I can do. Deal?" He extended a hand and looked almost relieved when Gale grasped it. "If it makes you feel any better, Katniss told me the same thing. You were nicer than she was though."

Gale laughed, "Yeah, I'll bet that I was. Catnip can get mean when she's provoked or thinks she's right. She's always been that way ever since we were kids." Gale's gaze wandered over to where his best friend and girlfriend were laughing at Johanna's adventures while buying a car seat. She had spent a fortune on one of the adjustable car seats. When she had gone to the store to pick it up, the box was too large to fit into her small car. She had called Gale, crying hysterically and announced that she couldn't have a baby because she was too stupid to even buy it a seat to sit in. Gale had calmly suggested removing the seat from the larger box and trying again. His ears burned as he recalled the stream of curses that had ensued once the seat fit snugly into the backseat. She hadn't spoken to him for three days after that debacle. Gale had decided from that point on, he would sympathize only. To do otherwise was detrimental to his health.

His gaze swung back to the man sitting with him, also laughing as he watched the lively debate across the room. He couldn't help but compare Peeta to his brother. They were so different; like two sides of the same coin. There were, however, similarities that Gale couldn't deny. Peeta, like Ryder, was good under pressure. He kept a cool head and made decisions based on data rather than emotion. He was steady and calm. He knew when to let Katniss fly to pieces and when to hold her together. He was, in fact, the perfect foil to her intensity and fire. Gale smiled as he watched the two of them exchange a private look and grin. Those two were so obviously in love that they glowed with it. He saw the small changes it made in Katniss every day. She was better, more carefree. She laughed more. She joked again. Gale hadn't seen her that way in a long time. It was a welcome change. It had been too long coming.

Peeta's brow creased as he noted Gale's interested perusal of both Katniss and himself. "Gale, is something wrong?" He asked quietly.

Gale shook his head, that weird enigmatic smile back on his face. "No. Something's actually right for a change." He gestured to Katniss. "I was just thinking that I haven't seen her so happy in a while. Not since Ryder died. I had almost forgotten what it looked like. It's good to see it again."

Peeta's expression sobered. "I would never try to take his place, Gale. You know that, right. I would never do that."

Gale shook his head, and flashed a smile at his confused friend. "You didn't have to take his place, Peeta. You made one of your own. She's like my sister. It just makes me happy to see her happy. That's all I meant." Gale glanced away, a flush rising on his cheeks. "You're like a brother to me too. I just wanted to tell you that."

Peeta's mouth dropped open in surprise. His jaw worked as he tried to speak but no sounds came out. Finally, he choked out, "You're like a brother to me. I just didn't know if you would be okay with that."

Gale smacked his shoulder, "Always okay. We have to keep each other out of trouble." He sat back, the brief moment of camaraderie spent. "But since we agree that we're like family, I have to ask you a favor."

Peeta looked skeptical but hesitantly asked, "And what would that be?"

Gale leaned forward until his voice was heard by Peeta alone. "Promise me that you'll keep the ice cream coming. I've given a lot of thought to how I want to go and being murdered by an irate pregnant lady over chocolate ice cream isn't one of them. "

Peeta's laughter echoed in the room causing Katniss and Johanna to look around curiously. Gale's pleading expression was completely genuine, which nearly caused him to break as he carefully reined in his amusement. "Sure, no problem." Peeta choked out. Gale's relieved smile set him off again.

End Part 24

A/The epilogue is coming up next to finish this story up. I'd like to thank everyone who put this story on alert and added it to their favorites. I'm beyond blown away at the response this story has received. I'd also like say a big THANK YOU to everyone who took the time to review. This is my first story that has gone above and beyond 250 reviews. I am flabbergasted. Thank you all! You've made my day each and every time I get another notice in my inbox. Virtual Ice Cream for everyone! You can pick your favorite flavor! Until next time, Salanderjade.


	25. New Beginnings and Second Chances

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

A/N Musical inspiration for this chapter is "Glitter in the Air" by Pink. The link is "watch?v=3stsDXki_U" in case you are interested…It is an absolutely beautiful performance.

Epilogue: New Beginnings and Second Chances

It was a festive sight with banners and balloons flying in the warm spring air. The massive banner, white letters brilliant against the maroon background, proclaimed "Good Luck Graduates." Judging from the jubilant laughter and general commotion, the celebration had already started. Peeta Mellark eased his way through the crowds, eyes scanning the rows for any familiar faces. A hand waved lazily from a few aisles over. Peeta murmured apologies to the few people he bumped as he shifted direction toward the beckoning hand. Reaching his destination, he plopped down in the empty chair and commented, "Sorry. That took longer than I thought. Didn't realize there would be such a crowd."

Gale Hawthorne smirked from a few seats further down the row. "Excuses, excuses. Really, Peeta, you were gone long enough to come up with a better reason than that." He leaned forward and lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Where were you really? You can tell little old me."

Peeta rolled his eyes at his friend's insinuating tone. "Gale," he retorted. "Shut up. If you must know, my wife needed something from the car. Being the good husband that I am, I retrieved it for her." Saying this, he turned and presented Katniss with a small brown bag. "Here you go, sweetheart. Let me know if you need anything else. Okay?" She gratefully took the bag and pulled out a still warm cheese bun. The first bite brought a satisfied sigh from her and she graced him with a contented smile before turning back to Johanna. Peeta shot Gale a self-satisfied glance and sat back, smugly crossing his arms over his chest.

Gale shot him a disgusted look and whispered, "Do you keep a batch on you all the time in case she randomly craves them or what?"

Peeta nodded solemnly, "You bet, buddy. After getting so many calls from you at odd hours begging for chocolate ice cream, I learned my lesson. Whatever she wants, she gets. Even if that means that I have to carry around bags of cheese buns everywhere we go. It's a small price to pay, believe me." The sour look Gale gave him made Peeta grin in amusement. Gale's woes during Johanna's pregnancy were legendary. Peeta had no problem admitting that they were also quite educational. Watching Gale flounder and stumble his way through the experience had taught Peeta a valuable lesson. He pampered Katniss outrageously once she had informed him of their pending event. He went out of his way to make sure her simplest request was fulfilled. When a craving made itself known, he made sure to always have the item on hand. It was a neat trick when the craving turned out to be toothpaste. He cringed but stocked up on the travel sized tubes and always kept them nearby. He had been relieved when that gave way to the current cheese bun obsession. It was a good thing he enjoyed baking.

The processional beginning turned everyone's attention to the field where lines of cap and gown clad figures were gravely filing in. Peeta grabbed his camera from the bag sitting close by and snapped several quick shots as a recognizable blond ponytail swayed past. He scanned the next few faces then spotted the coffee colored mop peaking from underneath a maroon cap. She saw him looking and flashed a quick grin. He clicked off a few frames and smiled back.

The ceremony proceeded at a gratifyingly rapid pace, with the opening speakers keeping their remarks brief and to the point. The principal, Dr. Mitchell Aurelius, smiled beatifically at the assembled group. He welcomed them, and then proclaimed his pride in their accomplishments. His eyes passed somberly over the arena. "It is now time for the representative of the graduating class to grace us with a few remarks. This young lady came to us just over three years ago. At first, she didn't know what to make of us nor did we know what to make of her. Very seldom have I seen such drive and determination as this young lady displayed. She applied herself vigorously to her studies and has finished up in the top three percent of this graduating class. She will be attending university this fall with a major in behavioral science and psychology. I know that she will continue to do great things. Please help me make welcome to the stage Ms. Ruth Ann Matisse."

Rue climbed gracefully to her feet and made her way to the stage. She felt Prim's hand catch hers as she passed and returned the reassuring squeeze before ascending the stairs. She smiled politely at Dr. Aurelius then took her place behind the podium. Her nervous eyes caught those of Peeta and Katniss Mellark from the stage; both beaming proudly and Peeta raised the camera again for another quick series of shots. She pulled out a small card, glanced over her notes, and let her gaze catch on Prim's. A discreet thumb's up signal made her smile.

"Thank you very much for giving me the opportunity to speak here today. It's a great honor." She began. "Three years ago, my life was very different. I was alone and scared. I had no goal other than to make it to the next day. In all honesty, I expected to die any time. I never thought a few loaves of burnt bread would end up saving my life and that of my brother and sisters. Going into that dumpster turned out to be the best decision that I ever made." She paused, running her eyes over the gathered assembly. "That sounds like an awful thing to say, doesn't it? I was in a dumpster digging for scraps so that my family could have food. Instead, a cop found me. That action resulted directly in my being able to stand here today.

Because of that, I met my best friend. She supported me. She helped me. She stuck by me when most people would have just walked away. She didn't. Through her, I met the people I now call my parents. They gave me a home. They gave my brother and sisters a home. I have extended aunts and uncles who took care of me, stood behind me, and gave me every opportunity I could ever wish for. They gave me a chance at a life and I took it. It hasn't always been easy. We've had our share of fights and arguments. I've been grounded more than I care to admit." Chuckles ran through the audience at this little piece of candor. "But despite that, I knew that I was loved. I knew that no matter what we were a family. This school and this graduating class have also been like a second home and family to me. You also took me in, supported me, and made me feel like I belong. For that, I thank you. To the teachers, thank you for challenging me and teaching me. To Dr. Aurelius, thank you for believing in me and giving me the space and time I needed to find my place here. To my classmates, congratulations on your achievements. You should be proud of everything that you have accomplished. But always remember to keep your eyes open for opportunity. When it knocks, open the door and embrace it with everything that you have. You never know which one might be the one that will change your whole life. Thank you."

She smiled shyly and picked up her cards then made her way back to her seat. She looked around shocked as the entire assembly rose to their feet, applauding loudly. Prim's whoop was the loudest of all. She could hear Uncle Gale and Uncle Finnick's wolf whistles over the thunderous ovation. She gave a tiny wave in acknowledgement of the tumult and hurriedly found her seat. Feeling a tug on her hair, she turned and blushed again as her eyes met Chaff's.

"You did good," he whispered gruffly.

"Thanks," she muttered back. She faced forward and felt her cheeks burning again. She caught a teasing look from Prim and frowned. Prim just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the stage.

The commencement went swiftly and all too soon Dr. Aurelius was reading his closing remarks. Rue bounded to her feet with the rest of the class, slipped her tassel off her cap and sent it skyward with the rest when the final good-byes were spoken. She hooked an arm through Prim's and laughed giddily as the realization set in that high school was now officially a thing of her past. "College here we come," She shrieked gaily. Prim echoed her laughter. They cut through the crowd, nodding to acquaintances and finally caught sight of a familiar group.

Katniss climbed slowly to her feet and opened her arms. Rue went first, arms tightening but leaning around the protruding belly. She placed a kiss on the woman's cheek and then turned into Peeta's waiting embrace. "You did good, sweetie," he commented as he patted her back. "I'm proud of you." Rue felt tears well up at the simple compliment. He released her and pulled Prim into the same crushing hug. "I'm proud of you too, Primrose. "

Prim wrinkled her nose at the use of her formal name. She laughed and swatted him playfully then extricated herself from his encircling hold. She turned to her sister-in-law and kissed her cheek even as her hand settled carefully Katniss' bulging stomach. "How are you feeling? Should you be on your feet?" She questioned worriedly. "Peeta should get you home where you can be comfortable."

Katniss heaved a disgusted sigh. "Will you please stop acting like a mother hen? I'm perfectly capable of taking myself home if I need to go. I feel fine. You know I couldn't miss this." She folded her arms as best as she could, given the constraints of her expanded girth. "Besides, I'll stay off my feet during the party tonight. For heaven's sake, I'm not going to break. I'm just having a baby. Women do it every day."

Prim and Rue exchanged an exasperated glance. They were well aware of Katniss' stubborn streak. Pregnancy had made it much more apt to show up at the worst times. Peeta was the only one who could get her to listen to reason. Rue couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped when he turned at her peevish announcement and raised a questioning brow. She huffed in annoyance but grudgingly sat down. Sometimes, those two were more fun to watch than cable.

Katniss, nevertheless, reached out and grasped Rue's hand tightly. "Are you sure that you want to do this today?" She questioned. "You should enjoy yourself. You have plenty of time to take care of other things." Her gaze swung to a point just beyond Rue's shoulder and a mischievous smile quirked her mouth. "Besides, it looks like Chaff is going to be able to make it. I know you don't want to miss that."

Rue followed her glance and felt a blush redden her face yet again. Chaff stood, uncomfortably twisting his diploma as he watched Peeta and Gale's attempts to corral Thresh and Gale's daughter Posy. Eight year old Thresh was giggling hysterically as three year old Posy toddled after him giggling madly. Gale finally caught an overall strap and hauled Posy to him, using the strap for leverage. Peeta caught a collar and arm and used them to reel Thresh in. He shot the boy a stern look when Thresh attempted to twist free. Any threat value was promptly wasted as he locked the boy in a headlock and scrubbed his knuckles against the top of Thresh's head. Chaff threw Rue an amused glance, only to squash it quickly as Peeta's blue gaze turned toward him. Katniss giggled as she watched Chaff's eyes drop into an interested study of his shoes as Peeta continued to look at him steadily. Peeta flicked a teasing glance at Rue and winked at his wife before marching Thresh back to Sae.

"I need to do this today. Besides, Finnick is going with me. I won't be alone." She smiled as she tentatively touched Katniss' belly. "Don't fuss. I don't want Ryder to think his big sister is chicken."

Katniss smiled back, "Trust me, sweetheart. Ryder will think you are one of the bravest people that he knows." Her gaze slid sideways again and she commented archly. "Anyway, everybody knows that Gale is the biggest chicken there is. You couldn't possibly beat him, Rue. He's award winning."

Gale grouchily returned, "I heard that, Catnip."

She laughed, "It would have been pointless if you hadn't, Gale." She grinned at Rue then sent Finnick a threatening glare. "You will stay with her every minute and make sure that she gets home in time. This party is for her and Prim. She needs to be there."

Finnick solemnly crossed his heart and vowed, "I won't let her out of my sight. You have my word. We will take care of this as swiftly as possible and then come straight back for the party. Stop worrying. You're in a delicate condition. You should take better care of yourself."

Katniss' eyes narrowed and she purred, "See that you do, Finnick. And you can cut the comments while you're at it. I still have those Neptune pictures. I'm sure that Annie would be very interested to learn about her boyfriend's prior courtship habits." His face lost all color and his eyes widened considerably. Seeing this, Katniss remarked in satisfied tones. "Maybe not then. If you're sure, Finnick, then you two had better scoot. The party starts at six pm. It's already 4:30pm. Rue, we will see you at the house. You'll do fine." Rue gave her one final hug and laughed as Finnick stomped off muttering under his breath. She trailed after him, wondering again at this strange family she had acquired.

. . . . .

Daniel Cato sat nervously in the visitor's room as he waited for his company to appear. Expecting Finnick Odair, his jaw dropped when a slight, brown haired girl eased into the room. He frowned as he tried to remember where he had seen her before. It wasn't until her doe brown eyes met his that Daniel felt recognition spark. Nerves sent a bitter surge into the back of his throat. He dropped his eyes to the table and breathed until he felt calm seep slowly back. What was she doing here? What did she want?

She took the seat across from him; her brown eyes steady on his face. She sat calmly, ankles neatly crossed and hands resting comfortably on the table top. Her eyes stayed firmly on his face as she waited for him to acknowledge her presence beyond silent regard. Finally, he gave in and asked, "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

She regarded him silently for several minutes and let a smile briefly touch her mouth. "I understand that you're getting out in a few months. Congratulations." He nodded briefly and her lips quirked again before she spoke. "I have a proposition to offer you, Mr. Cade. I hope that you will hear me out before you turn me down." Her smile widened. "Finnick Odair said that you would be hard to convince but I assured him that you would listen. Will you listen or will you prove Finnick right?"

Daniel felt a smile cross his own features. He had to give her credit, the girl had guts. He shrugged, "I've got nothing better to do. Sure, I'll listen. I wouldn't give Finnick the satisfaction of thinking he's right. He's bad enough already."

Rue snorted in amusement. "Yes, he is bad enough. Thanks for giving me a chance." She cleared her throat and met his eyes squarely. "I start university in the fall. My major is behavioral science and psychology. I'm setting up a study which will look at kids and how their exposure to traumatic situations in early life affects their choices in the future. That's why bad behavior is self-propagating. I've designed a questionnaire with Finnick's help. I filled one out myself. Finnick did one too. I would like for you to take part as well." Her voice took on a new eagerness as she warmed to her subject. "I've been doing an internship with Finnick and Annie Cresta. They let me review some case files, including yours. I thought about setting up an informal speaking series through Better Way to speak to kids about what happened to me. Primrose Mellark has agreed to do one. Finnick is going to discuss some of what he went through. We thought that it would be great if you would take part too. Hearing from you and Finnick both would show both sides so well. I don't mean to push but it would really be great if you would consider it."

He looked at her in disbelief. The very idea was absurd. After everything that he had done, including being directly responsible for most of what had happened to this girl; she was sitting here asking for his help. "Are you serious? You want my help after everything I put you through. You must be as crazy as Finnick."

Rue shook her head. "I know what you did to me. I was there if you'll remember. To answer your question, yes I do want your help very much. I think that we can do a lot of good. I'm giving you a chance to give back some of the help that you've taken advantage of. You could help turn some kids around."

Daniel felt shame burn its way into his cheeks. She had just bluntly kicked aside any prior ideals he had harbored about her and the purpose of her visit. He hesitated briefly and then answered, "I don't think I could do that. It was hard enough living up to the agreement that I made with Finnick. I don't know if I could do what you want me to do." He shrugged uncomfortably. "For what it's worth, I am sorry for what I did to you. That doesn't change it or excuse it, but I am sorry."

Rue bit her lip and eyed the man thoughtfully. "It's worth a lot, Mr. Cade. Thank you for that. Since we're being honest, you should know that I was asked to speak to your probation board. "

He looked at her surprised. "I suppose that you're disappointed that they are letting me out then." He commented quietly.

"No, I'm not disappointed. I asked them to release you." His shocked expression won another giggle from her. "I know that you would have killed me if things hadn't worked out like they did. The minute I walked out that door, I signed my own death warrant. I accepted that. But I had to take the chance for my family." She examined her hands then continued quietly. "That decision led me to Better Way, which in turn led me to you. I don't regret it. I had to go through that to get to where I am now, Mr. Cade. I have a good home, friends, and I'm going to school to hopefully train for a job I love. I get to do that because somebody gave me the opportunity. That's why I told them to let you go. You need a chance too. I figured that if you got it, then you would be more open to helping me out now." She climbed to her feet. "You don't have to answer right away. I don't go to school for a few months. I would like an answer by then but I won't push you. Just think it over, okay?" She smiled and walked toward the door. "Good luck, Mr. Cade."

She had pulled the door open when his voice stopped her, "Rue, wait." She turned back and looked at him questioningly. "I'll do the questionnaire. I won't make any promises about the other thing. I appreciate the offer, but I don't know if I could do it."

She smiled and it lit up her whole face. "Well, I didn't expect that much." She answered. "Thank you for that. Just let Finnick know once you've made up your mind. He's the staff member for Better Way who is helping me get everything set up." She pushed the door open again, and then turned back again. "Never be afraid to go through an open door, Mr. Cade. You never know what might be waiting for you on the other side." She gave him one more tentative smile and slipped through the door closing it softly behind her.

He stared thoughtfully at the door for several minutes after she left, her parting words ringing in his head. Strange girl, he thought to himself. She reminded him of Finnick.

. .

Rue met Finnick in the guard area just outside the visitor's room. She asked, "Are you ready to go? We've got a long night ahead of us."

Finnick dropped a careless arm around the girl's shoulders. "I'm ready when you are, short stuff. What do you think? Did he go for it?"

Rue shrugged, "He's hard to read but I definitely think that he is considering it. What do you think?"

Finnick grinned. "I think that we'd better go now or we're going to be late for your party. If that happens then Katniss will kill me."

Rue giggled, "She will be mad but Peeta will give her a cheese bun. That usually settles her down."

Finnick laughed, "Cheese buns, huh? So that is his big secret? Does it really work?"

It was Rue's turn to laugh and she tilted one shoulder. "We're Mellarks, Finnick. Baked goods fix everything or haven't you heard."

"Now that you mention it, I do remember this one time that he brought her pastries to the office." Finnick commented. The story continued and the resulting laughter floated freely into the warm summer air. The birds went silent as the merriment swirled around them. One by one, they whistled trying in vain to match the pure, crystalline perfection of the notes.

This contest went unnoticed by the mirth filled pair who continued on their way and disappeared into the hazy afternoon light.

FINIS-HEART OF ICE, SOUL OF FIRE

A/N There you have it, dear readers. I hope that this finishes our tale to your satisfaction. I wanted the epilogue to spin solely on Rue. She has been the heart of this story. I wanted to give her the happy ending that she deserved. I hope you agree that I accomplished my goal. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/story alert/favorite this story. You are beyond wonderful!

I still have a few more stories planned for our Hunger Games crew. I hope that you will welcome those as warmly as you have embraced this one. Until next time with much love and heartfelt thanks…

Salanderjade


	26. Thank You!

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

Part 26: THANK YOU!

Much to my amazement, this story has reached **300 REVIEWS**! You guys rock!

So in honor of this milestone, I've decided to be good little author and take requests for some bonus chapters….send me PM's or reply by review telling me what you would like to see! I'll pick as many as I can and turn them into chapters….

Can't wait to hear from you! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I love you guys!

Salanderjade


	27. Bonus 1: Prim and the Pastry Prequel

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

A/N Sorry for the delay…but as promised…here is your first bonus chapter. This one was suggested by MaidenAlice. I was completely amused by the idea…what did prompt Peeta to show up with those infamous pastries anyway? Well…read and find out!

Bonus Chapter 1: Prim and the Pastry Prequel

The juvenile holding area of the Central Judicial Center was a bleak, cheerless place. Peeta clipped the visitors badge onto his collar and was escorted to a room sparsely furnished with a couple of chairs and a metal prefab table. Everything was utilitarian, gray, and bolted to the floor. Peeta's fingers itched to add color to the drab beige walls and bare concrete floor. Instead, he took one of the chairs and waited for them to bring in his irresponsible little sister. He debated the merits of strangling her once again. She continued to disregard his well-meaning advice and go her own way. Peeta was all for Prim taking initiative and exerting her independence. What galled him time and time again was the fact that Prim marching to the beat of her own drum usually ended with a call from local law enforcement. He was tired of being the dutiful big brother and fixing her messes. This time she had managed to take it to a point where he could no longer wave his hand or a wad of cash and make it all better.

As he waited, his mind strayed once more to the unexpected visitor that had burst into his life with very little fanfare but had managed to pack quite a wallop all on her own. Katniss Everdeen. Even her name evoked a riotous swirl of butterflies in his stomach. He shook his head in tired amusement. He had just managed to prove exactly how wretched his social life had become. A more than pretty girl had come into his office for no other reason than to obtain his signature on a legal document and he managed in the space of a few hours to turn it into a meeting of star-crossed lovers destined to be together forever. He snorted at the fanciful thought and ran an errant hand back through his hair. His dating life had been pretty much nonexistent since he had become responsible for Prim. His responsibilities had taken precedence over everything, including romance. The closest that he had gotten to a relationship was the long standing flirtation with Madge at the Mockingbird Diner. Well, flirtation was overstating. She flirted and he retreated politely. Once more, he vowed to speak with Sae about the girl. She made his weekly shifts hell. It was becoming impossible to do a job that he once took great pleasure in. Besides, Sae enjoyed taking out her frustrations on the diner employees. It was included in their job descriptions.

The clanging of the door opening drew Peeta's attention from an interesting carving in the wall to the dejected form of his sister being led into the room. Her cornflower eyes were red and swollen from the crying that she had no doubt indulged in over the last few hours. The tears welled up swiftly as she caught sight of him slouched in the uncomfortable chair. Her quivering lower lip and the wet tracks marking her flushed cheeks threatened to crack his forbidding expression. He held firm, knowing that sympathy and compassion wasn't the best response that he could give her. As much as it killed him, she needed to realize just how serious her situation was. Her face fell and her eyes began to furiously examine the gray painted floor. The guard gave Peeta a somber nod and Prim an uncompromising look before exiting. The quiet click of the lock underscored the silence as Prim continued to stare at the floor and Peeta watched and waited for her to speak. The stillness soon became too thick and the girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I'm sorry," she whispered miserably. "I didn't mean for this to happen. You have to believe me, Peeta." She sent him a hopeful glance, gaging whether or not the apology had won her any levity. His stern gaze didn't falter.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time, Prim." He bit out. He climbed to his feet and braced his hands on the table meeting her eyes squarely. "Do you realize exactly how serious this is? Do you know what I had to do?" He swung away from the table and started pacing the length of the room. She watched apprehensively, knowing from experience that letting him have his say was the only option she had. "I had to call Governor Snow and ask him to make a call on your behalf. Do you know how embarrassing that was? Do you even care?"

"I'm sorry," she muttered despondently. "I didn't think. It just happened."

"You never think, Prim. You don't consider the consequences until it's too late." His defeated tone pulled her eyes to his face. The disappointment was evident and it caused tears to sting her eyes once more. He had never looked more lost and unsure. It scared Prim because she had never seen her big brother uncertain. "I'm the best man at his son's wedding in two months. He gave me a recommendation for my job. How do I return the favor? I ask him to pull some strings to keep you from having to spend time in jail for armed robbery. You could have a record that will follow you for the rest of your life, Prim. It will be on every job application, college entrance questionnaire, or credit inquiry going forward. How he managed to get you considered for Better Way is beyond me. There is a huge waiting list for their programs." He paused and gripped the back of the chair. Now it was him studying the floor with rapt fascination.

"I've already agreed to go," she offered weakly. "I've talked to the counselor already. She seems nice. I would have to stay for ninety days. If I finish the program, it will keep my record clear. I signed the papers."

He flashed an irritated glance. "Yes, I know that you leaped into the diversion program without waiting to discuss it with me or Delly. You did the right thing but you need to stop being so damned erratic. You can't just take the first offer just because it sounds better than the alternative. You have to learn to weigh all the options and look at it from every angle before blindly jumping in."

She frowned thoughtfully, "I was told that it was either this or jail. It wasn't much of a choice, Peeta." He snorted at her logic but shrugged dismissively. "Ms. Everdeen brought me a pamphlet and answered all my questions. I asked to be assigned to her. She didn't treat me like an idiot. She said that I could be in her group."

Peeta took his seat and finally reached for her hands, clasping them tightly. "She came to see me right after she left you," he revealed. "She advised me that this was the best option for you too. The Better Way Group is one of the best in the country. They are very well known for their work with troubled kids. They are very much in demand, Prim. You're very lucky that you were able to get a spot."

Now that his hostility had faded, Prim essayed a smile which was returned along with a gentle tug on one of her tightly coiled braids. She breathed easier at that gesture. "I really liked her, Peeta. She talked to me instead of at me. From the way she described the program, it sounds almost like camp. She said that I could choose what activities that I would be participating in. They have so many to pick from." He pulled out the pamphlet that Katniss had left at his office and Prim seized it eagerly. Flipping to the section describing the various classes, she scanned them quickly. "I know that I want to try the archery. I think it would be cool to learn how to shoot, don't you?"

Peeta's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Since when are you interested in archery? Do you even know anything about it?" He slid the leaflet around so that he was able to read the list. "No offense but I would have thought the pottery or maybe the first aid course. You don't seem like the Robin Hood type."

Prim shot him a quelling look and retorted, "Ms. Everdeen teaches the archery and nature classes. I think that it would be awesome. She made it sound so interesting when she was here." Prim's voice rose enthusiastically. "She said that her father taught her. She has been shooting since she was a little kid. She competed in college too. She must be pretty good at it."

Peeta's jaw dropped at the fervent eagerness in Prim's voice. He smiled inwardly. Katniss Everdeen, it seemed had just as strong of an effect on Prim as she had on him. The woman really should be equipped with a warning sign. She clearly didn't know or could care less about how easily she managed to coax another person into her way of thinking. It was uncanny. It was mind boggling. It was a power that Peeta ardently hoped that she used for good. Should the woman ever turn to a life of crime, the authorities would probably escort her to the getaway car and thank her for committing the crime during their shift. She fascinated him. He really wanted to see her again.

He became aware that the silence had stretched to an uncomfortable length. He mentally reviewed the conversation. "How do you know all of that about Ms. Everdeen's archery skills? I didn't see a description of qualification in the pamphlet."

Prim rolled her eyes and looked at him knowingly, "She told me, silly. She's different, don't you think? She didn't treat me like a lost cause. She gave it to me pretty straight actually." Prim smile ruefully. "She sort of sounded like you and Sae. She definitely wasn't shy about tearing into me."

Peeta grinned at the mental image that statement conjured up. Prim didn't take well to someone pointing out her mistakes. Katniss Everdeen didn't strike him as someone who would let that stop her from getting her point across. He would have loved to have been a fly on the wall during that meeting. The fact remained that his sister truly seemed enthusiastic about this program. He crossed his fingers that Katniss would be able to keep her promise that Prim would be assigned to her group. "She gave me a list of the things that you will need. I'll get it together and drop it off for you tomorrow. Is there anything else that you need in the meantime?" She shook her head briefly and he pulled her into a firm hug. "Just try your best, Prim. Please try. That's all I want."

She tightened her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. "I'll try. I promise, big brother. I won't mess up again." She gave him her best smile paired with large puppy dog eyes. Peeta groaned, knowing that a ridiculous request was coming. He cocked a questioning brow. She toyed with the end of her braid and shifted her feet. "There is one thing that you could do if you wanted." He gestured for her to continue. She hesitated briefly and then blurted out, "You should ask her out. Katniss, I mean. I think that she would be good for you. You need to get out more anyway." Peeta sputtered futilely. Prim giggled at his red-faced disgruntlement. "You should cook for her. Girls like that. Make her some pastries or something. She'll love you in no time."

"Prim, you really are pushing your luck," he grated out. "I can't date your court appointed counselor. Besides, there's no way that a girl like that is wandering around single. Besides, between Coin & Crane and the Mockingbird, it's not like I have an abundance of free time on my hands. It's ridiculous anyway. Katniss Everdeen wouldn't be interested in me."

Prim stifled a laugh and blanked her expression as his gaze turned suspiciously toward her. "You'll never know until you try, Peeta. You haven't exactly been playing the field. How do you know what she likes unless you ask her?" Prim bit back another smile at his scoffing expression. He was vaguely convincing in his disinterest but the possibility had caught his attention. Prim could see that. She decided to push him slightly. "That is only if you haven't decided to give into Madge. Lord knows that she's tried hard enough to catch your eye. I do want you to know that I hate her and I refuse to be nice. But you're a big boy and can date whomever you want."

He made a choking gesture toward her throat and Prim giggled. The guard's reappearance wiped out the remaining lightness. Prim stood up and looked at her brother soberly, her eyes clouded once more. He pulled her into a massive hug and dropped a kiss into the blonde hair at her temple. "You'll be fine. Don't worry."

She whispered, "Katniss is coming tomorrow. She promised. Will you come too? It will make it easier until I can start the program." Peeta nodded and watched as she shuffled over to the guard. The matronly woman looked less forbidding and gave the girl a reassuring pat on the shoulder before escorting her out the door. Peeta gave her an encouraging smile, waited until the door closed, and then slumped in the chair. Ninety days. She had to stay ninety days. It was better than the alternative. It was a chance. He only hoped that she took full advantage.

He climbed tiredly to his feet and gathered up his scattered belongings. Making his way to the front desk, he smiled and returned the orange badge that had marked his visitor status. He headed for the parking lot, and paused briefly as he stared at the card in his hand. It was later than he liked but for once, Prim had made a good suggestion. He really should do something for Katniss to show his appreciation. He still didn't know how she had managed to convince Prim to do the program. That was practically a miracle in itself. His lips tilted up at the corners as he replayed the memory of their meeting in his office. He wondered if she liked chocolate. Most people did. With that in mind, he knew the perfect gesture to show his appreciation. He would make them tonight and drop them off along with Prim's belongings in the morning. He would go and visit Prim afterwards. If things went well, he might let Prim know that he had taken her advice. It would lift her spirits. It made him grin just thinking about it. With a plan in place, Peeta climbed into his car and headed home. It had turned out to be a good day after all.

End….bonus chapter 1

***I do hope that this one was satisfactory. I've gotten a few more suggestions that I will be working on and posting. If you have any ideas…please PM me or drop a few lines in the review box….I'll see what I can do. Until next time, Salanderjade.


	28. Bonus 2: Let Me Be Your One and Only

Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire

A/N This chapter contains **MATURE CONTENT and meant for readers 18 and older…**If you like this sort of thing in your fics…by all means, read on. If not, thank you for visiting. The setting is in chapter 24 after Peeta and Katniss reveal their marriage.

Bonus Chapter #2: Let Me be Your One and Only

It was the first time that she had ever felt awkward in his presence. From the first meeting, there had been an easy give and take between them. This sudden sense of unease was new and she didn't know quite how to handle it. She glanced at him and was stupidly relieved to see the slight flush that tinted his cheeks. He was also toying with his keys in an adorably self-conscious fashion. She decided for the time being that avoidance was the best tactic to employ. Consciously keeping a suitable distance between them, she examined the room in all its facets. Everything from the bluish gray paint to the filmy white draperies appealed to her. Plantation shutters kept the room pleasantly dim and cool, supplemented by a quietly turning ceiling fan. The satiny sheen of the wood furnishings seemed to beg for her to run her hand caressingly over its dappled surface. Wracking her brain, the term curly maple eventually pushed itself to the fore. The thick supple carpeting was warm on her bare feet. She smiled slightly, her eyes sweeping the room and coming to rest on the man still fidgeting in the doorway. Warmth, light, comfort, and shelter. These words applied both to the boudoir and the one who slept there.

"Are you hungry?" he asked lightly. "I can fix you something." His hand hovered on the door knob and she was amused to note him rocking slightly on the balls of his feet. She silently shook her head, laughing inwardly at the hint of disappointment in his eyes. His discomfiture instead of worsening her own actually had quite the opposite effect. It settled her nerves and she was able to view the situation with a sense of enjoyment rather than dread. He was just as scared as she was, maybe more so. "I'll bring your case in from the car then," he announced. She raised an inquiring brow, gesturing toward the overnight bag by his feet. "Oh, did that already," he observed, his face flaming. He took a few tentative steps further into the room and then stopped once more as if unsure where to go or what to do.

She took pity on him and commented, "This is a beautiful room. The whole house is gorgeous. It's very different from my apartment. I don't know what to do with all of this space. I feel positively decadent."

He visibly relaxed, a grin lifting the corners of his mouth as he watched her idly wander about the room. "I like your apartment," he offered softly. "This place is home but your place is cozy. It relaxes me. We have a big yard but it doesn't have anything on your rooftop getaway."

She glanced at him then turned back to the framed paintings that adorned the walls. "I'd like to look around tomorrow. Get a feel for the place. Maybe we could use some of the stuff from the roof here." Her eyes darted hastily to meet his. "Only if that's all right with you. I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with." Her words trailed off uncertainly as her anxiety got the better of her. She paused in front of a muted seascape, staring at it fixedly. The waves curled and beat themselves into white foam against a rocky shoreline. The sky overhead was shaded the same slate color of the walls. Her head tilted as she leaned into the painting. It should be bleak and forlorn. There was nothing to soften the harshness of the rocks or the surging power of the sea. It should have made her feel hopeless and alone. Instead, there was something strangely peaceful about it. The signature at the bottom lifted her brows in surprise and she turned to him, gesturing inquiringly at the painting.

"Don't seem so surprised. I told you that I painted the first time I came by your office." He remarked teasingly.

She snorted and tossed him an irritated look. "You told me but you didn't say that you were good at it, Peeta." She turned back to the painting. "You really are talented. This is amazing."

"Katniss, you've tasted my cheese buns. Did you think my paintings would be any less satisfying?" He retorted in a mocking tone. "I take my pastimes very seriously. Anything worth doing is worth doing well I always say."

Katniss giggled and then covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle the laugher bubbling up. "You aren't going to start burbling on about schedules, are you? That was a line straight out of Effie Trinket's mouth. You really have been spending a lot of time with her."

His eye roll had the look of being practiced often. "You might not be willing to admit it but Effie has a very unique perspective. It wouldn't hurt you to give her the benefit of the doubt. She can be a little hard to take but underneath it all, her heart is in the right place." Katniss shrugged though her eyes still held a spark of amusement. He let the subject drop along with his ridiculous case of nerves. He then toed off his shoes and flopped down on the bed. He tucked his arm beneath his head and snuggled into the pillow, letting his eyes slide shut. After a few blissful moments, he cracked an eye open to see her still standing timidly by the painting. Taking pity on her, he stretched out a hand and asked, "You're not going to stand there all night are you? I was hoping that we could sleep in an actual bed for once. I love your couch but it's not really built for two." Her lips twisted into a tiny smile as she walked toward the bed. He slid over and patted the blanket in front of him.

She sat down and turned her back. "Take the band out," she whispered hoarsely. He rose up on his knees and eased the tie free. He slowly threaded his fingers through the dark strands until the flowed over her back and shoulders. Going one step further, he began to rub and knead the taut muscles until her head fell forward, a sigh of pleasure escaping her lips. Peeta grinned as he swept her hair aside to give him better access. She gradually relaxed under his hands, utterly relaxed and pliant as he worked her neck and shoulders. He gave her a final pat and almost laughed at the disappointed look she shot him. "I think that I'll take a shower if you don't mind." She stood up and retrieved her bag before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom.

Peeta took the opportunity to pull out a comfortable pair of exercise pants and a loose t-shirt. He usually slept bare chested but had kept it on for modesty's sake while at her apartment. By the time the water shut off, he was already changed and ensconced underneath the blankets. She opened the door and stepped out in an oversized tank top and pair of boxers. Padding softly to the bed, she turned up the blankets and slid inside. The silence that engulfed them was thick with unspoken wants and wary fears. The six inches of white sheet separating them seemed infinite. She heard him swallow noisily and couldn't stop herself from rolling toward him. Resting on her side with her arms tucked underneath the pillow, she gazed silently into his eyes and waited. He mirrored her pose, keeping his face unruffled and calm. Inside was an entirely different story. It was her choice as to how far she wanted to take this.

The first movement was a slight inching forward until knees bumped and legs intertwined. Fingers curled into pillows as both scooted infinitesimally closer. He relented enough to give his hand leave to push an errant strand of dark hair behind her ear. He pretended not to notice that her cheek turned into his palm and pressed itself against his hand before she pulled slightly away. She pretended not to notice his eyes closing briefly as his hand grazed her jaw. The agonizing game of give and take continued as they each took turns claiming small shards of the neutral space between them. Hips nudged, fleeting touches teased, shortening breath flowed over equally flushed faces but neither made the move that would fill the void. They jockeyed for position until she could see every thread of color that made up the cobalt shade of his eyes. His nose bumped against hers gently.

"Hi," he whispered. "Fancy meeting you here."

She grinned at his teasing tone. "Hey yourself," she returned. "This is pretty comfortable. It definitely beats the crap out of my couch."

He leaned in until his forehead pressed against hers. Underneath the pillows, his hand enfolded hers, fingers twining together. "I think that I'd like to kiss you now, Mrs. Mellark." He stated. His head angled and hers tilted in response.

"I think I'd like that, Mr. Mellark." She breathed. Her eyes shut just as their lips met.

A spark flickered and found enough tinder to ignite a flame. It was a slow scorching heat that fed upon itself and built up one hesitant touch at a time. His lips were dry and warm as they slanted over hers. It wasn't the first kiss shared between the two of them but a fool could see that something had changed. This kiss burned. It seethed. It smoldered. A tiny sound of contentment passed from her mouth to his as she pressed closer. The pressure varied, and the movements changed. His tongue flicked out to tease her upper lip before retreating. His bottom lip was gently sucked in and nipped before she pulled back to draw a breath. The kiss deepened as hands began to move; hers tangled in his tousled curls, his sliding down her arms to grip her wrist and then back up with agonizing slowness.

Peeta pulled free and flopped over on his back, breathing heavily. He pulled her with him until her head rested on his chest just below his madly pounding heart. "If you want me to stop, then tell me now." His voice was deep and rough, a rumble in his chest that sent a shiver to her toes. "You know what I want but if you're not ready then it's not going to happen."

She pushed up onto one elbow and met his heated gaze. "I love you, Peeta." She breathed as she pulled his mouth down to hers. "Now I want you to love me." Their mouths crashed together hungrily, tongues stroking and circling. Her head tilted as she leaned into him, sealing their mouths more tightly together. His muffled groan pulled an answering one from her as her arms coiled around his waist to lure him closer.

Her hands moved over his shoulders and down his back, tracing the lines and planes of him. She hooked her fingers into the hem of his t-shirt and yanked, separating their mouths long enough to pull the shirt over his head. Their heated gazes collided and she smiled, reaching up to softly brush her lips across his once more. He returned the nibbling kiss with one of his one then leaned back one final time. "Are you sure?" He questioned. His fingers slid underneath her shirt to tug playfully at the waistband of her boxers. She nodded and skimmed her hands over his, guiding them as the tank top slithered up and over her head.

Peeta took his time as he gave his hands permission to explore. He watched her face closely as his fingers traced the slope of her breasts, consciously avoiding the hardening tips. Every sigh was noted and ever whimper resulted in a secondary examination to make sure that the spot was well mapped. She watched him through half-closed eyes and twisted as his fingers skimmed ever closer to the spot where she most craved his touch. A muffled groan escaped her as he continued to stroke down her ribs without granting her wish. He laughed softly as she growled, "Peeta." He placed a kiss on the toned stomach just above the waist band of her boxers and paused as she jerked convulsively toward him. She hissed out an oath as he teasingly pulled the garment down until it rode low on her hips. Pushing his hands aside, she quickly removed the offending item. She then met his lips with bruising pressure. He met her stroke for stroke, plunging his tongue into her mouth and biting her lower lip just hard enough to cause a wince.

She ghosted her hands downward and lightly traced the line of his pants eliciting a shivering response. She curled them into the waistband and swiftly pushed the loose pants down and away. Her splayed fingers moved over his stomach, caressing each inch of skin uncovered along the way. He groaned at the feel of her hands on him and did the only thing he could think of that might put them back on a level playing field: he bent swiftly and took one taut nipple in his mouth, sucking fiercely. He reached up and took the other between his thumb and forefinger, pinching and then rolling it sharply. Her reaction was all that he could have hoped for. She let out a noise halfway between a sigh and a moan. One hand came up and tangled in his hair to hold him close, the other fisted the sheet by her head. Her back arched, pushing her further into his mouth. Her continued sighs and whimpers as he alternately sucked and licked were driving him mad. She had a new sound for each different way that he touched her and he was determined to learn as many of them as possible.

She blew out a deep breath and finally pushed him away. His startled blue eyes widened as he took in the small string of bite marks he had left on her neck and across her chest. She cut off his attempted apology as she rolled them over. She kissed him gently and then moved to trace a line of nibbling bites down his neck and into the curve where throat met shoulder. She reached up and bit his lobe softly, receiving a moan for her efforts. She then eased down his chest, briefly touching her lips to the areas her hands had previously explored. She paid particular attention to the places that made him shiver: the small hollow at the base of his throat, the crest of his hip, the indent of his belly button. Each twitch and jerk caused her to pause and thoroughly examine the spots that gained the tiniest reaction. He felt himself tremble as she moved lower, her hand sliding over his abdomen and hip. She stopped, kneeling between his thighs and he watched breathlessly as her fingers ran ever closer to where his arousal had become unbearably apparent.

She leaned forward, her hair brushing his stomach and let her fingers curl around his shaft. He couldn't stop his eyes from closing as her small hand grasped him firmly. "Katniss," he groaned. "I can't…I don't…" She grinned at his garbled speech and let herself explore, the touches soft and gentle. She watched his face as she tried various patterns and angles. When his hips bucked up to meet her hand, she kept to that pace and watched as he began to unravel beneath her questing fingers. He finally halted her movements. "Please, Katniss. I can't take anymore."

Rising up, he eased her onto her back and dropped a gentle kiss on her swollen mouth. He ran his hands with agonizing slowness over her ribs and down the outside of her thigh. Reaching her knee, he smoothly nudged her legs further apart and slid a finger into her waiting warmth. His hand rotated until his thumb rested on the nub that would give her the greatest pleasure. He tapped it carefully, testing the amount of pressure that would cause the best reaction. He rubbed gently and slowed down, making every effort to hit each sensitive area that he could. He hit her clit with his thumb and then thrust his finger in again curling it into a come here gesture. Her breath caught and her hips thrust upward against his hand. She moaned out a sound that vaguely resembled his name. He grinned and repeated the motion causing her to cry out.

Her arms fell away, stretched out on either side as her nails snagged the sheets. He felt her shake and watched in awe as her climax hit. His hand was soaked as she continued to tremble beneath him, her breath coming in short pants. Finally, her hips stilled and he removed his hand from her body. He slid down beside her and pulled her into a tight embrace, dropping soothing kisses into her damp hair while he stroked her back. She didn't speak as her eyes met his but flicked a glance downward to where his length was pressed insistently against her thigh. He groaned at her look and rolled on top of her. He positioned himself, lowered his head to cover her mouth with his, and slid into her. Both of them whimpered at the sensation of finally being joined. He immediately began moving, thrusting in and out at a steady, unwavering pace. Katniss moaned against his neck and let her nails bite into his shoulder. He echoed her as her hips rose to match his rhythm perfectly. He quickened his pace, slamming her hips down and then crashing into her again as she climbed to meet him.

Her breath came increasing harder and she moaned his name. He felt her walls clench around him and felt an answering heat gather at the base of his spine. He cupped her face, his mouth pressed tightly against hers as his own end came. His final cry passed from his mouth to hers and she thought she heard bells as he collapsed on her in a tangled heap of arms and legs.

He raised his sweat soaked head and kissed her softly. "I love you, Katniss." He whispered against her mouth.

She blushed furiously, a comical reaction all things considered and returned his hesitant kiss. "I love you too."

He rolled to the side and gathered her into his arms, her head resting once more beneath his heart. "Now there's no way I'm ever letting you go," he vowed softly. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. We had a big day. You must be exhausted."

She nodded drowsily and questioned, "Do you think that the girls are happy about this? It's a big change for them?"

"I think that we'll be one big happy family. We'll have our ups and downs but in the end everything will work out just fine." He dropped a brief kiss into her hair. "Good night, Katniss."

Her voice was muffled against his chest, "Night, Peeta." Snuggling closer, she soon followed him into sleep.

End Bonus chapter 2

A/N Very first K/P lemon…oh, well. Thanks for reading…visit the review box if it pleases you! Thanks for reading… Until next time, Salanderjade.


End file.
